Un coup du destin
by Firefly1410
Summary: Un simple accident de voiture peut changer une vie... La preuve! Jackson Rathbone Fanfiction. Venez lire et n'hésitez pas à laisser une review!
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer _: Les noms connus ou autre ne m'appartiennent pas ! Seuls l'histoire et les personnages que vous ne me connaissez pas m'appartiennent! **

**Me voilà de retour pour une toute nouvelle fanfiction. C'est un peu différent de ce que j'avais l'habitude de faire (donc pas de DMHG pour une fois), mais j'en avais grandement envie depuis un certain temps, alors je me suis 'Pourquoi pas?'. J'avoue, je me suis un peu lâchée, mais je m'éclate vraiment à écrire cette nouvelle fiction et j'espère vraiment que ça vous plaira, autant que je m'amuse à l'écrire ! Je dois avouer que j'ai pas mal hésité à la publier et aujourd'hui, j'ai décidé de me lancer. **

**Petite précision: **

**Les dialogues en _italique _sont en français. Ceux qui ne le sont pas sont en anglais, vous comprendrez en lisant la fiction. **

**En tout cas bonne lecture et n'hésitez à me laisser des commentaires! **

S**pécial dédicace à _Naouko _qui non seulement apparaît dans cette fic et qui en plus m'a aidé à écrire cette fic. Merci beaucoup pour ton soutien et pour supporter mes doutes d'auteur ! Je t'adore!**!

**

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Une vie ordinaire.**

Devant le miroir, je terminais de m'appliquer du maquillage. Je n'étais pas en avance, comme toujours. Il me fallait trois heures à chaque fois pour me préparer à sortir, ce qui avait le don d'énerver mes colocataires. On aurait pu croire qu'au bout de 7 mois à vivre avec moi, elles auraient pris l'habitude, mais non ! Elles râlaient toujours autant. En même temps, il fallait me comprendre. Une heure trente pour choisir la tenue, une demi heure sous la douche, une autre demi heure pour coiffer la tignasse blonde qui me servait de cheveux (je déteste les cheveux bouclés, impossible d'en faire quoique ce soit), et la dernière demi-heure à me maquiller. Faites le calcul, ça fait bien trois heures ! Mes colocataires le savaient mais il fallait toujours qu'elles me laissent la salle de bain en dernière.

« _Olivia_ _Delcroix, magne tes fesses ! On va être en retard !_ » Cria en français Nolwenn, ma colocataire.

« _J'arrive !_ » Hurlai-je en français aussi de la salle de bain.

J'appliquai une dernière touche de mascara et observai le résultat dans le miroir. Pas trop mal ! Au moins, mes yeux verts étaient mis en valeur. Pour le reste, je n'étais toujours pas convaincue mais, je n'avais plus le temps de changer de tenue. Tant pis, je devrais me satisfaire de ça : un T-shirt qui se voulait décolleter mais qui ne rendait rien, vu ma petite poitrine et un short qui selon mon avis, me boudinait les hanches. Heureusement que mes talons mettaient un peu en valeur mes jambes. Je sortis de la salle de bain et passa par ma chambre pour récupérer mon sac et mon blouson puis rejoignis enfin mes amies.

« Enfin ! » Railla Teresa, ma colocataire mexicaine.

« Sans commentaire… On y va ? » Demandais-je.

Nolwenn leva les yeux au ciel alors que je prenais les clés de la voiture. Sans plus attendre, on sortit de la maison, qu'on ferma à clé. Je mis le contact et la voiture s'élança dans les rues de Vancouver….

Avant toute chose, je me dois de vous expliquer quelques petites choses. Comme vous l'aurez deviné, je m'appelle Olivia, française émigrée au Canada, à Vancouver pour être précise, pour une année complète en Erasmus. Je vis avec mes deux colocataires, Nolwenn, française comme moi, une tarée comme moi aussi, sauf que c'était la version brune et Teresa, une mexicaine très gentille et agréable à vivre. Nolwenn, 21 ans, brune aux yeux bleus, était en Sociologie et Teresa, 24 ans faisait du Commerce. Moi, j'étais en journalisme/écriture, enfin, c'était assez compliqué… Le fait est que c'était simple de choisir ses études quand on savait quoi faire, mais moi, j'en avais aucune idée. Juste que j'adorais lire et écrire… Ca réduisait certes le champ, mais c'était un rêve assez utopique… Nous étions vendredi soir et comme tous les vendredis soirs, on se mettait en route pour rejoindre nos autres amis, en avant pour danser toute la nuit…

La neige avait pris place sur Vancouver depuis le mois de janvier. Ce n'était pas grand-chose, mais pour rouler, c'était une vraie galère. Je détestais rouler sur cette patinoire. Et forcément, les filles se vengeaient de ma lenteur à me préparer en me laissant le volant.

Quelques minutes plus tard, on se trouvait enfin devant le bar où on avait rendez vous. Les autres étaient déjà, comme on pouvait s'y attendre. Je garai la voiture sur le parking, du mieux que je le pouvais. A trois, on entra dans le bar et chacune d'entre nous salua nos amis, Kelly, Max, Chace et Sara. On commanda des boissons, pour se mettre dans l'ambiance. Une vodka pour moi, s'il vous plaît ! La soirée allait être bonne.

Deux heures plus tard, je commençais à sentir les effets de l'alcool. Je commençais à bafouiller, pourtant avec le temps, je devrais tenir l'alcool, mais apparemment pas… Bref, il était de changer d'endroit avant que ça ferme. C'était quand même un peu nul que les discothèque ferment à 2h du matin.

Chace conduisit car les autres n'étaient déjà plus en état. Le club était plein mais on réussit à se faufiler entre la foule, pour se trouver une place. Avec un verre à la main en plus. Une fois le verre descendu, en route pour la piste de danse. Puis on a bu, dansé, bu, dansé...

…

…

…

Le lendemain matin, la seule chose dont je me souvenais était que je m'étais bien amusée… Jusque 1h, après, c'était le trou noir et j'en payais les frais en me réveillant. Vive les gueules de bois ! On a beau en avoir plusieurs dans une vie, non seulement on est jamais vacciné, et en plus, on y retourne toujours. Je regardais rapidement l'heure : 12h13. Rien que ça ! J'hésitais : me lever et vomir ou rester en mode loque dans mon lit…. Le choix était assez cornélien. Après un quart d'heure de délibération et une motivation venue de nulle part, je me levai. M'aidant des murs, je pris la direction de la cuisine, sans manquer de rater une marche dans l'escalier, augmentant ma gueule de bois.

Dans la cuisine, Teresa était assise, une tasse de café à la main. Je saluai mon amie et me préparai une aspirine à l'eau. Nolwenn ne devait pas être dans un meilleur état que moi, vu qu'elle avait été ma compagne de beuverie. Et voilà à quoi se résumer nos samedis le plus souvent : remise en forme après la soirée du vendredi. Mais c'était tellement bon de sortir. Avec un sourire en coin, Teresa me dit :

« Alors, tu vas l'appeler ? »

Alors, là ! je ne voyais absolument pas de qui elle parlait. Devant mon air étonné, elle reprit :

« Le mec que t'as embrassé pendant trois quarts d'heure ? »

« Me souviens pas… » Rétorquai-je.

C'était vrai, j'avais beau essayé de fouiller dans ma mémoire, non, je voyais pas… C'était le problème quand on buvait trop, on oubliait ce qu'on faisait. La preuve en était. Heureusement que je ne faisais pas ça toutes les semaines. Bon, allez, j'avoue, une ou deux fois par mois, ça va, ça gère ? Mon aspirine avait maintenant fondu et je la bus d'une traite. Ca faisait du bien. Il n'empêche que la journée allait être longue. Et je n'avais pas tort. Teresa se moquait de moi. C'était facile pour elle, elle ne buvait jamais, alors, forcément, elle ne connaissait pas les gueules de bois. Ce n'était pas mon cas.

Nolwenn émergea vers 3h de l'après-midi, la tête dans le cul. Elle était toute décoiffée, cernée, un vrai zombie. Le seul fait de se déplacer de son lit au canapé était un vrai parcours du combattant pour elle. Je la regardais faire, un sourire moqueur. Elle lâcha en français :

_« Ne t'avise même pas de faire un commentaire, Delcroix… »_

« Pas mon genre… »

Comme je l'avais prévu, la journée fut très longue, jusqu'à un certain point. A 9h du soir, j'étais couchée dans mon lit, comme une vieille alors que j'avais à peine 22 ans, avec mon petit verre d'aspirine. A peine le temps de le boire que je tombais de sommeil.

Le dimanche, ça fut ménage et shopping. Les magasins ne fermaient pas ce jour-là. Autant en profiter. J'adorais ce genre de journée. J'aimais passer des moments avec les filles. J'avais eu peur au départ de ne pas trouver de logement ou de ne pas m'entendre avec mes colocataires, mais finalement, tout s'était bien passé et je ne regrettais pas un instant. On s'amusait bien toutes les trois et ça serait dur à la fin de l'année de se quitter. Plus que trois mois, déjà !

Enfin, on profitait de notre dimanche ensemble avant de retourner en cours. On s'habituait vite à cette vie. Même mes parents disaient qu'ils ne me voyaient plus (sur Skype, je veux dire). Mais la liberté, c'était tellement bon. A part les cours, le lundi matin à 8h en sachant que j'avais une demi-heure de route.

Une simple vie ordinaire dans un pays lointain.

Enfin, c'était ce que je croyais…

* * *

**_Notes de l'auteur:_ Voilà donc ce premier chapitre totalement différent de mes fics de d'habitudes! Bon, comme c'est juste la mise en place de l'histoire, je me suis dis : 'Allez, ce soir, allons-y pour deux chapitres, donc à toute de suite...'**

**Moi, je serais vous, je me lâcherais sur le bouton vert. Qu'est-ce que je l'aime ce bouton vert? Essayez pour voir... La review, c'est l'énergie de demain...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : j'utilise toujours et volontairement des noms de personnes connues **

**Et voilà, comme promis un deuxième chapitre pour mieux situer l'histoire... **

**Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : L'accident.**

Le lendemain matin, je me réveillai à 6h30. Rah ! Je détestais les lundi matin. Je n'avais que deux heures de cours dans la journée, le même tant qu'à faire. Ca c'était un avantage des cours canadiens, ce n'était que le matin, sans compter la masse de travail personnel. Mais au moins, j'avais toutes mes après-midi de libre. France : 0, Canada : 1.

Soupirant de tous mes poumons, je me levai et partis pour la salle de bain. Au moins, j'avais toute l'eau chaude que je voulais. Le rêve ! Une fois la douche finie et maintenant que je ressemblais à une tomate, j'entrepris de me coiffer, pour terminer avec un chignon. Un peu de mascara, une touche de crayon noir, j'étais plutôt contente du résultat. Je repartis dans ma chambre et enfilai un jean et un pull. Basique, mais tellement plus classe que le jogging légendaire des Canadiennes. Regardant l'heure, je me rendis compte que je n'avais plus qu'un quart d'heure pour petit déjeuner si je ne voulais pas être en retard.

Dans la cuisine, je me servis une tasse de café et une tartine de Nutella. Fallait prendre des forces le matin ! Même si la journée n'était pas longue. Entre temps, je vis Nolwenn arriver. Elle commençait à neuf heures trente. Et si elle était debout, ça voulait dire que j'étais en retard. Me levant rapidement, j'avalai ma tasse en quatrième vitesse, me brûlant la langue au passage. Je pris les clés de la voiture, mon blouson et mis mes chaussures. J'hurlai avant de sortir :

« _Bonne journée Nol, à tout à l'heure ! J't'adore ! »_

« _Idem_ ! »

Le froid glacial de Vancouver me mordit le visage. En même temps, à quoi je pouvais m'attendre à 7h15 le matin ? Resserrant mon écharpe, je rejoignis la voiture en trottinant. Et forcément, c'était verglacé. Par trois fois, je manquai de tomber. Fort heureusement, j'atteignis la voiture en entière. Vite, vite, il fallait que je monte, parce que là, je commençais à geler sur place. Une fois sur le siège conducteur, je mis en route le contact et pris la direction de la fac. Les routes étaient dégagées mais un peu glissantes tout de même, je me méfiais toujours. Une chose que je n'aimais pas à Vancouver, toutes les rues se ressemblaient. Vous n'imaginez même pas comment de fois j'avais pu me perdre au début ?

A cette heure ci, il n'y avait pas grand monde sur les routes. Mais ce n'était pas une raison. Même si j'adorais conduire, au Canada, c'était un peu différent, avec ces grands axes et ses feux rouges et ses rues qui venaient de toute part…. Une horreur ! Je jetai un coup d'œil à l'heure, pour me rendre compte que je n'étais pas de l'avant… J'aurais bien voulu accélérer, mais la couleur de la route m'en dissuadait. Tant pis ! Je serais un peu en retard. La prof était plutôt cool, enfin, dans les limites du raisonnable…

Plus que deux feux, trois virages et environ dix minutes et j'y serais…

…

…

Soudain, la voiture se mit à tourner sur elle même, à tourner, tourner et encore tourner pour finalement atterrir dans la barrière de sécurité… Il venait de se passer quoi là au juste ? Je ne comprenais pas. Enfin, disons plutôt que je ne voulais pas comprendre, je ne pouvais plus respirer avec l'airbag, le sang ne montait plus au cerveau… Tant bien que mal, je reprenais mes esprits et compris ce qui venait de se passer. Je venais de me faire percuter par une autre voiture. Heureusement, c'était du côté passager. Je pense que je ne devais pas avoir trop de séquelles. Encore un peu sous le choc, j'ouvris la portière et sortis de la voiture. Mes jambes tremblèrent légèrement et je m'adossais à la voiture. Soudain, une voix masculine me demanda :

« Mademoiselle, est-ce que ça va ? Oh, mon Dieu, je suis désolé, je … c'est ma faute, je roulais à toute vi…. Mademoiselle, vous vous sentez bien ? »

Non ! Crétin, je ne me sens pas bien. Je viens juste d'avoir un accident, bien sûr que ça ne va pas… Quelle question ! Il en avait d'autres des comme ça… Retrouvant un peu mes esprits, je me redressai et sans répondre, j'allais constater les dégâts. Faisant le tour de la voiture, je découvris l'état de la barrière avant celui de la voiture. Quand je vis le pare choc avant, je ne pus retenir dans un français vulgaire :

_« Putain de merde ! Mais c'est pas possible ! Fais chier ! Bordel, mais c'est pas possible d'être aussi con, ma parole. Vous l'avez trouvé où votre permis ? Eh, merde ! J'vais vraiment être en retard maintenant, fais chier ! »_

« Mademoiselle ? » Reprit la voix masculine. « Ecoutez, je suis vraiment désolé, c'est vraiment ma faute, … »

« Bien sûr, que c'est votre FAUTE ! » Repris-je en anglais. « J'étais sur cette putain de route tranquille et vous me foncez dedans… »

Je levai enfin les yeux pour lancer un regard noir au conducteur de l'autre voiture et je me retrouvais face à un jeune homme brun coiffé d'un chapeau et aux magnifiques yeux verts. Il avait l'air tout désolé si bien que ma colère se calma légèrement. Mais surtout je le reconnaissais… Jackson Rathbone se trouvait face à moi avec ce petit air désolé. Ca aidait d'avoir une fan à la maison, sans ça, je n'aurais jamais su que c'était lui. Twilight et moi, ça faisait deux. Jamais lu et vu par obligation. Enfin… Donc, Jackson se trouvait face à moi et il reprit :

« Ecoutez, je prends tous les torts, comme ça vous n'avez aucun problème avec l'assurance. On peut se faire un constat, si vous voulez. »

« C'est que j'ai pas vraiment le temps là… _Eh ! Merde ! Comment je me rends en cours, maintenant ? »_

« Ca serait quand même mieux pour les assurances. » Insista-t-il.

« Au point où on en est… » Cédai-je.

Avec un petit sourire, Jackson alla chercher un constat. Il revint quelques instants plus tard, une feuille à la main. Impatiente, je regardais ma montre alors qu'il commençait à remplir les cases. Cela ne lui prit que quelques instants avant qu'il ne me la donne. Je savais que j'aurais pas dû me lever ce matin… Alors que je remplissais la feuille à mon tour, je le vis du coin de l'œil donner un coup de téléphone. J'essayais de comprendre ce qu'il disait. Apparemment, il disait qu'il allait être en retard (logique) et qu'il avait besoin d'une voiture (logique aussi). Une fois que j'eus terminé, je jetai un coup d'œil à ma montre. Complètement en retard ! Ca servait plus à rien d'y aller… Le temps que je trouve un moyen de me rendre à la fac. Eh ! Zut ! Ca sera pour demain… Jackson raccrocha et me fixa un instant avant de dire :

« Vous voulez que je vous dépose quelque part ? C'est la moindre des choses… »

« D'accord… » Soufflai-je.

Je récupérai mes affaires dans la voiture et attendis aux côtés de lui. Il faisait toujours aussi froid et le silence était pesant. En même temps, qu'est-ce que je pouvais lui dire ? Merci d'avoir bousillé ma voiture, qui d'ailleurs n'était pas la mienne, mais en location, comment j'allais expliquer ça à la compagnie de location ? 'Désolé, mais une star internationale m'a percuté parce qu'il était…' enfin, peu importe pourquoi, mais personne ne me croirait… Quelques minutes plus tard et deux mains congelées, une voiture arriva et se gara devant nous. Jackson m'ouvrit la portière et me laissa monter la première. Il me suivit et le chauffeur reprit sa route.

« Tu ? Je peux vous dire 'tu' ? Tu vas où ? »

Je lui indiquais mon adresse et m'adossais contre le siège. Quelle poisse ! Je n'aimais pas manquer les cours. Après, il fallait rattraper. Et j'aimais pas ça… Mon voisin de voiture me coupa dans mes pensées :

« Tu t'appelles comment ? »

« Olivia… »

« Moi, c'est… »

« Jackson, je sais… »

« Oh, alors, tu sais qui je suis… J'aurais pensé que tu ne me connaissais pas… »

« Tu t'attendais à quoi ? A des cris hystériques et des évanouissements alors que tu venais de me rentrer dedans ? » Lâchai-je.

Il rigola légèrement. Et en plus, il se moquait de moi ? Je le fixai méchamment. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il était célèbre que j'allais le traiter différemment. Il avait démoli ma voiture… Face à mon regard de tueuse, il explosa franchement de rire avant de reprendre :

« J'y ai quand eu le droit à mes cris hystériques, je te signale. Quand tu as vu l'état de ta …(regard de tueuse bis) enfin, bref, je te prie de m'excuser encore une fois. J'étais perdu et j'ai pas fait attention au stop. »

« Ouais, ben en attendant, j'ai plus de voiture. Comment je fais pour aller en cours ? Y'a même pas le bus dans mon quartier et tout…»

« Encore une fois je suis désolé… »

« Ca, j'ai compris… Merci ! »

Jackson rigola encore un peu avant de se concentrer sur le paysage. Je ne voyais vraiment pas ce qui était risible dans cette situation…. Vraiment ! Le silence retomba dans la voiture, alors que le jour commençait à se lever. Quelques minutes plus tard, je distinguai mon quartier avec quelques mètres plus loin ma maison. La voiture ralentit avant de s'arrêter totalement. Je saisis mon sac et ouvris la portière avant de dire :

« Merci pour la balade… »

« De rien ! » Sourit Jackson.

Un sourire à fondre sur place, quand même ! Il me dit aussi que les dépanneuses passeraient prendre les voitures accidentées un peu plus tard. J'acquiesçai et claquai la portière. Je remontai l'allée, toujours très prudente et entrai dans la maison où je retrouvais Nolwenn prête à partir. Quand elle me vit, elle eut un regard étonné et me demanda :

_« Ben t'es pas en cours ? »_

_« Longue histoire ! »_

_« Raconte… »_

_« Je me suis fait emboutir par une star internationale… » _Rétorquai-je avec ironie_. _

_« Nan ? Qui ? »_

_« Merci, je vais bien… La voiture ne peut plus rouler, mais ça va ! »_

_« Oups, désolé… Tant mieux si tu n'as rien… Alors, c'était qui ? »_

_« Jackson Rathbone… »_ Murmurai-je craignant déjà la suite.

Et là, comme prévu, elle se mit à hurler comme une hystérique et à me demander plus de détails. Eh ! Oui ! La fan de Twilght n'était nulle autre que Nolwenn. Alors, forcément cette nouvelle la laissait, … nan ! la faisait crier comme une malade ! Tout en bouchant les oreilles, je lui fis remarquer qu'elle aussi allait être en retard. Reprenant son souffle, elle acquiesça et avant de partir, me menaça de mort si je ne lui racontais pas tout dans les moindres détails à son retour. Je rigolai, on la changerait pas.

Posant mes affaires dans l'entrée, je soufflai un peu. Heureusement, je n'avais rien. Pas même une petite bosse. Ca c'était le côté positif. Mais je n'avais plus de voiture et les filles ne pouvaient pas me conduire, vu qu'on n'avait jamais cours à la même heure. Ca c'était le point négatif. Fallait toujours que ça soit à moi que ça arrive, ce genre de chose…. Je m'allongeai dans le canapé, devant la télé, alors qu'un petit sourire à tomber par terre me traversait l'esprit…

* * *

**Notes de l'auteur : j'espère que ça vous plait autant que je m'amuse à l'écrire ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ! **

**Firefly**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Les noms connus ne m'appartiennent pas. Tout le reste sort de mon imagination... **

**Voilà donc la suite des aventures d'Olivia au Canada. **

**Un grand merci à _liloumalefoy, Miss Kuroe, Sabou2607_ et _Naouko_ (et son mari ^^) pour leurs reviews. Ce me donne vraiment envie d'écrire la suite! **

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Location de voiture**

J'étais encore affalée sur le canapé quand Teresa descendit de sa chambre. Elle avait cours à 11h donc, elle avait encore un peu de temps. Quand elle me remarqua, elle haussa les sourcils et me demanda :

« Ben t'es pas en cours ? »

« Accident de voiture, plus la motivation pour y aller… » Bafouillai-je à moitié endormie.

« Ok, et ça va toi ? T'es allée à l'hôpital ? »

« Non, juste un gros choc sur le coup, mais ça va … Merci ! »

Teresa n'en resta pas là, et vint m'examiner rapidement. En tant que fan de Dr House, elle était sûre de connaître tous les gestes de premier secours. Je la laissais faire, attendant en souriant son diagnostic. Rien ! Juste un gros bleu sur la tête… Et c'était tout ! Teresa souffla un coup, soulagée et s'excusa car elle devait aller prendre son petit déjeuner si elle ne voulait pas être en retard, me laissant ainsi seule face à E ! Entertainement. Je dois avouer que de savoir comment les Jonas Brothers s'étaient formés n'était pas des plus intéressant…. Et en plus tellement évident ! Niah, ils sont tous bruns…

Je restais encore un peu sur le canapé le temps récupérer de mes émotions. C'était quand la première fois que j'avais un accident et même si je me montrais rien, ça m'avait retournée. Heureusement que je n'avais rien eu ! N'ayant rien d'autre à faire et voulant me changer les idées, je fis un peu de ménage, malgré le fait que j'avais ça en horreur… Un balai, à part pour voler, je ne voyais pas à quoi d'autre ça servait. Enfin, un peu de vaisselle, un coup de plumeau dans les coins et passer l'aspirateur, et c'était fait… Quand je regardais l'heure, je me rendis compte que Nolwenn allait bientôt rentrer. Il fallait que je me souvienne de tous les détails, sous peine de mort. Je fermais légèrement les yeux pour me rappeler : un jeune homme brun aux yeux verts avec un chapeau, gentil malgré le fait qu'il m'est rentré dedans… En même temps, il n'allait pas m'engueuler pour ne pas avoir freiner alors que c'était à lui de s'arrêter… Quand même ! Faut pas pousser mémé dans les orties !

J'étais en train de faire la cuisine quand Nolwenn revint de son cours. Elle cria mon nom dans toute la maison avant de me retrouver dans la cuisine. Et comme prévu, la torture démarra :

_« Alors ? Alors ? Alors ? Alors ? Alors ? Racoooonnnnte ! »_

_« Y'a rien à dire, y'a eu l'accident, il a appelé une voiture et m'a raccompagné ici… » _Racontai-je vaguement, un sourire sadique.

_« Liiiiivvvvvvvv' allez, raconte ! Il t'a dit quoi ? »_

_« J'suis désolé… »_

_« Nan, mais allez, parle ! » _Insista-t-elle.

_« Nan, c'est ce qu'il m'a dit… »_

_« Oh… Et quoi d'autre ? »_

Voyant que je ne pourrais pas y échapper, je lui racontai tous les dialogues que Jackson et moi avions eus dans la voiture. Je dus même lui décrire les vêtements qu'il portait (honnêtement je ne m'en souvenais pas spécialement), le ton de sa voix (bon, ça, Ok, je le concède, je m'en souvenais), son rire, ses yeux moqueurs et son sourire… Ah ! Son sourire ! _Reprends-toi, Liv' ! Tu n'as plus de voiture à cause de lui._ Et à chaque commentaire, elle poussait ce petit soupir de satisfaction. C'était trop fort ! Rien que pour la faire saliver, je pouvais inventer n'importe quoi sur Jackson, elle aurait les mêmes réactions ! Mais je ne le fis pas, je n'avais besoin de ça… Quand j'eus fini mon récit, Nolwenn conclut en demandant :

_« Mais sinon, il est mignon ? »_

_« Oui, Nol, il est mignon… » _Soufflai-je en souriant.

Au fond de moi, je devais bien avouer que Jackson était mignon… Enfin, après une demi-heure à blablater sur lui, on put enfin manger. J'avais vraiment faim. Prête à manger un mammouth ! Nolwenn était comme moi, elle mangeait toujours comme quatre. Teresa rentra quelques temps plus tard. Cette après-midi, on avait prévu d'aller voir un film, avant de se mettre à bosser pour de vrai. Le film : 'The roommate'(1), juste pour essayer d'avoir peur et de bien rigoler. Bon, j'avoue, les films d'horreur et moi, ça faisait deux. Mais je voulais bien faire l'effort. Je ne dirais pas que j'avais hurlé pendant tous le films, mais honnêtement, je ne regardais plus mes colocataires de la même manière…

Après cette petite séance ciné, on rentra à la maison et je partis m'enfermer dans ma chambre. Le film m'avait quand même un peu foutu la trouille… Une fois à l'abri de mes Roommates, donc, j'allumai mon PC et me mis au travail. Allez, deux semaines avant Spring Break(2). Je pouvais tenir le coup… Devoir à faire : décrire votre meilleure journée d'une manière originale pour le cours d'écriture et faire le point sur la situation politique au Moyen-Orient sans vous engager pour le cours de Journalisme. Sujets faciles, mais longs à traiter… Ca me prit tout le reste de l'après-midi et le début de soirée. Vers 20h, je retrouvais mes colocataires dans le salon, devant un film. Je me joignais à elles, et on passa le reste de la soirée à discuter. Quand je me montais me coucher, je mis l'alarme de mon réveil mais ça m'avançait à quoi, je ne pouvais plus me rendre en cours…. Rah ! La poisse ! Après avoir réfléchi à plusieurs moyens de me rendre sur le campus, je tombai finalement de sommeil, perturbée dans mes rêves par un accident et un certain jeune homme aux yeux verts.

Le lendemain, je me réveillai en stress avec l'alarme du réveil. Je détestai ce son, mais au moins, après j'étais parfaitement réveillée. Pas de problème là-dessus ! Je sortis de la chaleur de mon lit pour aller retrouver celle de la douche. Aujourd'hui, j'avais un peu plus de temps, enfin, si je trouvais un moyen de transport… Une fois toute propre, j'enfilai un legging et une tunique et essayai de nouveau de coiffer mes cheveux. Pour une fois, j'arrivai à en faire quelque chose. Et comme toujours un coup de mascara et de crayon noir, enfin prête pour aller en cours. Dans la cuisine, je retrouvais mes deux colocataires, Teresa sur le point de partir et Nolwenn avec sa tasse à café Dora à la main. La Mexicaine nous salua en enfilant son manteau et disparut de la maison. En revanche, Nolwenn n'était vraiment pas du matin. Sans son café, elle ne tenait pas la route. Moi, non plus d'ailleurs ! Je me servis une tasse bien remplie et mangeai ma tartine en silence.

Soudain, on sonna à la porte. Nolwenn se leva et dit qu'elle allait voir qui c'était. Un peu longue à la détente, je me levai quand même et la suivis alors qu'elle ouvrait la porte. Cette action dura un très court instant car elle referma la porte aussitôt puis se tourna vers moi, un sourire niais sur le visage. Je la fixai un instant avant de demander :

_« C'est qui ? »_

_« Jackson Rathbone… Jackson Rathbone est à la porte… »_ Sautilla Nolwenn, sans pour autant rouvrir la porte. _« Oh mon dieu ! »_

_« Nol, ça ne se fait pas de fermer la porte au nez des gens, même s'ils sont célèbres… »_ Rétorquai-je en allant ouvrir la porte. « Bonjour ! » Dis-je en m'adressant à Jackson.

« Salut ! » Répliqua-t-il avec son sourire à faire fondre la banquise.

« Entre ! Tu dois te les geler dehors ! Oh ! Et fais pas attention à la folle qui t'a refermé la porte au nez, c'est juste qu'elle est …»

« Fan des films… » Coupa Jackson. « Au final, je les aurais eu mes cris hystériques… » Répliqua-t-il avec un sourire moqueur

Il entra dans la maison alors que je levai les yeux au ciel et que Nolwenn était partie dans la cuisine mais ne quittait pas du regard le nouvel arrivant, un sourire toujours aussi niais sur les lèvres. Je la fixai un instant et levai de nouveau les yeux au ciel. Désespérant ! Jackson resta dans le hall, les mains dans les poches, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire.

« Tu veux un café ? Quelque chose ? » Demandai-je.

« Non merci, je reste pas longtemps…En fait, je suis passé pour te dire que je suis désolé, encore une fois et que je tenais à me faire pardonner… Alors, pour se faire, je suis passé à la compagnie de location et je t'ai loué une autre voiture pour 6 mois. Elle t'attend dehors ! Donc, voilà… »

Je le fixai, surprise. Il avait vraiment fait ça. Il avait vraiment pensé à me louer une nouvelle voiture et à prendre un peu de temps sur son emploi du temps pour le faire. C'était trop gentil ! Et si mignon ! Enfin de compte, il valait mieux avoir un accident avec lui qu'avec un connard sans remord… Il me donna les clés en souriant et je murmurai :

« Merci beaucoup ! »

« De rien, c'est la moindre des choses, après tout ça… Bon, je dois vraiment y aller, j'vais être en retard sinon… Bonne journée ! »

Sur ce, il tourna les talons et sortit de la maison. Je le saluai en retour et l'accompagnai jusqu'à la porte. Je le regardais repartir à sa voiture et là, avant de monter, il m'envoya une nouvelle fois CE sourire… Aaahhh ! Puis il disparut dans la voiture. Devant la maison, je remarquai la nouvelle voiture. Pas trop mauvaise ! Une belle petite Nissan Skyline (merci à '2fast2furious'). Je fermais les yeux, encore un peu abasourdie par ce qu'il venait de se passer. Jackson avait pris le temps de me louer une voiture et de passer me donner les clés. Je n'en revenais tout simplement pas ! Je revins à la réalité quand je tombais sur Nolwenn dans la cuisine, toujours au même endroit et toujours avec le même sourire niais à souhait. Je rigolai franchement en la voyant. Ca la fit revenir sur Terre violemment et elle s'exprima :

_« Jackson Rathbone était dans la maison, oh ! Mon dieu ! J'y crois pas…. Il était là et tout et… »_

_« Nol, respire, ça va aller… Inspire, expire, inspire… Voilà, ça va pas mieux ? »_

_« Si… »_

Elle retrouva un peu de couleur alors qu'elle me demandait ce qu'il faisait là. Je lui racontais le tout, puisque visiblement, elle s'était arrêtée sur le fait de trouver Jackson sur le pas de porte… Enfin, c'était Nolwenn ! Quelques minutes, après cet état de choc, elle se rendit compte qu'elle allait être en retard et mit en route, non sans que je me sois assurée qu'elle était capable de conduire. Une fois qu'elle fut partie, je regardais l'heure et réalisais qu'il ne me restait plus beaucoup de temps non plus… Engloutissant mon petit déjeuner en vitesse, j'enfilais ensuite mes chaussures et me mis en route.

J'ouvrais ma nouvelle voiture et montai sur le siège conducteur. Trop bien ! Je sentais que j'allais adorer cette voiture… Je mis le contact et accélérais comme une malade. Oh ! Le pied ! Il n'empêche que je devais tout de même faire attention. Les routes étaient toujours un peu glissantes. Je ne voulais pas avoir un nouvel accident surtout que maintenant, je pouvais aller en cours, grâce à Jackson !Il était vraiment trop gentil ! L'avantage à cette heure ci était que les routes n'étaient pas chargées. Les gens étaient déjà partis au travail. Je roulais bien et assez vite pour ne pas être en retard.

Plus qu'un feu, un virage et environ cinq minutes et j'y serais…

…

…

…

C'était sans compter cette intervention ! A seulement quelques minutes de la fac, un contrôle de police… Et forcément, le policier me fit signe de m'arrêter sur le bas côté… Je n'avais rien fait de mal, j'avais respecté les limitations, m'étais arrêtée aux feux rouges, donc, je n'aurais aucun problème. En bonne citoyenne, je m'arrêtais à l'endroit indiqué et baissai ma vitre alors que le policier qui avait l'air pas commode (forcément, ça tombait toujours sur moi…) s'approchait de la voiture. Il me demanda aussitôt :

« Bonjour, contrôle de routine, vos papiers s'il vous plaît ? »

« Bien sûr, un instant… » Répondis-je poliment.

Je fouillais dans mon sac à la recherche de mon permis (internationalisé pour mon séjour au Canada) et ouvris la boîte à gant pour donner les papiers de la voiture. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise de trouver l'habitacle vide hormis le constat réglementaire. En stress, je donnais nonchalamment mon permis tout en espérant qu'il en reste là …

« Papiers de la voiture, mademoiselle ? » Insista-t-il tout de même.

« Heu… oui, tout de suite ! »

Je fouillai la boîte à gant, mais ne trouvai rien. Je cherchais dans mon sac au cas où, mais je ne me souvenais pas que Jackson m'ait donné les papiers. Mettant la tête dans mon sac quelques secondes, je respirai profondément et plaçai un sourire charmeur sur mes lèvres. Puis je me tournai vers le policier et lui susurrai :

« Hum, je suis désolée mais apparemment, je les ai oubliés chez moi…. »

Pourvu que ça passe ! Pourvu que ça passe ! Le policier hocha la tête et retourna à sa voiture. Dans le rétro, je vis qu'il contrôlait mon permis tout en parlant dans son talkies walkie et en lisant le numéro de la plaque d'immatriculation. _Tout allait bien, Olivia ! Pas de souci, déstresse _! Je le vis hocher la tête une nouvelle fois et se diriger à nouveau vers ma voiture. D'un ton sec, il me demanda :

« Veuillez descendre de la voiture, jeune fille ! »

Quoi ? C'était une blague, une caméra cachée, ce n'était pas possible ! Ne voulant pas aggraver mon cas, même si je ne savais pas ce que j'avais fait de mal, j'ouvris la portière et sortis de la voiture. Le policier reprit :

« Je vais devoir vous emmener au poste. Apparemment, cette voiture ne vous appartient pas. Veuillez me suivre ! »

QUOI ? Mais… Mais… Mais… Je ne m'opposais pas aux forces de l'ordre et montais sans rechigner dans la voiture de police. Le policier démarra alors que je ruminais dans mon cas. Mais c'était un véritable cauchemar ! On m'accusait de vol maintenant ! Oh, purée (restons polis, je vous prie…) Célèbre ou pas, Jackson allait avoir de mes nouvelles et très rapidement. Sourire ravageur ou pas, je n'allais pas laisser passer ça… En deux jours de temps (sur 7 mois au Canada, je le rappelle), je me retrouvais sans voiture et emmenée au poste de police comme une criminelle à cause de lui… Décidemment, c'était pas ma semaine… Et tout ça à cause de Jackson Rathbone….

* * *

**Notes de l'auteur: Ohlala! Mais il s'en passe des choses dites-moi! Après l'accident, c'est le poste de police maintenant. Mais comment tout ça va-t-il finir? Ahah! La suite au prochain épisode! **

**Et maintenant, c'est à votre tour de vous exprimer! Laissez une petite review, pour le plus grand bonheur de l'auteure!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: Les noms connus ne m'appartiennent pas... En revanche, tout le reste sort de ma petite tête... **_

_**Bon alors? Cette suite? Mais que va-t-il arriver à Olivia? Eh, bien, je dirais pour le savoir il faut lire! **_

_**Merci à Naouko, Hardysabrina et Miss Kuroé pour vos reviews! Elles m'ont fait très plaisir! Merci aussi à Cauxinail et encore Naouko d'avoir ajouté cette fiction dans leur favoris... **_

_**Hum: Reponse spéciale pour une personne spéciale: **_

_**Charlie: Ouf, tu me rassures, j'avais peur d'être un peu OOC mais apparemment non! Par contre, j'ai entendu dire que tu avais eu des problèmes avec cette review. Je suis désolée! Mais d'après ce que je sais, ça va mieux maintenant! :) **_

_**Bonne lecture à tout le monde!**_

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Le cauchemar continue.**

_En deux jours de temps (sur 7 mois au Canada, je le rappelle), je me retrouvais sans voiture et emmenée au poste de police comme une criminelle à cause de lui… Décidemment, c'était pas ma semaine… Et tout ça à cause de Jackson Rathbone…._

La voiture roulait doucement, direction le poste pendant que je ruminais, assise comme une criminelle sur le siège arrière. Mais quelle poisse ! C'était pas possible. J'en revenais pas… D'ici là qu'il découvre que j'étais Française… Oh non ! C'est pas vrai ! Et zut (restons polis je vous prie)… Je n'avais pas mon passeport sur moi. En même temps, je ne pensais pas en avoir besoin. Pourvu qu'il ne me le demande pas ! Répétais-je dans ma tête. La voiture roulait encore et toujours à une vitesse raisonnable. Mais que c'était long ! Il est loin ce poste de police quand même ! Plus on avançait, plus la boule dans mon ventre grandissait, si bien que je ne pouvais presque plus respirer ! Eh dire qu'à la base, c'était un simple contrôle de papier… Rah ! Je ne savais même pas dire quelle émotion était la plus oppressante : la colère, la peur, la déprime…. Je ne pensais même plus à mon cours, que j'allais rater encore une fois. Faudra que j'envoie un mail à une copine pour qu'elle m'envoie ce qu'ils avaient (on pense toujours à des trucs bizarres dans le moment de stress. Genre, j'ai bien les deux mêmes chaussettes… Ou bien, il faudra que j'achète du jus d'orange…)

Quelques minutes plus tard, qui ressemblèrent vraiment à des heures de mon point de vue, la voiture s'arrêta devant le poste de police. L'homme descendit et m'intima de le suivre à l'intérieur. Ne voulant pas le mettre en colère ou autre, je le talonnai sans broncher. Une fois à l'intérieur, le policier alla s'asseoir derrière son bureau et m'indiqua le fauteuil de l'autre côté de la table. Soupirant discrètement, je m'assis et attendis la suite…. L'homme me demanda mon permis, ma carte d'identité… alors qu'il remplissait un dossier. Au moins, j'évitais l'habituelle photo de criminel… J'ai pas un bon profil droit… Et les lignes ne mettaient pas en valeur…. Heureusement, il semblait m'accorder le bénéfice du doute, certainement parce que je n'avais pas le profil type d'une criminelle. Le pire était que je ne savais même pas ce qu'il me reprochait… Il ne m'avait rien dit et notait frénétiquement des tas de choses sur son clavier. Je compris pourquoi je me trouvais là quelques minutes plus tard quand le policier me demanda d'une voix caverneuse :

« Comment vous êtes-vous retrouvé en possession de cette voiture ? »

Alors, c'était ça ? Il pensait que j'avais volé cette voiture. Rah, c'est pas vrai… Comment expliquer que ce n'était pas le cas, que je n'avais rien fait de tel ? Le mieux était de raconter l'histoire depuis le début. Je me lançais après avoir pris une grande inspiration :

« Hier, j'ai eu un accident. Alors, on a fait un constat avec ce jeune homme, Jackson Rathbone. Enfin, tout ça pour dire qu'il avait défoncé mon seul moyen de transport pour aller en cours… »

Au plus je parlais, au plus je paniquais et ma voix devenant de plus en plus rapide et montant dans les aiguës. Je reprenais à peine mon souffle alors que je continuais à débiter à toute vitesse:

« Donc, ce matin, ce Jackson est passé chez moi pour me dire qu'il avait résolu mon problème en me louant une nouvelle voiture. Il est parti assez vite et je n'ai pas eu le temps de poser de questions. Je me suis juste retrouvée avec les clés de la voiture. Puis je me suis mise en route et là, vous m'avez demandé de m'arrêter, ce que j'ai fait et vous… »

« Doucement, mademoiselle… D'accord, d'accord…Calmez-vous, je vous prie… »Me coupa le policier.

« Je suis désolé, j'ai tendance à perdre le contrôle quand je panique… Je vous jure que c'est la vérité… »

Pour la première fois depuis l'entretien, le policier sourit, se moquant légèrement. C'est une caméra cachée ? C'est ça ? Elle étaitoù la caméra ? Je tournais la tête en cherchant du regard un indice. Bon, apparemment, ce n'était pas le cas… Malgré tout, je me détendis légèrement alors qu'il reprenait :

« Je vois bien que vous êtes paniquée, jeune demoiselle… Ecoutez, je ne voulais pas vous faire peur, mais il y a des vols de voitures depuis quelques temps. Je me devais de vérifier. Apparemment, je vois sur mon écran que cette voiture est en location et est bien au nom de Jackson Rathbone pour une durée de 6 mois. Voilà ce qui va se passer : je vais vous laisser reprendre la voiture. Mais il faut que vous repassiez ici avec ce jeune homme et les papiers de la voiture. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est juste la routine…Je ne vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps. Vous pouvez partir mais n'oubliez pas de repasser dès que vous le pouvez. Au plus tôt si possible ! Bonne journée, mademoiselle Delcroix. »

J'acquiesçai, le saluai et récupérai les clés de la voiture. Pour la première fois depuis une heure, je respirais enfin normalement. Je retrouvais la Skyline à l'extérieur du poste de police. Un autre officier avait dû la ramener. Je montai à l'intérieur et hésitais : hurler ou pleurer. Au final, je mis à jurer de toutes mes forces dans un bon français bien vulgaire. Les gens devaient me prendre une folle, mais il fallait que je fasse quelque chose sorte pour laisser sortir toute la pression que je ressentais depuis une heure. La seule chose qui m'arrêta fut mon souffle court. Je respirai profondément, fermant les yeux et posant la tête sur le volant puis démarrai la voiture. Je jetai un coup d'œil à l'horloge pour me rendre compte que le cours où j'étais censée me trouver se terminait dans même pas dix minutes.

Mais j'avais aussi un autre problème en tête. Il fallait que je retrouve Jackson Rathbone. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je le sentais très mal. Je ne savais même pas où il logeait. Dans un hôtel, bien sûr ! Mais lequel ? Il y en avait tellement à Vancouver. Etrangement, le nom de Nolwenn me traversa l'esprit. En fan absolue, elle devait savoir ça. N'ayant pas d'autre choix, je rentrai à la maison et montai dans ma chambre. Encore une journée de m**** ! Et maintenant, je devais attendre le retour de mon amie pour savoir où je pouvais trouver Jackson. Elle devait rentrer midi trente, j'avais encore un peu de temps. En attendant, j'envoyais des mails à mes camarades de classe, pour essayer de récupérer les cours que j'avais manqués ces deux derniers jours.

Teresa fut la première à rentrer et me demanda comment s'était passé mon cours. Rigolant amèrement, je lui racontais ma nouvelle mésaventure.

« Franchement, demain, ne sors pas, partie comme tu es partie, c'est pas fini… » Plaisanta-t-elle.

« Merci, j'avais remarqué… » Ironisai-je.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ce fut au tour de Nolwenn de revenir de cours. Elle posa son sac tout en hurlant un 'Bonjour' à notre attention. Puis elle nous retrouva dans la cuisine où Teresa préparait le repas alors que je tentais de faire une partie de mes devoirs, en sachant que mon après-midi risquait d'être longue. Nolwenn arriva dans la pièce et se posa à côté de moi. Mon nouveau problème me revint en tête. J'étais encore toute retournée et je n'arrivais plus à me concentrer sur mes devoirs. Alors, sans attendre, je demandais à mon amie :

« Dis, par hasard, est-ce que tu sais où les acteurs de 'Twilight' logent ? »

« Heu…. Oui… Enfin, en quelque sorte. Je ne sais pas où ils sont cette année. Pourquoi ? »

« Faut que je voie Jackson…Quelques soucis à régler. » Avouai-je à demi-mot.

Bien entendu, Nolwenn insista et je me lançai une nouvelle fois dans la narration de mes mésaventures de matinée. Au plus j'avançais dans mon histoire, au plus les yeux de mon amie s'agrandissaient. Une fois que j'eus terminé, elle reprit :

_« Oh la vache ! Ah ouais, quand même !_ Ben écoute, je sais pas trop où ils sont. Sur les forums, il y a plusieurs possibilités. Je serais toi, je tenterais le Fairmount, l'Hermitage et le Four Seasons. Mais te dire lequel des trois, … »

« Ok, merci… »

« Nan, attends, c'est pas mon genre de laisser une amie dans le pétrin. Ecoute, donne moi une heure et je te donne une réponse précise… »

Je n'eus même pas le temps de la remercier qu'elle disparaissait déjà dans sa chambre. Teresa et moi, on se fixa un instant, puis j'haussai les épaules. Parfois, il valait mieux ne pas chercher à comprendre. En attendant, on n'était pas prêtes de manger. Bon ! Passons le temps, alors ! Je continuais mes devoirs puis aidais Teresa à mettre la table. A l'étage, on entendait Nolwenn rire toute seule, certainement devant son PC. La mexicaine et moi, on en profita pour discuter encore un peu. Elle n'en revenait quand même pas que Jackson ait défoncé ma voiture. Ce n'était pas commun comme accident : un acteur connu qui te rentrait dedans, ça ne devait pas arriver tous les jours. C'était vrai que vu comme ça, c'était assez surréaliste. En général, ce n'était pas de cette façon qu'on rencontrait les acteurs ou chanteurs. En même temps, je ne courrais pas après non plus. Alea jacta est !

Comme elle l'avait indiqué, Nolwenn réapparut environ une heure plus tard avec un immense sourire. Sans attendre, elle me tendit un bout de papier et dit :

« Alors, apparemment, ils restent à l'Hermitage. Jackson travaillait ce matin, mais il devrait être de retour vers 4h de l'après-midi. _Purée, maintenant, ça va être dur de résister et de ne pas aller les attendre à la sortie de l'hôtel… »_

« Comment tu sais ça ? Oh, et puis, non laisse tomber ! J'veux pas savoir…. »

Je la remerciais et pris le papier qu'elle me tendait. Bon, j'avais encore deux heures trente à tuer. Maintenant que Nolwenn était là, on put enfin manger les bonnes tortillas de Teresa. Après le repas, je montais m'enfermer dans ma chambre, pour consulter mes mails et faire le reste de mes devoirs. Puis vers 3h45, je me mis en route. Ce n'était pas le tout de connaître le nom de l'hôtel il fallait aussi s'y rendre. Heureusement, dès le début, les filles et moi avions investi dans un petit gadget très utile : un GPS. Je montai donc dans ma voiture et alluma le GPS pour y rentrer l'adresse. Je patientais un peu, le temps que la route se charge sur le petit écran puis pris la direction indiquée.

Il n'y avait pas grand monde sur la route, mais le GPS s'éclatait à me faire passer par des petites routes, des rues qui me faisaient éviter tous les grands axes et donc les bouchons. Une demi heure plus tard, je passais enfin devant l'hôtel. Autre problème : où se garer ! Bon, je tournais une fois, deux fois, trois fois…. Finalement, une voiture sortit de sa place juste devant moi. _Allez, ma petite Olivia, montre à tout le monde comme tu sais bien faire tes créneaux _! J'essayais, une fois, deux fois, à la troisième, je m'énervai et rentrai dans la place tout en montant sur le trottoir. Tant pis si j'avais un PV, j'étais plus à ça près ! Je débranchais le GPS et le rangeai dans mon sac (on était jamais trop prudents). Je sortis de la voiture et la fermai à clé. Bon, j'avais trouvé l'hôtel, maintenant, il fallait trouver Jackson. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je sentais déjà que cette tâche allait être plus difficile.

Prenant un air détaché, j'entrais dans le hall de l'hôtel, sans manquer de remercier le portier (haut standing oblige) en passant. Tout en gardant ma posture hautaine, je me dirigeais vers l'accueil et demandait simplement :

« Bonjour, je souhaiterais voir Jackson Rathbone, s'il vous plait ? »

Je ne sais pas exactement quelles sortes d'ordres il avait reçu, mais le réceptionniste me détailla de haut en bas en haussant un sourcil puis retourna à son ordinateur tout en disant :

« Il n'y a personne de ce nom dans cet hôtel… » Souffla le réceptionniste, Jordan, selon sa plaque.

Génial ! Et comment je fais maintenant, je me mets à genoux et le supplie de me donner le numéro de chambre de Jackson, comme une fan hystérique… Non, je ne crois pas ! Pas du tout mon genre ! Je pouvais aussi essayer de lui expliquer le problème. Je ne pense pas qu'une fan lui a déjà le coup de 'Nan, mais je le connais, il a embouti ma voiture hier…' J'imagine déjà le regard du gars. Genre 'Mais elles ne savent plus quoi inventer de nos jours pour voir les stars…' Ok, donc, en gros, je reste comme une conne en espérant qu'il cède. Bon, je tente autre chose. Ne pas paraître trop désespérée et se lancer :

« Ecoutez, Jordan, c'est très important, je dois voir Jackson. Je peux vous jurer que je ne suis pas une de ces fans hystériques… »

« Cela ne change rien. Je vous répète qu'il n'y a personne de ce nom dans cet hôtel ! »

Rah ! Soit il faisait super bien son job, soit Nolwenn s'était planté. Je penchais plutôt pour la première solution. Mais, je voyais au comportement de ce 'Jordan', qu'il ne céderait pas. Dernière solution qui ne me plaisait pas du tout : faire le pied de grue devant l'hôtel. Super ! Il faisait super froid dehors… Abandonnant la partie contre Jordan, je tournai les talons et sortis à l'extérieur. Et maintenant ? Ben j'attends, en croisant les doigts pour qu'il sorte de l'hôtel… Je ne savais pas combien de temps ça prendrait.

A part le portier, il n'y avait pas un chat dehors. En même temps, il caillait pas mal. Je sautillais sur place pour essayer de conserver la chaleur de mon corps. Je remarquai un peu plus loin un jeune homme en train de fumer une cigarette. Je ne l'aurais sûrement pas vu, mais il ne me quittait pas du regard. Oh ! Non ! Avec ma poisse du moment, je craignais le pire… D'un pas décidé, il s'approcha de moi et dit simplement :

« Bonjour… »

Bon, ok, je fais quoi ? Je pars en courant, je lui réponds, je l'ignore ? Au final, je le saluai en retour puis il continua :

« Tu lui veux quoi à Jackson ? »

Ahah ! Alors, il était bien là ! Mais je connaissais pas ce type, il pouvait se foutre de moi et me mentir. Alors, j'utilisais l'ironie :

« Eh, bien ! Apparemment, je suis une fan hystérique qui cherche par tous les moyens à rencontrer son idole… Pourquoi ? Il est là ? »

« J'en sais rien moi… » Lâcha l'inconnu, avec un petit rictus malgré tout.

Je levais les yeux au ciel et avoua :

« Ok, la vérité ! Il a embouti ma voiture hier et j'ai quelques petits trucs à régler avec lui… »

Je ne savais pas exactement pourquoi je disais ça. Ce mec me semblait digne de confiance, enfin, en quelque sorte. Il n'avait pas une tête de pervers. Quand je lui mentionnais l'accident, il éclata de rire avant de dire :

« Ah…. Alors, c'est toi ? Olivia, c'est ça ? »

« Heu… oui ! » Lâchais-je, totalement surprise qu'il connaisse mon prénom.

« Ecoute, si t'as deux minutes, je t'emmène à sa chambre, j'attends juste ma femme qui ne devrait pas tarder. Au fait, je m'appelle Jerad. J'suis dans le groupe de Jay… »

« Ah… »Répondis-je simplement.

J'étais tellement au courant de la vie de Jackson Rathbone que je ne savais même pas qu'il faisait parti d'un groupe. Enfin, au moins, maintenant, j'avais un pass et je n'allais pas le laisser partir. On attendit quelques minutes dans le silence le plus total, quand enfin, sa femme arriva. Elle embrassa ce Jerad et me détailla de haut en bas, avant de me sourire de toutes ces dents et de s'approcher de moi pour me serrer la main. Puis sans attendre, Jerad et sa femme entrèrent dans le hall tout en m'indiquant de les suivre. On passa par la réception où il n'y avait plus personne. Dommage ! J'aurais bien nargué un peu ce stupide Jordan ! J'étais un peu rancunière dans le genre ! On prit l'ascenseur, toujours en silence et on monta jusqu'au cinquième étage.

Quelques minutes plus tard et après un dédale de couloirs, j'entrai dans la chambre et trouvais enfin Jackson. Jerad lâcha à l'attention de son ami, rigolant légèrement :

« J'ai trouvé une fan hystérique devant l'hôtel. J'me suis dit que j'allais te la ramener. »

Jackson leva le regard. Ses yeux verts se posèrent sur moi et s'élargirent alors qu'il se levait pour venir à ma rencontre rapidement. En quelques pas, il se trouvait face à moi. Détournant vivement mon regard, je remarquai qu'il y avait du monde dans la chambre Je comptais environ 7 personnes. Je retournais mon attention vers Jackson et soudain, je n'arrivais plus à détacher mon regard de lui. Avec une voix surprise, il me demanda :

« Olivia ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Ok ! Garder son calme et expliquer sans s'énerver :

« Ecoute, je trouve ça très gentil de ta part de me louer une voiture pour te faire pardonner de l'accident d'hier, mais ça irait encore mieux si tu me donnais les papiers de cette fichue voiture. Comme ça, quand je me fais arrêter par la police, je donne ces foutus papiers au policier et je ne finis pas au poste, soupçonnée de vol… »

Au plus je parlais, au plus ma voix montait dans les aiguës. _Ok ! Respire ! _Jackson resta sans voix un instant alors que la jeune fille à ma gauche, que j'identifiais comme étant Ashley Greene plaisanta :

« Oh, le boulet ! »

« C'est pas vrai ! Oh, merde ! J'suis désolé, vraiment… Putain, je fais que des conneries ! Je sais pas quoi dire… » Lâcha-t-il soudain, d'une petite voix.

« En fait, si j'suis là, c'est pour te demander de venir avec moi au poste de police demain, pour signer des papiers, j'ai pas trop compris. Et il faudrait aussi que tu me donnes les papiers de la voiture… » Dis-je en tentant de garder mon calme.

« Heu… Ouais bien sûr sans problème… » Bafouilla-t-il avec ce petit sourire désolé.

Je dois avouer qu'au début je le trouvais agaçant, mais là, à cet instant, je trouvais ça trop mignon. Il semblait vraiment désolé. Toutes les autres personnes dans la salle avaient un petit sourire moqueur. Je ne comprenais pas vraiment pourquoi. Enfin, grâce à Ashley, je compris pourquoi. Apparemment, ce n'était pas la première fois que ce genre de choses arrivait à Jackson. J'acquiesçai sans trop savoir quoi répondre alors que Jackson me fixait avec un petit regard d'approbation. Donc, Ashley disait la vérité. Malgré moi, je souriais. C'est vrai que vu comme ça, c'était assez drôle. Quelques personnes dans la salle commencèrent à le charrier.

« Ok, c'est ma fête, je vois. » Plaisanta Jackson.

« Oh, ça va, le prends pas mal vieux…. » Répliqua un jeune homme blond que je connaissais pas.

L'ambiance était vraiment amicale. Et étrangement, je ne me sentais pas trop exclue. A un moment, Jackson s'approcha de moi et me saisit par le bras avant de m'entraîner dehors. Apparemment, se faire charrier par ses amis ne faisait pas parti de ses passe-temps favoris. Il referma la porte et on se retrouva dans le couloir. Là, il s'adossa au mur d'une manière nonchalante et me dit :

« Ecoute, je sais que je me répète, mais je suis vraiment désolé pour tout ça. Les autres ont raison, tu sais, quand ça arrive, c'est problème sur problème… Enfin, tout ça pour dire que pour demain, y'a aucun problème, je travaille pas, je veux bien venir avec toi signer ces papiers. Dis-moi juste quand ? »

« J'ai cours jusque 12h30… »

« Ok, dans ce cas, je te retrouve à l'université, c'est bien ça ? » Demanda-t-il en se redressant doucement et en se tenant à quelques mètres de moi.

_Respire ! Respire ! Alerte ! Alerte ! Limite d'espace personnel franchie !_

« Ouais… » Murmurai-je, sentant mes joues devenir rouges.

« Ok, donc, je te retrouve à l'université vers 12h30, ça te va ? »

J'acquiesçais doucement. Oula ! Bizarre comme sensation !

« Faut que j'y aille… » Murmurai-je, toujours dans cet état étrange.

« Je te raccompagne… » Chuchota Jackson.

On resta un cours instant les yeux dans les yeux avant qu'il ne se redresse et m'indique la route. Il retourna deux minutes dans sa chambre pour prendre les papiers de la voiture et revint quelques instants plus tard, me donnant ce pour quoi j'étais là au départ. Côte à côté, on partit vers l'ascenseur. Le silence était retombé entre nous. Dans un sens, ça me laissait le temps de me remettre un peu de cet étrange état passager. Jackson avait l'air décontracté, les mains dans les poches, adossé contre le miroir, le regard dans le vide. Je l'observai discrètement. Bon, je devais reconnaître qu'il était mignon… Le 'bip' de l'ascenseur me ramena sur Terre. Les portes s'ouvrirent et on se retrouva dans le hall de l'hôtel. Gentiment, Jackson me conduisit jusqu'à ma voiture. Le silence était toujours présent, mais comme je me glissais sur le siège passager, Jackson dit:

« J'pense à un truc… Ca te dirait pas d'échanger nos numéros de téléphone ? On sait jamais… »

J'acquiesçai et on enregistra nos numéros respectifs dans nos téléphones portables. Puis on se salua et je sortis de ma place. Je dois avouer que j'étais un peu perturbée par cette rencontre, mais je ne voulais pas savoir pourquoi. Pas envie de réfléchir ! Tout ce que je savais, c'était que je revoyais Jackson demain, et que je me sentais pressée d'y être….

* * *

_**Notes de l'auteur: Tout finit bien pour le moment, n'est-ce pas? **_

_**Le meilleur encouragement est une review alors n'hésitez pas... **_

_**oOo Firefly oOo**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer : Comme d'habitude, vous connaissez la suite, les noms célèbres ne sont pas à moi (encore heureux...), en revanche tout le reste sort de mon imagination! **_

_**Hé oui! Publication en avance, pour votre plaisir! J'avais envie, comme ça, petite envie qui me prend, comme une envie de fraise... LOL! **_

_**Un grand merci à Miss Kuroé (elle t'es venue d'où cette idée de ballade dis moi au fait? je ne suis pas si prévisible, si?), HardySabrina, Crys063 et Naouko, ma chère lectrice test et qui supporte tous mes doutes sur cette fic! **_

_**Bonne lecture à tous et toutes!**_

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Tout s'arrange ?**

Quand je rentrais à la maison, je ne trouvais que Nolwenn dans le salon, la musique à fond, un PC sur les genoux. Apparemment, Teresa était partie bosser avec son groupe de travail. J'accrochai mon manteau et enlevai mes chaussures avant de rejoindre mon amie. Je m'attendais à des questions, mais elle semblait vraiment prise dans son boulot. Ne sachant pas trop quoi faire d'autre pour l'heure, je montais chercher mon PC aussi et me remis au travail. Une chose que j'avais découvert au Canada : pas beaucoup d'heure de cours, mais alors niveau travail personnel, ils étaient forts. D'une semaine à l'autre, on avait toujours un truc en plus à faire. Au début, certes ça avait été difficile de s'adapter, mais il suffisait de prendre le rythme. Après, ça allait tout seul. Alors que je me trouvais dans les escaliers, j'entendis Nolwenn hurler :

_« Ne crois pas que je n'ai aucune question… »_

Je souriais, je me disais aussi. Une fois dans ma chambre j'en profitais pour me changer et me mettre à l'aise avant de redescendre avec mon ordinateur. Sans plus attendre je me mis au travail. Nous restâmes dans le calme pendant une bonne heure, bossant toutes les deux sur nos 'assignments'. Quand on ferma enfin nos PC, il n'était pas loin de 6h30. Même pas une minute après, Nolwenn me fixait un grand sourire sur les lèvres puis elle lâcha :

_« Alors ? Faut vraiment que je te pose la question ? »_

_« On se voit demain pour signer les papiers… »_

_« Liv' ! »_ Râla-t-elle.

Etant d'humeur plutôt bavarde ce soir, je me lançais sans hésiter dans une nouvelle histoire. Je lui rapportais les moindres détails : mon problème pour réussir à voir Jackson, l'ami qui m'avait fait rentrer, et tout le reste. Ca faisait quand même du bien d'en parler à quelqu'un. Il y avait des moments où je trouvais toute cette affaire irréelle, mais quand je racontais, je savais que c'était la réalité. On rigola bien, car malgré tout, c'était quand même assez inhabituel ce genre de situation. Même en n'étant pas spécialement fan des films… Quand j'eus terminé, je partis préparer le repas du soir, en attendant Teresa.

Quelques heures plus tard, Teresa, Nolwenn et moi étions devant la télé, après un bon repas, regardant 'Urban Legend'. Ce film était … comment dire ?… trop drôle. J'adorais ce genre de films, qui était censé faire peur, mais au final, tellement prévisible. Puis, on monta se coucher, car demain, même si c'était mercredi, on avait cours. Je m'endormis aussitôt, rêvant encore de ce beau sourire et de ces yeux verts. Le lendemain, quand je descendais dans la cuisine, il n'y avait personne dans la maison. J'étais la seule à avoir cours aussi tard aujourd'hui. Prenant tout mon temps, je déjeunais en paix et montai ensuite prendre ma douche. Une fois propre, je m'essuyais et me préparai. Pour une fois, je me dis que j'allais essayer de faire quelque chose de mes cheveux. Je les séchais légèrement et les laissai tomber sur mes épaules. Puis, comme toujours je mis du mascara et un coup de crayon noir et ô ! touche suprême, une pointe de gloss. Quand je revins dans ma chambre, je sélectionnai mes vêtements : mon pull col en V mauve en haut, avec un débardeur pour le haut, pour le bas, mon slim ? Non, ça mettait trop en valeur mes hanches… Un simple jean devrait faire l'affaire. Nan, en fait, le slim allait mieux… Une demi-heure plus tard, j'étais enfin prête à me mettre en route. Je prenais mon sac, mis mon manteau et mes chaussures et sortis de la maison.

Autant dire que l'heure et demi de cours fut longue. Je passai le temps en tapant du pied et en dessinant sur mon cahier. Purée, que le temps passait lentement ! En même temps, je ne comprenais pas vraiment pourquoi j'étais aussi impatiente. Enfin, disons que je ne voulais pas comprendre. Quand enfin le prof nous donna nos devoirs, je sus que la fin du cours était proche. Je notai ce qu'il y avait à faire et sortis enfin en trombe de la salle. Une de mes camarades de classe m'arrêta et me demanda quand on pouvait se voir pour notre devoir final. J'avais presque oublié. C'était pour dans un mois, on avait encore un peu de temps. Je lui répondis que j'allais essayer de trouver un moment et que je la tenais au courant. Elle acquiesça et je pus enfin sortir. Je retournais à ma voiture et déposais mes cahiers à l'intérieur. Bon ! Et maintenant ? Je ne voyais pas de Jackson à l'horizon… Soudain, je sentis mon portable vibrer. Je lisais le message :

_Serais un peu en retard. Suis là d'ici 5/10 min. Jay. _

Ok ! Bon, au moins, il avait prévenu. En attendant, pour éviter de congeler sur place, je rentrais dans le hall de la fac et allais me prendre un café chez Tim Horton's. J'en profitai aussi pour prendre un 'blueberry' muffin, un délice. J'étais accro à ces pâtisseries. En attendant, je me posai un peu sur un des canapés quand je sentis mon portable vibrer à nouveau. Voyant le nom de Jackson s'afficher, je décrochais :

« Allo ? »

« Salut…Tu te trouves où ? » Répondit la voix de Jackson avec cet accent du Sud si spécifique.

« Je suis dans la faculté des Arts… Et toi ? »

« Sur le parking…. Hum… Parking n°5… Je crois… »

« Ok… C'est pas le bon parking ! » Murmurai-je, un sourire sur les lèvres.

En même temps, il fallait dire que l'université était grande…

« Ah… Et je me suis trompé de beaucoup ? »

« Non, t'inquiète pas, j'arrive, ça ira plus vite. Normalement tu dois avoir la 'School of Business' pas loin. Attends moi là, j'suis là dans cinq minutes… »

Je raccrochai et attrapa mon muffin et mon café avant de partir vers le point de rendez-vous. Heureusement à midi, il y avait moins de monde dans les facs, les étudiants étant tous au HUB pour le repas. Je marchais assez rapidement pour pas le faire trop attendre. Commençant à vraiment connaître les moindres recoins de l'université, je ne mis pas plus de cinq minutes pour arriver sur le parking n°5. Jackson était là, à l'entrée, adossé contre le mur, une cigarette entre les doigts. J'étais toujours surprise de voir que certaines personnes pouvaient mettre tout et n'importe quoi et avoir toujours du style. Pourtant, Jackson ne portait rien de sophistiqué : un blouson en cuir (bon, je reconnais, ça, c'est quand même la classe), un jean et des Santiags, le tout agrémenté par un chapeau. Je signalai ma présence et il leva le regard vers moi. Quel regard vert ! Je m'approchai de lui en plaçant un sourire sur mes lèvres. Ok, et maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Première chose :

« Bonjour ! » Murmurai-je.

« Salut… Tu vas bien ? » Répondit Jackson en souriant.

« Oui, et toi ? »

« Super, un peu crevé, mais ça va… »

Je lui demandais ensuite ce qu'on faisait. La réponse logique aurait été : 'On va signer les papiers, j'peux pas rester trop longtemps…' Mais à la place, il dit :

« J'ai un peu faim. Ca te dit pas d'aller déjeuner quelque part ? On ira signer ces papiers après… A moins que tu n'aies déjà mangé ! »

« Non, je n'ai pas encore mangé. Et j'avoue, j'ai un peu faim. »

Jackson acquiesça et me demanda s'il y avait un endroit où se restaurer dans le coin. La question me sembla un peu absurde. On était sur un campus, bien sûr qu'il y avait des restos, il fallait juste savoir ce qu'on voulait manger. Au bout de dix minutes de délibération, on choisit de prendre la voiture pour trouver un fast food genre Subway ou Burger King. Non par qu'il n'y en ait pas sur le campus, mais on s'était dit que ça serait plus tranquille. L'avantage était qu'on trouvait ce genre de restaurant à tous les coins de rue. On retourna à ma voiture et on se mit en route, dans un silence un peu gênant. Mais comme je conduisais, je pouvais prétendre que j'étais concentrée sur la route. Alors qu'en fait, je cherchais un sujet de conversation dans ma tête.

Je devais quand même avouer que la situation était plus que bizarre. Si on faisait le résumé depuis le début, c'était un truc de dingue. Une voiture accidentée, par un acteur quand même célèbre qui me loue une voiture pour se faire pardonner, ce qui me vaut un petit tour au poste de police pour finalement déjeuner avec cet acteur en question. Je n'en revenais pas. Ca faisait beaucoup de choses sur trois jours de temps. Enfin… je n'allais pas me plaindre. Quelques minutes plus tard, on arriva à un Subway. Soulagée, je vis qu'il y avait un parking un peu plus loin. Au moins, je n'aurais pas à faire de créneaux. Je garais la voiture et côte à côte, on se dirigea vers la sandwicherie. On commanda notre repas et on trouva une place tranquille dans le fond de la boutique. Au moins à cette heure-ci, il y avait un peu de monde. On s'assit face à face et on commença à manger. Je n'étais pas spécialement fan de ce genre de sandwich. En bonne française, je devais dire que le pain était écoeurant. Mais comme j'avais faim… Jackson ne parlait toujours pas et je n'avais aucun sujet qui me venait en tête. Soudain, il me demanda :

« Alors, tu étudies quoi ? »

« Hum… Journalisme et écrit d'invention. Je fais aussi un peu de gestion, mais honnêtement, c'est pas ce que je préfère… Je hais les maths… Et toi, tu fais quoi ? » Répliquai-je un petit sourire ironique.

Jackson rigola de bon cœur avant de reprendre son sérieux et de répondre :

« Eh, bien, je suis acteur dans un film à succès… » Lâcha-t-il avec un faux ton hautain. « Et je joue aussi dans un groupe… »

« Nan, mais lol, un film à succès… »

« Je te prierais de ne pas faire de commentaires… »

Je souriais d'un petit sourire hypocrite. Même si la discussion avait eu du mal à commencer, maintenant qu'elle avait démarré, je ne sentais pas plus que ça gênée. J'avais l'impression de déjeuner avec un vieil ami. Il mordit dans son sandwich et mâcha un peu avant de reprendre :

« Je trouve que tu as un petit accent… »

« Je pense que c'est normal, je suis française. » Avouai-je.

« Ah, ok, je comprends mieux… Pourtant, je trouve que tu n'as presque pas d'accent. Les Français ont toujours cet accent spécifique et surtout incompréhensible… »

Je l'observais un instant avant de rigoler. Je devais avouer que je comprenais tout à fait ce qu'il voulait dire, les français parlaient anglais comme une vache espagnole. Je devais reconnaître que j'avais une petite particularité :

« Ma mère est anglaise, ça doit être pour ça… »

« C'est vrai ? C'est cool ça… » S'étonna Jackson.

La conversation démarra pour de bon. On s'élança dans la narration de nos vies respectives durant tout le reste du repas. Jackson me raconta qu'il était né à Singapour mais qu'il avait grandi au Texas avec ses parents et ses trois soeurs. Il avait un groupe de musique, 100 Monkeys, qu'il avait fondé avec son meilleur ami, Ben. Je lui racontais que j'avais trois frères, Nicolas, Thomas et Samuel et une sœur, Elizabeth. Et moi, je me trouvais en plein milieu de la tribu, deux frères plus vieux et un frère et une sœur plus jeunes. On passait un excellent moment, où on rigolait et racontait notre vie. Quand on sortit du Subway, il était pas loin de 2h30. Je n'avais pas vu le temps passer. Toujours en pleine discussion, on retourna à ma voiture et on se mit en route vers le poste de police. Bon, maintenant, il fallait le retrouver ! J'étais tellement en état de choc hier que je n'étais pas sûre de réussir à y retourner. Je me concentrais sur la route. A gauche, autre fois à gauche, un feu rouge et à droite…. Et…. C'était pas là !

Jackson se moqua de moi légèrement en me disant que c'était comme ça qu'il avait eu l'accident la dernière fois. A ce moment là, j'hésitais : ignorer sa réplique ou lâcher le volant et le frapper à l'épaule. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il était 'censé' être une star internationale ou je ne sais quoi que j'allais m'empêcher de le remettre à sa place. On ne me marchait pas sur les pieds comme ça…. Alors je fis ce que je faisais de mieux : le sarcasme. Je répliquais que c'était comme ça que je me retrouvais dans cette galère.

« Je suis toujours aussi désolé… » Répondit-il.

« Je sais, c'était de l'humour, Jackson. Je crois que je commence à comprendre ce que tu veux dire ! T'inquiète, y'a pas de problème… »

Jackson me fixa un instant sans trop savoir comment réagir, puis tourna le regard vers la route, un sourire sur les lèvres. Mes mains se resserrèrent sur le volant un moment. Nom d'un chien ! Il fallait vraiment qu'il arrête ce petit sourire en coin. _Bon, allez, Liv', concentre toi sur la route_. Il se trouve ce satané poste de police ? C'est dingue, ils ne pouvaient pas mettre des panneaux, ces Canadiens. Alors que cette pensée me traversait l'esprit, Jackson me dit :

« C'est pas ça que tu cherches ? » Indiqua-t-il en pointant un panneau qui disait 'Poste de Police' vers la droite.

« Si… »

« Ben alors, tu sais pas lire les panneaux ? » Me taquina-t-il.

« Oh, ça va ! C'est pas beau de se venger, tu le sais ça… »

Jackson se mit à rigoler et son rire se propagea dans toute la voiture. Je suivais son rire et quand on se gara sur le parking du poste, on était toujours dans le même état. Je coupai le contact et on descendit de la voiture. Sans plus attendre, on entra dans le bâtiment et prit la direction de l'accueil. Là, une jeune femme nous regarda arriver et nous demanda ce qu'on voulait. Ok ! Prochaine bourde : c'était quoi le nom du policier ? Eh, merde, aucune idée ! Zut, zut, flûte et crotte. J'en savais rien. Autre solution : lui expliquer le problème. Je me lançai dans la narration (encore une fois) de mes soucis, sous le regard amusé de Jackson. Une fois que j'eus fini, la jeune femme me regardait d'un air de dire 'mais elle est folle'. Honnêtement, je pensais un peu la même chose. Pourtant, elle nous demanda d'attendre un instant et disparut dans la salle derrière. Jackson et moi patientâmes dans le silence. La situation était toujours aussi absurde, mais l'un dans l'autre, c'était appréciable. Jackson était vraiment gentil et conciliant. Je n'allais pas me plaindre.

La jeune femme revint quelques instants plus tard suivie de 'mon' policier. Ouf, elle m'avait compris et avait retrouvé le bonhomme. L'officier me sourit et me fit signe de le suivre. Jackson et moi pénétrâmes dans la salle de derrière, celle dans laquelle je m'étais retrouvé la dernière fois et nous fit signe de s'asseoir. Une fois qu'on fut posés sur les sièges, le policier me dit :

« Bonjour, mademoiselle. Donc, vous êtes revenue pour signer les papiers. Vous devez être Mr Rathbone ? » Demanda-t-il en s'adressant à Jackson.

Le concerné acquiesça et sans attendre plus longtemps, signa les papiers que lui tendait l'officier, stipulant que c'était bien lui qui avait loué la voiture. Puis, je montrai la carte grise et en moins d'un quart d'heure, tout fut réglé. On salua le policier et on sortit rapidement de cet endroit. J'ouvris la voiture et on monta, en route pour je ne sais où. Je jetai un coup d'œil à l'heure : 3h48. Heu… On fait quoi ? On repart chez soi ou alors… ? Honnêtement, je n'avais pas envie que cet après-midi se termine. Comme le silence devenait pesant, je dis :

« Merci d'être venu signer ces papiers… »

« Y'a pas de quoi, c'est la moindre des choses, après tout le binz que j'ai foutu… »

Je souriais malgré moi. C'est vrai que tout ça, c'était à cause de lui. Mais …. Enfin, vous voyez quoi ? C'était Jackson Rathbone. Et ce sourire ! _Ok, on se reprend Liv' !_ Il n'empêche qu'on se trouvait toujours sur ce parking, sans trop savoir quoi faire. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je dirais qu'il ne voulait pas que ça se termine aussi, mais, je devais me faire des idées. Il devait avoir des tas de choses à faire et tout… Voulant encore une fois briser le silence, je murmurai :

« Je vais te raccompagner à ta voiture, tu dois avoir des choses à faire… »

« J'ai pas ma voiture, c'est Ashley qui m'a conduit… »

Il leva les yeux vers moi alors que je mettais le contact. Je sortis de ma place et conduisis vers l'université, un peu déçue. Mais qu'est-ce que je pouvais dire ? Je n'avais rien qui me traversait l'esprit. Et Jackson qui me fixait par intermittence. Le silence était toujours aussi présent. Mais pourtant, quelques instants plus tard, il dit :

« Tu as déjà été au Lighthouse Park ? »

« Pas depuis le mois d'août… »

« Tu veux y aller ? »

« Pourquoi pas ! » Répondis-je. _Du moment que cet après-midi ne se termine pas !_

« Ok, je te montre le chemin…. » Conclut-il.

Chouette, l'après-midi n'était pas encore finie…C'était très loin d'être fini !

* * *

_**Notes de l'auteur: Mais dites moi, y'a du rapprochement de l'air... **_

_**Et une review, une, svp! Et avec ceci un café, un digestif... :p**_

_**Fire**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Comme toujours, vous connaissez la suite... **

**Eh bien, nous y voilà, un nouveau chapitre en ligne! Beaucoup de Jackson en vue, je sens que ça va plaire à beaucoup de personnes ça... **

**Un grand merci à Miss Kuroé, Hardysabrina, Crys063, Triskelle Sparrow et Naouko (t'as vu, je suis de moins en moins méchante avec toi ...)**

* * *

**Calou: Merci pour ta review, je suis contente que ça te plaise. Et ton commentaire me touche beaucoup!**

* * *

**Charlie: Tu sais que j'ai failli faire la tête pour ton manque de review... Franchement! J'avais envie de gronder ta petite femme pour ça...**

** Bref, tu apparais quand? Parce que tu apparais, un jour? T'es sûr? Eh, oui, Jazz est la star, mais comment tu es jaloux, ta femme me l'avait dit, mais je ne pensais pas que c'était à ce point... **

**Bref, ne t'inquiète, tu arrives bientôt et tu te feras remarquer... **

**Kissou **

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Rendez-vous improvisé.**

Alors que Jackson me disait de retourner à la rue de son hôtel, parce que ça serait plus simple pour lui de se repérer à partir de là pour aller au Lighthouse Park, je pensais, toute contente qu'on allait encore passer du temps ensemble. Un sourire se plaça sur mes lèvres alors qu'on arrivait à l'hôtel. Pour aller à ce parc, il fallait carrément sortir de la ville et traverser un pont. Ca nous prit en tout et pour tout, une demi-heure pour y aller. Il n'y avait pas grand monde sur la route à cette heure. Quand on arriva, je garai la voiture sur le parking et on descendit dans le froid. Heureusement, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de neige, qui fondait de plus en plus. Juste le froid glacial ! Mais on s'habituait au bout d'un moment.

Ca faisait un moment que je n'étais pas venue au Lighthouse Park. La dernière fois, c'était avec ma famille au mois d'août. Là, ça avait un peu changé, les arbres n'avaient plus de feuille, seuls les sapins gardaient leurs épines. Le paysage, même en hiver était toujours magique. Entre les arbres, on pouvait distinguer la mer et les rochers. Au loin, on voyait même un peu de Vancouver. C'était une des raisons pour lesquelles j'avais choisi ce pays. Peu importait la saison, c'était toujours aussi beau. Jackson et moi partîmes dans la forêt. On marchait côte à côte dans le silence. Mais ce n'était pas pesant, c'était comme si on n'avait pas besoin de mots et qu'on profitait simplement du moment. J'arrivais même à oublier que deux jours auparavant, on avait eu un accident. C'était dingue !

Marchant doucement, on arriva enfin sur ces rochers, où on pouvait voir la mer et Vancouver en arrière-plan. C'était sublime. On s'arrêta là un instant, observant le paysage. Voulant briser un peu ce silence, je demandais :

« Alors, quand as-tu su que tu voulais être une star ? »

Jackson me dévisagea et vit mon petit sourire ironique. Il répliqua en plaisantant :

« Je sais plus, je crois que j'ai toujours aimé être dans la lumière…. »

Je rigolai à cette réponse. Jackson aussi. Puis plus sérieusement, il reprit :

« Non, j'avoue, ce n'est pas la célébrité qui m'attire. Mais c'est le problème quand tu veux être acteur. Les deux vont de pair. C'est comme ça, mais je n'aime pas trop ce côté du métier. J'en joue, c'est vrai…Mais c'est pour le fun. Par contre, j'adore être acteur. C'est vraiment sympa de pouvoir jouer un personnage, quelqu'un de totalement différent de ta personnalité. »

« Je vois ce que tu veux dire. Ca doit pas toujours être facile. Et encore, tu es moins sous les feux de la rampe que Robert ou Kristen. »

« C'est vrai…. Et toi ? Alors tu faire quoi plus tard ? » Me demanda-t-il.

Je réfléchissais un instant, le regard perdu dans le vide. J'avais des rêves, certes, mais même si on disait qu'il fallait réaliser ses rêves, les miens étaient quelque peu compliqués. Je tournai mon regard vers Jackson et dit :

« Je ne sais pas trop. J'adore la littérature. Depuis toute petite, je dévore des livres par dizaines. J'aime bien écrire aussi. Mais bon, écrivain n'est pas réellement un métier de tous les jours, à moins de s'appeler Stephen King ou JK Rowling. Alors, j'essaie de me tourner vers le journalisme. Mais ce que j'aimerais par-dessus tout, c'est être critique de livre ou éditrice. »

Jackson me fixait intensément et je me sentis un peu troublée. J'essayais de me ressaisir et repris la marche. Il me suivit. On continuait à se poser des questions, pour essayer d'en apprendre plus sur l'autre. Je passais un bon moment et je supposais que Jackson aussi. On s'enfonça un peu plus dans la forêt, alors qu'on discutait des livres qu'on adorait, des films qu'on préférait… Les trucs basiques, quoi ! J'appris que son acteur préféré était Johnny Depp comme moi. On partit alors sur le sujet de tous les films de Johnny et surtout sa collaboration avec Tim Burton, qui donnait souvent des films superbes.

« Mais, je me pose une question… » Demanda soudain Jackson.

« Tente ta chance ! »

« T'as l'air vachement détachée et tout. J'sais pas, j'ai l'impression que tu peux rencontrer n'importe quel acteur ou chanteur sans être perturbée. Mais il doit bien y avoir quelqu'un qui te rendrait hystérique ? Non ? »

Je m'arrêtais net et le fixai, le regard choqué. Mon Dieu ! Et en plus, il se moquait de moi. Je trouvais ça dingue, on se connaissait à peine et il me charriait déjà à tout va. Bon, je reconnais, je n'étais pas en reste non plus. Bon, j'avoue ou pas ? Au point où j'en étais, je me lançai :

« Jared Leto. »

« C'est vrai ? Je m'attendais pas à ça ! »

« Oh, ça va ! J'y peux rien, c'est comme ça. Je suis fan de Urban Legend et Requiem for a Dream. J'adore sa voix, j'adore le fait qu'elle peut se transformer quand il chante. Et j'avoue, je le trouve trop craquant. Là, t'es content, ça m'arrive aussi d'être hystérique… »

« Oui, très content… »

Il se moquait vraiment de moi, mais je ne le prenais pas mal. En même temps, je l'avais cherché. Doucement, on prit le chemin de la voiture, toujours en parlant. C'était fou le nombre de choses banales qu'on pouvait se dire. Mais c'était tellement agréable ! Je n'avais pas envie que ça se termine. Je jetai un coup d'œil à ma montre. Oh…la ….vache ! Il était 6h30. Et zut, Je devais faire la cuisine ce soir, avec Nolwenn. C'était une quiche au saumon et épinards. Il fallait la préparer. Elle allait m'en vouloir. Sans vraiment faire attention, j'accélérai le pas, suivie par Jackson. Forcément, je ne faisais pas attention où je mettais mes pieds. Le gauche dérapa sur une pierre, et je tombais par… ah ben non ! Je ne tombais pas. Jackson m'avait rattrapé de justesse. Il me remit droite sans trop d'effort et on se retrouva à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. _Ok_ _! Limite de sécurité encore une fois franchie !_ Inconsciemment, je me reculais légèrement et le remerciai faiblement. Je sentais mes joues rougir. Même Jackson avait perdu son petit sourire en coin. Sans rien ajouter d'autre, on se remit en route vers la voiture. Et…. Je n'avais toujours pas envie que la journée se termine !

La voiture était enfin devant nous. Je sortis les clés et ouvrais la portière. Jackson monta du côté passager. Je mis le contact et sortis de ma place de parking. Doucement je repartis vers…

« Heu… Tu vas où ? Il faut que je te dépose à l'hôtel ? »

« Si tu veux…Sinon, je peux appeler un pote pour qu'il vienne me chercher… »

« Ben, en même temps, ça serait peut-être plus simple que je te dépose, non ? »

Il ne répondit rien et haussa les épaules. Il tourna le regard vers le paysage qui défilait doucement. Le silence était de retour. Volontairement je ne roulais pas vite. Même si ça ne servait pas à grand-chose. Soudain, une idée me traversa l'esprit. Oserais-je ou n'oserais-je pas ? En même temps, je ne risquai rien. Ce n'était pas comme si… enfin bref ! Je me lance ou pas. Alors qu'on entrait dans le centre de Vancouver, je prenais une décision.

« Hum… »

Ok, premier essai, pas concluant ! Jackson tourna son regard vers moi et me fixa. Bon, au moins, j'avais son attention. _Maintenant, je prends mon courage à deux mains !_ Nouvelle tentative :

« En fait… je me dis… demandais, enfin… si tu n'as rien de prévu… en fait, ce soir, on mange français à la maison et peut-être… si t'en as envie… tu pourrais venir manger avec nous ? »

Deuxième essai concluant ! Maintenant la réponse ! Rien… Ok ! J'osais jeter un coup d'œil vers Jackson. _Oh ! Non ! Pitié, pas ce regard !_ Il ne me quittait pas des yeux, le sourire hésitant. _Réponds, nom d'un chien, dis quelque chose !_

« Ca serait avec plaisir… » Murmura-t-il enfin.

« Ok, donc direction la maison, je te raccompagne après à l'hôtel, si tu veux… » M'écriais-je, un peu trop enjouée.

Heureusement Jackson ne releva pas. Enfin, il ne fit pas de commentaires, ce qui n'était pas plus mal. Et voilà, maintenant, je roulais plus vite vers la maison. On ne mit vraiment pas longtemps pour le coup. En un quart d'heure de temps, on était arrivés. On sortit tous les deux de la voiture et on se dirigea vers la porte. J'ouvris et entrai dans la maison, suivie de Jackson. Comme je m'y attendais, Nolwenn me sauta dessus :

_« Ben alors, c'est à cette heure-ci que tu rentr…. »_

Là, je sus qu'elle venait de voir Jackson. Elle me fixa un instant, puis regarda le jeune homme et secoua la tête. Puis, elle respira profondément avant de dire en rougissant :

« Oh, bonjour Jackson. »

« Bonjour ! » Répondit-il en souriant.

Je fis les présentations en bonne et due forme. Nolwenn avait réussi à se reprendre et à redevenir elle-même. Je lui dis :

« J'ai invité Jackson à manger avec nous. On va pas le faire trop attendre, alors direction la cuisine. Tu as pris un peu d'avance ? »

« Ouais, j'ai fait cuire le saumon ! »

_« J'suis désolée d'être en retard… »_ Soufflai-je en français.

_« T'es largement pardonnée ! » _Répliqua-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

J'invitai Jackson à me suivre dans la cuisine, là où Teresa faisait encore ses devoirs. Elle leva les yeux et eut le même regard étonné que Nolwenn, mais elle ne fit pas de commentaires non plus. Elle le salua simplement et reprit son boulot. J'indiquai à mon invité un siège et lui demandai s'il voulait un verre de vin rouge. Il accepta alors je lui servis un verre que je plaçais devant lui. Maintenant, il fallait terminer de préparer le repas. Nolwenn retira le saumon du feu alors que je réchauffais un peu les épinards. L'avantage avec ce plat, c'était que c'était rapide à faire. Teresa ne bougeait pas de son siège. En même temps, ce n'était pas sa journée. En effet, au début de l'année, on avait fait une sorte de planning et une fois par semaine, on essayait de faire une spécialité de notre pays. Et donc, ce soir, c'était la France qui était à l'honneur.

C'était une drôle de sensation, je sentais le regard de Jackson sur moi et c'était vraiment agréable. Mais ça me rendait maladroite. Je devais faire deux fois plus attention à mes gestes. Ce fut Nolwenn qui m'aida. Elle mit un CD de chansons françaises, on avait fait une petite compilation pour ce genre de soirée. Dès que la musique commença, on se mit à chanter à tue tête. Ca faisait du bien parfois. Nolwenn ne semblait plus gênée par la présence de Jackson dans la maison. Elle se lâchait. Je supposais que de derrière, ça devait faire un sacré truc : les deux petites françaises qui dansaient et chantaient sur des vieilles chansons telles que Tata Yoyo ou les chansons de Disney. Quand on commença à placer les ingrédients sur la pâte feuilletée, Nolwenn me dit, en français pour ne pas être comprises :

_« Il est quand même mignon… »_

_« Ouais, je sais, j'avais remarqué… » _

_« Quand même, je sais pas comment tu fais, moi quand j'ai eu mon accident, j'suis tombée sur un vieux bedonnant et dégarni avec des lunettes cul de bouteille. Et toi, non, tu tombes sur le haut de gamme. J'suis trop dég', c'est toujours sur les mêmes que ça tombe… »_ Se plaignit Nolwenn.

_« Ouais mais bon, tu ne vas t'en plaindre… Je partage ! »_

_« Oh, purée, il a quand même des sacrés yeux !_ » Continua-t-elle, en se retournant légèrement vers Jackson.

Teresa, qui nous écoutait, éclata de rire en fixant Jackson. Le pauvre ! Il ne devait pas comprendre grand-chose. La mexicaine lui expliqua vaguement ce qu'on venait de dire, sous nos regards étonnés. Elle se retourna ensuite vers nous et nous dit :

« Qu'est-ce que vous croyez ? Ca fait des mois que je vous entends parler français, je commence à comprendre certains trucs… »

Ok ! Là, on était grillées ! Je ne savais pas trop comment le prendre et apparemment, Nolwenn non plus. Bon, on rigole, ça passera peut-être mieux. Pour donne un peu le change, je mis le plat au four et allai ensuite m'asseoir sur le comptoir avec mon verre. Jackson avait encore ce sourire qui me faisait fondre, mais il y avait un petit fond moqueur. Je le fixai en retour et haussai un sourcil. Il charria :

« Faut bien faire attention à ce que personne ne comprenne vos messes basses, jeunes demoiselles… »

« En même temps, c'était pas méchant… Embarrassant, certes, mais pas méchant… »

Jackson rigola et je le suivais. Ok ! C'était passé ! Pour changer de sujet, je recommençais à chanter, suivie par Nolwenn et même Teresa. Je pense qu'on devait avoir sacrément déteint sur elle. La pauvre ! Y'a des moments, je me demandais comment elle faisait pour nous supporter. On n'était pas tous les jours évidentes à suivre. Voulant inclure Jackson à notre petit monde, je baissais la musique et posais quelques questions auxquelles il répondit volontiers. Le temps passa vite et une demi-heure, on était en train de manger. C'était vraiment étrange, je n'arrivais pas à me dire que Jackson était connu dans le monde et qu'il mangeait avec nous. Je le voyais vraiment comme un ami. En même temps, n'étant pas fan de Twilight, ça pouvait se comprendre. Mais même Nolwenn lui parlait comme si de rien n'était. La soirée était sympathique et se passait dans la bonne humeur.

Jackson parlait bien et posait des tas de questions auxquelles on répondait. Et la réciproque fonctionnait aussi, il répondait à toutes nos questions. On discutait vraiment comme de vieux amis, plaisantant et rigolant autour d'un plat et d'un verre de vin. Parfois, quand je répondais, je remarquai des petits regards entre Nolwenn et Teresa. Je ne comprenais pas trop, mais c'était gênant. C'était toujours quand je répondais aux questions de Jackson. Pendant ses moments là, je ne quittai pas du regard le jeune homme qui me fixait en retour. Ok ! Bon j'avoue, c'était peut-être un peu étrange mais bon, pas tant que ça…. Non ? Bon, d'accord, un peu étrange. Quand on se parlait, Jackson et moi, on se fixait toujours intensément, mais c'était normal de regarder la personne à qui on parlait dans les yeux, non ? Enfin, je n'allais pas relever. On s'amusait tellement bien qu'on ne voyait pas le temps passer. J'étais tout à fait à l'aise ainsi sur Nolwenn et Teresa avait toujours son calme légendaire. Un amour, cette fille ! Pourtant, il fallait bien que ça s'arrête à un moment. Ce fut Jackson qui nous ramena à la réalité :

« Il est quelle heure au fait ? »

« 10h45… » Répondis-je en jetant un coup d'œil à l'horloge.

« Ouh, là, va falloir que j'y aille moi… J'vais être mort sinon demain !»

« Tu bosses ? »

« Et ouais… Debout à 5h pour être sur place à 6h… C'est dur la vie d'acteur, faut pas croire ! » Répliqua-t-il en me fixant encore.

Ouhlala ! Je fonds. Faut vraiment qu'il arrête de faire ça ! Je baissais les yeux et reprit :

« Je te ramène ? »

« Non, c'est bon, j'vais appeler quelqu'un… »

« T'es sûr ? Ca me dérange pas… » Insistai-je malgré moi.

On se fixa une nouvelle fois, en silence.

« Je veux pas déranger. Tu m'as déjà conduit toute l'après-midi… »

« Ok, comme tu veux… » Cédais-je finalement.

Il acquiesça et disparut dans le salon, son portable à la main. Pendant ce temps, on débarrassait la table. Teresa et Nolwenn se lançaient toujours des petits regards. N'y tenant plus, je demandais :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Rien… Il est sympa. » Avoua Teresa.

« Oh ça va ! Y'a pas que ça ? »

« Ben si, pourquoi devrait-il y avoir autre chose ? » Appuya Nolwenn. « Chut ! Il revient ! »

En effet, Jackson revenait de salon et dit qu'une personne venait le prendre dans un quart d'heure environ. Il alla s'asseoir et termina son verre. Puis, il nous remercia pour la soirée alors qu'on se taisait toutes les trois. Elles ne me disaient pas tout, ces deux là, mais je ne pouvais plus leur demander maintenant. Et de toutes les manières, elles ne me diraient rien, même en insistant. On recommença à discuter un peu et dix minutes plus tard, Jackson se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. Je l'accompagnai et on se retrouva à deux dehors.

« C'était vraiment cool, aujourd'hui… » Me dit-il.

« C'est vrai… »

L'ambiance était assez étrange. Ce n'était pas comme si on avait exploité tous les sujets de conversation, mais on n'avait plus rien à se dire. Comme si on ne voulait pas trop s'avancer dans une conversation qu'on n'allait peut-être pas pouvoir finir. Car oui, la journée était bien finie, et je ne savais si j'allais le revoir un jour. Comme on dit, c'était là que nos chemins se séparaient. Et j'en avais toujours pas envie. Pour meubler un peu, je demandais :

« Ca t'a plu le repas ? »

« Oui… T'es quand même une des seules personnes qui m'a fait mangé des épinards. Mais c'était très bon… » Avoua Jackson.

« Merci ! » Répondis-je en rougissant légèrement.

Ca, ça n'était pas bon. Je détestais rougir. Soudain, une voiture arriva dans la rue et se gara devant la maison. Jackson me fixa en souriant. Et voilà, c'était fini. Il plaisanta :

« On dirait que mon taxi vient d'arriver ! »

« Ouais… » Soufflais-je doucement.

« J'dois y aller. C'était vraiment sympa. » Dit-il en me fixant.

Et là…. Plus rien ! Silence total, juste Jackson et moi qui nous regardions dans le blanc des yeux. Ca fut vraiment intense, si intense que je sentis un frisson me traversait de part et d'autre. Au même moment, on baissa le regard alors qu'il murmurait :

« J'y vais… Bonne soirée… »

« Au revoir… » Répondis-je, une boule dans la gorge.

Il me regarda une dernière fois avant de descendre les escaliers. Je le regardai partir, triste. C'était une excellente après-midi, mais maintenant, c'était fini. Je ne savais absolument pas si j'allais le revoir. Il devait être pas mal occupé et c'était pareil pour moi. Et puis, on avait résolu tous les problèmes, donc… La tête baissée, je tournais la poignée de la porte et m'apprêtais à entrer quand :

« Livia ! » M'appela Jackson.

Je me retournai vivement et le fixai, étonnée. Il se tenait sur l'avant dernière marche et semblait hésiter. Il prit une inspiration et dit :

« Je me disais… enfin, si tu peux…hum… » Se lança-t-il, tout en se grattant la tête. « En fait, avec mon groupe, on donne un concert vendredi soir…. Au White Hill… ça te dit de venir ? Avec Nolwenn et Teresa ? »

Je le regardais, médusée. Et comme moi, un peu plus tôt dans la voiture, il me fixait, attendant ma réponse. Mon cerveau ne fonctionnait plus normalement. Non pas que j'hésitais, mais c'était tellement…. Vendredi soir ? Je faisais quoi ? Arrête de réfléchir et réponds, Liv' ! Plaquant un sourire sur mes lèvres, je répondis enfin :

« Ok. Ca me tente bien. J'vais en parler aux filles. »

« Cool ! » Lâcha-t-il en souriant aussi. « A vendredi, alors. »

« A vendredi ! »

Puis, il repartit vers la voiture, d'une démarche décontractée. Et, moi, je restais sur le perron, la tête qui tournait. Je vis la voiture disparaître dans la rue. Et doucement, je réalisais ce qu'il venait de se passer. Ce n'était pas fini, j'allais le revoir vendredi soir. J'allais encore le voir…. Le cœur plus léger, je rentrais à l'intérieur, songeant déjà à notre prochaine rencontre….

* * *

**Notes de l'auteur: Eh, bien, eh bien! Ce n'est pas encore fini cette histoire!En même temps heureusement, sinon, ça serait pas drôle...**

**Re...re...re...oui, review!**

**Fire **


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: Tout ce que vous connaissez ne m'appartient pas, tout ce que vous ne connaissez pas est à moi! **_

_**Eh bien... Me revoici pour un nouveau chapitre! En fait, je crois que pour l'instant je vais garder ce rythme de publication, tous les vendredis, j'aime bien et ça m'arrange en fait... **_

_**Comme toujours, des grands merci à toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé une review: Hardysabrina (Alors Jared ou Jackson? Faut faire un choix ^^), Crys063, Miss Kuroé (c'est bien, tu remarque tous les petits détails... Alors, ta check list, tu l'as toujours dans le bon ordre pour le moment? :p), Nini-em-kellmet (j'avoue, Jackson, il déchire tout!) et enfin, pour terminer Naouko (bah, je ne sais plus quoi te dire, maintenant, vivement ta prochaine review...) **_

_**Merci aussi à toutes les personnes qui ajoutent cette fic en favorite! **_

_**Pour finir, bonne lecture! **_

* * *

_**Sophie: LOL! J'avoue on trouve quelques-unes sur Rob mais très peu sur Jackson (jusque là, j'en ai trouvé qu'une en anglais, à peu près bien...). Bah, avec tous ces encouragements, je ne risque pas de m'arrêter pour le moment. J'espère que la suite t'aura plu.**_

* * *

_**Charlie: Alors tu as vu? Ca y est tu apparais... Tu as fait une belle entrée fracassante, n'est-ce pas? **_

_**J'avoue, je ne sais pas comment prendre le 'j'en suis réduit à lire ta fic'. Pour l'instant, je le prends plutôt mal... **_

_**Et pour ma crise, je dirais sans commentaire... Tu pouvais au moins me soutenir et me réconforter comme l'a fait ta femme! Mais non, tu as fui... **_

_**Bref, j'espère que tu seras encore 'obligé' de lire cette fic, parce qu'en fait, j'aime bien tes coms!**_

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : 100 Monkeys en concert.**

Autant dire que quand j'avais proposé aux filles d'aller au concert du groupe de Jackson, elles n'avaient pas hésité une seconde. Ca ne m'étonnait pas. Je commençais à les connaître. Toutes ensemble, on termina de ranger la cuisine et quand on monta se coucher, il était presque minuit. Je me couchais dans mon lit et fermai les yeux, mais je ne réussis pas à m'endormir. Je n'en revenais pas d'avoir passer une si bonne après-midi, même si ce n'était pas prévu au début et en plus, j'allais le revoir. C'était étrange comme sensation. Mais tellement agréable, un sourire sur les lèvres, je tombais finalement de sommeil, faisant de beaux rêves.

Les deux jours suivants furent d'un calme mortel. Avec ce début de semaine si mouvementé, je m'ennuyais comme pas possible. Les journées passaient normalement, avec les cours, les devoirs, le ménage (c'était mon tour, cette semaine). Ah ! Si ! Un évènement vint perturber ce calme plat. Le jeudi soir, je reçus un appel d'un certain Cody dont je ne me rappelais absolument pas. Je décrochais, peut-être qu'avec la voix je me rappellerais. A l'autre bout du fil, un jeune homme me demanda comment j'allais et tout, comme si on était des vieux potes. Sauf que je n'avais aucune idée de qui ça pouvait être. La conversation, enfin plutôt le peu de conversation devint très rapidement d'un banal. Et comme je n'étais pas d'une patience folle, je demandais à un moment d'un ton sec qu'il était. Apparemment, on s'était rencontrés vendredi dernier et on avait passé un bon moment. Sauf que vendredi dernier, je mettais taper une gueule de bois monumentale. Comme la discussion ne menait nulle part, je coupais court. Je lâchais que je ne me souvenais pas de lui et que de toutes les manières, je ne comptais pas le revoir. Point final ! Je ne voulais pas retomber dans ce genre de rencontre. Ca ne menait jamais nulle part.

Quand je racontais ça aux filles, ce fut Teresa qui m'aida à me rappeler. Apparemment, c'était un jeune homme que j'avais rencontré au club de la dernière fois et on avait passé la moitié de la soirée à s'embrasser ou plutôt comme le dit Teresa dans un français presque parfait, à 'se rouler des pelles'. Je rigolais jaune, vert ou peut-être bleu… Voilà pourquoi je n'aimais pas être bourrée. Le problème, j'aimais bien boire en soirée. Fallait juste viser la limite la prochaine fois ! En plus, je le savais… Je me connaissais !

Vendredi après-midi passa à une lenteur impressionnante. Pour passer le temps, je fis tous mes devoirs pour la semaine d'après. Quand je mis le point final à ma dissertation, il était 5h45. Soudain, je pensais à un truc. Je ne savais même pas l'heure. Je pris mon portable et vis un autre appel en absence. C'était Antoine, mon cousin. Il se trouvait aussi sur Vancouver, depuis qu'il avait ouvert son bar français dans le centre-ville. Et ce soir, c'était son anniversaire. Oups ! J'avais complètement oublié. Bon, faire les choses dans l'ordre, d'abord, un message à Jackson puis à mon cousin. Le tout me prit vingt minutes (un quart d'heure pour écrire celui de Jackson et ne pas paraître idiote, et cinq minutes pour celui d'Antoine). Quand j'eus terminé ça, je préparais mes affaires pour ce soir. Roh ! La galère…. Un truc classe mais pas trop chic. Un juste milieu en décontracté et stylé. Est-ce que j'avais ça dans mon placard, au moins ? Enfin, maintenant, mon placard se trouvait sur mon lit, ce qui fit beaucoup rire Nolwenn quand elle passa devant ma chambre. Elle me rejoingnit et regarda le bazar puis se moqua :

_« Tu comptes porter tout ça ? »_

_« Ahah, très drôle, je ne sais pas quoi mettre… »_ Me plaignis-je. _« Tiens, au fait, j'avais oublié mais ce soir, c'est l'anniversaire d'Antoine. Je lui avais promis de passer. »_

_« Ok, pas de problème, je te suis. Je l'aime bien ton cousin. Par contre, faudra prévenir les autres, leur dire qu'on se retrouve à la Rose des Vents. »_ Affirma Nolwenn en fouillant dans mon tas de vêtements_. « Tiens, mets ça. Elle te va super bien, cette robe ! Ca avec tes sandales à talons noirs et ta veste beige et ça sera parfait. » _

_« Merci, ma chère ! »_

_« De rien…. Oh, et saute dans la salle de bain maintenant, tu n'as pas envie d'être en retard… »_ Lança-t-elle avec un clin d'œil avant de disparaître dans le couloir.

Je regardais ce qu'elle m'avait donné. J'aimais bien quand elle choisissait mes vêtements, Nolwenn avait bon goût. Je rangeais vaguement le reste de mes habits dans le placard et me dirigeais vers la salle de bain quand mon portable sonna. Je sautais dessus et lut le message :

_En même temps, je ne vois pas comment je pourrais t'oublier. Après tout ce qui s'est passé en début de semaine… Le concert démarre à 20h30 au White Hill. A ce soir. Jay. _

Ok, maintenant, il ne restait plus qu'Antoine, mais en attendant, je partis dans la salle de bain, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Une fois dans la pièce, je posais mes affaires et entrais dans la douche. Je restais sous l'eau un quart d'heure puis sortis et me séchais. Bon, maintenant le maquillage : un touche d'ombre à paupières gris foncé, un peu de crayon noir, du mascara, du fond de teint avec du blush et une pointe de gloss rose pour terminer le tout. Le résultat me plaisait plutôt bien. Juste ce qu'il fallait pour rester dans un genre naturel, mais en étant classe. Maintenant, les vêtements. J'enfilai la robe que Nolwenn avait choisi : c'était une petite robe à la mode avec un haut beige cintré et légèrement décolleté tenant par de fines bretelles et un bas évasé bleu électrique avec un jupon noir en dessus. J'adorais cette robe. Elle était assez courte, mais ce n'était pas trop grave, au moins, elle mettait en avant ce que je n'avais pas et caché ce que j'avais en trop. Maintenant, restaient les cheveux. Là, ça allait encore être la galère. Je pris le sèche-cheveux et entrepris de faire quelque chose de cette masse capillaire. Au final, j'abandonnai et les laissai pendre en attendant qu'ils sèchent un peu mieux. Je les attacherais un peu plus tard. Je sortis de la chambre et indiqua aux filles que la place était libre. En attendant la suite, je regardais mon portable et vis qu'Antoine m'attendait ce soir. Bon, ça c'était réglé aussi. J'envoyais un message à Kelly, Sara, Max et Chace pour leur donner rendez-vous au bar de mon cousin et descendis faire à manger. Il ne fallait pas oublier de dîner.

Environ une heure trente plus tard, les filles arrivèrent prêtes à partir. Elles étaient bien habillées aussi : Nolwenn avec son short en jean, son petit haut d'American Aigle et ses collants opaques et Teresa en jean slim et chemise blanche. Le repas était préparé et j'avais passé la moitié de mon temps sur Internet, en train de discuter avec mon frère. Pour faire simple, j'avais fait des pâtes au thon. Simple et rapide, parfait quoi ! On mangea avec appétit et sans plus attendre on se mit en route vers 20h15. C'était Teresa qui conduisait, vu qu'elle ne buvait presque pas. Les autres avaient répondu qu'ils arriveraient vers 10h45 – 11h à la Rose des Vents. Maintenant, il ne restait plus qu'à trouver le bar. Heureusement, j'avais eu la bonne idée de prendre le GPS avant de partir. J'entrais l'adresse et la petite voix indiqua la route. On n'était pas spécialement proche du centre-ville alors ça nous prit vingt minutes pour y arriver, et dix minutes de plus pour nous garer. Chouette ! On était en retard. J'espérais qu'on allait encore pouvoir entrer. Toutes les trois avec nos talons, ce n'était évident de marcher vite. Quand on arriva au White Hill, le videur barrait la route. Teresa nous ordonna de placer notre plus beau sourire sur les lèvres et on s'approcha doucement. Une fois devant lui, je me sentais toute petite malgré mes 8 centimètres de talons. Je lançais :

« Bonjour ! C'est possible d'entrer ? »

« Les portes sont fermées, le concert a commencé depuis un quart d'heure. » Lâcha-t-il comme s'il récitait une leçon. Je reprenais, un peu enjôleuse :

« Ecoutez, je sais que nous sommes en retard mais nous aimerions beaucoup voir se concert, des amis nous attendent à l'intérieur…. S'il vous plait ? »

Le videur leva les yeux au ciel et soupira :

« Bon très bien, je veux bien faire une exception. Allez-y ! »

Il nous ouvrit la porte alors qu'on le remerciait en passant. On pénétra à l'intérieur et on se retrouva dans un hall. Un peu plus loin, on pouvait voir une autre porte qui devait mener à la salle, à en juger à la musique qui provenait de cet endroit. Sans vraiment réfléchir, on avança dans cette direction. Il faisait déjà chaud alors qu'on n'était même pas encore entré dans la salle. Nolwenn passa devant et poussa les portes. A l'intérieur, il devait bien y avoir une centaine de personnes, agroupées devant la scène. Dans le fond à gauche, on pouvait voir un bar. Mais pour le moment, tout le monde se réunissait autour de la scène. Autant dire que se frayer un chemin ne fut pas des plus faciles. On tenta quand même le coup, parce que de l'autre côté de la pièce, se trouvaient les fauteuils et autres tables. Ce ne fut vraiment pas une tâche aisée. Mais on y arriva quand même. De l'autre côté, on trouva une table libre où on déposa nos affaires. La musique emplissait toute la pièce, mélange de guitare, de batterie et de synthé.

Pendant un moment, on hésita à laisser nos affaires sans surveillance mais en regardant autour de moi, je me rendis compte que c'était ce que tout le monde avait fait. Alors, sans plus attendre, on avança dans la salle, essayant de se frayer un chemin jusque devant la scène. Au final, et surtout à mon plus grand étonnement, ce fut assez facile. Ca faisait du bien ce genre de concert où les gens ne se poussaient pas et laissaient un espace vital. Je me faufilais encore un peu plus et me trouvais avec les filles sur la gauche de la scène. Et…. Je pus enfin profiter du concert. Ils étaient cinq sur scène. Je repérais le brun de la dernière fois devant l'hôtel, celui qui m'avait aidé à voir Jackson, qui jouait à la basse. Un autre brun jouait à la batterie et un blond à la guitare et au chant. Aux percussions, jouait un vieil homme noir. Et enfin, derrière son synthé, Jackson tapait avec rythme les touches. OMG ! C'était dingue comment une scène pouvait changer quelqu'un ! Il était toujours aussi classe et habité par la musique, mais il dégageait ce truc qui prouvait qu'il adorait ce qu'il faisait. La lumière de la scène l'éclairait par intermittence. Je l'observais sans être vue, avantage d'être dans la foule. Il ne chantait pas sur cette chanson, mais le show était pas mal.

Je ne connaissais absolument pas ce groupe, mais il en jetait. Il faisait participer le public dès qu'il le pouvait et adorait ce qu'il faisait. Et moi, je ne pouvais pas quitter du regard Jackson. Il était totalement différent de ce que j'avais pu voir de lui les dernières fois. Il jouait avec passion, c'était impressionnant. Et les gens dans la salle connaissaient presque toutes les chansons. Je n'aurais jamais cru ça. C'était bien pour eux. Parfois mon regard tombait sur les autres membres du groupe, mais au final… Enfin, ai-je vraiment besoin de vous expliquer ? Plus le temps passait et plus j'avais envie de discuter avec Jackson de ce concert et de pleins d'autres choses. J'étais vraiment prise dans la musique, si bien que je ne sentis pas immédiatement le tapotement sur mon épaule. Quand je m'en rendis compte, je tournais la tête vers sa provenance et tombais sur une jeune fille qu'il me semblait me reconnaître. Il me fallut un petit instant avant de revenir sur terre et observais la jeune fille qui me disait à l'oreille (eh ! oui ! lors d'un concert, il faut parler à l'oreille, enfin, parler, disons plutôt hurler…) :

« Salut ! Tu es Olivia, c'est bien ça ? »

Je me reculai un instant pour tenter de comprendre pourquoi cette personne me connaissait quand je réalisais qui c'était… Ashley Greene ! Ok, je comprenais mieux maintenant. Je répondis simplement :

« Oui, c'est ça. »

« Jay nous avait dit que tu passerais peut-être avec tes amies. Tu vas bien ? » Me hurla-t-elle à l'oreille.

« Oui, merci et toi ? »

« Ouais, c'est cool. Ok, j'avoue c'est pas pratique pour parler. On fera ça après le concert. Vous pouvez vous joindre à nous si vous le voulez. »

« Ok, ça marche… » Concluais-je.

Je la fixai un instant et lui lançais un sourire avant de reporter mon attention sur le concert. Les gens dans la salle étaient vraiment excités. Du coin de l'œil, je vis Nolwenn et Teresa qui s'amusaient aussi. Finalement, c'était vraiment une bonne idée d'être venues. Je profitai de la fin du concert alors que Jackson et les autres membres du groupe entamaient la dernière chanson. Puis ils conclurent et saluèrent le public avant de disparaître dans les coulisses. Les personnes dans la salle s'éparpillèrent à droite et à gauche alors que nous repartions vers notre table. Ashley nous suivit et nous indiqua leur table. J'acquiesçai et on récupéra nos affaires avant de les rejoindre. Sans vouloir être méchante, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil à Nolwenn qui était dans tous ses états. C'est vrai qu'elle allait s'asseoir à la table d'acteurs qu'elle appréciait beaucoup. Je pouvais la comprendre.

Quand on arriva à leur table, on déposa nos affaires avant d'aller chercher un verre et on s'assit sur les places restantes. Teresa était toujours aussi zen et Nolwenn n'osait visiblement pas parler. Et moi, je ne savais pas quoi dire. Autour de la table, il y avait 4 personnes. Ashley fit les présentations :

« Alors, je vous présente, au cas où … enfin, c'est surtout pour faire les choses bien, donc, il y a Kellan, Nikki et Charlie… »

« Ravie de vous rencontrer. » Affirmais-je. « Voici Nolwenn et Teresa. »

Tout le monde échangea des salutations avant qu'une conversation ne démarre. Forcément, on parla du concert. Les acteurs de Twiligth appréciaient la musique. Personnellement, j'avais apprécié, mais ce n'était pas du tout la musique que j'écoutais en général. Teresa discutait avec Kellan et Nikki alors que Nolwenn conversait avec Charlie. Et je parlais avec Ashley. Si j'avais été fan, je dirais que cette scène était vraiment surréaliste. Mais, il ne fallait pas oublier que c'était des gens comme tout le monde. Non, ce qui me marquait plus était le fait qu'Ashley m'ait reconnu. J'avais un visage si facilement mémorable ou quoi ? Ou alors, il y avait une autre explication, mais quand je lui posais la question, elle éluda habillement, ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter ma curiosité. Mais je fus coupée dans ma réflexion quand j'entendis des gens se mettre à crier légèrement.

« Ah, les 100 Monkeys viennent d'arriver…. » Affirma Ashley avec un sourire.

Et en effet, je les vis sortir des coulisses, assaillis par des fans qui leur demandaient des autographes. Cela dut leur prendre un bon quart d'heure avant de les voir finalement arriver à la table. Ils s'étaient changés entre temps. Les acteurs de Twilight félicitèrent le groupe alors que Teresa, Nolwenn et moi, on ne savait pas trop quoi faire. J'observais les membres autour de la table et mon regard se posa sur Jackson. Il ne semblait pas m'avoir vu au départ mais quand il me repéra son regard s'élargit et il lança :

« Eh, Olivia. Tu as pu venir ? Je t'avais pas vu dans la salle… »

« On est arrivée en retard ! » Avouai-je.

« Ah, mais c'est la fille de l'accident… » Me charria le brun de la dernière fois, Jerad, je crois.

Il donna un coup de coude à Jackson en rigolant. Ce dernier eut un rire hypocrite avant de la taper à l'épaule. Ca avait l'air d'être une ambiance bon enfant entre eux. Machinalement Jackson prit une chaise et s'assit à mes côtés, alors que les autres membres du groupe essayaient de se trouver une place. Autant dire que pour une table de six personnes au plus, se retrouver à douze autour, ce n'était évident. On était serrés, mais je ne plaignais pas… Jackson en profita pour me présenter les autres membres. Ca faisait beaucoup de noms à retenir tout ça. Mais ça allait ! Pour l'instant, j'appréciais le moment. Ca me faisait plaisir de revoir Jackson, même si je ne le dirais pas à voix haute. Le plus naturellement possible, on commença à discuter tous les deux. On parla de ces deux derniers jours. Il me raconta quelques passages du tournage alors que je lui racontais mes cours. Et là, c'était simplement 'magique', toujours dans cette même ambiance de deux vieux amis, on discutait comme si on se connaissait depuis des années. Mais ce qui était impressionnant, c'était que le bruit autour nous importait peu. On était bien, là à parler tous les deux. Parfois, Jerad et Ben, un des membres intervenaient, mais… je ne sais pas comment expliquer, c'était étrange ! Au final, la conversation reprenait toujours entre Jackson et moi seulement, comme si on n'entendait pas les autres. Autour de la table, les conversations allaient bon train… La majorité du groupe parlait ensemble, sauf Teresa qui discutait avec Nikki et Nolwenn qui continuait sa discussion avec Charlie. J'étais impressionnée de voir comment la conversation avait démarré naturellement entre elle et lui. Un peu comme Jackson et moi. D'ailleurs, il me demandait :

« Alors, tu as aimé ? »

« Ouais, c'était cool… »

« Pas tant que ça apparemment… » Rétorqua-t-il.

« Si ! Bien sûr ! C'est juste que c'est pas ce que j'écoute en temps normal… Mais je ne suis pas fermée à de nouveaux genres. Et j'aime beaucoup ce que vous faites… » Affirmai-je.

« En tout cas, c'est sympa d'être venue… »

« Ca me fait plaisir d'être là… » Répondis-je en piquant un petit fard. Puis pensant à autre chose, je dis : « Par contre…. »

Je ne pus pas finir ma phrase car mon téléphone sonna. Je décrochai et essayais de reconnaître mon interlocuteur que j'identifiais comme étant Antoine. Je tentais de comprendre ce qu'il me disait et de répondre correctement. Pour se faire, je me levai et m'éloignais un peu de la table, avant de trouver un coin plus calme. Apparemment, il me demandait quand j'arrivais. Honnêtement, j'en avais aucune idée. Mes amis m'avaient dit qu'ils se mettaient en route vers 10h45 et en jetant un coup d'œil à ma montre, je vis qu'il était 10h 35. Donc, on n'allait pas trop tarder avec les filles, moins qu'elles ne veuillent rester ici. Je raccrochais après avoir affirmé à mon cousin qu'on ne devrait pas trop tarder puis remarquais que j'avais plusieurs messages. Je les consultais rapidement, la plupart de mes amis disant qu'on se retrouvait à la Rose des Vents.

Après avoir remis mon portable dans mon sac, je retournais m'asseoir à la table auprès de Jackson. Sans trop attendre, je lui dis :

« On va pas pouvoir rester longtemps… J'avais oublié, mais j'ai mon cousin qui fait son anniversaire ce soir… Il nous a invité à y aller... »

« Ah… Ok… » Lâcha-t-il, en baissant la tête, semblant déçu.

« Les filles ? » Interpellais-je Nolwenn et Teresa. « Y'a les autres qui se mettent en route vers 10h45 et Antoine nous attend vers 11h… »

Elles me répondirent qu'il n'y avait pas de problème. D'un côté, j'étais contente d'y aller. J'appréciais beaucoup Antoine, mais d'un autre côté, je n'avais pas vraiment eu le temps de parler avec Jackson. C'était dommage et en plus comme la dernière fois, je ne savais pas quand j'allais le revoir. Sauf que cette fois ci, je ne lui avais pas parlé longtemps… Réfléchissant à toute vitesse, je me dis 'Carpe Diem Olivia…' et m'adressai à Jackson :

« Ecoute, je sais pas si ça te dit, mais vous pouvez venir avec nous… Il y a les trois quarts des gens qui seront là qu'on ne connaît pas et le bar est sympa. En plus, c'est pas trop loin d'ici. Si tu n'as rien d'autre de prévu, …. »

Jackson m'observa un instant, comme il le faisait à chaque fois et moi, comme à chaque fois j'attendais sa réponse… Et ça lui prenait toujours autant de temps. Puis, soudain, il dit :

« Ben … Ecoute, moi ça me va, faut voir avec les autres… »

Jackson et moi, on se fixa un instant, sans pouvoir détourner le regard. Il était encore d'accord pour me suivre… pour nous suivre. Je tentais une fois de lancer l'idée de bouger, malgré un petit malaise et ce fut Jackson qui vint à mon aide :

« Oh, tout le monde écoutez un peu… Y'a Livia qui nous propose de bouger…. Ca vous tente ? » Cria-t-il à l'attention de la tablée.

« En fait, on va à la Rose des Vents. » Continuai-je. « C'est pas trop loin d'ici. Y'a mon cousin qui fête son anniversaire et qui a réservé le bar, donc, on aura la paix. »

« Surtout ne répondez pas tous en même temps… » Conclut Jackson.

Les gens autour de la table se regardèrent un instant, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi répondre. Puis Ashley demanda :

« Y'a de la bonne musique ? »

« Oui, sans problème… On aime bien aller là bas. En plus, on a les consos à moitié prix, vu que mon cousin possède le bar… » Affirmais-je sans hésitation.

« Dans ce cas, ça me va… » Lança-t-elle.

Et là, tout le monde suivit. Ils étaient tous partants pour changer d'endroit. Regardant ma montre, je leur dis qu'on n'allait pas trop tarder. Alors, on termina nos verres et on régla les consommations. Puis tout le groupe sortit de la salle et se mit en route pour la Rose des Vents. La nuit était fraîche, presque froide. Toute la troupe déambulait dans la rue, formant différents groupes selon les conversations. Nolwenn toujours avec Charlie et maintenant Kellan aussi, Teresa avec Nikki et Ben (l'un des deux Ben), mais surtout Ashley et surtout, surtout… Jackson avec moi. On discutait tous les trois, mais j'avais été surprise par mon audace, une fois dans la rue. En effet, j'avais saisi sans hésitation le bras de Jackson, malgré le petit frisson que j'avais ressenti au début et on marchait ainsi, Ashley à nos côtés, discutant de tout et de rien. La Rose des Vents n'était vraiment pas loin et je sentais que la fin de cette soirée allait être très bonne….

* * *

_**Notes de l'auteur: Et bien voilà une belle soirée qui se prépare! Mais que va-t-il se passer? **_

_**Review = mélodie du bonheur pour l'auteur, alors n'hésitez pas... **_

_**Fire**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer : Vous commencez à connaître le truc, n'est-ce pas? Ai-je vraiment besoin de le répéter? **_

_**Et bien, nous voilà donc au chapitre 8, continuation de cette petite soirée bien sympathique qui avait commencé dans le chapitre précédent! Vous allez donc savoir tout ce qu'il va se passer lors de cette party! J'espère que ça vous plaira...**_

_**Comme toujours, je tiens à remercier HardySabrina (OK, donc, c'est un compromis, Kellan pour toi, Jackson pour moi?), Triskelle Sparrow (encore merci pour ta review.), crys063 (je suis convaincue, qu'un jour, on assistera à un concert du groupe de Jackson) et Naouko (je n'en reviens pas que tu aies oublié le VIVEMENT LA SUITE dans ta première review..., j'en suis encore toute retournée!) ... **_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Et la soirée continue….**

On marchait toujours dans la rue, en direction de la Rose des Vents. Jackson et moi fermions la marche et je le tenais encore par le bras. On parlait toujours autant, apprenant vraiment à se découvrir, et ça, c'était le pied. C'était surprenant de voir qu'on s'entendait aussi bien, malgré un début de semaine assez mouvementé. Mais est-ce vraiment en mal ? Parce qu'au final, j'avais une nouvelle voiture, mieux que la précédente et de nouvelles rencontres alors, je me disais vraiment que cet accident était peut-être une bonne chose. Non ?

Quelques minutes plus tard, on se trouvait devant le bar. On pouvait entendre de la musique provenir de l'enceinte du bâtiment. Je ne savais pas combien de personnes étaient présentes, mais en tout cas, je ne devais pas connaître grand monde. Il y aurait surtout les amis de mon cousin. Mais bon, je n'étais pas non plus antisociale. Je pouvais m'adapter à beaucoup de situations. La preuve avec Jackson ! Les premiers du groupe entrèrent et on les suivit. Le bar était assez basique dans l'ensemble : un comptoir sur la gauche, une grande salle, avec en son centre la piste de danse et le DJ sur la droite. Il y avait déjà pas mal de monde présents et au loin, je repérais nos amis. Je signalais à Nolwenn et Teresa que les autres étaient déjà là. Elles acquiescèrent et on partit tous dans cette direction. Une fois à la table de nos amis, on déposa nos affaires alors que Chace nous observait. Il allait faire une remarque, je le voyais, et ça ne tarda pas :

« Eh, bien ! A ce que je vois, tu ne nous a pas menti…J'avais quand même un peu de mal à te croire. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que j'aurais menti ? Quelle en serait l'utilité ? » Répliquai-je en souriant.

« Là n'est pas la question, j'ai enfin ma danseuse et ça, c'est cool… On y va ! » Continua-t-il sans tenir compte de ma remarque.

« Nan, j'ai d'abord envie de me mettre dans l'ambiance et surtout de dire bonjour à mon cousin. »

Sans plus de précision, je lançai un sourire à Jackson avant de partir à la recherche d'Antoine. Il ne devait pas être loin. Je tournai un peu dans le bar, avant de finalement tomber sur lui dans la remise. Je toussotais pour signaler ma présence, et quand il me vit, un immense sourire barra son visage puis, il vint vers moi et me serra dans ses bras. Antoine était un cousin parmi tant d'autres, mais je l'adorais et je le connaissais surtout très bien. Quand on était petits, sa mère était une des seules sœurs de mon père qui vivait près de chez nous. L'avantage d'être une grande famille, quand on faisait une réunion de famille, c'était un truc de malade, mais l'inconvénient était qu'on ne se voyait pas beaucoup, sauf avec une poignée d'entre eux et Antoine en faisait parti. Enfin, c'était le cas, avant qu'il annonce à ses parents qu'il partait vivre à Vancouver, parce que la fille qu'il avait rencontrée sur Internet y vivait. Heureusement, leur histoire avait fonctionné et le couple était maintenant fiancé. Il me dit :

_« Oh, bonjour, mon petit elfe. Tu es venue finalement ? »_

_« Oui, je n'allais pas rater ça, quand même ! »_ Lançai-je en souriant à l'entente de mon surnom.

Les deux seules filles de ma famille proche, donc ma sœur et moi, on se partageait des surnoms du monde féerique : petite fée, petit elfe, petit lutin et j'en passe, mais on avait l'habitude. J'adorais même ça. Enfin, je n'oubliais pas de lui souhaiter un bon anniversaire, quand même. Et il me remercia. Puis, on retourna dans la salle et Antoine alla derrière le bar pour servir ses invités. Ce n'était pas tout de fermer son bar pour son anniversaire, mais il fallait quand même s'occuper de ses convives. Je retournai à la table, où tous mes amis s'étaient installés. Bon vu, comme ça, c'était pas évident, mais c'était surtout logique. Les acteurs de Twilight à un bout de table et mes amis à l'autre. Rah lala ! Vive les débuts difficiles ! Mais bon, au moins, il n'y avait de débordement comme quoi c'étaient des personnes célèbres. J'étais plutôt soulagée, même si je les connaissais assez bien et que je savais qu'ils ne réagiraient pas outre mesure. Enfin…. Je prenais rapidement leurs commandes avant de demander si ça leur disait de commencer par une Tequila frappée. Une sorte de petit rituel ! Tous acquiescèrent et je retournais auprès de mon cousin. Pour ne pas trop le surcharger de travail, je passais derrière le bar et me servais moi-même : un plateau, des shooter et une bouteille de Tequila avec un peu de sel et des citrons. Et en avant la musique ! La Tequila, rien de tel pour commencer.

Après ça, comme je voyais que Chace ne tenait plus en place, je l'invitai à aller danser. Alors, je quittais ma place aux côtés de Jackson et allais danser avec lui. Pourquoi je partais danser avec lui? Peut-être parce que j'avais quinze de danse derrière moi et que je connaissais pas mal de danse. Et que, lui, il avait appris les danses de salon pour une de ses ex…On commença sur un rock pour se mettre en forme. Pendant trois minutes, on s'éclata. Mais apparemment dans la salle, il devait y avoir pas mal de français. Car en même pas quelques chansons, de la musique bien de chez nous emplit les enceintes. Téléphone pour un autre rock, pas mal de chansons à la con sur lesquelles Chace et moi, on se déhancha comme des dératés… Mais surtout du zouk ! Alors, cette musique…. Je ne savais pas comment l'expliquer, mais c'était quelque chose ! La première, je l'accordais à Antoine qui adorait cette danse. C'était sympa, mais autant dire qu'il n'y avait pas grand monde sur la piste de danse. Enfin, pour le moment. Etonnamment, avec le zouk, ça se remplit un peu. Donc, c'était bien des français…. Des couples se formèrent et tous entamèrent leurs pas lents. J'avoue, j'aimais beaucoup cette danse très sensuelle. La première se termina et une seconde allait bientôt démarrer.

Antoine m'abandonna pour danser avec sa fiancée. Je n'avais pas envie d'arrêter de danser, alors, je cherchais un nouveau partenaire, à notre table. Chace dansait avec Teresa, Max avec Sarah. Je devais donc choisir quelqu'un d'autre. Et évidemment, mon regard tomba sur Jackson qui me fixait, en même temps qu'il discutait avec ses amis. _Ne pas hésiter ! Foncer !_ Avec ces pensées, je partis le chercher. Je m'approchais en tendant la main vers lui. Du coin de l'œil, je vis Ashley qui m'observait faire. Jackson en revanche, tourna le regard, étonné, avant de me fixer de nouveau tout en faisant 'non' de la tête. Mais je ne lui laissais pas le choix. Toujours avec cette motivation surprenante, je m'approchais encore et lui saisis la main, tout en le forçant à se lever. Avec ce sourire à tomber, il se leva lentement et me suivit sur la piste. Je tenais toujours sa main, ne voulant pas qu'il fasse demi-tour. Je sentais qu'il traînait des pieds. Mais le zouk était tellement bien à danser. La deuxième chanson venait de finir, une autre arriva.

La musique était toujours aussi lente mais rythmée en même temps, type même du zouk. Cette musique était trop compliquée à danser rapidement, il fallait juste suivre le tempo. On se trouvait maintenant sur la piste et Jackson semblait un peu gêné. Il ne savait pas trop quoi faire et ça se comprenait. Il me dit :

« Je sais pas danser ça…. »

« Attends, tu vas voir, c'est pas compliqué. » Assurai-je.

Je plaçais sa main que je tenais toujours sur mes reins et mettais ma main nouvellement libre sur son épaule. Puis je saisis l'autre. Je me collais un peu plus à lui (pour la danse). Puis je lui précisais :

« Plie les genoux…. Un peu plus…. Voilà ! Et maintenant, tu avances et tu recules… Tu suis juste mes pas…. Tu verras, c'est vraiment pas compliqué ! »

Sans réfléchir, je plaçais ma jambe droite entre ses jambes et commençais à onduler du bassin. Un peu maladroit, Jackson me suivit comme il le pouvait. Au départ, c'était un peu tendu. Il ne profitait pas de la musique, alors que c'était la base de la danse. J'essayais de le faire entrer un peu plus dans le rythme. Et soudain, au refrain, il comprit les mouvements de bases et on commença à profiter. Il se colla encore plus à moi et répéta les pas qu'il venait d'apprendre. Jackson avait repris le contrôle de la danse et me menait plutôt bien. Il arriva même à me faire tourner et tout. J'aimais de plus en plus cette danse, malgré le fait que j'avais la tête qui tournait et mes pieds qui ne m'obéissaient plus. J'avais juste envie que la chanson ne s'arrête pas et qu'on continue à danser à deux. La musique faisait bouger nos hanches l'une contre l'autre, mais on ne réalisait plus la proximité de nos deux corps. On s'amusait tout simplement. On était proche l'un de l'autre, mais surtout on ne se quittait pas du regard. J'étais plongée dans ces yeux verts et je n'arrivais pas à m'en détacher. C'était si intense : tout était intense, la danse, le regard, les gestes… La main qu'il avait sur mes reins me serra encore plus contre lui, si possible. Celle que j'avais sur sa nuque remonta légèrement dans ses cheveux et joua avec alors qu'on se lâchait de plus en plus sur la piste.

Pourtant, toute bonne chose a une fin, et la chanson s'arrêta. Pour autant, Jackson ne me lâcha pas et ne baissa pas les yeux. Nous étions tous les deux essoufflés, car cette danse était vraiment épuisante. Pourtant, un quatrième zouk démarra et Jackson me fixa avec un regard si intense, si …. Alors qu'il me demandait :

« On s'en refait une ? »

« Alors, tu aimes bien ? »

Détournant le regard légèrement, mais avec ce fameux petit sourire en coin, il acquiesça. Alors, contre toute attente, on repartit pour une nouvelle danse. Et c'était toujours…. Ouah quoi ! J'avoue, il y avait pas mal de danses de couple qui étaient proches et sensuelles, mais le zouk, c'était autre chose. Une fois qu'on avait compris le mouvement, ça devenait, comment dire… un peu sexuel. Oh ! Mon dieu ! Je ne venais pas de penser ça…. Bon ok, j'avoue, il y avait pas mal de choses qui… enfin… Je ne le connaissais pas depuis longtemps et tout…. Et…. Roh ! Et puis, zut, il fallait juste profiter ! Un point c'est tout ! Pas de prise de tête pour le moment…. La deuxième danse ensemble fut encore plus…. Oh, je n'avais même pas de mots. C'était vraiment du pur collé/serré, avec ce besoin impressionnant de sentir les hanches de l'autre au plus près de soi. Jackson me dirigeait sur la piste, tentant parfois de me faire tourner (trop chou…). Il ne me quittait pas des yeux et je ne pouvais pas non plus baisser le regard. C'était tellement fort et limite tendu entre nous, dans le sens où ce collé/serré était prenant. Comme si plus rien n'existait autour de nous, juste de la danse. Puis sans qu'on s'en rende compte, la musique s'arrêta. Jackson et moi cessâmes de danser sans pour autant se lâcher. La musique suivante changea et ça m'attirait moins…. Jackson s'éloigna doucement de moi, en détournant le regard. Etant un peu fatiguée, j'avais besoin de repos et surtout de quelque chose à boire. Doucement on retourna à la table, Jackson ne me lâchant pas la main.

Jackson s'assit et je demandais ce qu'il voulait boire. Il voulait une bière et là, je savais exactement que qu'il lui fallait. Je ne savais pas exactement comment Antoine faisait, mais il arrivait à avoir des bières belges à très bon prix. Souvent, il avait des trucs insolites. Ce soir, ce qu'Antoine avait était parmi mes préférées : la Chimay Brune. Comme il était occupé à servir des boissons avec sa copine, je me permis d'aller fouiller dans la remise à la recherche de cette fameuse bière. Je revins dans la salle alors que la musique d'Inna se jouait dans la pièce. J'aimais bien cette musique aussi mais j'avais besoin d'un peu de repos pour le moment. C'était crevant, le zouk. Je me posais aux côtés de Jackson tout en lui tendant la bière. On but une gorgée, étant vraiment épuisés et assoiffés. Pfff, un peu de repos maintenant, sinon je me tiendrais jamais le coup !

Autour de la table, les gens avaient un peu changé de place. Je remarquais que le zouk avait fatigué pas mal de monde. Ainsi, Antoine et sa fiancée, qui s'appelait Johanne, je m'en souvenais maintenant, avaient rejoint une bande d'amis de l'autre côté de la piste. A notre table, Teresa était revenue avec Chace et discutait maintenant avec Kellan et Ben G. Les autres membres du groupe de Jackson parlaient avec Max et Sara. Je remarquais en revanche que Nolwenn n'avait presque pas quitté Charlie de la soirée. Elle était même pas venue danser ! Quant à Nikki et Ashley, elles bavardaient ensemble, mais quand elles nous virent, elles vinrent vers nous pour parler avec Jackson et moi. Comme quoi, en peu de temps, les barrières tombaient et tout le monde se mélangeait ! C'était vraiment sympa. Tout le monde s'amusait. Par contre, j'étais soulagée, il n'y avait pas eu de demandes intensives d'autographes ! Et voilà, maintenant, l'ambiance était parfaitement détendue ! Je parlais avec Nikki, Ashley et surtout Jackson.

Une heure plus tard, l'ambiance était toujours au beau fixe. On se trouvait sur la piste de danse avec Nolwenn, Ashley et une bonne partie des autres, sauf Nikki, Jackson, Max et Kelly. Pourtant, je leur avais proposé de venir, mais ils avaient refusé. Pour le moment, je dansais avec Jerad. Il était sympa ce gars…. Très drôle, en tout cas ! Il avait accepté de venir quand Jackson avait refusé. Je m'amusais bien, surtout qu'il faisait des grands mouvements sans rythme. A un moment, je sentis une présence derrière moi. Je me retournais pour faire face à Jackson qui nous avait finalement rejoint. Il dansa avec moi pendant tout le reste de la chanson, alors que Jerad s'éloignait, tout en me fixant, en nous fixant, un sourire aux lèvres… Ok, ne pas analyser la situation ! La chanson se termina et je crevais une nouvelle fois de soif. Comme Antoine était en train de danser, j'allais me servir derrière le bar, suivie par Jackson. Je lui demandais ce qu'il voulait et il me répondit qu'il voulait une autre bière puis ajouta :

« Dis donc, tu t'en sors bien en danse ! »

« J'ai fait de la danse pendant 15 ans…. Je suis passée par beaucoup de choses : classique, modern jazz, je me suis même attaquée aux danses de salon pendant un moment… »

« Ca se voit, en tout cas… » Lança-t-il avec un sourire.

« Merci ! » Murmurai-je, un peu gênée.

Roh, c'était dingue ça ! En général, je ne réagissais pas comme ça. J'étais pas du genre timide d'habitude, mais là…. Incroyable ! Je n'aimais pas ces réactions, mais avec lui, je sais pas, c'était incontrôlable ! Il fallait que je me reprenne. Et tout de suite…. J'étais en pleine réflexion avec moi-même et Jackson m'observait, un sourire en coin. Soudain, il me sortit de mes pensées :

« Ca va ? Tu es toujours là ? »

Oh, non ! Pas le rouge aux joues maintenant ! Pour donner le change, je me servais un verre d'eau afin de reprendre le contrôle. Ce que je réussis à peu près…. Je relevais la tête vers Jackson qui baissa les yeux à son tour… Oh non ! Ce n'étaient pas des réactions normales, ça ! Ne pas relever, trouver quelque chose à dire…. Tout de suite !

« Hum…. Et sinon, ça va le tournage, ça se passe bien ? » Demandais-je en disant la première chose qui me traversait l'esprit.

« Oui, oui, ça va…. On sent que la fin approche ! »

« Ok, c'est cool ! »

« Et cousine, alors, tu t'amuses ? » Me demanda Antoine, qui venait d'arriver pour se servir un verre.

« Ouais, comme toujours quand je viens ici. Tu le sais. » Affirmais-je, soulagée qu'il soit arrivé.

« En tout cas, je suis content que tu sois venue, ma belle…. »

« Ca me fait plaisir aussi…. »

Antoine s'approcha de moi et me fis un câlin. Puis, il m'embrassa sur le front et disparut dans la salle, me laissant seule avec Jackson. Heureusement, il ne laissa pas le silence s'installer.

« Tu as l'air proche de ta famille ? »

« Hum… ouais, en quelque sorte. J'adore mes frères et ma sœur et mes parents aussi. Après pour le reste, c'est un peu compliqué… J'ai une très grande famille… Ma mère a sept frères et sœur, et dans la famille de mon père, ils sont quatre… Et ils vivent tous aux quatre coins du monde. Donc, je ne les vois pas souvent. La famille d'Antoine habite pas très loin de chez nous, alors, il fait partie des cousins que je vois le plus. Enfin, avant qu'il ne déménage ici ! » Expliquai-je.

« Ok ! C'est important d'être proche de sa famille, on a toujours besoin d'eux…. J'avoue, je ne saurais pas faire sans ma famille. » Avoua-t-il.

Et voilà, on était lancés sur le sujet de la famille. C'était sympa car sur ce sujet, on était d'accord. Je ne pouvais pas faire sans ma famille. Même si je me chamaillais souvent avec mes frères et ma sœur. Normal quoi ! Puis on se raconta des anecdotes que seul un membre d'une grande famille pouvait comprendre. On rigola bien, sans plus aucune tension entre nous. C'était vraiment étrange comme relation, même si elle était relativement nouvelle. Parfois, c'était purement et simplement tendu entre nous, évitant le regard de l'autre et l'instant d'après on discutait comme des vieux amis. Vraiment bizarre !

Après une demi-heure de conversation en tête à tête avec Jackson, on retourna à la table avec les autres. Une moitié de la tablée se trouvait sur la piste de danse et les autres discutaient entre eux, Nolwenn avec Nikki et Kellan. Il n'empêche que Charlie se trouvait toujours à ses côtés et parlait avec Jerad. Teresa dansait toujours avec Chace. Et Ashley me sauta quasiment dessus une fois que je fus assise et me posa tout un tas de questions : d'où je venais, ce que je faisais,….. Impressionnant ! Je lui posais aussi des questions alors que Jackson se taisait et nous écouter simplement. C'était sympa comme ambiance. J'aimais bien Ashley, elle me faisait rire. Totalement naturelle ! On ne vit pas le temps passer. Pourtant, quand je regardais ma montre, il était presque 3h du matin. Et je commençais à vraiment fatiguée. Comme tout le monde, en fait ! Nolwenn était avachie sur un des fauteuils. Max et Kelly pareil ! Nikki se tenait la tête entre ses mains et Kellan ne cessait de bailler. Seul Chace avait encore un peu la forme et continuait de danser avec Teresa. En même temps, il fallait dire qu'elle craquait depuis un petit moment sur lui. Et nous, on bavardait à trois avec Jackson et Ashley.

Soudain, la musique changea, et me redonna la forme. J'adorais cette chanson et je savais que je n'étais pas la seule. En même temps, c'était Helmut Fritz, 'Ca m'énerve' ! Je lançais un coup d'œil à Nolwenn qui acquiesça et à deux on partit sur la piste à se déhancher et en chantant comme des malades. Forcément tous les Français se trouvaient sur la piste ! Même les Anglophones dansaient ! En même temps, cette chanson était entraînante. On dansa comme des folles avec Nolwenn sachant très bien que c'était une des dernières chansons de la soirée. Jackson me rejoignit une nouvelle et on dansa à deux, l'un en face de l'autre. Parfois, je lançai un regard à Nolwenn qui avait été rejointe par Charlie. Ils s'entendaient vraiment bien ces deux là… Et au refrain, on se fixait et on hurlait avec tout les autres :

_« Ca m'énerve !_

_Toutes celles qui portent la frange à Kate Moss_

_Ca m'énerve_

_Le rouge à lèvres, c'est fini, maintenant, c'est le gloss… »_

On s'amusait trop. Sans m'en rendre compte, je m'étais rapprochée un peu plus de Jackson et avais placé une main sur sa taille. La chanson se ralentit et on accorda nos mouvements. Puis la musique repartit de plus belle et on accéléra le rythme. C'était bientôt la fin de la chanson mais je ne voulais pas que ça s'arrête. Pourtant, les dernières notes envahirent la salle et quand le son s'arrêta, je m'éloignais de Jackson à regret. On retourna à notre place. J'étais épuisée et complètement crevée. Ca sentait vraiment la fin. Je voyais tout le monde qui commençait à tomber de sommeil et Nikki proposa de rentrer. Tout le monde acquiesça. On récupéra nos affaires et avant de partir, j'allais dire au revoir à Antoine.

Quelques minutes plus tard, toute la bande se trouvait dans la rue, en direction des voitures. Jackson et moi nous trouvions en fin de bande avec Ashley, Nikki, Nolwenn et Charlie.

« C'était vraiment sympa ce soir, je connaissais pas ce bar, mais il faudra se refaire ça…. » Affirma Ashley.

« Ouais, c'est vrai, j'ai bien aimé. Y'a de bonnes chansons françaises en fait… » Appuya Charlie.

« Genre, y'a que les chansons d'Edith Piaf et Jacques Brel ! Bonjour les clichés ! » Railla Nolwenn.

Charlie la poussa légèrement pour plaisanter. Ouh la ! Ca commençait bien entre eux deux ! Ashley et Jackson rigolèrent comprenant la référence. Ce dernier ajouta :

« C'est vrai qu'on est un peu dans les clichés… Enfin, on assume. »

« C'est pas une raison, y'a des tas de chansons françaises qui valent le coup, c'est à savoir…. » Répliquai-je.

« Non, mais on sait qu'il n'y a pas que ça, y'a aussi Céline Dion… » Reprit Nikki.

« Roh tout de suite…. Nan, y'a pas que ça… On a plein de belles chansons…. » Argumentai-je un peu sèchement, alors que Jackson souriait devant tant d'assurance.

Bon, ok ! J'avoue, ce n'était pas mon style de défendre les chansons françaises, mais les clichés avaient tendance à m'énerver. Pendant tout le reste de la route, toute la fin de troupe argumenta sur les chansons françaises. C'était assez drôle parce qu'en fin de compte, ils ne connaissaient pas vraiment la variété française. Nolwenn et moi, on s'amusa à leur parler de chanteurs ou groupes. Tout le monde rigolait bien. Inconsciemment, j'avais repris le bras de Jackson qui ne s'en plaignait pas. Pourtant, quelques minutes plus tard, on arriva devant le White Hill, là où on se séparait tous. Tout le monde se dit au revoir. Ashley ajouta :

« C'était vraiment cool, ce soir. On se remet ça bientôt ? »

J'acquiesçai, ayant du mal à lâcher le bras de Jackson. Puis, sans crier gare, des petits groupes se formèrent. Teresa avec Chace et Max et Nolwenn qui disait au revoir à Charlie. Moi, je me retrouvais face à Jackson pour changer…. Il y eut un moment de silence entre nous. On se fixait comme toujours puis il murmura :

« J'ai bien aimé ce soir. Il est sympa le bar de ton cousin…. »

« Je lui dirais ! »

Autre silence…..

« Bon, je suppose que je vais y aller…. » Reprit Jackson.

« Ouais, moi aussi, je tiens plus…. »

« Ca marche ! Bonne nuit alors ! »

« Bonne nuit ! »

Nouveau silence…. On se regarda dans le blanc des yeux et sous le coup de l'impulsion, je l'embrassai sur la joue avant de lui dire au revoir et de rejoindre mes amies. A trois, on repartit vers la voiture de Teresa et on se mit en route vers la maison alors que je faisais un dernier petit signe de la main vers le groupe...Je regardais le paysage des lampadaires défiler devant mes yeux, perdue dans mes pensées. Cette soirée avait été géniale. J'avais vraiment apprécié le concert. Et surtout les danses….. Avec Jackson bien sûr ! Etonnamment, on n'avait fixé de nouveaux rendez-vous, mais je savais, je sentais, que c'était loin d'être fini…..

* * *

_**Notes de l'auteur: Je vous remercie donc d'avoir pris le temps de lire cette fiction et je vous retrouve dans un mois ou deux pour la suite... **_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**... **_

_**Nan! Je rigole, la suite la semaine prochaine, évidemment! **_

_**Un seul mot pour conclure: REVIEW!**_

_**Firefly**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer: La verdad es que nada me partenece excepto lo que no conocéis, como los apelidos... (non, non, vous êtes bien sur la bonne page... je trouvais ça marrant de le faire en espagnol!) **_

_**OMG! Déjà le chapitre 9, je n'en reviens pas ça passe trop vite... Mais alors que va-t-il se passer? Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai un drôle de pressentiment sur ce chapitre... :p**_

_**Comme toutes les semaines, un grand merci à Miss Kuroé (je pense que tu ne dois pas avoir cette partie dans ta check list?) et Hardy Sabrina (lol, tu as vu, je rigolais... Moi, aussi je ne tiens pas une semaine sans publier... Fidèle au RDV!)!**_

* * *

_**Charlie: j'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas trop :'( ! Mais faut me comprendre aussi, y'avait mon mari juste à côté qui n'arrêtait pas de m'embêter... J'espère que tu comprends... **_

* * *

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**... **_

_**Et non, Naouko, je ne t'ai pas oublié, no panic! **_

_**Je commencerais donc par un petit merci! Tes reviews me font toujours marrées... Surtout quand on sait que tu découvres le chapitre... **_

_**Hum,... Non, bien sur, je ne t'ai pas lâché, mais franchement, Jackson quoi! On a passé la soirée ensemble, tu te rends compte! Alors, bien sur, je t'ai vu de coin de l'oeil avec Charlie, mais je n'arrivais pas à arrêter de regarder Jackson, tu me comprends, n'est-ce pas? **_

_**Et puis, d'ailleurs, si je n'avais rien remarquer, pourquoi est-ce que je t'aurais posé la question après? Hein? D'abord que mêmeeeeuh! **_

_**Mais bien sûr que je pense à toi, ma petite Nao, comment pourrais-je faire autrement? Franchement! **_

_**Bon, j'espère que cette suite te surprendra ! LOL!** _

_**Bisous**_

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : Conversation familiale.**

La soirée à la Rose des Vents avait été vraiment surprenante, mais malheureusement elle était déjà finie. J'étais tellement crevée que je réussis à m'endormir dans la voiture. Enfin, j'avoue, mon pseudo sommeil n'était pas des meilleurs. Malgré la fatigue, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de revivre les meilleurs moments de la soirée, comme je le faisais à chaque fois (quand je n'étais bourrée, j'entends…). Je ne sentis même pas le temps du trajet. Ce fut seulement quand Nolwenn me réveilla que je sus qu'il était vraiment temps que j'aille dormir pour de vrai. Dans un état second, je montais dans ma chambre et me déshabillais rapidement avant de plonger dans mon lit. Je m'endormis aussitôt avec des rêves censurés (ça marque le zouk….).

Le lendemain matin, je me réveillais vers 11h, avec l'esprit un peu confus. Je ne dirais pas que je ne souvenais de rien, mais c'était un peu étrange. J'avais de flashs de la soirée qui me revenaient et c'était vraiment intense. J'avais vraiment apprécié, du début avec le concert jusqu'à la fin. Maintenant, qu'allait-il se passer ? On allait se revoir ? Et quand ? Respire Olivia…. Ferme les yeux… Non, pas bonne idée, trop d'images en trop peu de temps…. Ouvre les yeux, regarde le plafond et respire….. Inspire, expire, inspire…. Ah ma tête commence à tourner…. Ok, me concentrer sur autre chose. Dans une semaine, c'est les vacances de printemps. Une semaine de repos ! Youpi ! Mais avant, tous les 'Mid-terms' ! Rah, la semaine allait être tendue….Mais je pouvais le faire ! Trois dossiers et deux exams et après pause… Ces pensées me permirent de me lever et d'aller prendre ma douche ce qui termina de me réveiller.

Pour ce samedi, on avait rien de prévu avec les filles, mais elles étaient dans le même cas que moi. Une semaine de dingue nous attendait toutes les trois ! En gros, ça voulait dire week-end de fou, avec révisions et squattage devant l'ordinateur. Et je n'avais pas tort. La journée se passa, chacune dans notre chambre à bosser…. Les seuls moments où on se voyait, c'était soit pour manger soit pour aller aux toilettes. A la fin de la journée, je pestais contre le fait que je n'avais pas réussi à faire la moitié de mon planning. Dimanche allait être terrible. Le soir, on réussit quand même à faire une petite pause, mais à 2h du matin, j'étais encore devant mon PC à écrire un dossier, malgré la fatigue.

Le dimanche, je pouvais affirmer que je ne mettais pas tromper. Ca fut encore pire que le samedi… Il me restait cinq pages à écrire et un cours à réviser. Bon, j'avoue le cours, c'était pour le mercredi, mais c'était de la gestion. Alors, en français, c'était déjà pas le top, mais anglais, je vous en parle pas…Je ne retenais rien ! Le dossier était fini et prêt à être imprimer, mais alors avec les maths à réviser, je pensais vraiment que j'allais péter un câble. Un moment de détente ! Il était midi et je crevais de faim. Je descendis dans la cuisine pour y retrouver Nolwenn qui se préparait à une escalope de dinde et du riz. Elle aussi faisait une pause, apparemment. En même temps, ça faisait du bien, on ne retenait plus rien au bout d'un moment. Pendant qu'elle était derrière les fourneaux, je discutai un peu avec elle de la soirée de vendredi. J'avais été surprise de ne pas la voir réagir outre mesure. En général, elle se contrôlait difficilement dans des cas exceptionnels, comme rencontrer des stars. Mais là non, elle avait géré la situation avec brio. J'étais fière d'elle. Pour la charrier un peu je lui sortis :

_« Mais dis moi, tu as l'air de bien d'entendre avec le blond ? Charlie, c'est ça ? »_

_« Et toi avec Jackson alors ? »_ Répliqua-t-elle avec un sourire narquois.

Ok ! Donnant donnant, elle ne veut rien dire, alors je ne dirais rien non plus… A la place, je lui tirais la langue. Réaction d'adulte en toutes circonstances ! En revanche, on partit sur une sorte de débriefing de la soirée, on arrivait plus à s'arrêter, même avec la bouche pleine. Teresa arriva un peu plus tard et on l'intégra à la conversation. Elle n'hésita à dire qu'elle avait adoré discuter avec Nikki, qu'elle trouvait gentille. Mais ce qu'elle avait adoré par-dessus, c'était de danser avec Chace. Il fallait dire qu'elle craquait un peu pour lui. Même si elle ne l'avouait pas. Soudain, j'entendis dans toute la maison la musique si spécifique de Skype. Je sautais sur mes pieds et me dirigeais en courant vers ma chambre.

La fenêtre sur mon PC ne cessait de clignoter. J'ouvris la conversation et tombais sur mon grand frère Nick, derrière l'écran avec un grand sourire. Oh mon dieu ! Ca devait bien faire un mois que je ne lui avais pas parlé. J'étais trop contente :

_« Salut frangin ! Ca me fait trop plaisir de te voir. Oh lala ! Comment je suis contente ! Tu vas bien ? »_

_« Bien et toi ? Un peu fatigué en ce moment mais sinon, ça va… Et toi ? »_

Et voilà, on partit dans une discussion sur les cours, les devoirs et tout le reste. Nick travaillait à l'office de tourisme de ma ville. Et c'était épuisant car il s'occupait de la partie communication. Moi, je lui parlais de ma vie, de mes amis mais j'omettais la partie de l'accident, je ne voulais l'inquiéter. Puis sa femme, Fanny apparut à l'écran. Mon dieu ! Qu'elle avait grossi, on voyait qu'elle allait accoucher dans quelques temps. Elle me salua et là, trop mignon, Nick lui laissa sa place. J'aurais jamais cru qu'il serait comme ça un jour. Il passait toujours pour un cœur d'artichaut. Nick resta encore un instant à me parler puis disparut quand la voix de ma mère résonna dans toute la maison. Eh ! Ouais, quand elle criait, on filait droit, et Nick n'échappait pas à cette règle même à 26 ans. Mon dieu ! Il y avait de l'animation en France. Je vis mon père courir derrière Fanny, suivi par Nick et Tom. Fanny m'expliqua qu'il y avait une de nos tantes qui était là et que c'était une vieille Harpie. Et que là, mes frères et mon père tentaient de s'échapper. Ah ! Alors la tante Eliane était à la maison.

_« Oh, mon dieu, j'ai échappé à ça ! »_ M'exclamais-je, en soupirant exagérément.

_« Tu n'imagines pas. Le but du jeu de la journée est de laisser au moins un de tes frères avec elle et ta mère….Ca fait depuis ce midi qu'ils jouent à ça. Ta mère ne sait au plus où donner de la tête… Apparemment, c'est Sam qui en fait les frais en ce moment. »_ Rigola Fanny.

_« Non, plus maintenant… »_ Intervint Sam derrière ma belle-sœur. _« Maman est toute seule… »_

_« Bande d'idiots, elle va vous le faire regretter. »_Assurai-je.

_« Je sais, mais je prends le risque. »_ Affirma mon frère avec son sourire satirique.

Je rigolai, ça ne m'étonnait pas de lui. Fanny rigola avec nous et s'excusa. Elle allait rejoindre ma mère pour ne pas la laisser seule avec Médusa. Sam prit sa place et lâcha :

_« Nan, mas je te jure, y'a des gens à partir d'un certain âge…. »_

_« Oh, ça va, elle est pas si terrible que ça… » _Le coupais-je sachant très bien ce qu'il allait dire.

_« T'es sûre ? Son nouveau délire, elle ne veut rien manger, à part des aliments verts. Mais pas verts dans le sens légumes, non… Ca serait pas drôle sinon, il faut que la bouffe soit verte… Tu as déjà vu de la viande verte toi ? »_

J'explosai de rire. Ca ne m'étonnait pas de ma tante ! Elle trouvait LE truc pour faire chier les gens. Personne ne l'appréciait vraiment dans la famille, mais bon, on pouvait faire un peu semblant.

_« Non, j'avoue, la viande verte, j'y toucherais pas…Et Liz, elle est pas là ? »_

_« Nan, elle est en week-end scolaire. Y'a a qui ont de la chance quand même… »_

_« Sam, viens à table… oh, bonjour ma puce ! Tu vas bien ? Tu as un peu maigri je trouve… » _Intervint ma mère, qui venait chercher mon frère.

_« Je marche beaucoup… »_ Répondis-je avec ironie, alors Sam me lançait un sourire mesquin.

_« Ouais, elle fait surtout du sport de chambre… »_

_« Ah très drôle, tu sais ce que c'est, toi hein ? »_

_« Sam, on ne parle pas comme ça à sa sœur. Oli, j'apprécierais que tu évites ce genre d'allusion devant moi… »_ Dit ma mère sur un ton de reproche. _« Sam, tu viens à table et tu retrouves tes frères… Ma chérie, on te rappelle dans une heure ou deux quand Médus… enfin, je veux dire Eliane sera partie…A toute à l'heure… »_

Je n'eus même pas le temps de répondre alors que je voyais ma mère attrapait Sam par le col sans qu'il ait pu raccrocher. Quelle famille ! Et en plus j'aurais les commentaires dans deux heures. Mon dieu ! Je craignais le pire. Je raccrochais et retournais à mes activités. Roh, la gestion, je n'en pouvais plus. C'était vraiment horrible ce truc. Mais je n'eus pas réellement le temps de m'y remettre, une heure après, Skype se remettait déjà à sonner. Je décrochais et tombais sur ma sœur, Liz. Une fois que la vidéo fut chargée, je l'aperçus à l'écran. Elle était la seule rousse de la famille, couleur qui lui venait du côté de notre mère. Mais je l'avais toujours trouvée très mignonne. Avec un sourire, je lui dis :

_« Salut ma belle, tu vas bien ? C'était bien ce petit voyage ? »_

_« Super… »_ Répondit-elle en faisant la grimace. _« On a fait de l'ornithologie dans la baie de Somme. J'adore observer des oiseaux invisibles. Apparemment, certains oiseaux reviennent déjà de leur migration dans les pays chauds, blablabla…Trop la galère ! Mais c'était obligatoire, on a une dissertation à faire sur ça, maintenant. Vive les cours de sciences ! Et toi ? »_

_« Moi ? Je révise… J'suis en vacances dans une semaine… Alors c'est la galère aussi… Surtout avec de la gestion. J'suis une littéraire moi… Les maths, c'est du russe ! Au fait, elle est partie ? »_ Demandais-je en parlant de ma tante.

_« Qui ? Ah… oui, les parents ont profité du fait qu'ils devaient venir me chercher pour la mettre dehors. J'ai eu quelques retours, apparemment, c'était folklo ici… »_

_« T'es toute seule ? »_

_« Nan, y'a que Nick et Fanny qui sont plus là. Fanny commençait à vraiment fatiguer. Sam fait sa valise pour la semaine, Tom est dans sa chambre et Maman et Papa rangent la maison… Tu veux leur parler ? »_

J'acquiesçai. J'avais envie dire bonjour à tout le monde. J'avais déjà eu Nick, Fanny et Sam, mais j'aurais bien voulu parler avec Tom et mes parents. Le premier à apparaître fut Sam, encore… Il me charria :

_« Mais t'as que ça à faire en fait, bavarder sur le net. Allez, au boulot, hop hop ! »_

_« Excuse, idiot, mais tu es mal placé pour me dire ça ? »_ Répliquai-je.

_« Ahah, comment elle t'a cassé ! »_ Rigola Liz.

Voilà ce qui me manquait le plus ! Les disputes entre frères et sœurs : Sam poussa Liz, qui le frappa en retour tout en l'insultant, Sam répliqua et ils étaient partis à se chamailler comme des enfants. Et moi, je regardais ça en rigolant. Soudain Tom arriva derrière, poussa Sam hors du champ de l'écran et vira Liz de la chaise avant de me dire :

_« Bonjour petite sœur ! »_

_« Non, mais oh, tu permets, j'étais là… » _Râla Liz.

_« Mais tu es toujours là, c'est bien le problème. »_ Railla Tom.

Et là, ma sœur eut SA réaction type en hurlant dans toute la maison : 'MAMAN !'. Réflexe de cadette de la famille. Mon dieu ! Je devais vraiment pas être normale. Ca me manquait tout ça ! J'entendis ma mère hurler à Liz de la cuisine, je pense, un truc du genre : 'Débrouille-toi mais ne cassez rien…' Vraiment, cette famille était folle. Mais je les adorais tous. Je me demandais :

_« Alors, qui a gagné le jeu d'aujourd'hui ? »_

_« Nick ! Il a passé son après-midi au téléphone, ou alors à prendre soin de sa petite femme, ou à fumer. On l'a presque pas vu… Je suis dég, en plus, il est parti avant de se faire engueuler par maman pour son comportement… Il a fui le petit con… Pff, comme si le fait que Fanny soit enceinte était une excuse valable ! En tout cas, elle a encore rien dit pour le moment. On s'attend au pire… »_

_« Vous êtes vraiment pas possible ! » _Rigolai-je.

Ils formaient un joli tableau là, tous les trois. Parfois, on essayait de deviner lequel des 5 était le plus fou, mais on arrivait jamais à se décider. On continua à se parler tranquillement, sans trop s'engueuler. Liz se plaignait qu'il était grand temps que je rentre. Quand elle m'expliqua pourquoi, je ne pus m'empêcher de rire à gorge déployée. La raison de cette requête ? Apparemment, mes frères étaient toujours sur son dos, au niveau de ses petits amis. Eh, oui ! En tant que bons grands frères, ils se sentaient obligés de nous protéger, Liz et moi. Et de ce fait, ils contrôlaient toujours nos copains, limite 'tu lui fais mal, je te fais mal'. Mais parfois, ils arrivaient à être très convaincants et un de mes copains avait pris la fuite après les avoir rencontrés. Maintenant, ça ne marchait plus avec moi, mais Liz les laissait toujours faire. Et apparemment, son dernier petit ami en avait fait les frais. Voilà ce que c'était de grandir avec trois frères, parfois ça avait ses avantages, mais ça avait aussi beaucoup d'inconvénients.

On discuta tous les quatre pendant une petite demi heure, quand je vis apparaître mes parents. Mon père demanda à Tom de lui laisser le siège alors que ma mère arrivait avec une chaise. Pfff ! Ca me faisait quand même quelque chose de les voir là tous ensemble. Ma mère me posa les questions habituelles : comment vont les cours ? est ce que je manquais de quelque chose ? si je mangeais bien ? si je dormais bien ?... Et je répondais à toutes ses questions, comme une bonne petite fille alors que Sam articulait derrière le dos de mes parents 'Fayotte'. Oui, et alors, je l'assumais ! Pour m'amuser un peu, je demandais comment s'était passée l'après-midi. Ma mère lâcha en soupirant :

_« Je suis entourée d'une bande de lâche ! Il y en a pas un pour rattraper l'autre. Heureusement que Fanny était là… »_

_« Oui, mais j'avais des choses à faire dans le jardin. De toutes les manières, il faut toujours qu'elle débarque sans prévenir… Les gens ont une vie ! » _Se défendit mon père.

«_ Oui, mais c'est ta sœur quand même… »_ Rétorqua ma mère. _« Enfin, on ne va parler de ça. Tiens au fait, j'ai croisé la mère d'Emilie hier… »_

Emilie était ma meilleure amie depuis 20 ans au moins. On s'était rencontré à la maternelle et depuis on ne se quittait plus. Ma mère me raconta :

_« Apparemment, ça fait trois semaines qu'elle n'a pas vu sa fille. Elle ne rentre plus à la maison. Comme je la comprends ! Je suis un peu dans le même cas. Mais c'est la vie ! »_

Et voilà, ma mère était repartie ! Elle avait un peu de mal à voir ses enfants quitter la maison, mais en même temps, elle était tellement fière de les voir s'en sortir tous seuls. Je continuais à parler avec ma famille pendant trois quarts d'heures, écoutant les problèmes au boulot de mon père, les commérages de quartier de ma mère… Mais il ne fallait pas oublier qu'en France, il était 22h passées. Je disais au revoir à tout le monde et raccrochais. J'étais tellement contente de leur avoir parler. Ils me manquaient tellement ! Pour me changer les idées, je descendis me faire un café avant de me replonger dans mes révisions. Je m'arrêtais vers 8h, pour aller dîner. Teresa était déjà et me demanda un résumé de ma conversation avec la famille. Je lui racontais en gros ce qu'ils m'avaient dit. Teresa rigola avec moi et m'avoua qu'elle ne tenait plus en place. En effet, ses parents venaient la voir pendant les vacances de printemps et elle avait vraiment hâte. Comme je la comprenais !

Nolwenn arriva quelques minutes plus tard et la soirée se termina dans le salon, devant un film, pour changer. Demain, le marathon des exams commençait. Pour tenir le coup, on alla se coucher de bonne heure.

Heureusement, je commençais bien la semaine. Le lundi, je n'avais qu'un dossier à rendre. Alors j'allais en cours, juste pour le donner et écouter d'une oreille ce que le prof disait. L'après-midi, j'avais besoin de me changer les idées, alors, je partis faire un tour au bord de l'eau. J'avais besoin de me détendre un peu. Mon esprit vagabondait : soudain venant de nulle part, je me dis que ça faisait déjà une semaine que j'avais eu l'accident et tout ce qui va avec. Je n'avais pas eu de nouvelles de Jackson du week-end, mais en même temps, il devait être occupé. Et ce n'était pas comme si on était de grands amis. Juste des connaissances peut-être un peu plus…. De ce fait, je n'osais pas l'appeler. Je ne voulais pas déranger…Sur ces pensées, je rentrais à la maison car j'avais encore des révisions à terminer.

Les trois jours suivants furent terribles pour tout le monde. On ne se voyait presque plus avec les filles. On passait notre temps dans nos chambres. Autant dire que le jeudi soir, on n'en pouvait plus. Alors, on se fit une soirée cinéma, sinon, on allait toutes les trois péter un câble. Heureusement, mes exams s'étaient plutôt bien passés jusque là, un QCM en histoire du journalisme, et le fameux contrôle de gestion. Il ne restait plus qu'un dossier à rendre le lundi suivant mais j'avais juste à relire et terminer ma conclusion et après je serais tranquille. Je la terminais après le cinéma et allais me coucher.

En revanche, en ce jeudi soir, je n'avais toujours pas nouvelles de Jackson, mais comme je l'avais déjà dit, il devait être occupé avec le film et son groupe, ça faisait beaucoup de choses à gérer en même temps. Nolwenn avait essayé de me convaincre d'envoyer un message, au moins, mais je n'osais pas. Je savais bien que cela allait arriver. On n'avait pas prévus de se revoir avec lui, alors, je ne savais pas si je pouvais lui écrire ou pas. Rah ! Je détestais ces moments là dans une nouvelle rencontre, la période où on ne sait pas trop quoi faire, où on n'ose pas. Nolwenn me certifiait qu'il devait se dire la même chose. Il ne devait pas oser aussi, mais comment pouvais-je le savoir ? Je n'étais pas son esprit après tout… Et Teresa qui en rajoutait une couche, en me disant qu'il ne fallait pas que je compte toujours sur le destin. Je ne savais plus quoi leur répondre moi, avec tous leurs arguments….

« Tu pourrais faire semblant de le croiser devant son hôtel ? » Avait tenté à nouveau Nolwenn.

« Mais bien sûr, tout à fait, crédible… Et pourquoi vous tenez tellement à ce que je le revois d'abord ? » Me défendis-je.

« Parce que j'ai envie de mettre sur mon CV : Amie avec les acteurs de Twilight… » Plaisanta Nolwenn.

Je levais les yeux. Ca c'est vrai que c'était une bonne raison de le revoir ça !

« Mais non, mais c'est juste qu'on s'était bien amusées avec eux et qu'il se trouve que tu es la seule à avoir un numéro… » Affirma Teresa.

Je gardais le silence quelques instants, imaginant la conversation au téléphone. Je savais déjà que j'allais bafouiller et franchement, bafouiller en anglais, c'était pas joli. Je levais les yeux au ciel et repris :

« J'vais y réfléchir… » Soufflais-je finalement, en espérant qu'elles me laissent tranquille.

« Tu as quand même largement dépassé les trois jours d'attente… » Insista Nolwenn.

« Je vais y réfléchir… »

« Tu n'as pas envie de le revoir ? » Appuya Teresa.

« Mais si, mais… »

« Ah, tu vois… » S'écria Nolwenn, contente de me l'avoir fait avouer.

« Laissez moi encore un peu de temps… Le temps que l'idée s'imprègne en moi et que je réussisse à prendre mon courage à deux mains… » Soupirais-je.

« Eh, ben on est pas sorties de l'auberge… » Conclut Nolwenn.

Enfin, la discussion était close. Je respirais un peu. Avant d'aller se coucher, Teresa nous rappela que nos amis passaient nous prendre le lendemain vers 3h de l'après-midi. On avait accepté d'aller passer un week-end au bord d'un lac. Les parents de Chace possédaient un petit chalet au bord de l'eau et Chace nous avait invité à y aller. Ca allait être quelque chose. Car même si les températures remontaient et que la neige fondait, les nuits étaient toujours fraîches. Mais bon, ça serait l'aventure canadienne….

* * *

_**Notes de l'auteur: SVP ne me criez pas... Je sais pas de Jackson dans ce chapitre (sauf quand il est mentionné...) mais j'ai fait un choix! **_

_**Pas trop déçues? **_

_**Allez, that's all, folks! Une petite review quand même? **_

_**Fire**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer: Non, non, non, rien ne m'appartient à part l'histoire! Si, si, si, je vous le dis! **_

_**Bon, je tiens toujours le rythme d'une publication par semaine pour le moment... Je m'impressionne! LOL! **_

_**Alors, je dois dire que ce chapitre est particulier car cette situation m'est réellement arrivée! Il y a des trucs qui viennent vraiment de ma propre expérience au Canada. J'avoue après on rigole, mais quand on est en plein dedans, comment dire?... Je n'étais pas très rassurée, j'avoue... **_

_**Comme à chaque chapitre : Merci à HardySabrina (j'avoue, j'ai un peu la même famille, mais seulement avec ma mère et mon beau père, [je suis fille unique], mais y'a des moments, quand on se lâche, ça donne un truc de ouf!), Triskelle Sparrow et Naouko (bon allez, tu as le droit de te venger de ma dernière review... Je te l'autorise! Et je ferais une réponse de dingue!) **_

* * *

_**Charlie: MDR! Ta petite femme me surprendra toujours... Et en même temps, ça ne m'étonne pas tant que ça... Quand elle m'avait dit ça, j'avais halluciné, mais apparemment, elle a tenu parole... **_

_**Oui, oui, c'est ça, il voulait jouer au scrabble. Tu n'as jamais essayé le strip scrabble! Je t'expliquerais un de ces jours! **_

_**Signé : Fire**_

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : Week-end au lac.**

La nuit du jeudi au vendredi, j'eus beaucoup de mal à dormir. En même temps quelle idée de me parler de Jackson avant que j'aille me coucher. Franchement ! Elles en avaient de ces idées… Et voilà, maintenant, je passais ma nuit à essayer de me convaincre de l'appeler sans paraître idiote. Ca n'était pas évident ! J'en avais envie certes, mais, pour une fois dans ma vie, je n'osais pas. Pourtant, je n'avais pas ce genre de caractère. En général ! Mais là, non ! Roh, ça m'énervait…. Deux heures que je tournais en rond dans mon lit… Ras le bol ! Quand je fermais les yeux, je revoyais des scènes avec Jackson et quand je les ouvrais, je jouais avec mon portable en tentant d'écrire des messages mais je finissais toujours par les effacer. Ca n'était vraiment pas simple toute cette affaire. Je n'avais pas l'habitude de me prendre autant la tête, au point de ne pas réussir à dormir….

Je pense que cette nuit-là, je dormis à environ 2h ou peut-être même 3, et le lendemain, je n'étais absolument pas en forme. Mais je devais quand même aller en cours, pour continuer le projet final de mon groupe. On devait rendre un mini dossier de 5 pages sur ce qu'on avait déjà fait et l'envoyer au prof assez rapidement. Avec le groupe on avait décidé de le faire en classe pour ne pas en avoir trop à faire à la maison, pour le moment du moins. Pendant les deux heures de cours, on se dépêcha de remplir nos pages et au final, on l'envoya comme tout bon élève. J'aimais bien ce groupe. On était souvent sur la même longueur d'onde et ça aidait pas mal. Après ça, on déjeuna ensemble, mais je me sentais vraiment crevée. Et je savais d'avance que le week-end n'allait pas être de tout repos. Une fois le repas fini, je rentrais à la maison pour préparer mes valises. Heureusement, on ne partait que deux jours, je n'avais pas besoin de grand-chose. Enfin, en théorie… Allez : 2 jeans, 3 pull, 2 T-shirt, 1 sous pull, un pyjama, des sous vêtements et enfin le nécessaire de toilettes et voilà j'étais prête. Je prenais une petite douche pendant que j'avais encore le temps, au cas où…. Quand je fus enfin prête, il me restait une demi heure. Alors, je squattais un peu Internet en attendant…Nolwenn était presque prête aussi mais Teresa galérait à trouver ses vêtements. D'après ce qu'elle nous fit comprendre, elle comptait tenter sa chance avec Chace ce week-end. Et Nolwenn et moi, on croisait vraiment les doigts pour que ça marche.

Vers 3h, on chargea les voitures alors que Chace, Kelly, Sara et Max arrivaient à 4 dans une voiture, les vitres baissées et la musique à fond. Mon dieu ! Le week-end allait être terrible. Je le sentais. On salua nos amis et sans plus attendre on se mit en route. On devait avoir environ 1 h de trajet. C'était Nolwenn qui conduisait et donc, par définition, c'était elle qui choisissait la musique. Heureusement que j'aimais bien Lady Gaga sinon je crois que j'aurais pété un câble. Purée, on en aura mangé du 'Bad Romance'. Enfin, je n'allais pas râler, moi, c'était 'The Kill' que je mettais en boucle. Donc, partant de là….

Le trajet se passa rapidement dans la joie et la bonne humeur. On chanta comme des malades dans la voiture, tout en faisant attention de ne pas perdre Chace de vue car c'était quand même lui qui nous montrait la route. Soudain, on tourna à droite, prenant une petite route toute chaotique. Heureusement qu'au virage j'avais vu un panneau indiquant un lac sinon, j'aurais pu pensé que Chace cherchait à nous perdre. On avançait dans la forêt et les arbres devenaient plus denses. On ne voyait presque plus le soleil parmi toutes ces branches…. Pourtant, quelques minutes plus tard, la lumière revint d'un seul coup et on distingua un immense lac au loin. On avait mis une heure et quart en tout et on avait encore du temps.

Le lac était vraiment immense, entouré d'arbres. Parsemés tout autour se trouvait une dizaine de chalets en bois plus ou moins grands. Une petite route en terre faisant le tour du plan d'eau et Chace nous emmena de l'autre côté. Puis il se gara devant un des chalets. Il était assez grand. Nolwenn suivit Chace et parqua la voiture. Puis on descendit et on rejoignit les quatre autres. Le propriétaire sortit les clés et nous invita à le suivre. Il ouvrit la porte et se dirigea sans hésiter vers les volets. Puis il disparut dans une pièce. Quelques secondes plus tard, on entendit le bip du micro onde qui se mettait en marche. Pendant ce temps, je découvrais le salon. Il n'y avait rien de bien extraordinaire. Trois canapés formaient un U parfait autour d'une petite table de salon. En face, une petite télé se tenait sur une commode. De l'autre côté, une cheminée se dressait fièrement. Sur ma droite, se trouvait une cuisine américaine. Et enfin sur la droite, un escalier menait à l'étage. Chace réapparut dans la pièce et nous dit :

« Bien, alors, il y a quatre chambre. Arrangez vous comme vous voulez, du moment que tout le monde a une chambre. »

C'était bien du Chace, ça. Démerdez vous ! Mais bon, ça fonctionnait, alors pourquoi changerait-il ? Sans hésiter, on monta voir les chambres. Ouah, c'était basique, mais tout était là. Avec les filles on réussit à trouver une chambre avec trois lits : deux superposés et un lit simple. Et forcément, on se battit avec Nolwenn pour savoir qui prenait le lit d'en haut. Pour couper court à tout ça, Teresa affirma que c'était elle qui le prenait et que la discussion était close. Alors, on abandonna. C'était vrai que ça résolvait le problème instantanément ! Sans un mot, on partit chercher nos affaires dans la voiture pour les monter dans la chambre. On déposa le tout dans un coin et on redescendit dans le salon. Tout le monde avait trouvé une chambre et squatté déjà les canapés. En même temps pour la soirée, il n'y avait pas grand-chose à faire. Chace et Sara s'étaient occupés des ravitaillements pour le dîner. Et un petit village se trouvait à environ 5 km du lac. Le temps que tout le monde prenne ses repères, il était déjà 6h30. Ce soir, on avait décidé de ne pas aller se coucher trop tard. La semaine d'exams nous avait tous achevés. Alors, on irait se coucher de bonne heure ce soir.

Sara, Nolwenn et moi préparâmes le repas. Enfin, Nolwenn s'occupa de la salade. Moi, je m'occupais des pâtes alors que Sara mettait les pizzas au four. C'était basique, mais au moins, pas de prise de tête…. Pendant ce temps, les garçons sortirent les apéritifs : de la bière, de la vodka et du jus d'orange. De quoi tenir le coup pour une soirée quoi ! Le repas se prépara rapidement et on passa une courte soirée dans le chalet, autour d'un feu (en mars, il faisait encore froid quand même….). Mais on sentait vraiment la fatigue de toute la semaine retomber et vers 23h, tout le monde monta se couchait.

Le lendemain matin, quand je descendis dans la cusine vers 9h, je retrouvais Max en train de faire le café. J'avais toujours eu un peu de mal avec lui. Il ne parlait pas beaucoup et était distant, sauf avec Kelly et Chace. Je n'avais jamais réussi à le cerner. Enfin, il me disait bonjour quand même. Je lui répondis et me préparai des toasts grillés. Je mourrais de faim. Je m'assis au bar et mangeais dans le silence. Max était toujours aussi bavard apparemment. Enfin… Petit à petit les gens arrivèrent dans la pièce, les têtes ensommeillées. Les gens le matin, c'était toujours aussi drôle de les voir. Et pourtant, ce n'était pas la première fois. On s'était déjà retrouvés à dormir chez les uns ou chez les autres, après une soirée trop arrosée.

Le programme de la journée selon Chace, c'était un petit tour rapide à la supérette du village avant de partir à l'aventure, ce pour quoi on était là. Heureusement, j'avais pris des chaussures de marche. Je ne savais comment cette idée m'avait traversée, mais toujours est-il qu'un jour au centre commercial, j'avais vu ces chaussures et je les avais achetées sur un coup de tête. Je ne regrettais pas… Ce fut Chace et Teresa qui furent désignés pour aller faire les courses. Pendant ce temps, tout le monde se prépara pour l'aventure. Ce fut d'ailleurs un peu la course à l'eau chaude dans la salle de bain. Mais l'avantage, c'était qu'on n'avait pas besoin de se maquiller ou de se faire belle, on allait rentrés tout sales de toutes les façons. Quand les courses arrivèrent, on déchargea le tout et on prépara les sandwiches. On allait passer le reste de la journée dans la forêt. Je n'avais encore jamais fait ça au Canada, mais selon beaucoup de monde, c'était une chose à faire, ne serait-ce qu'une fois dans sa vie. Quand tout le monde fut prêt, on se mit en route, suivant Chace qui connaissait la région.

Autant dire que je m'attendais pas à ça ! On suivit les chemins balisés, parce qu'apparemment, c'était dangereux d'en sortir. Ce ne fut que quelques mètres plus loin que je compris pourquoi. Des panneaux pour les marcheurs avaient été plantés un peu partout, en début de chemin. Certains expliquaient la faune et la flore. Mais ce qui me marqua, c'était ceux qui parlaient des ours bruns. Les informations étaient d'abord basiques, mais au plus je lisais, au plus je commençais à avoir peur. En effet, en bas du panneau, était expliqué :

'Les rencontres avec les ours bruns sont assez rares, blablabla…. Mais pour éviter de rencontrer un ours, voilà ce qu'il faut faire :

**Faites du bruit!** Avertissez les ours de votre présence. Parlez très fort, tapez des mains, chantez - surtout près des cours d'eau, dans des zones de végétation dense, dans les régions où les baies sont abondantes, dans les secteurs venteux et dans les endroits où la visibilité est faible. (Des études révèlent que le bruit des clochettes ne suffit pas à éloigner les ours.)

**Soyez à l'affût des signes de la présence récent d'un ours** des empreintes, des excréments, des mottes de terre retournées, des troncs d'arbre déchiquetés et des roches déplacées sont tous des signes indiquant qu'un ours a traversé un secteur. Quittez le secteur si vous voyez des traces fraîches.

**Les grands groupes** risquent moins d'avoir une rencontre malencontreuse avec un ours. Il est recommandé de se déplacer en groupe serré de quatre personnes ou plus. Ne laissez jamais vos enfants s'éloigner de vous.

Empruntez les parcours et les sentiers balisés et déplacez-vous lorsqu'il fait jour seulement.

Si vous trouvez sur votre passage des carcasses de gros mammifères, quittez le secteur immédiatement et signalez votre découverte aux gardes de parc.'

Ok, ça c'était la partie rassurante du panneau. Je savais que j'aurais dû m'arrêter, mais la suite était aussi intéressante mais par-dessus tout, pas rassurante du toutpour moi, petite Française de mon état :

**'Demeurez calme** et n'alarmez pas l'ours en criant ou en faisant des mouvements brusques. Votre calme peut le rassurer. Il arrive que les ours se défilent en faisant semblant de charger, pour battre en retraite au dernier instant. Il se peut aussi qu'ils soient sur la défensive et qu'ils grognent, qu'ils grondent, qu'ils claquent la mâchoire et qu'ils tendent les oreilles vers l'arrière. Si un ours réagit de cette façon, il importe que vous demeuriez calme, même si cela est difficile. Un cri ou un mouvement brusque pourrait l'inciter à attaquer.

**Parlez à l'ours.** Faites en sorte qu'il entende votre voix - parlez d'une voix calme et ferme pour qu'il sache que vous êtes un être humain et non une proie. Si l'ours se dresse sur ses pattes arrière et qu'il semble humer l'air, c'est parce qu'il tente de vous identifier.

**Éloignez-vous lentement à reculons et résistez à l'envie de courir!** En courant, vous pourriez inciter l'ours à vous poursuivre. L'ours court aussi vite que le cheval, à la montée comme à la descente.

**Rendez-vous moins vulnérable** - prenez les petits enfants dans vos bras et demeurez en groupe.'

Et si l'ours attaquait, soit vous faites le mort, soit vous ne faites pas le mort, selon l'attaque. Ok, le plus simple, grimper à l'arbre. Facile à dire, difficile à faire… Nolwenn qui avait lu le panneau aussi me regarda en murmurant :

« C'est une blague ? »

« Je sais pas…. Chace ? C'est une blague, cette histoire d'ours ? C'est pour faire peur aux touristes ? Hein, dis, c'est ça ? » Demandais-je.

« Si ça te rassure, alors oui…. » Répondit Chace, avec un sourire en coin.

« Mais, nan, y'a pas d'ours, c'est une légende ? Comme les crocodiles dans les égouts de New York ? Hein, Chace ? » Insista Nolwenn qui n'était pas plus rassurée que moi.

« Ah, ces Françaises, que des touristes… » Souffla Max en souriant de manière énigmatique.

Je ne me sentais pas du tout, mais alors pas du tout rassurée. Avec Nolwenn, on marchait en plein milieu du groupe, comme ça, on avait une chance de s'en sortir. On se tenait par le bras, se soutenant comme on pouvait. Alors que tous les autres s'amusaient, rigolaient et discutaient ensemble, Nolwenn et moi, on ne cessait de jeter des regards à gauche et à droite, pour surveiller qu'il n'y avait pas d'ours. On devait donner un beau spectacle, toutes les deux. Inconsciemment, je regardais tous les arbres, en me demandant si j'arriverais à y monter ou pas. Et surtout, ne pas quitter le groupe. Et les autres qui s'en moquaient. Bon allez, je devais me reprendre. Je n'allais quand même pas avoir peur d'un Winnie l'Ourson. Même s'il pouvait te déchiqueter d'un coup de patte…

Ok ! Sauf que maintenant, je commençais à avoir un autre problème : j'avais envie de faire pipi. En France, je me serais simplement arrêter, mais là, ce n'était pas la même chose. Et si un ours surgissait derrière moi et me…. Il fallait faire le mort, ah, non, il ne fallait pas faire le mort, sauf si… Merde ! C'était quand déjà qu'on devait le mort ? Parce que monter aux arbres avec le pantalon sur les chevilles, ce n'était pas évident. Bon, allez, je pouvais me retenir encore un peu….. En fait, non ! J'interpellais :

« Heu….. Les gens ! Je dois faire une pause pipi… »

« Ben vas-y, il y a plein d'arbres, tu devrais pas avoir de problèmes à trouver un coin tranquille… On t'attend ! » Répondit Chace, en souriant.

« Heu…. Oui, mais heu… »

Roh, purée, je sentais déjà que j'allais avoir l'air ridicule…

« Mais si je tombe sur un ours ? » Articulais-je.

« Ben tu lui dis d'attendre son tour et que la place est prise… » Plaisanta la même personne encore et toujours.

« Ahah, très drôle… Nan, mais vraiment…. Nol, tu viens avec moi ? »

« Heu… ben je veux bien, mais pas seulement qu'à deux… Ils disaient qu'il fallait rester en groupe… » Affirma-t-elle.

« C'est ça l'aventure ! » Insista Max.

« Oh, foutez leur la paix. Allez, je viens avec vous aussi… Pause pipi, ça intéresse quelqu'un d'autres ? » Coupa Kelly.

Au final, toutes les filles nous accompagnèrent, laissant les deux garçons tous seuls. Ils nous regardèrent partir en souriant de manière mesquine. Rah, les mecs, alors ! Sara m'attrapa par le bras et m'assura :

« Faut pas les écouter, ces deux abrutis là… Honnêtement, entre Chace, Kelly, Max et moi, aucun de nous n'a jamais rencontré d'ours. C'est vraiment très rare qu'on en croise et encore plus qu'ils nous attaquent. C'est le genre de trucs qui arrive à l'ami d'un ami… Une histoire pour les veillées autour d'un feu de bois. Donc ne t'inquiète pas. On sait ce qu'on fait…. C'est valable pour toi aussi Nolwenn… Y'a pas de souci ! »

Nolwenn et moi, on acquiesçait un peu rassurées. On fit notre petite pause avant de rejoindre les garçons. Puis on se remit en route. Apparemment, le but de la journée était de grimper un peu, pour avoir un meilleur point de vue, le temps de déjeuner et d'ensuite terminer le tour du lac. Je savais que je devais faire plus de sport, je le sentais maintenant. Oh, purée, le chemin monter et monter encore. Il ne s'arrêtait jamais, je ne voyais même pas le bout. Bon allez, j'arrêtais de jouer la parfaite française qui se plaint tout le temps et je profite du paysage. Heureusement j'avais pensé à prendre mon appareil photo. Nolwenn et moi, on commençait à se détendre mais malgré tout, on était toujours prêtes à grimper à l'arbre, s'il le fallait. On rigola avec les autres, chantant des chansons à tue-tête. Au moins, ça faisait fuir les ours, de faire du bruit. Enfin, on atteignit l'objectif de Chace. Là, entre les arbres se trouvait un coin pique-nique, avec un panorama impressionnant.

On mangea dans la bonne humeur en discutant et en plaisantant à tout va. Forcément, des tonnes de photos furent prises, pour garder un souvenir au moins. Une fois qu'on eut fini, on rangea le tout, en mettant les déchets dans des poubelles bien fermées et on reprit notre marche. On s'amusait comme des gosses, on se chamaillait, on réussit même à démarrer une petite bataille de boue. Mais on trouva ça dégoûtant assez rapidement. Et le tout était enregistré dans la boîte à images qui commençait à se remplir de plus en plus. On redescendit tout le chemin et on bifurqua vers la droite à un moment pour rejoindre le bord du lac. Il n'y avait pas à dire, on ne trouvait pas ces paysages partout. C'était vraiment magnifique. Le lac avait une couleur bleue foncée avec les arbres qui commençaient légèrement à bourgeonner et les sapins qui étaient encore verts. Parfois, à la surface de l'eau, on distinguait des bulles. Je n'imaginais même pas la variété de poissons qui vivaient là. J'aurais bien voulu voir d'autres animaux, mais ce n'était pas la bonne période.

Doucement, on revint au chalet. Tout le monde se posa, le temps de boire un coup et ce fut le défilé pour la salle de bain. On était plein de boue et on puait la sueur. C'était une horreur ! Ca nous prit deux bonnes heures avant de tous être propres. Ceux qui avaient pris leur douche en premier préparaient le repas. Ce soir, Chace avait eu la bonne idée de faire un … barbecue ! Et les ours alors ? Ils allaient être attirés par l'odeur…. Apparemment, non ! Ils allaient mettre la musique à fond, ce qui les éloignerait, d'après Chace. Bon, on allait dire que je lui faisais confiance.

Une heure plus tard, on se trouvait tous autour du feu de cheminée, avec un morceau de viande dans notre assiette et une bière à la main. On mangea avec appétit. Il fallait dire aussi que ce genre de journée était vraiment crevant. Pourtant, on avait encore la forme. On bavardait tous ensemble de tout et de rien. Je les adorais vraiment et j'appréciais les moments passer avec eux. En ce moment, on était en train d'organiser notre prochaine sortie du vendredi soir. Il y avait une nouvelle discothèque qui ouvrait à Vancouver, et on voulait la tester. Puis, il y avait aussi l'anniversaire de Kelly qui arrivait bientôt. Il fallait aussi prévoir ça. Cette dernière râlait :

« Mais, je ne veux rien faire de particulier, peut-être un dîner à la maison, et puis c'est tout… »

« Oh allez, on n'a pas tous les jours 24 ans… » Insistait Sara.

Alors que je les écoutais se chamailler, je remarquais qu'il manquait Chace et Teresa. Ah…. ! Il allait enfin se passer quelque chose. Je fus coupée dans mes interrogations par Kelly qui tentait de changer de sujet :

« Mais au fait, tu as des nouvelles de ton vampire ? »

« Nan, aucune… » Avouais-je.

« Elle ose même pas l'appeler…. » Ajouta Nolwenn.

Je la fusillais du regard, alors qu'elle reprenait :

« Pourtant, c'est pas faute d'avoir essayer de la convaincre… Mais non ! »

« Oh, c'est dommage, vous aviez l'air de bien vous entendre pourtant ! » Continua Sara.

Par miracle, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sur Chace et Teresa, main dans la main. Ouf ! Je l'avais échappé belle. Je ne voulais pas partir dans le sujet Jackson. Et là, avec le nouveau couple, toutes les conversations partirent sur eux. Ils étaient mignons ensembles et j'étais contente pour Teresa. La soirée continua de la même manière, avec toutes sortes de conversations sans aucun rapport les unes avec les autres. Il était 3h du matin quand on monta se coucher, autant dire que demain, ça allait être dur d'avoir la forme. Une fois dans le lit, je n'eus même pas le temps de réfléchir à la soirée, à tout ce qui c'était, je tombais directement de sommeil.

Le lendemain, je me réveillais vers 2h de l'après-midi. Et encore, j'étais encore une fois dans les premières debout. Sans trop attendre, j'allais m'habiller pour ne pas perdre de temps. On devait rentrer en fin de journée. Et comme le jour d'avant, je vis les autres apparaître un par un, tous avec les tête dans le c** ! Un bon petit café et en route pour ranger les valises. On consacra deux heures à ranger le chalet avant de charger les voitures à nouveau et de fermer la maison. Ca avait un bon week-end et j'avais hâte de regarder les photos sur mon PC. L'ambiance dans la voiture était un peu moins animée qu'à l'aller, la plupart des gens dormant. Moi, je tenais le coup et regarder le paysage défiler. C'était vraiment beau, mais surtout complètement paumé. Il n'y avait pas de maisons, rien à part des arbres. Puis doucement, les habitations réapparurent et on arriva dans Vancouver. Nos amis nous déposèrent à notre maison puis on salua. Teresa embrassa longuement Chace, ce qui valut des 'oh' attendris de la part de tous les autres. Quand les deux se séparèrent, ils étaient un peu rouges, mais tellement mignons. Ils se donnèrent même rendez-vous le lendemain, avec qu'elle ne retrouve ses parents.

Pfff ! Quel week-end! En même temps, je m'y attendais. C'était évident ! Mais il n'y avait rien de tel pour découvrir le pays. Vivement la prochaine fois ! Les filles et moi remontâmes nos affaires quand soudain, j'entendis mon portable sonner. Je le cherchais partout avant de le retrouver sur la table de cuisine. C'était un numéro inconnu. Je n'aimais pas ça, mais ça pouvait être important alors je décrochais :

« Allo ? »

« Allo ! Olivia ? » Répondit une voix féminine à l'autre bout.

« Oui… »

« Salut, c'est Ashley. Greene. Tu vas bien ? »

Ashley Greene ? Qui m'appelait ? Pourquoi m'appelait-elle ? Et comment avait-elle eu mon numéro ?... Jackson ! Il avait dû lui donner… Donc, ça voulait dire qu'il l'avait encore dans son répertoire… Essayant de reprendre mes esprits, je répondis :

« Oui, je vais bien et toi ? »

« Bien, on a juste eu une semaine de malade…Mais bon on a l'habitude. Dis, je me demandais, demain avec Nikki, on va faire les boutiques… Et heu… en fait, comme on aimerait bien vous revoir, toutes les trois, avec Nick, je me suis dis que j'allais vous inviter à venir avec nous, si vous n'avez rien à faire bien sûr ?»

Ouah ! C'était un truc de dingue ça. Ashley me proposait de faire les boutiques avec elle. Je réfléchissais à toute vitesse, pour voir ce que j'avais à faire et répondis :

« Hum… je finis demain à 12h…. Nolwenn finit à 11h et Teresa à 11h30. Après, on a toute l'après-midi de libre, normalement… »

« Ok, cool ! Dans ce cas, on se retrouve vers 1h à l'hôtel. Ca te va ? »

« Ouais, sans problème… »

« Okay, à demain, bonne soirée ! »

« Bonne soirée ! » Conclus-je avant de raccrocher.

Malgré tout, je n'arrivais pas à réaliser. Bêtement je fixais mon téléphone, l'information montant doucement à mon esprit. Ce fut Nolwenn qui ramena sur terre en me demandant :

« C'était qui ? »

« Ashley Greene… » Répondis-je machinalement. « Elle nous invite à faire les boutiques avec Nikki et elle demain après-midi et j'ai dit oui pour nous trois… »

« QUOI ? Mais c'est super…. Oh, mon Dieu, je n'en reviens pas… C'est un truc de dingue… »

« Oui, je sais, on a rendez-vous demain à 1h à leur hôtel… »

Nolwenn sautait dans tous les sens alors que j'expliquai de nouveau le truc à Teresa. Malheureusement, elle ne serait pas de la partie : elle voyait Chace. Pour conclure ce week-end, on dîna toutes les trois ensembles puis je montais dans ma chambre, pour essayer de dormir. Mais je ne pouvais pas. Je tournais à nouveau dans mon lit, des images plein la tête, mais pas celles qui paraissaient évidentes. Non ! Je voyais des sourires en coin à tomber par terre et des yeux verts qui me fixaient intensément. Je ne pouvais même pas fermer un œil avec tout ça parce que j'avais réalisé en remontant ma couette que non seulement je reverrais Ashley et Nikki, mais qu'il y avait aussi des chances pour que je tombe sur cette certaine personne qui m'empêchait de dormir…

* * *

_**Notes de l'auteur: Roh, que je suis pas gentille. Toujours pas de Jackson dans ce chapitre. Pas trop déçues? **_

_**Tout, tout pour une review, une review... **_

_**A plus tard, **_

_**Fire**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Disclaimer: Vous connaissez le truc non? Ai-je réellement besoin de le répéter? ^^ **_

_**Et nous voilà donc vendredi soir et comme tout vendredi soir, c'est l'heure de la publication... J'adore! **_

_**Merci à HardySabrina et à Naouko (bon j'avoue, tu t'es bien vengée, en même temps, j'attends tjs ta review...:p) de prendre le temps de laisser un petit commentaire. Ca me touche beaucoup et me motive à continuer... **_

_**Nous concluerons donc cette petite mise en bouche par un Bonne Lecture!**_

* * *

**Chapitre 11 : Shopping.**

J'avais passé la nuit à tourner dans mon lit dans un état de somnolence prononcée. Je savais que j'avais réussi à dormir un peu, mais si on faisait le compte, ça ne devait pas dépasser les 3h de sommeil. Finalement, j'avais abandonné vers 5h30 du matin et étais descendue pour regarder un film en attendant. Je trouvais une petite comédie pas trop prise de tête et me lovais dans le canapé, sous ma couette. Je regardais le film sans réfléchir et je réussis même à m'endormir un peu, vers la fin. Ce ne fut que vers 8h quand j'entendis du bruit dans la cuisine. Je me levais, avec le peu de force que j'avais récupéré et trouvais Nolwenn en train de prendre son petit déjeuner. Je marmonnais un bonjour qu'elle me rendit tout en continuant :

_« Tu as encore tes crises d'insomnie ? »_

_« Ouais… »_ Bafouillais-je. _« J'ai besoin d'un café… »_

_« Faudrait peut-être que tu prennes tes médicaments, ça marche en général, non ? »_

_« Ouais, mais je veux pas pour le moment, ça fait moins d'une semaine… J'vais attendre encore un peu avant de me droguer… »_

_« Ca va aller pour aujourd'hui ? »_ S'inquiéta Nolwenn.

Elle était vraiment adorable, à prendre soin de moi comme ça, quand j'étais dans cet état là. Mais pour le moment, ça allait encore. Je dormais un minimum et j'avais encore un peu d'énergie. Je la rassurais :

_« Mais oui, ne te fais pas de soucis. J'ai l'habitude. Ca va aller… »_

_« Ok, je te crois… »_ Abandonna-t-elle.

Mais elle n'avait pas à s'en faire. Un ou deux cafés dans la journée, et tout irait bien. J'avais quand même eu cinq heures de sommeil, ce qui était mon minimum vital. Je la remerciais de s'occuper de moi et la regardai disparaître dans les escaliers. Il était maintenant 8h30. Teresa allait bientôt arriver. En attendant, je buvais mon café à grandes gorgées, me brûlant légèrement la langue au passage. Et comme prévue, Teresa apparut dans la cuisine. Je la saluai alors que j'entendis Nolwenn hurler dans la maison qu'elle se mettait en route. Je discutai un peu avec mon autre colocataire, qui s'inquiéta aussi pour moi. Elles étaient vraiment trop mignonnes toutes les deux. Je la rassurais et montais me préparer. Je ne perdis pas de temps et sautais dans la douche. L'eau chaude acheva de me réveiller complètement et quand je retournais dans ma chambre, je me sentais en pleine forme. Sauf que maintenant, il fallait que je choisisse mes vêtements, une des tâches les plus difficiles. En plus, cette après-midi, on voyait Ashley et Nikki.

Comme toujours quand je ne savais pas quoi mettre, je sortais toute mon armoire sur le lit. Bon, il fallait réfléchir pratique. Je me souviendrais toujours de ce que disait ma meilleure amie, quand on se préparait pour aller faire les soldes : il fallait mettre quelque chose de pratique et facile à enlever. En gros, ça voulait dire : une jupe, un pull et un collant, comme ça, on pouvait tout essayer et voir ce que ça donnait : par exemple, le pantalon pouvait passer au dessus du collant et on avait toujours le pull pour voir ce que ça rendait ou alors, si on trouvait une robe, on avait les collants pour voir le résultat. J'allais donc suivre ce bon conseil en bonne shoppeuse que je suis.

Je sélectionnais donc ma jupe évasée noire avec un pull col en V blanc. Le tout avec mes collants noirs et mes bottes plates et le tour était joué. Je terminais de me préparer en séchant mes cheveux et en me maquillant légèrement. Quand je fus enfin prête, il était quasiment l'heure de me mettre en route. Comme j'avais marre de tourner en rond dans la maison, je partis en avance, prenant un livre pour m'occuper en attendant le cours.

Vingt minutes plus tard, je me trouvais devant la salle, assise sur un banc, un café à la main et mon livre dans l'autre. Le problème était que je n'arrivais pas me concentrer sur l'histoire du bouquin. Jusque là, j'avais réussi à ne pas y penser, mais maintenant, je me souvenais pourquoi je n'avais pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit : j'avais rendez vous à l'hôtel avec Ashley et Nikki. A l'hôtel ! Là, où tous les acteurs logeaient, dont Jackson. J'allais peut-être le recroiser et je ne savais pas quoi lui dire. Et voilà, pendant le quart d'heure qui suivit, je cherchais des choses à lui dire (dans le cas où je le verrais…), mais je ne trouvais rien qui ne semblait pas horriblement stupide. Eh merde ! Je n'aimais pas être comme ça. Je me sentais stupide et je détestais ça. Et pourtant, mon cerveau ne voulait plus arrêter de réfléchir à toutes les possibilités, augmentant mon malaise. Je savais qu'en partant comme ça, au moment redouté, ça serait encore pire. Je ne rendais même pas compte que j'étais en cours et de ce fait, je n'écoutais rien. Heureusement, le prof semblait pressé d'être en vacances aussi, alors il nous laissa partir avec une demi-heure d'avance. Les élèves ne se firent pas prier et sortirent de la salle.

Je souhaitais de bonnes vacances à mes camarades de classe avant de rentrer à la maison. Je mis moins de temps pour revenir et trouvais Nolwenn qui était déjà là. Elle préparait à manger pour ne pas perdre de temps. Quelques minutes plus tard, ce fut Teresa qui arriva. Elle se dépêcha de monter se changer pour Chace qui devait arriver dans trois quarts d'heure. Apparemment, il passait la prendre et ils mangeaient ensemble. Nolwenn et moi rigolâmes la voyant faire. C'était toujours mignon le début d'une relation sentimentale. On l'entendait courir à l'étage, pour ne pas être en retard. Pendant ce temps, on mangea tout en discutant. Il fallait prendre des forces pour l'après-midi.

Une demi-heure plus tard, on vit Teresa redescendre, maquillée et coiffée. Elle nous demanda angoissée, si ça allait, si ce n'était pas trop ou pas assez. Et on répondit à toutes ces questions sincèrement : c'était nickel. Si Chace n'aimait pas, c'était qu'il n'avait pas de goût. D'ailleurs en parlant du loup, il venait de sonner à la porte. Teresa sauta sur place comme une puce, alors que Nolwenn allait lui ouvrir. Oh ! Ils étaient trop choux. Ils ne savaient pas comment réagir. Puis Chace lui proposa de se mettre en route et ils sortirent de la maison. Nous aussi, on allait pas tarder à partir. Il était 12h30 et le temps de se préparer et de se rendre à l'hôtel, on serait pile à l'heure. Je le spécifiais à Nolwenn qui acquiesça.

Une fois dans la voiture, je laissais à mon amie le volant, car je n'étais plus en état de conduire. Tout ce à quoi j'avais pensé le matin même me revenait en tête et je n'arrivais à me contrôler. C'était très énervant. Nolwenn roulait doucement, respectant les limitations de vitesse et un quart d'heure plus tard, on était garée à quelques mètres de l'entrée de l'hôtel. Maintenant que j'y pensais, il y avait un autre problème : comment on allait retrouver les filles ? Ce n'était pas tout de se donner rendez-vous à l'hôtel, mais c'était qu'il était grand cet hôtel… Ok, relax, Ashley ou Nikki devaient y avoir pensé, non ? Je reprenais ma respiration. La dernière fois, j'avais eu de la chance, mais ça ne serait pas le cas cette fois-ci. Surtout si c'était encore ce Jordan qui était à la réception. Pour me donner de la contenance, je pris le bras de Nolwenn et on pénétra dans le hall.

Mon premier réflexe fut de jeter un coup d'œil à la réception pour voir qui était là. Je soufflais légèrement, ce n'était pas Jordan, mais une jeune fille rousse. Tenant toujours le bras de mon amie, on s'approcha du comptoir. La jeune fille, qui s'appelait Anya selon son badge releva la tête de son ordinateur et nous dit :

« Bonjour ! Je peux vous aider ? »

« Hum… Oui… » Tentais-je une première fois.

Je crois que je n'avais jamais autant bafouillé en si peu de temps. Pourtant, d'ordinaire, je m'exprimais plutôt facilement mais là, je perdais tous mes moyens. Nolwenn vint à mon secours :

« Oui, bonjour. Je m'appelle Nolwenn et voici Olivia, nous avons rendez-vous avec Ashley Greene et Nikki Reed. »

« Veuillez patienter je vous prie… »

Anya ouvrit un registre et vérifia ses notes. Puis elle nous regarda à nouveau en disant :

« Oui, Mlle Reed nous avait prévenus. Cinquième étage, chambre 529 ! »

« Merci ! Bonne journée ! » Conclut Nolwenn.

Anya nous salua alors qu'on se dirigeait vers l'ascenseur. Pfff ! Pour une fois pas de problème ! Ca faisait du bien parfois. Je respirais légèrement mieux…. Enfin, ça, c'était avant que les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrent et que je me rende compte que nous nous trouvions à l'étage de la dernière fois. Ca me faisait bizarre quand même ! Nolwenn passa devant et je la suivis dans les couloirs. Bon, alors à gauche on avait 550….non, ce n'était pas ça… à droite 512…. Ca semblait déjà mieux. On partit dans cette direction là. Je ne comprendrais jamais comment un hôtel pouvait ressembler autant à un labyrinthe, c'était dingue ça. On passait de la 520 à la 543, mais pas de 529… Roh, on tournait en rond, ce n'était pas possible ça…On essaya même de trouver un plan, mais le pire était qu'on ne savait même plus où était l'ascenseur. Ben voilà, encore des problèmes… pour changer ! Non, Olivia, il ne fallait pas être pessimiste ! Où était passé mon célèbre optimisme ? Je n'allais pas m'énerver parce qu'on ne trouvait pas une chambre. Nolwenn me sortit de mes pensées :

_« Mais où est cette foutue chambre ? »_

Je ne pouvais rien dire de mieux. C'était exactement ce que je pensais. En plus, les filles devaient nous attendre. Bon, on continue… Ce couloir, on ne l'avait pas encore essayé, non ? Nan, mauvaise route encore une fois…

« Livia ? » Demanda une voix derrière nous, une voix que je reconnaissais…. (haha ! Suspens…en fait pas vraiment ! )

Je me retournais et mon regard tomba sur Jackson. Il se tenait là, en plein milieu du couloir, les yeux grands ouverts, rivés sur moi. Je le fixai en retour, ne sachant pas comment réagir ! _Allez, reprend toi ma vieille ! Dis quelque chose, n'importe quoi ! OLIVIA, réaction tout de suite !_ Hurlait une voix dans ma tête. Je baissais les yeux le temps de reprendre contenance et après avoir relevé la tête, je dis :

« Bonjour, Jackson… Tu vas bien ? »

Ben finalement, ce n'était pas si compliqué…

« Bien et toi ? » Répondit-il d'une voix douce. « Mais qu'est-ce que tu… vous faites ici ? » Reprit-il en jetant un coup d'œil à Nolwenn, avant de me fixer à nouveau.

Ohlala ! Une semaine et j'avais perdu l'habitude de ce regard sur moi. Pourtant comme à chaque fois, je me sentais gênée. Et mes joues prirent une petite couleur rosée. Cependant, je repris :

« Nikki et Ashley nous ont invitées à venir faire les boutiques. On devait les retrouver ici, mais impossible de trouver la chambre… »

Jackson rigola un peu tout en détournant le regard puis reprit son sérieux avant de demander :

« Tu ne sais toujours pas lire les panneaux ? »

« Quels panneaux ? » Lâchais-je en levant les bras au ciel.

« Ceux à la sortie de l'ascenseur, sur la droite… »

Ah, non, ceux-là, on ne les avait pas vus ! Et en plus, on ne trouvait plus l'élévateur. Mais dites moi, il recommençait à se moquer de moi, là… J'allais répondre quelque chose mais Nolwenn me coupa dans mon élan :

« Tu sais où sont les filles ? »

« Suivez moi ! » Termina-t-il en se mettant en route.

Il nous dirigea dans le dédale de couloir… En fait, pas tant que ça ! Ce n'était si compliqué, au final. Je marchais aux côtés de Jackson qui m'expliquait :

« Bon, j'avoue, ce n'est pas vraiment évident. En fait, de ce côté-là, c'est les chambres. Ceux qui restent là pour une jour ou une semaine. Mais les suites se trouvent de l'autre côté. Et bizarrement, les numéros vont de 520 à 530. Je n'ai pas cherché à comprendre… »

« Vive la logique des hôtels… » Ironisais-je.

« On prend l'habitude au bout d'un moment… Surtout quand on passe la moitié de sa vie dans un hôtel…» Répliqua-t-il.

« Tu sais de quoi tu parles, hein ? » Demandais-je en le fixant.

Il me regarda en retour et acquiesça avec son sourire en coin. Non, je ne baisserais pas les yeux ! Je tiendrais le coup. A la place, je lui renvoyais un sourire timide. Jackson tourna la tête vers le couloir vivement. Soudain, je me rappelais que Nolwenn était là et vérifiait si elle suivait bien (1). Elle était bien là, et marchait derrière nous, tout en nous regardant avec un petit sourire en coin, elle aussi. J'allais lui demander ce qu'elle avait, mais Jackson s'arrêta devant une porte où était inscrit 529. Ah, ben voilà ! Sans hésiter, il poussa la porte alors que de l'autre côté, on entendait des rires s'élever dans la pièce. Quand on entra, on se retrouva dans un petit salon, où une dizaine de personnes étaient assises. C'était la bande de la dernière fois au concert. Décidemment, c'était toujours les mêmes qu'on retrouvait, enfin presque. Il n'y avait pas Ben J et Jerad avec sa femme. Nikki fut la première à nous voir. Elle se leva et vint nous saluer. Sans avoir le temps de réagir, elle nous fit la bise le plus naturellement possible. Puis, Ashley suivit alors que je nous excusais :

« On est désolées, on est un peu en retard, on s'est perdues dans les couloirs. »

« Ah, mince, désolé ! On n'avait pas pensé à ça. Comme on a l'habitude, on ne réalise plus que c'est un vrai labyrinthe ici… » Répondit Nikki en souriant.

« Et Jay vous a trouvé sur sa route, c'est ça ? » Ajouta Ashley.

« Oui… » Souffla Nolwenn.

« Jackson, l'homme de la situation… » Plaisanta Kellan.

Tout le monde dans la pièce rigola à part le principal concerné. Décidemment deux fois que je le retrouvais dans cet hôtel, et deux fois qu'on le charriait. Le pauvre ! Je le regardais un instant, le temps de le voir hausser les épaules puis de partir s'asseoir entre ses amis. Nolwenn et moi, on restait dans l'entrée sans trop savoir quoi faire. Heureusement, Nikki vint à notre secours en disant qu'on se mettait en route. Ashley, Nolwenn et moi acquiesçâmes et nous sortîmes de la suite.

En descendant dans l'ascenseur, Nolwenn demanda si elles pouvaient sortir comme ça, sans être embêtées par les fans. Mais apparemment, elles avaient l'habitude. On leur faisait confiance. Elles savaient ce qu'elles faisaient. En revanche, quand je leur demandais où on allait, elles répondirent simplement au centre commercial. Ashley nous expliqua qu'elle adorait la mode et tout, mais il fallait reconnaître que c'était cher. Et à choisir, elle préférait dépenser le même prix dans une dizaine de fringues plutôt que dans un seul vêtement. En un sens, elle avait raison. En même temps, Nolwenn et moi, on n'avait pas vraiment les moyens de se payer du Dolce et Gabbana ou autre Louboutin.

Quand les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent, on se trouvait au parking souterrain. On zigzagua entre les voitures jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive à celle d'Ashley, une petite citadine, bien pratique pour la ville. On monta à l'intérieur et sans plus attendre, on se mit en route pour le centre commercial. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de circulation sur la route, alors on ne mit pas longtemps à arriver. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je sentais déjà que ma carte bleue allait chauffer. En même temps quatre filles dans un centre commercial, c'était toujours impressionnant…

« Bon alors, les filles, il faut faire stratégique. On fait d'abord la partie ouest et on fait le tour, ça vous va ? »

Du moment qu'on faisait tous les magasins de fringues et de chaussures, moi, tout m'allait. Nolwenn et Nikki acquiescèrent aussi et nous voilà lancées ! Etrangement, à ce moment là, j'eus l'impression d'entendre la musique de 'Pretty Woman' ou alors le générique de 'Sex and the City'. Et j'adorais ça ! On commença une, deux, trois boutiques et…. On était bien des filles. Rien que pour ces boutiques, ça nous prit trois quarts d'heure. Entre le choix des habits, les essayages et le paiement… On ne savait plus où donner de la tête.

On continua notre tour du centre tranquillement. J'étais étonnée, car les gens ne réagissaient pas. Ils semblaient reconnaître Ashley et Nikki, mais ils ne leur sautaient pas dessus pour avoir des autographes ou des photos. Parfois quand on passait des les couloirs, les gens nous dévisageaient, mais ils passaient assez rapidement leur chemin, sauf quelques filles qui prirent des photos avec leur portable mais de loin. Etant vraiment surprise, je demandais enfin :

« C'est toujours comme ça ? Enfin, je veux dire, personne ne vous embête ? »

Nikki et Ashley se sourirent mutuellement. Puis la première répondit :

« Ca arrive parfois de se faire harceler et de ne pas pouvoir faire un pas, mais étrangement ça se passe mieux quand il n'y a pas de garde du corps. Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi… »

« Mais, c'est souvent comme ça au Canada, » Reprit Ashley. « On est jamais trop embêtées sauf à de rares occasions. Mais en ce moment, on passe pour des filles normales qui font les boutiques entre amies. Donc, ils respectent ça, je pense. Enfin, je dis ça, j'en sais rien, je ne suis pas dans leurs têtes. »

On venait d'entrer dans la cinquième boutique et on ne savait déjà plus où donner de la tête. Il y avait tellement de vêtements qui semblaient bien. Juste pour information, je jetai un coup d'œil à ma montre. On n'était pas trop mauvaise, il était que 3h15. Bon alors, ça, j'aimais, ça bof, OMG, cette robe, tout simplement magnifique…

Nan, décidemment, ne jamais laisser une femme dans un magasin avec une carte bleue. Oh, mon dieu ! Je crois que j'ai arrêté de compter les frais à partir de la septième boutique. Je comptais en tout six paquets différents. Nolwenn me suivait de près avec un score de 5. Mais Ashley et Nikki battaient les records avec 10 pour l'une et 9 pour l'autre. Heureusement que tous les magasins de vêtements nous attiraient pas sinon, on aurait vraiment fait un malheur. Et les chaussures, n'en parlons pas. Oh ! Mon dieu, je devais ramener tout ça en France après. Je ne savais pas comment j'allais faire. Ah, mais si, mes frères et ma sœur venaient dans deux mois, je leur en donnerait un peu, suis-je bête. Je pouvais me lâcher…

Deux heures plus tard, on avait fini la partie ouest et on s'attaquait à la partie est. Mais avant on fit une pause au Starbuck's. Je n'étais pas fan de ces cafés, mais j'avoue que ça faisait un bien fou. On se posa un instant à l'intérieur, le temps de discuter un peu toutes les quatre. On parla de tout et de rien, de nos amis, de nos petits copains, de la famille et tout ce qui va avec… J'avais l'impression de les connaître depuis des années, ça venait tellement naturellement avec elles. Quand on eut terminé notre café, on se remit en route. Heureusement que j'avais pensé à mettre des chaussures plates. Et surtout heureusement que j'écoutais ma meilleure amie de temps en temps.

On reprit notre marathon shopping en rigolant comme des folles. Les séances essayages reprirent de plus belles. Je ne voulais surtout pas savoir combien j'avais dépensé en tout. J'attendrais le coup de fil de ma mère m'hurlant dessus pour être dépensière pour le savoir. Il ne restait plus que quelques magasins quand soudain le comportement d'Ashley et de Nikki changea. La première marmonna :

« Ah, ben, en fait, non, on ne peut pas être tranquille… »

Je suivais son regard et trouvais deux paparazzis avec leurs gros appareil photo, qui zoomaient sur Ashley et Nikki. Cette dernière continua :

« Je crois qu'on va mettre les voiles… »

« Ouais, j'suis d'accord ! Ca vous dérange pas les filles ? » Demanda Ashley.

Nolwenn et moi, on acquiesça, alors qu'on se dirigeait rapidement vers le parking. Nikki reprit :

« Surtout souriez… Même si ça fait chier… »

Ok, tout ce que tu veux. Je plaquais un sourire sur mes lèvres et pris le bras de Nolwenn. A grandes enjambées, on arriva assez vite sur le parking, là où quatre photographes nous attendaient. Ils se rapprochèrent de nous et commencèrent à poser des tas de questions, tous à la fois. On pressa encore le pas et une fois devant la voiture, Ashley l'ouvrit et plaça tous ses sachets dans le coffre. On l'imita et on monta alors qu'on démarrait à toute vitesse. Alors c'était ça la célébrité ? Je n'étais pas vraiment fan, mais bon, c'était le lot quotidien ou presque des acteurs et autres chanteurs. Ils devaient faire avec. Nikki s'excusa encore une fois, mais Nolwenn lui assura que ce n'était pas grave et qu'on s'était bien amusées quand même. J'étais entièrement d'accord. Ca avait été une bonne après-midi.

Le retour à l'hôtel fut un peu plus long vu que c'était la fin de la journée et que tout le monde cherchait à rentrer chez lui. On mit environ une heure pour rentrer et quand on arriva enfin à l'hôtel, il était presque 7h du soir. Sans attendre, on déchargea les sachets du coffre et on prit l'ascenseur direction le 5eme étage. J'essayais de compter le nombre de sacs que je pouvais avoir : 11 en tout. Ohlala ! Quand j'enlèverais les étiquettes, je pense que j'aurais vraiment peur…Le bip de l'ascenseur nous indiqua qu'on était au 5e. Les portes s'ouvrirent et on tourna à droite. Ah oui, y'avait bien un panneau qui indiquait les numéros de chambres ! Au moins, maintenant, je le savais !

On se retrouva rapidement devant la suite. Quand on entra, on ne trouva personne. On posa nos affaires sur les canapés puis Ashley me dit :

« J'suis encore désolée, pour cette fin de journée mouvementée. Ca arrive de temps en temps et il a fallu que ça tombe aujourd'hui…. Mais je me demandais, vous avez quelque chose de prévu ce soir ? Vous pouvez manger avec nous, si vous voulez ! »

Je regardais Nolwenn qui avait les yeux qui pétillaient. En même temps, on était en vacances, on avait le temps. Je pensais aussi à autre chose, on pourrait envoyer un message à Teresa pour lui dire qu'on ne rentrait pas pour le repas et qu'elle pouvait avoir la maison. Je répondis :

« Oui, ça nous tente bien ! » Je me tournais vers Nolwenn et ajoutais : « Faudrait dire à Terry qu'elle aura la maison pour Chace et elle ce soir. Ca va lui faire plaisir ! »

Mon amie acquiesça et sans attendre, j'envoyais un message à notre colocataire. La réponse ne se fit pas attendre et nous eûmes le droit à un grand merci de sa part. Je rigolais tout en le montrant à Nolwenn. Elle sourit elle aussi. Ashley reprit en disant qu'elle allait essayer de trouver tout le monde. Elle appela Kellan qui apparemment, décrocha aussitôt. Ils parlèrent une minute ensemble avant de raccrocher. Puis elle sourit en disant qu'ils se trouvaient tous dans la chambre de Jackson. On sortit de la chambre et déambula dans les couloirs, avant de frapper deux coups à la porte numérotée 525 où des rires et des voix se faisaient entendre puis on entra. Et effectivement, tout le monde se trouvait là, assis sur les différents canapés. Nikki expliqua :

« On a invité ces demoiselles à dîner avec nous. Vous avez déjà mangé ? »

« Non, on a commandé des pizzas, maintenant, on attend. » Affirma Kellan.

« Bon, ben alors, on attend avec vous… Asseyez vous les filles… Y'a toute la place qu'il faut ! » Dit Ashley.

Je haussais les épaules et allais m'installer sur un fauteuil de libre, suivie de Nolwenn. On écouta les conversations et on participa un peu en attendant le repas. Je ne savais pas dire pourquoi, mais je sentais que la soirée ne faisait que de commencer…

* * *

_**Notes de l'auteur: Mais dites moi, on dirait que Jackson est de retour. Je dois avouer que je ne voulais pas d'un retour genre 'je t'appelle parce que je pense tout le temps à toi...'. Je ne l'ai vois pas comme ça, à deux et je préfère jouer sur une sorte de timidité des deux côtés, d'où l'absence de nouvelles des deux côtés... **_

_**Bref, là, je le promets et je tiens cette promesse, Jackson est vraiment de retour dans le prochain chapitre et celui d'après et celui d'après, bref vous aurez compris! :p **_

_**Je vous réserve plein de surprises pour la suite et promis, ce sont des excellentes surprises. Je sens déjà que vous allez adorer. **_

_**Mais comment terminerais-je cette note? Ah si, je sais, la review, c'est l'avenir de l'auteur! **_

_**Firefly**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient sauf l'histoire et quelques personnages plus ou moins inventés... **_

_**Vendredi: jour de publication! Yeah, ça déboite! **_

_**Alors, un nouveau chapitre et plein de nouvelles aventures! Et celui-ci, je sais qu'il va vous plaire? Hein? **_

_**Merci à HardySabrina (mais je te la livre comment la pizza? En colis express?) et NaoUko (mais ma chère, faut être plus rapide...)**_

* * *

_**Charlie: Alors, c'était bien la Russie? Et les retrouvailles, rien de nouveau? Tout se passe toujours bien entre vous deux? **_

_**Oui, je me suis bien amusée avec ta femme... Par contre, je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire. Tout allait bien quand elle m'a déposé au train... Tu te fais des idées...**_

_**Bisous! **_

* * *

_**Sophie: Merci pour ta review! **_

_**OMG! C'est trop ça, deux grands timides... Pfff, il va falloir faire quelque chose pour que ça avance leur truc! Bon allez, ça avance un peu dans ce chapitre! **_

_**Bisous et à bientôt!**_

* * *

**_Chapitre 12 : Private party._**

On était tous assis dans la suite de Jackson, discutant avec nos voisins. L'ambiance était vraiment détendue. Les pizzas arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard. On put enfin manger. Il fallait dire que je mourrais de faim. C'était éprouvant une après-midi shopping, il fallait le reconnaître. Mais qu'est ce que je pouvais aimer ça ! Pendant le repas, on continua à bavarder tous ensemble. C'était agréable ! J'adorais ces ambiances pas trop prises de tête. Heureusement, je tombais rarement sur ce genre de soirées où les seules discussions tournaient autour de sujets sérieux genre politique ou autre. En général, les personnes que je rencontrais étaient souvent simples et sociables. A un moment, Kellan nous proposa des bières et Nolwenn et moi acceptâmes. J'avais soif et descendit la moitié de la bouteille. Doucement mais sûrement, on se mit tous à l'aise, alors que les conversations commençaient à vraiment s'animer entre tout le monde. Tout y passa comme la dernière fois à la Rose des Vents, sauf que là, on ne devait pas crier pour se faire entendre. C'était largement mieux comme ça. A un moment donné, je ne sais pas du tout comment on en était arrivés là, mais on était passés de discussion générale à interrogatoire des petites françaises que nous étions. Ce fut Nikki qui commença :

« Mais en fait, vous venez d'où exactement en France ? »

Je regardais Nolwenn avec un immense sourire ironique. Ca, c'était une des questions les plus difficiles, car ce n'était pas évident d'expliquer à des étrangers où on habitait. Je laissais Nolwenn répondre en première :

« Alors, comment dire ça ? J'habite à l'ouest de Paris, au bord de la mer…. Hum ! Roh, vous connaissez Nantes ? »

Ils firent tous non de la tête. Et, moi, je la regardais galérer. Combien de fois on avait pu ramer pour expliquer à nos amis où on vivait ? Mais c'était Nolwenn, elle n'aimait pas tourner trois ans en rond pour expliquer les choses. Alors, elle demanda simplement :

« Vous avez Google Earth ? Ca sera plus simple…. »

Jackson acquiesça et alla chercher son ordinateur portable. Il le posa sur la table à manger et l'alluma avant de se connecter sur Google Earth. Puis il invita Nolwenn à venir faire sa recherche. Elle ne mit pas longtemps à trouver sa ville et appela les autres pour leur montrer. Elle expliqua :

« Alors, Paris est là et moi, j'habite là… A Guérande, petite ville bretonne très sympathique. C'est plus clair ? »

Tous les acteurs ou chanteurs s'étaient réunis autour de l'ordinateur et observaient l'écran. Quand ils virent où Nolwenn habitait, ils affirmèrent qu'ils ne connaissaient pas, mais que ça avait l'air sympa. Puis ce fut mon tour. Je me mis derrière le PC et je tapais le nom de ma ville, Etaples, à deux pas du Touquet. Puis on attendit le résultat. Tout comme l'avait fait Nolwenn, je leur expliquais par rapport à Paris, pour qu'ils situent mieux. Je tournais la tête vers la droite pour voir s'ils voyaient ce que je voulais dire et là…. Je me rendis compte de la proximité de Jackson qui se tenait à une vingtaine de centimètres de moi, penché en avant pour regarder l'écran. Je tournais la tête rapidement vers l'ordinateur mais maintenant, j'étais extrêmement consciente de cette présence. Il avait une main posée sur le dossier de ma chaise et je sentais son pouce dans mon dos, même s'il m'effleurait à peine. Son souffle atteignait légèrement mon cou, mais ça me faisait frissonner. Ok ! Là, il fallait se reprendre. Tout de suite ! Je n'appréciais pas ces réactions. Ca devenait ingérable ! Bizarrement, ce fut Charlie qui me sortit de mon trouble en demandant :

« Mais en fait, ce n'est pas loin de Calais ? »

Je relevai la tête pour le fixer un instant, surprise. Comment il savait ça ? Devant mon air hagard, il reprit :

« Je viens d'Angleterre et mon oncle vit pas très loin de Douvres. Quand j'allais chez lui, on se rendait parfois en France avec les ferries. »

« C'est vrai ? » M'exclamais-je.

Charlie acquiesça simplement avec un petit sourire en coin. J'ignorais totalement qu'il était anglais. Je continuais :

« Mais c'est dingue ça… Je savais pas ! Je vais souvent en Angleterre, j'ai mes grands-parents qui vivent à au nord est du pays du côté d'Ipswich ou Cambridge. »

Charlie me regarda en souriant alors que toute la bande retournait s'asseoir dans les canapés. Les places changèrent légèrement et sans m'en rendre compte, je me retrouvais aux côtés de Jackson alors que Charlie continuait à me parler. On parla de Londres et de Calais. Il connaissait la cité Europe, je n'en revenais pas. Quand c'était les soldes, c'était le centre commercial où il fallait être. Plus personne dans la pièce ne parlait et ils nous écoutaient raconter nos souvenirs anglais. Apparemment son oncle vivait à trois heures de chez mes grands-parents, comme le monde était petit. On discuta encore une dizaine de minutes à deux avant que le silence ne retombe. Comme plus personne ne parlait à part nous deux, ça faisait bizarre. Ashley reprit la conversation et tout le monde suivit. A un moment, Kellan qui se trouvait à mes côtés aussi proposa une cigarette. Oh ! Mon dieu, ça devait bien faire un mois que je n'avais pas fumer une seule cigarette car j'essayais d'arrêter depuis mon arrivée au Canada et là, je devais avouer que ça me tentait bien. Je demandais d'une petite voix s'il pouvait m'en passer une et il accepta. On fut trois à sortir fumer sur le balcon : Kellan, Jackson et moi. Une fois à l'extérieur, on alluma nos cigarettes puis on s'assit sur les canapés.

Kellan entama la discussion. Il me posait des tas de questions auxquelles je m'efforçais de répondre. Il me faisait rire, comme s'il voulait tout apprendre de moi en une soirée. Ce qui était impossible. Mais ça m'amusait. Jackson, assis à côté de moi, nous écoutait sans rien dire, tirant toutes les trente secondes sur sa cigarette. Il ne parlait pas beaucoup et restait passif. Ce n'était pas l'image que j'avais de lui jusque là et j'étais vraiment surprise. Pourtant quand je répondais aux questions de Kellan, je jetais un regard vers Jackson, comme pour l'encourager, mais il se taisait obstinément. Il gardait juste son sourire en coin, celui que j'adorais de plus en plus. La conversation était bien entamée et je me sentais à l'aise. Alors, je m'asseyais plus confortablement et étendais mes jambes sur la table basse. Soudain, Kellan s'exclama :

« Hey, mais tu as un tatouage en fait ? »

Je rigolais et regardais mon pied. Oui, j'avais un tatouage, et ce depuis 2005. Ce que je disais à Kellan. Il reprit :

« C'est quoi ? »

« Un phénix avec la phrase 'I fell apart but got back up again' (1) autour. C'est tiré d'une chanson que j'adore et je suis fan de la symbolique du phénix. » Expliquai-je.

Un peu gênée, je développais un peu plus et racontais que c'était le logo de 30 seconds to Mars, un groupe dont j'étais réellement fan. J'avais même un autre tatouage dans le bas du dos, une sorte de triangle barré, qui était en fait le symbole alchimique de l'air. Ca venait toujours du même groupe, avec une autre phrase à l'intérieur : ' I believe in nothing but the beating of ours hearts and the truth of who we are' (2). Et en dessous, il y avait simplement le logo même du groupe. Je me sentais mal à l'aise de parler de ça, mais a faisait partie de ma vie. Ce fut à ce moment là que Jackson ouvrit enfin la bouche :

« Eh, bien ! Tu mentais pas quand tu disais que tu étais une fan hystérique de Jared Leto. »

« Roh, ça va. C'est pas beau de se moquer… Je te l'ai déjà dit… » Le charriais-je.

Il me poussa gentiment avec son coude tout en rigolant. Ah, ben voilà ! Il était de retour. Enfin, je n'eus pas vraiment le temps de m'en rendre compte, car on avait fini de fumer et honnêtement, il faisait froid. Alors, d'un commun accord, on rentra à l'intérieur. Dans le salon, il y avait un petit brouhaha, car tout le monde discutait dans son coin. On s'assit là où il y avait de la place. Kellan était partie rejoindre Ben et Nikki qui discutaient ensemble. Jackson et moi, on se retrouva une nouvelle fois l'un à côté de l'autre. Pourtant, on resta en silence quelques minutes. Je regardais la salle et vis que les autres semblaient s'amuser. Nolwenn était contente, elle pouvait discuter avec Charlie. Même si elle ne le disait pas, il y avait déjà quelque chose entre ces deux-là.

« Ton tatouage est très joli… » Souffla une voix à mon oreille.

Je tournai la tête vivement et me retrouvais une nouvelle à quelques centimètres de lui. Il me fixait dans les yeux et avait toujours LE sourire. Ok, rester calme et répondre d'une manière cohérente ! Je pouvais le faire. Sans bafouiller, je murmurais :

« Merci… »

Je souriais et ne le quittais pas du regard. Le temps s'arrêta un court instant puis, réalisant la proximité entre nous, Jackson toussa et détourna les yeux alors que je baissais la tête, un peu rouge. Cependant, il reprit en me charriant à nouveau :

« N'empêche, c'est un peu de la copie. Ce n'est pas très original de reprendre les logos d'un groupe…. »

Je le fixai un instant alors qu'il buvait une gorgée de bière. Je lâchai sans me contrôler :

« Tu peux parler. Avec tes tatouages…. »

Jackson me dévisagea un instant comme si j'avais dit une bêtise. Ca se confirma une seconde plus tard :

« Comment tu sais ça ? Je ne t'en ai pas parlé… »

Comment je savais ça ? Hum, oups…. Oh la boulette ! Je tournais la tête et regardais fixement un tableau accroché au mur. Hors de question que j'avoue ! Il insista et je rétorquais :

« J'ai une vision rayon X… »

« Et moi, je lis dans les pensées, et là, je peux voir que tu mens. » Répliqua-t-il en rigolant. « Tu as fait des recherches sur moi ? »

Ok ! Ne surtout pas le regarder et ne rien dire. Je sentais son regard moqueur sur moi et ça devenait dur de tenir ma langue. Allez, tiens le coup, tiens le coup ! Je peux le faire ! Je lui jetai un coup d'œil rapide, seulement pour voir qu'il attendait une réponse. N'y tenant plus, je soupirais bruyamment et avouais :

« J'avais besoin d'une pause pendant que j'écrivais un essai et j'ai tapé ton nom sur Google. Voilà ! Content ? Mais je suis restée sur le site à peine 5 minutes… »

Et là, … il ne répondit rien et explosa de rire. Il essaya de rester discret, mais Ashley et Kellan nous regardèrent en levant un sourcil. Je le frappais à l'épaule et lui intima d'arrêter de se moquer.

« Je pourrais me vexer ! » Affirmai-je.

J'étais déjà assez mal à l'aise comme ça, d'avouer ça. Il n'avait pas besoin d'en rajouter. Après quelques minutes à bien rigoler, il tenta de se reprendre. Avec succès, heureusement, sinon, je crois que je me serais énervée. Pour se calmer complètement, il but une nouvelle gorgée de bière et cette fois-ci, je l'imitais. Et enfin, on put discuter normalement. Enfin, normalement…. Sauf quand on se fixait dans le blanc des yeux, comme à chaque fois. Je trouvais ces moments très étranges. Ca arrivait sans prévenir, on discutait bien, puis tout d'un coup, on se taisait et on se fixait sans un mot avant de tourner la tête et de repartir sur autre chose. A un moment donné, il me proposa une autre cigarette. Voulant tenir au mieux ma promesse, je refusais, mais je l'accompagnais tout de même dehors. Le froid me fit frissonner et je croisais les bras pour tenter de conserver la chaleur de mon corps. Jackson alluma sa cigarette et me demanda continuant notre sujet :

« Donc, tu as eu beaucoup d'animaux ? »

« Ouais, en quelque sorte…. »

Je me lançais dans la narration de la vie animale chez les Delcroix. En gros, on avait tous plus ou moins son animal de compagnie. Mes grands frères avaient un chien, qui était encore à la maison, alors que Nick en avait acheté un autre. Elizabeth avait son rat. Et Sam et moi on partageait un chat. Puis Jackson me posa la question à ne pas demander : le nom du chat ! Je tentais d'expliquer de nouveau qu'on avait choisi le nom quand on avait une dizaine d'années. Jackson avait déjà son petit sourire moqueur alors que j'avouai que notre chat s'appelait Mr. Cornichon. Et comme prévu, il rigola, mais moins longtemps que quelques instants plus tôt dans le salon. Il avoua même qu'il avait eu un chien qui s'appelait Cacahuète. C'était juste énorme ! Et ça me rassurait de savoir que je n'étais pas la seule à donner des noms ridicules à mes animaux de compagnies. On continua à rigoler à deux pendant qu'il terminait sa cigarette.

Je commençais à me sentir plus à l'aise avec lui, à part quand on se fixait intensément. C'était vraiment étrange. On était passés par beaucoup de phases à deux, en peu de temps. D'abord, l'énervement pour l'accident, puis la gêne et maintenant, j'étais juste bien. Je ne voulais pas que ça s'arrête encore une fois. Pourtant, il caillait dehors d'autant plus qu'on approchait déjà des 11h. Le temps passait trop vite…. C'était énervant ! Bientôt on allait devoir rentrer à la maison avec Nolwenn et j'en avais aucune envie. Dans ma tête, je me disais que comme la dernière fois, on allait trouver quelque chose pour que ça ne s'arrête pas. Je supposais que Nolwenn allait être d'accord. Mais je ne trouvais pas quoi pour rester plus longtemps. En attendant, je continuais à discuter avec Jackson, savourant (oui, je le reconnais…) chaque instant. On avait pas mal de points communs et on tombait souvent d'accord sur différents sujets et j'adorais ça, tout simplement. Même quand on rentra au chaud, on trouvait encore un autre sujet à débattre. On arrivait plus à s'arrêter malgré l'heure et la fatigue qui commençait à se faire sentir. J'aimais bien parler avec Jackson, je pouvais tout aborder avec un ton léger et il me suivait dans ce sens.

Quand minuit sonnèrent, je réalisais que je tenais plus la fatigue et que je commençais à réellement tomber de sommeil. Il fallait rentrer mais je n'avais pas le courage de conduire et Nolwenn ne semblait pas motiver. Fort heureusement (la voilà, la solution pour rester que je cherchais…), Nikki nous demanda :

« Il commence à se faire tard. Je sais pas vous, mais là, je n'en peux plus…Nolwenn, Olivia, je pensais à un truc… Votre colocataire, elle est avec son copain… Ca pourrait lui faire plaisir que vous lui laissiez la maison pour une soirée ? Vous pouvez rester ici ? Ca vous tente ? »

Je regardais Nikki enregistrant ce qu'elle venait de dire. Elle voulait qu'on reste ici, qu'on dorme dans cet hôtel. C'était super ! Au moins, pas de route à faire et un peu plus de temps avec toute l'équipe…. Je lançais un regard à Nolwenn qui avait un sourire qu'elle avait du mal à cacher. Pourtant, elle réussit à répondre :

« Ca peut le faire… On va prévenir Teresa ! N'est-ce pas, Liv' ? »

J'acquiesçai en souriant. Je la vis sortir son portable et écrire un message en deux minutes avant de le ranger dans sa poche. Ashley nous proposa de dormir dans sa chambre car c'était la seule qui disposait d'un canapé-lit. Avec Nolwenn, on approuva même si ça voulait dire dormir ensemble dans le même lit et on profita encore d'une demi heure tous ensemble avant de vraiment baisser les bras et d'aller se coucher. On salua tout le monde et on retourna dans la chambre d'Ashley. Le problème était qu'on n'avait rien pour dormir. On n'avait pas vraiment prévu de dormir ici. On ne savait même pas qu'on allait manger ici, alors passer la nuit. Fort heureusement, Ashley nous donna un vieux T-shirt et un pantalon de jogging à chacune. On déplia le lit et sans attendre, on se coucha. Je n'en pouvais plus, je ne tenais plus le coup avec toutes mes nuits de demi-sommeil. J'étais à peine couchée que je tombais de sommeil et je m'endormis aussitôt.

Pourtant, comme je m'en doutais, je ne tins pas toute la nuit. Je le savais d'avance, mais j'avais voulu y croire. Quand je me réveillais et regardais mon téléphone portable, je vis qu'il était seulement 4h45. J'en avais vraiment marre et même si je n'avais pas envie de me droguer pour dormir, bientôt, je n'aurais plus le choix. Je tentais de me rendormir quand même, mais rien ne fonctionnait. Je me retournais dans le lit et dans peu de temps, je réveillerais certainement Nolwenn. De rage, je me levais et sortais sans bruit sur le balcon. L'air froid me piqua les yeux et je fus contente d'avoir penser à prendre le plaid qu'Ashley m'avait prêté. Je le resserrais autour de mes épaules et m'asseyais sur un des fauteuils. Bon, ben voilà, je ne savais pas quoi faire ! Soit je restais là, à me les cailler sévèrement, soit je rentrais et me recouchais, en sachant que j'avais une chance sur deux de me rendormir. Roh ! Ce que je pouvais détester ces crises ! Vivement que ça se finisse ! Je savais qu'avec ma 'drogue', je récupérerais mon rythme de sommeil. Enfin, pour le moment, je tournais en rond sur le balcon, observant la rue totalement déserte. A part un chat ou deux et un couple qui rentrait complètement bourrés main dans la main… Je souriais en les voyant, ça m'était arrivé à une époque, ce genre de situation. Le problème était le réveil, quand tu rendais compte de la grosse connerie que tu avais faite. Et ça, ça ne manquait pas du tout !

J'avais un peu perdu la notion du temps quand je remarquais que la lumière dans une des suites était allumée. Tiens, je n'étais pas la seule à ne pas réussir à dormir. Je souriais à nouveau. Comme quoi, l'insomnie sous n'importe quelle forme pouvait toucher tout le monde. Soudain, en calculant un peu, je me rendis compte que ça pouvait être la chambre de Jackson. Ce que se confirma quelques instants plus tard, quand je le vis passer rapidement derrière les fenêtres. Et là, ce fut le dilemme ! J'avoue, j'avais envie d'aller frapper à sa porte et de le voir, sachant qu'il était debout. Mais d'un autre côté, je ne voulais pas le déranger. Comme une conne, je restais dehors dans le froid, avec un énorme débat intérieur. Et s'il voulait être seul. Il allait peut-être se recoucher bientôt. Peut-être qu'il était parti boire un verre d'eau ou qu'il était passé au petit coin. Ne sachant que faire, j'attendis encore un petit quart d'heure, surveillant malgré tout la lumière. Si elle ne s'éteignait pas dans cinq minutes, allez, je tentais ma chance. Nom d'un chien ! Il caillait vraiment… Je n'en pouvais plus. Bon, je décidais que les cinq minutes étaient passées et que je pouvais y aller, sachant que les lumières étaient toujours allumées.

Ok, je prenais mon courage à deux mains et… hésitais encore un instant. Bon, au choix,… je préférais me prendre un vent ou rester ici jusqu'à les autres se lèvent. Après réflexion, je choisissais la première solution. Et je m'y tenais ! Sans faire de bruit, je rentrais dans le salon et le traversais, en silence ce que je réussis à peu près. J'ouvris la porte et sortis dans le couloir tout en faisant attention en fermant la suite. Puis sur la pointe des pieds et toujours emmitouflée dans mon plaid, je m'avançais vers la chambre de Jackson. Dans ma tête, je me demandais vraiment pourquoi je devais faire le moins de bruit possible dans les couloirs, en sachant que je savais où j'allais grâce aux lumières. Etonnamment, j'avais retenu le numéro de la suite. Une fois devant la porte, j'hésitais de nouveau. Pourtant, trouvant une motivation venue de je ne sais où, je comptais dans ma tête jusque 5 et frapper trois petits coups secs sans réfléchir. J'attendis un peu, en me demandant si je mettais tromper mais quelques secondes plus tard, j'entendis la porte se déverrouiller et je vis Jackson apparaître devant moi. Il me fixa les yeux grands ouverts, se demandant certainement ce que je faisais là. Sans attendre de questions de sa part, je dis :

« Hey ! Je n'arrive plus à m'endormir et j'ai vu de la lumière chez toi. Je te dérange pas ? »

Jackson resta silencieux un instant, encore étonné de me voir, apparemment. Il ne portait qu'on caleçon et un T-shirt. Ok, c'était quand même spécial comme moment. Quelque peu intime, je dirais même plus ! Il ne me quittait pas du regard, se demandant certainement quelle folle je pouvais être pour être encore debout à cette heure-ci. Soudain, je le vis secouer la tête avant de répondre :

« Non, tu ne me déranges pas. Entre ! »

Après une petite seconde de réflexion, j'entrais dans sa chambre. Il referma la porte derrière moi et dit toujours avec CE sourire :

« Je suis en train de regarder un film et je viens de me préparer un sorte de plateau repas. Ca te va ? »

« Oui… Tu regardes quoi ? »

« Pirates de Caraïbes ! Heu, …par contre, je le regarde dans le lit. C'est plus confortable ! » Reprit-il un peu gêné. « Tu veux peut-être quelque chose à boire ? »

« Hum… Une bière, ça me va ! »

« Ok, va t'installer, je te ramène ça… » Conclut-il.

J'acquiesçai et partis dans la chambre de Jackson, toujours avec mon plaid sur les épaules. Je montais sur le lit et m'asseyais contre l'oreiller. Et effectivement, sur le matelas, se trouvait un plateau avec un bol de chips et une bière. Jackson arriva dans la chambre, une autre bouteille à la main. Il me la donna et prit place à mes côtés tout en remettant en route le film. Je bus une gorgée de ma bière tout fixant l'écran. C'est encore le début. Je le connaissais par cœur, ce film, mais j'adorais toujours le revoir. Jackson ne quittait du regard pas la télé non plus, complètement affalé dans le lit, tout en mangeant des chips. Moi j'essayais de rester concentrée sur le film mais j'avoue, ce n'était pas évident. Pour me changer les idées, je m'installais plus confortablement, le plaid sur mes jambes. Sentant mon mouvement, il me regarda et me demanda :

« Ca t'arrive souvent de ne pas réussir à dormir ? »

Je détournais ma tête de l'écran et le fixais un instant en souriant avant de répondre :

« Je fais des crises d'insomnies depuis six ans. Raison personnelle. Toi ? »

« Je suis calé sur le rythme du tournage. Et je n'ai pas besoin de beaucoup dormir… »

J'acquiesçais alors que le silence retombait, seulement perturbé par la voix de Johnny Depp et par les coups de canons. On retourna à notre film tout en buvant notre bière. Je devais reconnaître que la situation me semblait étrange (encore une fois). Me retrouver là, dans la chambre de Jackson, allongée sur son lit, à regarder 'Pirates des Caraïbes' tout en buvant une bière, tout ça parce que je n'arrivais pas à dormir et lui non plus. Oh mon dieu ! Je l'appréciais cette situation ! Pendant une bonne partie du film, on discuta un peu, se chamaillant sur les effets et autres interprétations, même si c'était ridicule. Quand je regardais de nouveau mon portable, il était presque 6h du matin et le film en était à la moitié. Malgré moi, je baillais légèrement et m'installais plus confortablement dans le lit. Bizarrement, je sentis la fatigue revenir. Et soudain, sans m'en rendre compte, je me sentis tombée de sommeil. Je ne sais pas exactement comment ça se passa mais ma tête commença à devenir lourde, très lourde et la dernière chose dont je me souvins était que j'avais trouvé un nouvel oreiller sur l'épaule de Jackson….

* * *

_**Notes de l'auteur: Alors là, si les choses n'avancent pas, je ne sais pas ce qu'il faut... En même temps, faut les comprendre, ils sont timides. Mais promis, ça va aller en s'améliorant... Prochainement! **_

_**(1) J'ai échoué mais je me suis relevé**_

_**(2) Je ne crois en rien d'autre qu'aux battements de nos coeurs et en ce que nous sommes vraiment**_

_**Si vous avez le temps, amusez à chercher les symboliques de 30 seconds to Mars. Tout a une signification chez eux, c'est dingue... **_

_**Faisons tous ensemble la danse de la review... A défaut de la pluie! **_

_**A bientôt **_

_**Fire**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Disclaimer: Vous connaissez le topo? On ne change pas une équipe qui gagne, mais bon, la moitié ne m'appartient pas... **_

_**Pfff, déjà le chapitre 13... Je n'en reviens pas ça passe trop vite... Puis après y'aura le chapitre 14.. En tout cas, le rapprochement entre les deux se montre de plus en plus! **_

_**Sinon, dans le petit blabla de l'auteuse: yeah, j'ai un job pour cette été! Merci le stage! **_

_**Comme toujours, merci à HardySabrina (bon, tu avais raison sur le fait que Jay s'endorme aussi, mais pas sur le tout le monde qui les voit... Je me demande quand même comment tu as deviné?) et Naouko (je n'en reviens tjs pas que tu aies cru que je t'avais oublié... Ok, et un tatouage pour la demoiselle!)**_

* * *

_**Charlie : Salut toi! **_

_**Ouais je sais, ça me fait la même chose quand j'écris! Trop d'émotion! **_

_**Il fait chaud en russie? Ah bon? ***_

_**Tu ne t'inquiète pas des idées de ta femme? Tu devrais des fois quand même... C'est quand même elle qui voulait se baigner pendant mon séjour chez elle... :p**_

_**Plein de bisous à tous les deux! Profite bien d'elle et chouchoute la! **_

* * *

_**Miss Kuroé: Non, je ne t'oublie pas... ^^ **_

_**Nan, mais ne t'inquiète pas je comprends. C'est chaud les fins d'années scolaires. Du boulot à ne plus savoir où donner de la tête...**_

_**Ah merde, je change tous tes plans à chaque fois... Roh, zut, je suis désolée, je ne le fait pas exprès... Bon, apparemment, ce n'est pas fini, tu verras en lisant... :p Le baiser? Un jour, peut-être et pas comme tu t'y attends, héhé! C'est la surprise qui arrivera ... allez je te le dis... bientôt! **_

_**Les insomnies... Oui, plus ou moins importantes, je n'ai pas encore réellement décidé, tout ce que je sais pour le moment c'est le pourquoi!**_

_**Oh, j'adore quand tu dis que je suis imprévisible... C'est un très bon compliment! **_

_**Bon allez, bisouxxx**_

* * *

**Chapitre 13 : Le jour d'après….**

Je me réveillais doucement, les rayons du soleil chatouillant mon visage. J'ouvrais les yeux, trouvant mon oreiller confortable mais un peu dur quand même. J'eus du mal à sortir de mes rêves. Pourtant, je revins d'un coup à la réalité, lorsque je sentis mon oreiller bouger. J'essayais de réfléchir pour me souvenir d'hier. J'étais un peu longue le matin au réveil,…. Soudain, j'eus un flash et je me rappelais que j'étais allée voir Jackson qui ne dormait plus aussi. On avait regardé un film et je m'étais endormie… sur l'épaule de Jackson. Ouvrant les yeux en grand, j'observais ma position. Mon cœur s'emballa d'un coup… En effet, j'étais passée de l'épaule de Jackson à complètement avachie sur son torse. Et je ne pouvais pas bouger sans le réveiller... Apparemment, il n'avait pas réagi quand j'avais changé de position, au contraire, je remarquais qu'il avait même passé autour de moi son bras qui reposait maintenant sur mon épaule. _Ok, respire ! Enfin, pas trop fort, tu vas le réveiller ! Inspire, expire ! Je fais quoi maintenant ?_ Pensai-je. Malgré moi, je m'agitai légèrement car je ne sentais plus ma main gauche. J'essayai de me mettre dans une position plus confortable. Soudain, je sentis le bras de Jackson bouger doucement et il poussa un petit grognement, signe qu'il était réveillé, ou qu'il allait ouvrir les yeux bientôt.

Et en effet, cinq secondes après, je tournai la tête vers lui et tombais sur ces yeux verts, encore remplis de fatigue. Tout comme moi, l'incompréhension traversa son regard le temps de se rappeler puis, il tourna la tête en réalisant notre position, une petite couleur rouge aux joues et dit pour donner le change :

« Il est quelle heure ? »

Là, il se passa une drôle de chose en mon for intérieur. J'étais tellement bien dans cette position que je ne voulais pas bouger. Mais d'un autre côté, je le reconnais, j'étais un peu gênée. C'était un peu perturbant de se réveiller comme ça, dans les bras de Jackson. Pour autant, je remarquais qu'il n'avait pas bougé non plus. Il aurait pu trouver une excuse bidon pour me demander de changer de position, mais non, on ne bougea pas pendant quelques instants avant que je ne me relève un peu pour regarder l'heure. Je répondis en murmurant :

« Il est 8h30. Je me suis endormie vers quelle heure ? »

« Je sais plus… » Dit-il en se calant un peu mieux. « Vers 6h, je crois… je suis tombé de sommeil pas longtemps après, je pense… »

Mon esprit me disait de retourner sur mon vrai oreiller ou de me lever, mais à la place, je me recouchais sur le torse de Jackson qui ne broncha pas. J'avoue, je jouais un peu la fille encore endormie alors que j'étais parfaitement réveillée maintenant, mais je voulais profiter encore un peu. Mon côté un peu mesquin je présume ! On ne bougea plus pendant une dizaine de minutes, terminant de nous réveiller totalement dans le silence le plus total. J'étais tellement bien dans ses bras. Il n'avait même pas enlevé son bras de mon épaule ! Mon dieu, ça faisait tellement longtemps que je ne m'étais sentie aussi bien dans les bras d'un homme. Je ne sentais presque plus la gêne d'être dans cette position à part le battement intensif de mon coeur. Je tournais légèrement la tête vers Jackson et vit qu'il fermait les yeux, se les frottant doucement pour terminer de se réveiller. Malgré tout, je pouvais remarquer cette petite couleur rosée sur ses joues et je trouvais ça trop mignon. Soudain, Jackson me demanda :

« Tu as faim ? »

« Ouais, un peu… » Avouai-je.

Doucement, il se releva et me dit qu'il allait appeler le room service pour qu'ils apportent un petit déjeuner. A contrecoeur, je me replaçais sur mon oreiller alors qu'il quittait le lit et alla dans le salon. Je fermais les yeux, tentant de contrôler les battements de mon cœur. Ce n'était pas vraiment une sensation agréable dès le matin, surtout lorsqu'on ne s'y attendait pas. Je me frottais les yeux, le temps de retrouver mon calme. Mon dieu, je m'étais endormie à côté de Jackson et je me réveillais sur lui. Il n'avait pas réagi. Il n'avait pas bougé, même au contraire, il m'avait gardé contre lui ! Et maintenant, j'avais un sourire niais sur les lèvres alors que je l'entendais parler au téléphone dans l'autre pièce. Je ne rêvais pas ? Me demandais-je soudain. Nan, nan, ce n'était pas le cas. Essayant comme je pouvais de reprendre contenance, je me motivais à sortir du lit. Quelques minutes plus tard, j'étais enfin debout et je rejoignais Jackson dans le salon. Il venait juste de raccrocher et me dit que le petit déjeuner allait bientôt arriver. J'acquiesçai et m'installais sur un des canapés en souriant. Il me lança un sourire en retour alors qu'il allumait la télé. Je murmurais :

« Bon, j'ai plus qu'à attendre que les filles se réveillent pour aller récupérer mes affaires….. »

« Ben tu peux rester là, ça ne me dérange pas… » Répondit-il, en baissant la tête.

J'acquiesçai en le remerciant alors que le room service sonnait déjà à la porte. Jackson alla ouvrir et revint avec un chariot rempli de nourriture et de boissons. Devant mon regard impressionné, il murmura :

« Je savais pas trop ce que tu voulais… »

Il se saisit du plateau et le déposa sur la table basse, puis s'assit à mes côtés, tout en prenant une tartine de pain, remplie de Nutella. Moi, je me servis un jus d'orange et pris un croissant. Je mordis dedans et mâchais le morceau doucement, je ne voulais pas m'étouffer. Une pensée me traversa et je demandais :

« Donc, vous ne tournez pas aujourd'hui ? »

« Encore mieux… On ne tourne pas de la semaine. On a tellement eu une semaine de malade la semaine dernière que les producteurs ont décidé de nous laisser une semaine de repos avant de reprendre le tournage. » M'expliqua-t-il. « On va en profiter pour aller skier à Whistler de ce fait… »

« Ok, c'est cool ça ! »

On continua de prendre notre petit déjeuner en regardant les clips à la télé quand Jackson me demanda :

« Mais au fait, vous êtes en vacances aussi à ce que j'ai compris ? »

J'acquiesçai tout en terminant mon croissant. Il voulut savoir ce qu'on comptait faire, alors que je me servais une tasse de café. Je répondis :

« Y'a les parents de Teresa qui viennent. Donc, on va pas beaucoup la voir…. Quant à Nol et moi, on ne sait pas trop. On va certainement en profiter pour se balader un peu à droite et à gauche… On verra ! »

Je bus une gorgée de café dans ma tasse pendant que Jackson me fixait. Il semblait parti dans une sorte de réflexion intérieure. Soudain, il s'exclama :

« Vous pouvez venir avec nous… On a encore quelques places de libre dans le chalet…Enfin, si ça vous tente ? Je suis sûr que ça ne dérangera pas les autres… »

Je le fixai un instant, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi répondre. Il nous invitait à passer les vacances avec eux alors qu'on se connaissait à peine. Il me regardait sans ciller attendant sans aucun doute, une réponse. Et ma bouche qui restait obstinément fermée, je n'arrivais même pas à articuler un mot. Car dans mon esprit, il y avait des tas d'images qui se formaient. Ca voulait dire que j'allais encore passer du temps avec Ashley, Nikki et les autres mais surtout avec Jackson. Malgré moi, un sourire apparut sur mes lèvres, alors que je réussissais à bafouiller :

« Ca pourrait être sympa…. »

Jackson répondit à mon sourire et détourna le regard deux secondes après pour reporter son attention sur la télé. Mon dieu ! Qu'ils étaient nuls ces clips. Heureusement que Jared Leto était là pour relever le niveau. Car en effet, quelques secondes plus tard, 'Hurricane' en version censurée passa à la télé (1) et je fondis sur place. Quand même, Jared Leto torse nu, y'avait de quoi faire un arrêt cardiaque ! Ok, j'arrête… Tais-toi Olivia ! Pensais-je avec conviction. Inconsciemment, je vérifiais que je ne bavais pas. Je ne voulais pas perdre la face devant Jackson. J'adorais ce clip et quand il se termina, je restais encore avec le regard bloqué sur l'écran pendant quelques secondes, sans ciller. Puis doucement, je baissais les yeux et me remettais de mes émotions. J'entendis Jackson me dire :

« Ouah, quand même…. »

« Désolé…Je t'avais prévenue… » Bafouillai-je en rougissant.

« Ca va, je te taquine ! » Répliqua-t-il en souriant.

Oh, nan ! Pas ça… Trop d'émotions en une matinée ! Pour donner le change, je demandais :

« Vous partez quand pour Whistler ? »

« Hum…. Demain matin, vers 9h. En sachant qu'on met deux heures pour y aller, on arrivera là-bas vers 11h. Comme ça, on s'installe rapidement, on prend nos skis et on est sur les pistes l'après-midi. On perd pas de temps… Mais au fait, tu devrais peut-être demander à Nolwenn, non ? »

« T'inquiète, je sais qu'elle ne dira pas non… » L'assurai-je.

D'ailleurs, en parlant de Nolwenn, mon téléphone sonna et je vis le numéro de mon amie s'afficher. Je décrochais et je l'entendis me demander où j'étais. Le plus naturellement possible, je lui expliquais que j'étais dans la chambre de Jackson. Je m'attendais à me faire harceler de questions, mais non, elle me demanda simplement ce qu'on faisait ce matin. Jackson me murmura qu'elles pouvaient venir dans sa chambre prendre le petit déjeuner, il restait assez de mets pour une famille entière. Je rigolais et répétais mot pour mot la phrase de Jackson. Nolwenn ne se fit pas prier et cinq minutes plus tard, on la vit arriver dans la chambre suivie d'Ashley. Elles étaient en pleine discussion quand elles entrèrent dans la pièce. Mais elles se stoppèrent en nous voyant. Ok, je ne voulais pas savoir de quoi elles parlaient. Surtout pas…..

Ashley et Nolwenn prirent leur petit déjeuner dans le silence, mais ne cessaient de se jeter des petits regards. Ok ! En fait, je voulais savoir de quoi elles avaient parlé avant de venir…. Mais je ne pouvais pas leur demander comme ça. En plus, connaissant Nolwenn, elle ne lâcherait pas le morceau. Je fixais les deux jeunes filles quand soudain, je sentis Jackson s'agiter sur le canapé. Je tournais la tête vers lui et le fixais un instant. Il avait les yeux rivés vers l'écran mais je remarquais qu'il était attentif aux moindres bruits. Il me fixa en retour en souriant. Puis il me demanda si j'avais encore faim. Je fis non de la tête, tout en rougissant un peu. Je n'en pouvais plus de ces réactions ridicules. Il fallait que je me reprenne et sérieusement. En plus, j'étais encore crevée. Jackson me sortit de mes pensées en me murmurant :

« Tu vas faire quoi aujourd'hui alors ? »

« Préparer mes valises de ce fait… » Je tournais la tête vers Nolwenn et lui dis : « Ah au fait, Nol, Jay nous a invité à passer les vacances avec eux. Enfin, si les autres sont d'accord ? »

« Non ! C'est vrai, Jay, tu as fait ça ? » S'exclama Ashley avant que Nolwenn n'ait pu répondre.

« Oui… J'ai fait ça… » Répliqua Jackson en souriant.

« Bref, Nol, ça te va ? » Coupais-je.

« Hihi… » Fut tout ce qu'elle répondit.

Je pris ça pour un 'oui' et frappai légèrement l'épaule de Jackson tout en disant : 'Ah ! tu vois !'. Il rigola doucement tout en acquiesçant. Puis il me charria en retour. Et là, je devais reconnaître, j'adorais ce genre de relation. Ayant grandi avec trois frères, j'avais plutôt intérêt à avoir du répondant, sinon, je me faisais bouffer. Là, c'était un peu la même chose avec Jackson, enfin, pas vraiment, mais un peu quand même, mais pas comme une relation fraternelle… Enfin, vous voyez ! Je n'allais pas m'étendre sur ce sujet… D'ailleurs, ça me faisait penser, il serait peut-être temps de se mettre en route. Je disais à Nolwenn :

« On va peut-être rentrées maintenant, on a des valises à préparer et en plus, j'ai trop envie de savoir comment ça s'est passé pour Teresa…. »

« Oui, je veux tout savoir… J'espère que ça a été… » Ajouta mon amie.

Sans perdre plus de temps, je me levais, ainsi que Nolwenn et Ashley. Jackson nous suivit, pour nous raccompagner à la porte. Mes deux amies disparurent dans le couloir, me laissant avec Jackson. Je le fixais un instant et murmurai un 'à demain', à peine audible. Il me répondit de la même manière et à ma plus grande surprise, il me serra dans ses bras. Ce fut rapide, mais ce fut assez pour me vraiment me perturber. Un peu chancelante, je rejoignis mes amies. Une fois dans la chambre, avec Nolwenn, on s'habilla rapidement puis on réunit nos sacs de fringues. On salua Ashley et on partit vers la voiture. Nolwenn pressait le pas et ce fut la même chose sur la route. Elle avait branché le turbo. On arriva à la maison en moins d'un quart d'heure.

Dix minutes plus tard, on se trouvait dans la cuisine, avec Teresa. On avait posé nos sacs dans le hall pour les monter un peu plus tard. Pour l'instant, on observait notre colocataire s'exciter dans la maison, pour la ranger de fond en comble. Elle était en stress avec l'arrivée de ses parents. D'un sens, je pouvais la comprendre. J'avais été dans le même état quand les miens étaient venus en décembre. On voulait l'aider, mais elle avait déjà bien avancé, et il ne restait plus grand-chose à faire. D'ailleurs, on ne devait pas oublier qu'on avait des valises à préparer. Soudain, Nolwenn ne résista plus. Je savais très bien pourquoi elle s'était autant dépêchée. Elle me demanda sans plus attendre :

« Alors, je veux tout savoir… Et tu as plutôt intérêt à ne pas omettre un détail. »

Je savais très bien de quoi elle parlait. En souriant, je la taquinai un peu :

« Y'a rien à dire, ma chère… »

« Pourquoi, il s'est passé quoi ? » S'intéressa Teresa.

« Rien… »Soufflai-je.

Nolwenn s'étouffa et s'écria :

« Rien ? Attends tu rigoles ! On s'endort dans la chambre d'Ashley et le lendemain matin, on te retrouves dans la chambre de Jackson. Alors, ça, si c'est rien, je n'y connais plus rien…. »

Je regardais mes deux amies, qui me dévisageaient en attendant ma réponse. Ce n'était pas possible ! De toutes les manières, je pouvais dire tout ce que je voulais, elles en voudraient toujours plus, chose que je ne pourrais pas leur donner, vu qu'il n'y avait rien à dire. Pourtant, devant leurs yeux grands ouverts, je cédai et dis :

« Y'a vraiment rien à dire, j'vous jure. Je me suis réveillée à 5h moins le quart et plus moyen de me rendormir… »

Je leur racontais alors que j'avais vu de la lumière dans la chambre de Jackson et après quelques minutes d'hésitation, j'étais partie frapper à sa porte…. Je leur disais tout, le film, le fait que je m'endorme sur son épaule et que je me réveille avachie sur lui. Je m'arrêtais là, voulant les faire patienter un peu. Teresa fut la première à craquer en me suppliant de continuer :

« Alors ? Alors ? Et après ? »

Je souriais en me moquant légèrement puis hésitais un instant. Est-ce que je devais tout leur dire, sans qu'elles me harcèlent par la suite ? Prenant ma décision, je leur demandais de ne pas faire de commentaires. Elles acquiescèrent et je me lançais. Je leur racontais que quand je m'étais réveillée, sur le torse de Jackson, il avait son bras sur mon épaule. Je leur parlais de mon léger trouble et du fait que comme j'avais bougé un peu, je l'avais réveillé. Mais il n'avait pas bronché, on était restés dans la même position pendant quelques minutes, ce qui m'avait quand même troublé. Et après, on s'était levés et c'était tout. Teresa reprit :

« Eh ben ! »

« Nan, mais attends, ils ont passé la soirée à discuter, tous les deux dans leur coin… Impressionnant ! » Ajouta Nolwenn.

« Oh, ça va et toi avec Charlie, alors ? » M'exclamais-je.

« Ben y'a rien à dire, il me plait, c'est tout…. Mais au fait, je pense à un truc, on va où ? »

Je mis un petit moment à comprendre de quoi elle me parlait, puis, je me souvins. Les vacances. Je lui dis que c'était au ski. Sauf que j'avais oublié ! Elle n'avait jamais fait de ski. Mais il fallait bien à début à tout non ? J'en profitais pour expliquer à Teresa qu'on partait avec les acteurs de Twilight faire du ski à Whistler. Pendant les cinq minutes qui suivirent, on essaya de trouver un truc pour Nolwenn car elle n'avait pas de vêtements pour la montagne. Finalement, Teresa lui prêtait le pantalon de ski qu'elle venait de descendre de sa chambre et qui allait à Nolwenn. Puis, ce fut au tour de Teresa de raconter sa soirée. Elle nous parla de tout ce qu'ils avaient fait dans les moindres détails. J'étais vraiment contente pour elle. Depuis le temps qu'elle attendait ça. On n'espérait plus alors ça faisait plaisir à voir. Maintenant, on arrêtait plus Teresa, elle était lancée et elle nous racontait vraiment tout, même ce qu'on ne voulait pas savoir…. Ce fut seulement quand elle vit l'heure qu'elle recommença à s'agiter dans tous les sens. Dans une demi-heure, elle devait se mettre en route pour l'aéroport. La voir dans cet état me faisait rire. Teresa qui d'ordinaire était toujours si calme, là, à ce moment là, je la voyais différemment. Je ne la connaissais pas comme ça. Sans plus attendre, elle se mit en route, alors que Nolwenn et moi, on montait dans nos chambres pour préparer nos valises.

Je commençais à devenir experte pour faire des bagages en quelques heures. Sauf que là, je mis un peu plus de temps. Je ne savais pas quoi prendre. D'un côté, je me disais qu'on ne partait qu'au ski et qu'il ne fallait pas grand-chose. Mais d'un autre côté, j'avais envie de prendre de jolis vêtements, on ne savait jamais. On pouvait peut-être sortir et je me voyais mal aller en discothèque en jean, ce n'était pas mon genre. Roh ! Ca m'énervait. Ca devait faire la troisième que je faisais et défaisais ma valise. J'en avais marre. Je ne m'en sortais vraiment pas. Laissant toutes mes affaires traîner sur le lit, j'allais voir comment Nolwenn avancer. Je la trouvais dans sa chambre en train d'entasser des vêtements dans sa valise presque pleine et donc presque prête. Je signalais ma présence et demandais ce qu'elle prenait. Elle me répondit :

_« Ben pas grand-chose. Les basiques principalement. En même temps, je vois pas ce que je peux prendre d'autre. On va au ski. Pas à une avant-première. Pourquoi, ma belle, tu sais pas quoi prendre ? Avec tous les fringues que tu as… »_

_« Ben ouais, c'est un peu ça, en fait. »_

_« Reste simple… D'après ce qu'on a pu voir, ils ne se prennent pas trop la tête… Enfin, c'est ce que je pense… Tu veux que je t'aide ? »_

_« Non, merci, ça va aller ! J'suis juste crevée… »_

_« Ce soir, tu te drogues, tu n'as plus le choix, ma chère… Ca ne peut plus durer comme ça. »_

_« Je sais… »_Soufflai-je en souriant. « _Bon allez, j'y retourne ! »_

Je la remerciais encore une fois et repartis dans ma chambre, me sentant d'attaque pour finir cette fichue valise. Etonnamment, je mis moins de temps cette fois-ci. Je fis comme Nolwenn, je pris des basique (jean, T-shirt, pull…) et une demi-heure plus tard, la valise était presque bouclée. Je m'asseyais sur mon lit et observais mon œuvre. Sans pouvoir me retenir, je me mis soudainement à bailler, à m'en déboîter la mâchoire. Je devais encore ranger tout le bazar que j'avais fait, mais je n'en avais pas la force pour le moment. Je m'allongeais sur le lit, un mal de tête impressionnant cognant dans mes tempes. Espérant le faire passer rapidement, je fermais les yeux…..

_« Liv, réveille-toi. Ton téléphone est en train de sonner ! » _

J'entendais la voix de Nolwenn comme dans un rêve lointain. Emergeant doucement de mon sommeil, j'ouvrai les yeux et vis mon amie à côté de mon lit, tenant le téléphone dans ses mains. Je me redressai doucement. J'avais encore l'impression d'avoir un tambour qui jouait sans relâche dans la tête. Je pris le téléphone et regardais vaguement qui c'était. OMG ! Jackson ! Me sentant tout d'un coup totalement réveillée, je décrochais avant que ma messagerie ne se déclenche :

« Allo ! »

« Hey, c'est Jay… Ca va ? » Lança Jackson d'une petite voix teintée de son accent du Sud.

« Bien et toi ? »

« Ca va… Ecoute, je viens de penser à un truc. Pour demain, je t'ai dit quand mais pas où on se retrouvait. Je viens de voir avec les autres… Et en fait, on a pensé que vous pourriez laisser votre voiture à notre place de parking. Elle sera surveillée comme ça. »

Un sourire traversa mes lèvres. La proposition tenait toujours et Jackson avait pensé à tout. Il était vraiment trop gentil. Je confirmais :

« Ouais, ok… On mettra l'autre dans le garage… »

« Ok, cool ! Donc, si on dit rendez-vous demain vers 8h30 à l'hôtel, ça vous va ? » Dit-il avec une voix souriante. (NdA : vous savez quand rien qu'à la voix, on sent que la personne à l'autre bout du téléphone est en train de sourire….)

« Nickel ! A demain alors… »

« A demain ! Bonne soirée ! »

Puis on raccrocha alors qu'un immense sourire prenait place sur mes lèvres. Je n'en revenais pas, on allait passer le Spring Break avec eux. Ca allait être génial, une semaine avec Ashley, Nikki, Kellan et Jackson… à faire du ski. Le pied quoi ! Je retrouvais doucement mon calme, malgré mon excitation évidente. Nolwenn me demanda ce qu'il voulait et je lui racontais la conversation. Etrangement, ça ne la dérangeait pas de se lever tôt demain, même si on était en vacances. Je me demandais pourquoi ? Nan, en fait, je le savais, c'était trop évident… Elle allait faire du ski… Niah ! Soudain, mon estomac se réveilla aussi et me signala qu'il était temps de le remplir.

Sans plus attendre je descendis et mangeai un morceau. Il était à peine 6h, mais je ne tenais plus la route. J'étais vraiment crevée et je voulais aller me coucher tôt. Et effectivement à 6h30, j'étais dans mon lit, après avoir pris mes cachets et je tombais dans un sommeil profond sans rêve.

…

…

…

Le lendemain matin, je me réveillais vers 7h, dans une forme olympique (NdA : elles viennent de où toutes ces expressions ? Juste une question que je me pose…). Ne perdant pas de temps, je sautais dans la douche et me lavais avec énergie. Ca faisait une semaine que je ne mettais pas sentie aussi bien. Une fois toute propre, je m'habillais d'un simple jean et d'un pull avant de boucler ma valise pour de bon en mettant ma trousse de toilettes, puis je la fermais. Je rejoignis Nolwenn dans la cuisine en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Teresa devait encore dormir. Une fois en bas, je vis Nolwenn complètement réveillée aussi, en train de dévorer une tartine de pain. Jetant un coup d'œil à ma montre, je vis qu'il était 7h30. Il ne fallait pas trop traîner. Je le disais à Nolwenn qui acquiesça avant de disparaître dans la salle de bain. En attendant, je prenais mon petit déjeuner.

Une demi heure plus tard, on était enfin prête. Teresa venait de se lever, et de ce fait, on put lui souhaiter une bonne semaine avec ses parents. Elle sourit en nous répondant la même chose. Puis Nolwenn rentra sa voiture dans le garage qu'on avait dégagé en vitesse. Les valises chargées dans ma voiture, par je ne sais quel miracle (c'est qu'elles étaient lourdes, en fait…), Nolwenn et moi étions en route vers l'hôtel. Et intérieurement, je sentais que cette semaine allait être excellente et pleine de surprise…

* * *

_**Notes de l'auteur: Bon désolé pas de baisers encore une fois, mais un rapprochement et une semaine de vacances avec les acteurs de Twilight, c'est déjà pas mal, non? **_

_**Pas trop déçues quand même? Vous voulez toujours lire la suite? Pour toutes réclamations, veuillez laisser une review, je tâcherais d'y répondre du mieux que je le peux (désolé, je crois que mon stage me retourne l'esprit...) **_

_**Plein de bisous**_

_**Fire**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Disclaimer: Eh non, les noms connus ne m'appartiennent pas. En revanche, c'est le cas pour l'histoire! **_

_**Bon alors, je sais, j'ai un jour de retard, mais bon, hier je devais faire les valises et c'était un peu galère... Bon, ok, pas d'excuses valables, mais je suis là, aujourd'hui, non?**_

_**Toujours un grand merci à HardySabrina (Tu penses que tu rentres dans une valise? Faudrait tenter le coup pour voir...), Nininem (Vive les vacances!), Miss Kuroé (J'adore tes prédictions et j'adore encore plus les contourner pour te surprendre!) et Ma Chère Naouko (prochaine étape: le tatouage. On le fait en vrai?) **_

* * *

_**Julie T: Oh, merci d'avoir pensé à laisser un mot. Ca fait toujours plaisir à l'auteur, en l'occurence, moi! LOL! **_

_**MDR! Je me doutais que le torse de Jared intéresserait des gens. La chanson est vraiment géniale, une de mes préférées... De loin! **_

_**N'hésites pas à laisser une autre review. J'y répondrais avec plaisir!**_

* * *

**Chapitre 14 : Whistler, nous voilà !**

Une demi heure plus tard, on arrivait devant l'hôtel. Je me stationnais en double file et demandais à Nolwenn d'appeler Jackson pour savoir comment on faisait pour rentrer la voiture au parking. Mon amie fouilla dans mon sac à la recherche de mon téléphone et sélectionna le numéro avant de le composer. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle commença à parler et m'indiqua ce que je devais faire. Alors…. Avancer un peu et prendre deux fois à droite avant de trouver la pancarte 'Car Park'. Descendre au sous-sol et s'arrêter à la barrière. Là, Nikki nous attendait avec le badge. Quand elle nous vit arriver, elle nous ouvrit et nous indiqua le chemin pour arriver à leurs places. Une fois sur place, je vis que tout le monde était là, se préparant pour le départ. Kellan et Charlie terminaient de charger le pick-up alors que tous les autres observaient en discutant. Nikki nous montra une place vide et je me garais sans problème.

Sans attendre, Nolwenn et moi, on descendit de la voiture et on alla saluer tout le monde. Je fis la bise à tous et surtout à Jackson. C'était souvent bizarre entre nous. Il y avait toujours un moment de tension entre nous, où on se fixait sans trop savoir comment réagir, comme si on redémarrait tout depuis le début pendant une minute. C'était impressionnant parfois…. Ce fut Kellan qui me sortit de mes pensées en nous demandant, à Nolwenn et à moi :

« Vous avez pas de valises ? »

« Si elles sont dans le coffres…. » Répondit Nolwenn.

« Ok, les gars, on a pas fini… Qui vient m'aider ? » Continua le brun.

Jackson et Charlie allèrent lui donner un coup de main alors qu'Ashley nous demandait comment c'était passé le reste de notre journée d'hier. Je lui racontais qu'on avait seulement préparé nos valises avant de se reposer un peu. Puis Ashley continua :

« Oh, au fait, on a proposé à Rob de venir avec nous, et il a accepté. »

« Rob ? Rob Pattinson ? » Demanda Nolwenn.

« En personne. C'est un peu la galère en ce moment avec Kristen et il a besoin de prendre des distances. Alors on lui a dit de venir avec nous pour se changer les idées. »

« Alors, ils sont bien ensemble ? » M'étonnais-je.

Nikki acquiesça tout en nous faisant promettre de ne rien dire. Nolwenn et moi, on affirma qu'on se tairait et qu'il n'y avait pas de problème. D'ailleurs en parlant de Rob, il apparut quelques secondes plus tard. Nikki fit les présentations rapidement alors que le principal concerné nous fixait sans ciller. Puis il nous salua rapidement avant de repartir aider les garçons à fermer la remorque du pick-up. Je le regardais faire en haussant les sourcils. Alors, c'était ça une star internationale ? Ashley, qui avait vu la rencontre, nous affirma :

« Ne le prenez pas mal. Il est un peu retourné à cause de Kristen et en plus, il est super timide… »

« Pas de problème… » Affirmais-je.

« Bon, les filles ! » Nous coupa Kellan. « Fin des bavardages. On se met en route… Il est plus que temps. En voiture tout le monde ! »

Le problème était maintenant de savoir qui montait avec qui, tout en sachant que Kellan et Rob ne voulaient pas lâcher le volant de leur voiture. Donc les six personnes qui restaient devaient se partager les places. Nolwenn et moi, on se fixa un instant sans trop savoir comment faire. C'était un petit dilemme en soi. Ashley n'hésita pas et dit qu'elle montait avec Kellan. Ok ! Bon, on fait comment alors ? On tire à pile ou face ? Je lançais à autre coup d'œil à mon amie, sachant très bien ce qu'elle pensait. Elle me regarda en retour, ce qui confirma ce que je pensais. On attendit encore un peu le temps que les autres se décident. Ah ! Charlie venait de prendre sa décision. Il montait avec Rob. Nolwenn attendit un peu le temps que Nikki lance qu'elle partait aussi dans la même voiture et Nolwenn sauta sur l'occasion. Jackson et moi, on se dirigea vers l'autre véhicule. On monta dans le pick-up et les deux voitures se mirent en route.

Kellan conduisait comme un malade même en ville. En général, je n'avais pas facilement peur en voiture, mais là, je devais avouer que c'était limite. Même Jackson et Ashley s'accrochaient. Je lançai en regard derrière pour voir si Rob suivait et je ne sais pas si cela était rassurant ou pas, mais il nous talonnait à seulement quelques mètres de nous. Je n'imaginais pas l'état de Nolwenn. Je préférais ne pas y penser. Pour tenter de me détendre, je sortis un bouquin de mon sac et continuai ma lecture plus qu'entamée. Ce fut de courte durée car les conversations démarraient dans la voiture sur divers sujets et Ashley me força à y participer. Je répondais volontiers aux questions qu'on me posait alors qu'on sortait de Vancouver. Le paysage changea du tout au tout : plus de buildings, plus de magasins, seulement des maisons éparpillées le long de la route et des arbres à perte de vue. Bienvenue dans la campagne canadienne ! Je regardais le paysage défiler devant mes yeux tout en discutant avec Ashley. La radio diffusait des chansons, en sourdine. L'ambiance était un peu plus détendue, surtout que Kellan faisait les limitations de vitesse et ne roulait plus comme un fou.

J'étais en forme, ma nuit ayant été réparatrice. J'étais même de très bonne humeur, et Kellan nous faisait bien rigoler avec ses commentaires sur la route ou même les bêtises qu'il sortait à tout va. Alors, c'était lui le petit comique de la bande ? Dans un sens, ça ne me surprenait pas… A un moment, il me demanda sans détour :

« Mais au fait, je pense à un truc, tu as un copain ? »

« Nan, j'ai arrêté…. » Avouais-je.

« Tu as arrêté ? Ca veut dire quoi ? » Insista Ashley.

« Ca fait deux ans que j'ai pas eu de petits amis, je fais une pause. J'ai fait pas mal de conneries pendant un certain temps et je me suis rendue compte que ça n'était pas pour moi… »

« Genre quoi comme conneries ? »

« J'ai pas vraiment envie d'en parler… » Soufflai-je en souriant pour ne pas qu'ils le prennent mal.

Ashley acquiesça et changea de sujet. Je la remerciais d'un signe de tête. Je n'avais pas spécialement envie de parler de cette période de ma vie, période où j'avais complètement perdu les pédales et où j'étais devenue une croqueuse d'hommes, avant de me rendre compte que ça ne me rendait pas plus heureuse. Ca avait même été tout le contraire. Bref, passons ! Je ne voulais plus jamais faire ça.

Le reste du trajet se passa dans la bonne humeur et de ce fait, très rapidement. Environ deux heures après, vers 11h, on se trouvait déjà à Whistler et Kellan en connaisseur, se dirigea immédiatement vers le chalet. Il fallait d'abord alors signaler sa présence à l'accueil afin de recevoir les clés. Nikki s'en chargea et revint quelques instants plus tard, une enveloppe à la main. Puis on se remit en route, montant encore un peu plus la montagne. J'observais le paysage blanc avec seulement les arbres comme verdure. Différentes remontées mécaniques permettait d'atteindre le sommet des pistes que des dizaines de personnes descendaient à ski ou à surf. Je ne pensais pas que cette station serait aussi grande et aussi magnifique.

Les voitures se garèrent sur le parking privé alors que je distinguais enfin le chalet. Il était tout simplement immense. Sur deux étages avec un balcon. Tout à fait typique et si cliché, mais tellement bon et par-dessus tout, luxueux ! Je n'imaginais même pas l'intérieur. Avant de décharger les voitures, on décida de faire un tour du propriétaire. Nikki ouvrit la porte et là….

C'était magnifique ! On entra dans un immense salon/salle à manger avec la cuisine dans le fond, donnant sur une baie vitrée. Au loin, on distinguait une forêt enneigée. Au centre de la pièce, se trouvait une immense cheminée qui était intégrée dans le mur. Dans le salon, trois canapés formaient un U autour de la table de salon et un écran plasma était accroché au mur. La table de salle à manger était grande et pouvait sans doute accueillir une dizaine de personnes. Au fond de la pièce la cuisine était séparée du reste par un simple comptoir de bar. J'avançais dans le salon, les yeux ébahis. Sur notre gauche, je distinguais une porte, qui était entrouverte sur une chambre. Une autre se trouvait juste à côté. Mais ce n'était que le rez-de-chaussée. Nolwenn était dans le même état que moi, elle n'en revenait pas. On se fixa un instant et sans hésiter, on se précipita pour trouver l'escalier et monter à l'étage. Ce dernier était situé derrière le mur de la cheminée, en faisant le tour par la cuisine sans manquer de remarquer une autre porte dans le fond. On grimpa les marches quatre à quatre pour arriver sur le palier. L'escalier était central et donc, toutes les chambres l'entouraient. Mais il y avait l'embarras du choix. Ashley qui nous rejoignit nous dit :

« Y'a une chambre par personne, alors pas la peine de se battre… »

« C'est pour combien de personne normalement ? » Demandais-je, curieuse.

« Seize personnes, mais on n'a un peu nos manies, on aime bien avoir une chambre chacun. Entre ceux qui ronflent et ceux qui se lèvent tôt ou se couchent tard… Au moins, on est sûrs d'avoir la paix… »

« Je prends la chambre avec le balcon…. Je l'ai dit en premier ! » Hurla Kellan en débarquant sur le palier.

« Bon ça s'est fait… » Plaisanta Ashley.

« Oh, et Rob prend une de celles en bas… »

Nolwenn et moi en profitâmes pour continuer notre visite. A l'étage, il ne restait plus qu'une chambre avec un lit deux personnes, mais les quatre autres avaient des lits une personne qu'on pouvait déplacer pour avoir un grand lit. Chacune des chambres était décoré dans un style différent. Une attira mon attention plus particulièrement. La seule fenêtre donnait sur la forêt et on ne voyait rien d'autre que des sapins et autres arbres. Le paysage était magnifique de ce point de vue. Je posais une option sur celle là… La répartition des chambres se continua : Ashley prit l'autre chambre avec le dernier grand lit de l'étage, Nolwenn, celle presque à côté de la mienne (je me rendis compte alors qu'on allait encore se partager la salle de bain), Charlie celle qui était de l'autre côté de la mienne et finalement Jackson prit la seule avec des lits superposés, content car ça lui rappelait des souvenirs. J'en conclus que Nikki restait en bas avec Rob.

La suite fut un peu moins drôle, il fallait décharger les voitures maintenant. Dans le pick-up de Kellan, il n'y avait que les valises, mais ça faisait quand même huit bagages voire plus à monter. Ashley organisa alors une sorte de chaîne pour que tout le monde s'y mette. Rob et Kellan descendaient les bagages du coffre/remorque, nous devions les rapporter jusqu'à l'intérieur, là où Charlie et Jackson se chargeaient de les monter à l'étage. Eh ! Oui ! Nous n'étions que des pauvres femmes sans force, on n'allait pas se plaindre, on faisait la meilleure partie du boulot. Enfin, boulot ! Quand on bavardait pas, au lieu d'aider…. Et forcément, on se faisait gronder par Kellan. Quand le pick-up fut vide, on s'occupa de la voiture de Rob. Je n'en revenais pas. Le coffre était plein de bouffe et de boissons en tout genre. Il y avait de quoi tenir un siège, mais il ne fallait pas oublier qu'on était huit personnes. Une nouvelle chaîne se forme, les hommes amenaient les sacs à la porte, Nolwenn et moi on les portait jusque la cuisine et Ashley et Nikki rangeaient le tout.

Une demi-heure plus, deux voitures vides et plus de forces, on continua notre mise en route. Prochaine étape ? Location de skis…. Oh My God ! Ca faisait tellement longtemps que je n'avais pas fait ça. Reprenant les voitures, on redescendit dans le centre et trouva le magasin. Quand le vendeur nous vit arriver, un grand sourire illumina son visage alors qu'il s'approchait de nous. En même temps, il fallait le comprendre : 8 clients en une seule fois…. Il nous salua et nous demanda :

« Je peux vous aider ? »

La suite ? Un véritable casse-tête pour tout vendeur. Trois paires de skis, deux snowboards… Heu, non ! En fait, quatre paires de skis et cinq snowboards… Heu ! Non, toujours pas… Au final, deux autres vendeurs vinrent l'aider. Après une demi heure, on s'arrêta sur moitié skis/moitié snowboard. Restait l'essayage des chaussures. Ca nous prit pas mal de temps pour trouver celles qui convenaient. Ca, plus le monde qui arrivait au fur et à mesure. Un fou rire se déclencha entre Ahley, Kellan et moi. On avait complètement craqué et on riait pour un oui ou pour un non… Et plus les clients s'impatientaient, plus on rigolait. La galère des skis ! C'était toujours la même chose, tout le monde arrivait en même temps, ce qui créait une cohue dans le magasin. Et ça, on le retrouvait partout, dans toutes les stations de skis…. Alors, pour les énerver encore plus, on prenait tout notre temps et essayait plusieurs paires. Mais bon ! A un moment, il fallait bien s'arrêter. On cessa nos bêtises et prit notre matériel pour aller le charger dans la voiture le temps que Nikki et Jackson laissent une caution.

Retour au chalet et vidage de la voiture (on ne l'avait pas déjà fait ça). Sur le côté, se trouvait un petit local qui contenait le bois pour la cheminée ainsi que des casiers pour les skis. En bonne équipe bien organisée, on refit notre petite chaîne. Je crois que c'est à ce moment-là que je me rendis compte que Kellan était très maladroit. Par trois fois, j'avais failli me prendre quelque chose dans la tête : soit un ski, soit un bâton, et même une chaussure (je suis certaine que pour ça, il l'avait fait exprès). Quand tout fut rangé, on rentra tous au chaud, pour déjeuner. Rob et Ashley prenaient le premier tour de cuisine. Pendant ce temps, le reste de la troupe partit ranger leurs affaires dans leur chambre.

Je montais donc à l'étage et entreprenais de défaire ma valise. Ma partie préférée dans cette tâche ! Autant je détestais la remplir autant j'adorais la vider. Une petite commode avait trouvé sa place dans un coin, juste à côté d'une coiffeuse. Je déballais mes vêtements et les rangeais minutieusement dans les tiroirs. Un tiroir une fonction ! Pantalon, tops et sous vêtements. Une demi heure plus tard, je vidais ce que j'appelais mon sac à loisir : livres, MP3, ordinateur et autres… Je posais le tout sur cette fameuse commode ou même sur le deuxième lit. Alors que je venais tout juste de finir, j'entendis deux petits coups à la porte. Je me retournais vivement et vit Jackson qui se tenait dans l'embrasure, avec son sourire. Il me demanda :

« Ca va ? Tu t'en sors ? »

« Ouais, comme une chef et toi ? »

« Moi, j'ai l'habitude… C'est ça l'avantage d'être une star et de voyager tout le temps…» Répliqua-t-il sérieusement.

« Mais heu, sinon, l'orgueil, ça va ? Pas trop lourde à porter cette grosse tête ? » Le charriais-je.

« Nan, là aussi, j'ai l'habitude maintenant… »

Je levais les yeux au ciel alors qu'il était fier de sa bêtise. Je m'asseyais sur le lit, épuisée par toute cette activité et Jackson entra dans la chambre. Il prit place sur le lit d'en face. Son regard se posa sur…. _Oh ! Non ! Ne pas rougir ! Bon ok, trop tard !_ J'étais rouge et il l'avait vu, un sourire moqueur déjà au bord des lèvres. Je le pris rapidement et m'exclamais :

« On ne rigole pas Mr Rathbone ! Ca a une valeur sentimentale… Ca fait 20 ans que je l'ai… Et j'y tiens beaucoup… »

« Je n'ai rien dit…. » Répondit-il en se dépêchant d'attraper ce que je tentais vainement de cacher.

Bon, ok, j'avoue ? Allez, j'avoue ! Oui, je me baladais encore avec mon doudou, le même depuis que j'avais deux ans… Une peluche en forme de Tigrou que je traînais partout avec moi. Cependant, pas grand monde connaissait son existence en dehors de ma famille. Et Jackson maintenant ! Je l'observais jouer avec la peluche en souriant. Il reprit sur un ton de confidence :

« Moi, c'est ma guitare, mon doudou ! Annabelle… »

« Pourquoi Annabelle ? »

« Je trouvais que c'était un nom qui sonnait bien, avec une connotation du Sud. Il a un nom ? »

Je n'en revenais pas. On parlait 'doudou' avec Jackson. C'était surréaliste ! Je répondais tout de même :

« Tidouroux ! Bref, maintenant que tu connais mon plus grand secret inavouable, on va peut-être passer à autre chose… Tu me le rends ? »

« Non ! » Nargua-t-il.

Et là, la plus belle preuve de maturité, je boudais… Je croisais les bras sur ma poitrine et soupirais bruyamment. Jackson éclata franchement de rire face à ma mine boudeuse. Je soufflais encore plus alors qu'il reprenait entre deux rires :

« On ne vous a jamais appris à dire 'S'il vous plait' Mlle Delcroix ? »

Je le fixai droit dans les yeux, et réitérai ma demande le plus sérieusement possible:

« S'il vous plait, Mr Rathbone, grande star internationale du cinéma, pourriez vous me rendre ma raison de vivre ? »

« Ouah, demander comme ça, je ne peux pas refuser… » Répondit-il avec son air sérieux et en me tendant ma peluche.

Je récupérais mon bien en souriant et en le remerciant alors que nos regards se bloquaient l'un dans l'autre. C'est moi ou il faisait chaud ? On fut coupés dans notre contemplation respective par Ashley qui hurlait que le repas était prêt. Jackson et moi, on se releva vivement, se bousculant par inadvertance au passage. On s'excusa en même temps, en baissant le regard puis il me laissa passer la première. Puis on se mit en route vers les escaliers, côte à côte. Sur le chemin, je l'entendis me dire :

« Tu es pleine de surprises, tu le sais ça ? »

« Je te retourne le compliment… » Soufflais-je flattée par cette remarque.

On retrouva tout le reste de la troupe en bas, prêt pour le déjeuner. Le repas se passa dans un brouhaha, chacun discutant avec ses voisins. Mais c'était ça, le fun. Plus on est de fous, plus on rit, non ? C'était un peu l'ambiance générale. Quand on eut fini de manger, on s'occupa rapidement de la vaisselle et vers 1h30, on se remit en route pour skier cette fois ci. Là, on fit un truc dont la logique m'échappa (enfin pas tant que ça… mais bref passons !). On remit le matériel dans le pick-up pour aller chercher le départ des remontées mécaniques en ville. Alors, dans ce cas pourquoi avoir vider le coffre dans un premier temps ? Apparemment, je n'étais pas la seule à me faire cette remarque. Rob et Nikki posèrent cette question à voix haute et Kellan ne trouva qu'à répondre un truc du genre : 'c'est pas faux…' Bien entendu, tout le monde rigola ce qui le fit râler et il nous ordonna de monter en voiture. Je reprenais ma place dans le pick-up et vis Nolwenn se jeter sur l'autre place à l'arrière. Ah ! Elle voulait me parler ! Et en effet, la voiture avait à peine démarré qu'elle me demandait en français :

_« Alors, vous vous êtes parlés ? »_

_« Oui, Nol…Je dois te relater chaque conversation ? »_ Ironisais-je.

_« Oui ! »_

_« Et toi, tu lui as parlé ? »_ Eludai-je.

_« C'est donnant-donnant avec toi, dis moi… » _

_« Désolé, le prends pas mal, c'est juste qu'il n'y a pas grand-chose à raconter… Au fait, ça va aller pour le ski ? »_

_« Faudra bien, je suis morte de trouille ! »_ Plaisanta-t-elle à moitié sérieuse.

_« C'est pas compliqué, tu dois descendre. Après la façon dont tu le fais, c'est toi qui vois. Mais une fois en haut, y'a plus le choix… » _

Elle me lança un sourire tendu puis on changea de conversation. D'un côté, je n'en menais pas large non plus. Ca devait 6 ans que je n'étais remontée sur des skis et même si je maîtrisais, la reprise était toujours assez dure. C'était toujours pareil : la piste est trop pentue, je vais trop vite, est-ce que je vais réussir à m'arrêter ? …

Une fois dans le village, on se gara sur le parking et on débarrassa une nouvelle fois notre matériel. On enfila nos chaussures, la galère ! Le pied ne voulait jamais bien se mettre. Ne pas oublier de ne pas les serrer pour le moment pour réussir à marcher sans tomber. Purée, ça pèse une tonne ces machins. Puis chacun avec ses affaires, on partit vers la première remontée. Là, on chaussa nos skis ou snowboards. Puis sans attendre, on glissa vers le télésiège. Jackson et Ashley montèrent avec moi. Une fois assise, je sentais cette vague d'excitation et d'inquiétude m'emplir… J'avais hâte de descendre ma première piste….

* * *

**Notes de l'auteur: Bon et bien voilà la mise en place de ces vacances. Prochain chapitre = encore plus de surprises et surtout, quelque chose que beaucoup de monde attend avec impatience, lol!**

**No review = :'(**

**Review = :D**

**Alors n'hésitez pas**

**A la semaine prochaine !**

**Fire**


	15. Chapter 15

_**Disclaimer: Ok, so I own nothing except the story and some characters! **_

_**Eh, nous voilà donc vendredi. Je profite d'avoir un peu de temps pour publier aujourd'hui car après une bonne semaine de vacances, demain, c'est back to work ! Yihaaa! J'aime bien, c'est pas le problème, c'est juste que ça va faire bizarre de retourner au boulot... Mais c'est une sensation normale, n'est-ce pas?**_

_**En tout cas, je sens que vous allez aimez ce nouveau chapitre, enfin en quelque sorte, bon pour le savoir, il faut lire pour le savoir... LOL ! **_

_**Un grand merci à HardySabrina (bon, ça y est j'ai envoyé Kellan, tu me fais signe quand tu le reçois! MDR! ), Nininem (je risque d'y aller au concert de 100 monkeys, en tout cas, je vais à celui de Lille) et ... NAOUKO (ohlàlà! J'espère que tu vas aimé la suite et la surprise!)**_

* * *

_**Louvia: Oui, ils se rapprochent doucement, ils prennent sacrément leur temps, ces deux-là... **_

_**MDR , j'adore cette expression des pingouins maladroits, c'est trop fort et c'est exactement ça! **_

_**LOL! Oui, c'est vrai qu'elle lui crie dessus, mais je ne voulais pas d'un personnage fan hystérique qui s'évanouit quand elle rencontre un acteur... Je me suis un peu basée sur l'opposé! **_

_**J'espère que cette suite te plaira!**_

* * *

_**Charlie: Salut, blondinet! **_

_** Roh, oui, j'avais remarqué ton absence de review, mais je n'ai pas relevé, je me suis douté que tu devais profiter de ta femme... Je sais que tu adores lui faire plaisir, elle me le raconte assez... **_

_**En tout, je suis contente que tu dégustes ma fic, ça me fait plaisir! **_

_**Tu m'étonnes, j'avais la larme à l'oeil quand j'ai écris les chapitres. Trop de souvenirs d'un coup... **_

_**MDR! Tu meures d'envie de connaître la suite? Vraiment ? Pffff, comme si tu ne savais pas... (bon, d'accord, peut-être pas de mon point de vue, je l'avoue! **_

_**Bisous à toi et à ta femme**_

* * *

_**Chapitre 15 : Everything's going to be fine, isn't it ?**_

Le télésiège nous lâcha (dans le sens littéral du terme, je précise…) en haut des pistes. Je n'étais plus certaine de mes capacités d'un coup. Je me laissais glisser légèrement le long de la pente et m'arrêtais en dérapant sur le côté. Hey ! Mais c'est que ça revenait plutôt vite en fait ! Jackson, Ashley et moi, on attendit que tout le monde arrive. Charlie et Nolwenn fermaient la marche et quand je vis mon amie arriver comme elle pouvait, je n'hésitais pas à aller l'aider. Ca serait plus simple avec moi, pour expliquer en français. J'attendis encore un peu qu'elle arrive à notre hauteur. Les autres étaient déjà à fond, prêts à descendre un maximum de piste dans un temps restreint. Heu… Et la remise en route alors ? Il fallait y aller mollo. Je ne voulais pas être rabat-joie, mais je n'avais pas envie de me casser quelque chose… Kellan fut le premier à râler :

« Bon alors, on se bouge ? »

« Doucement, on se calme Mr l'Impatient… On y va en douceur pour l'instant… » Expliqua Nikki.

« Roh, allez, quoi ! On n'est pas là pour prendre son temps ! Surfing Canada (1), les gars ! »

« Ben pars devant alors ! » Lâcha Ashley. « On te rejoint ! »

Je les regardais se chamailler en souriant. Ils s'entendaient tous très bien et ça s'en ressentait. Je tournais la tête vers Nolwenn pour voir son état et elle ne semblait pas vraiment rassurée. Je lui demandais :

_« Ca va ? »_

_« Nan ! Je crois que je vais reprendre le télésiège… »_ Souffla-t-elle.

_« Mais non, t'inquiète, je vais t'aider. Tu n'as que me suivre et faire ce que je dis et il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème, ok ? Tu as confiance en moi ? »_

_« Quoi ? »_

_« Tu as confiance en moi ? »_ (NdA : 'Ce rêve bleu, je n'y crois pas c'est merveilleux… Un monde'…Hum, oups je crois que l'auteure s'égare un peu…Retournons à nos chèvres !)

Nolwenn acquiesça alors que j'expliquais aux autres ce que je venais de dire. Ils ne firent pas de commentaires et hochèrent la tête. Je me retournais vers mon amie et lui montrais les premiers gestes : plier les genoux et se pencher légèrement en avant tout en faisant le chasse-neige. Elle m'écouta attentivement et m'imita. Quand elle trouva un peu son équilibre, je commençais doucement à descendre la pente. Les autres nous observaient faire, en nous laissant prendre de l'avance. Je faisais des grands virages bien larges pour ne pas l'inquiéter. Elle s'en sortait bien…. On n'avait presque l'impression que ce n'était pas la première fois. Elle avait déjà trouvé le bon équilibre et n'avait pas peur de s'attaquer à la pente. C'était une bonne chose. Je remarquais du coin de l'œil que les autres entamaient la descente aussi. On voyait qu'ils avaient l'habitude. Ils te descendaient ça à une vitesse. Surtout Kellan et Rob… On aurait dit mes frangins, des gros malades, tout simplement. On était à peine à la moitié avec Nolwenn qu'ils nous attendaient déjà en bas. Nikki nous dépassa aussi et nous attendit un peu plus bas alors que Jackson, Charlie et Ashley fermaient la marche.

Au fur et à mesure qu'on descendait, je retrouvais les sensations du ski. Ca m'avait manqué, c'était dingue ! Petit à petit, j'accélérais un peu ma progression, ne voulant pas faire trop attendre les autres surtout que je me rendais compte que Nolwenn s'en sortait plutôt pas mal pour une débutante. Ca faisait plaisir à voir ! Doucement mais sûrement, on atteignit le bas de la piste, rejoignant ainsi les autres. Je regardais Nolwenn arriver en chasse-neige, et s'arrêtait comme un chef. Pas mal pour une première piste ! Je lui en faisais la remarque :

« Eh, bien, bravo, ma chère Nol. Tu t'en sors très bien ! »

« Merci, mais… pfff, c'est crevant ! »

« C'est parce que tu es encore tendue sur tes skis… » Affirma Kellan. « Ca ira mieux après… »

« Ouais, c'est vrai… Au début, c'est pas évident. Mais après, on s'éclate… »

Je regardais bizarrement l'interlocuteur. Car en effet, pour la deuxième fois aujourd'hui, c'était Rob qui venait de parler. Je n'en revenais pas ! Je le fixais la bouche ouverte. Les autres acquiescèrent. Charlie nous coupa dans notre étonnement en nous montrant une télécabine, plus communément appelé des œufs, et nous demanda si ça nous tentait. Forcément, la majorité l'emporta et la décision fut prise. Sans attendre plus longtemps, ils descendirent un peu plus et rejoignirent la remontée mécanique. Mon dieu ! Les œufs ! Les cabines ! Fermées, suspendues dans le vide ! Je montais avec Jackson, Nolwenn et Charlie. Après avoir mis mes skis dans l'emplacement prévu à cet effet, j'entrais dans la cabine et m'asseyais à côté de la porte. J'inspirais et expirais lentement…

Heureusement, la remontée n'était pas trop longue et assez rapidement, je sortis de la cabine et récupérais mes skis en vitesse. Une fois dehors, je respirais à pleins poumons l'air pur de la montagne. Il y avait cette odeur si spécifique de ce genre d'endroit, un mélange de pin et de neige, le tout un peu faussé par le froid. J'adorais ! Le temps que tout le monde rechausse les skis et on se remettait en route pour une autre descente. Cette fois-ci, Nolwenn avait compris le mouvement et avançait plus rapidement, suivant toujours mes traces. La deuxième piste se passa encore mieux que la première. Mes automatismes revenaient doucement, et Nolwenn me suivait toujours sans broncher.

Le reste de l'après-midi se passa dans la même ambiance. On refit plusieurs pistes en s'amusant comme des fous. Les autres skiaient plutôt bien, on voyait qu'ils avaient l'habitude de venir s'éclater ici. J'avais encore un peu d'appréhension en descendant les pistes, mais je m'en sortais pas trop mal. Et autant dire que Kellan ne m'aidait pas. Il vint me frôler plusieurs fois durant la dernière descente. Son surf touchait presque mes skis quand il faisait ça et je l'engueulais à tout va, pour son plus grand plaisir. J'aurais bien voulu lui rendre la pareille, mais je ne voulais pas laisser Nolwenn derrière, alors au final, je ne faisais que crier contre lui. Heureusement, c'était la dernière descente de la journée et je comptais me venger, très prochainement…

Doucement, on retourna à la voiture après s'être déchaussés et on rangea le matériel dans le coffre du pick-up. Comme pour l'aller, Kellan ne voulut pas lâcher le volant de sa voiture. Pour changer, je décidais de monter avec Rob, Nikki et Jackson qui me suivit. Le chemin du retour fut assez silencieux. On était tous un peu crevés par ces petites descentes. Je sentais déjà mes genoux qui me lançaient. Ca allait être une semaine de malade. Mais dans vraiment tous les sens du terme. Autant je sentais qu'on allait beaucoup s'amuser, autant, je sentais que ça n'allait pas être de tout repos. Quelques minutes plus tard, on se trouvait à nouveau au chalet. Une fois que les voitures furent garées, on pensa cette fois-ci à ne pas vider le coffre. La galère de tout à l'heure nous en avait dissuadé. Tout le monde s'éparpilla doucement dans la maison, vaquant à ses activités.

Nolwenn, à peine sortit de la voiture, se jeta sur moi et me dit qu'elle prenait la place dans la salle de bain. Elle n'avait pas envie d'attendre trois heures pour pouvoir se doucher en sachant qu'il ne lui fallait qu'une heure. J'aurais bien voulu répondre quelque chose, mais elle se ruait déjà dans le chalet. Je restais dehors, la regardant disparaître en souriant et surtout sachant qu'elle ne devait pas être loin de la vérité. Jackson me rejoignit et se moqua :

« Trois heures ? Eh, ben, tu dois être toute fripée quand tu sors ? »

« Pourquoi tu te moques toujours de moi ? » Ronchonnais-je d'une voix enfantine.

« Parce que tu réagis toujours au quart de tour et ça me fait rire…. »

« J'vais vraiment finir par me vexer, Mr Rathbone… »

Pour toute réponse, il s'approcha de moi et dans un mouvement rapide, il me serra dans ses bras. Ca dura un peu plus longtemps que la dernière fois. D'un seul coup, je me sentais toute chose, avec un rythme cardiaque hors norme. Je devais avoir une belle couleur rosée sur les joues et j'étais contente de pouvoir me cacher dans son cou. Soudain, je l'entendis murmurer à mon oreille :

« C'est pas méchant… »

Puis quelques secondes plus tard, il relâcha son étreinte et se recula, le regard baissé. Avant de totalement s'éloigner de moi, il déposa un petit baiser sur ma joue. Ok, j'avais vraiment le souffle court… Respire Olivia, respire… Le temps que je retrouve un souffle normal, Jackson était parti s'asseoir sur les marches, une cigarette entre les doigts. Je venais à côté de lui et le poussai légèrement en lâchant :

« T'es bête… »

C'était vraiment étrange de s'entendre aussi bien avec quelqu'un en si peu de temps. Mais j'appréciais cette relation. Elle rendait accro…. J'aimais bien cette sensation, ça faisait longtemps que je ne l'avais pas ressenti. Ca me rendait toute bizarre, comme une sorte de vertige à chaque fois… Et je ne savais pas comment me positionner par rapport à ça. J'avais un peu peur, mais c'était tellement bon…. J'étais totalement perdue dans mes pensées, quand je sentis Jackson me pousser doucement de l'épaule pour me faire revenir sur terre. Je le fixais en souriant. Il venait d'écraser sa cigarette dans le cendrier et me demandait si je voulais rentrer. J'acquiesçai sans perdre mon sourire.

Quand Nolwenn sortit enfin de la salle de bain, je prenais sa place. Pour une fois, j'allais me dépêcher. Surtout que quand je jetais un coup d'œil à mon portable, je vis qu'il était presque 6h. Bon, je pouvais le faire, une heure pour une douche, je devrais m'en sortir, non ? J'entrais dans la salle et pénétrais sous la douche. Il y avait encore beaucoup de buées et de chaleur. Le jet d'eau détendit mes muscles endoloris… Nom d'un chien que c'était bon ! Toute la sueur s'en alla rapidement et un quart plus tard je sortais de ma douche. Je m'essuyais rapidement et enfilai mon Jean et mon pull. Maintenant, les cheveux…. Bon, ok, j'en avais marre, je les laissais sécher naturellement. Allez, un peu de maquillage et j'étais prête.

Quand je retournais dans ma chambre, je vis qu'il était 7h15, ouah, 1h15 ! Record battu ! Purée, un jour, j'arriverais même à faire moins… J'en étais capable… Sous la torture ! Peut-être…. Je remarquais qu'il n'y avait personne à l'étage et j'entendais des voix en bas. Je suivais donc le son et retrouvais tout le monde dans le salon. Quand Nikki me vit, elle se leva d'un bond et s'écria :

« Allez, _apéro_… C'est comme ça qu'on dit ? »

Nolwenn et moi on acquiesça en rigolant. Pourquoi ce mot faisait parti de ceux que les anglophones connaissaient ? On passait pour quoi au juste ? Juste des sacs à vins… Personnellement, ça ne dérangeait pas, on avait de bons alcools en France. Je rejoignais Nikki dans la cuisine qui avait commencé à servir. Je l'aidais et on retourna avec un plateau dans le salon. On le posa sur la table et on donna les verres. Puis je m'assis à côté de Jackson et on trinqua. Je bus une gorgée de mon verre. Un whisky orange, rien de tel pour se mettre dans l'ambiance.

« N'empêche, c'était cool cette après midi. Et dire qu'on est là toute la semaine, c'est génial… » S'extasia Kellan.

« Ouais et qui c'est va encore rentrer complètement crevée pour la fin du tournage ? » Lâcha Ashley.

« Vous terminez quand ? » Demandais-je.

« Fin avril normalement… Enfin, selon le planning on finit mi-avril, mais on reste deux semaines de plus au cas où… Y'a toujours de nouvelles scènes à tourner en catastrophe ! » Répondit Nikki.

Ok, je n'avais vraiment réalisé, mais mon aventure canadienne touchait presque à sa fin. Il ne me restait plus que deux mois à Vancouver, même pas…. Et c'était pareil pour Jackson, Ashley et les autres. Dans un mois, c'était fini. Ca me fit une sorte d'électrochoc. Dans un sens, j'étais contente de rentrer et de revoir famille et amis, mais d'un autre côté, je me plaisais à Vancouver. J'avais pris des nouvelles habitudes et ça serait dur de s'en débarrasser. Je me sentis triste d'un coup, mais en voyant les autres s'amuser, ça me fit sourire… Malgré tout, je sentais un petit coup de blues pointer son nez. Je soupirais et tentais de me concentrer sur les conversations. Soudain, Jackson se leva et lança :

« J'vais chercher du bois pour faire du feu, un coup de main ? »

« J'viens avec toi… » M'entendis-je dire sans réfléchir.

Jackson acquiesça et je me levais pour le suivre. A grandes enjambées, on sortit du chalet et on se dirigea vers le local à ski. J'avais repéré que c'était là que le bois se trouvait. Sans hésiter, on entra dans la pièce et on vit le bois. Alors qu'il prenait la première bûche, Jackson me demanda :

« Ca va, toi ? T'as eu l'air ailleurs d'un coup ? »

« Ouais, je sais…Je sais pas, juste un moment d'égarement… Rien de grave, mais ça va ! » Affirmais-je en souriant.

Il s'inquiétait pour moi, c'était trop touchant. Pour ne pas rougir une nouvelle fois, je prenais à mon tour une bûche. J'en empilai plusieurs dans mes bras tout en retrouvant mon calme. On était dans le silence, mais c'était agréable. Je ne réfléchissais plus et ça faisait du bien…. Quand on eut les bras chargés, on se dirigea vers la porte. Jackson essaya de l'ouvrir sans rien faire tomber. Il tenta une fois, deux fois…. Soudain, je le vis poser son chargement à terre et tirait sur la poignée et toujours pas de résultat…

…

…

…

Ok, tout allait bien, il devait y avoir un truc pour l'ouvrir, il suffisait juste de le trouver. Je le regardais faire alors qu'il essayait une nouvelle fois…Toujours rien !

Doucement mais sûrement, je sentis une petite panique monter en moi. Ma respiration s'accéléra malgré moi.

Jackson commença à s'énerver sur la poignée, sans succès.

Là, ce n'était plus un début de panique ! Le problème, j'étais claustrophobe. Parfois, j'arrivais à me contrôler quand je savais que j'allais être enfermée comme dans l'ascenseur ou les téléphériques, mais là… Ma respiration se coupa soudainement… Je suffoquai :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Même si je connaissais la réponse, à mon plus grand dam, je l'entendis répondre :

« La porte est bloquée, elle doit se fermer de l'extérieur… »

« C'est une blague ? » M'écriais-je, ma voix montant légèrement dans les aiguës.

« J'ai bien peur que non… »

Oh…. Mon…. Dieu…. Crise de panique en cours !

Je n'arrivais plus à respirer normalement, j'avais le souffle court…

Je sentais mon cœur battre à tout rompre, sentant la sueur commencer à perler sur mon front. J'avais chaud, très chaud, c'était insupportable.

Une nausée impressionnante me bloqua encore plus la respiration alors que je sentais mes jambes trembler. Si bien que je m'accroupissais rapidement pour ne pas tomber dans les pommes.

Je sentais même que je commençais à pleurer de rage et de peur.

Au loin, j'entendais la voix de Jackson, complètement affolé :

« Olivia, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Liv', réponds… »

« Peux… plus… respirer… » Suffoquais-je encore plus.

J'allais vomir, je le sentais…

« Sortir… d'ici… » Bafouillais-je encore plus.

« J'essaie, mais ça ne marche pas… »

Je n'arrivais plus du tout à respirer et je me sentais proche de l'évanouissement. Après avoir tenté une nouvelle fois d'ouvrir la porte, Jackson revint vers moi et se mit à mon niveau tout en me caressant les cheveux. Il me réconfortait :

« Chut, calme-toi, Liv', ça va aller. Les autres savent qu'on est là, ils vont arriver… Chut…Calme toi ! »

Je ne pouvais pas me calmer, je ne contrôlais plus rien. Sans hésiter, Jackson me prit dans ses bras et me berça doucement tout en me murmurant des mots réconfortants. Mais ça n'améliorait pas les choses, c'était même pire. La sensation d'enfermement s'amplifia. Je tentais de me dégager de son étreinte et comprenant certainement la cause, il se recula doucement, sans briser le contact. Il me caressa de nouveau les cheveux tout en m'embrassant sur le front…

…

Puis sur la joue sans cesser de me murmurer des mots rassurants et en caressant sans arrêt mes cheveux…

…

Puis sur la bouche…

Ce fut de courte durée, mais cela m'envoya des frissons dans tous le corps et je sortais légèrement de ma transe.

Je le fixai dans les yeux, mon regard encore embué par les larmes. Il avait le regard rempli d'inquiétude. Quand il remarqua le changement de comportement, il cessa de me caresser les cheveux et me fixa en retour. Doucement, je sentis ses mains descendre le long de ma joue pour y rester alors qu'il s'approchait de mes lèvres une nouvelle fois. Je ne réagissais pas et le laissais faire. Tendrement, il déposa un autre baiser du bout des lèvres puis se recula de nouveau. Je revenais doucement sur Terre, sortant de ma crise de panique.

Des frissons me parcouraient maintenant tout le corps, sans que je puisse les contrôler. Mais ce n'était plus à cause de ma peur. C'était autre chose, quelque chose qui me soulagea et me fit peur en même temps.

Jackson s'avança encore une fois vers mes lèvres et je le laissais faire attendant la rencontre avec impatience. Il déposa d'abord un autre baiser puis doucement appuya ses lèvres contre les miennes. Ma respiration était revenue, pour le moment. Cette fois-ci, il ne s'arrêta pas. Je fermais les yeux et profitais de l'instant présent. Tendrement, il approfondit le baiser, entrouvrant légèrement les lèvres. Sans hésiter, je répondis à sa demande sans mot et on s'embrassa avec envie. Sa main qui était sur ma joue se déplaça sur ma nuque, rapprochant encore plus mon visage du sien, si possible. J'avais décroisé mes bras de ma poitrine pour m'accrocher comme je le pouvais à son T-shirt. Le baiser devint encore plus intense alors que nos langues entamaient une valse effrénée.

Ma crise de panique était maintenant complètement finie, et je sentais quelque chose d'autre s'emparer de moi. J'étais tellement bien, songeant simplement aux lèvres de Jackson sur les miennes et au bien être que cela me procurait. Mon esprit ne réagissait plus normalement et mon corps demandait plus.

Mon souffle se coupa une nouvelle fois, à cause de la frénésie de ce baiser. D'un commun accord, on arrêta le baiser pour reprendre une respiration normale. Ca avait été si…. Je ne trouvais pas de mots, il n'y avait pas de terme pour décrire ça. Je voulais juste que ça recommence. Jackson aussi avait le souffle court et il appuya son front contre le mien le temps de reprendre sa respiration. Avec l'avidité de reprendre là où on s'était arrêtés, il déposa un autre petit baiser du bout des lèvres, demande muette pour pouvoir continuer. J'allais l'embrasser de nouveau quand la porte s'ouvrit en grand avec Kellan qui hurlait :

« Ben alors, il se passe quoi ici ?... Oh ! »

Je sentis le rouge monter à mes joues sans pouvoir le contrôler alors que je me relevais les jambes encore flageolantes. Je titubai jusqu'à la porte et me précipitai d'un coup dehors, laissant derrière moi Jackson et Kellan. Je respirais ! Je prenais des grandes bouffées d'air à plein poumon. Je me sentais à nouveau en pleine forme. Jackson sortit à son tour du local après avoir ramassé les bûches. J'allais venir l'aider mais au dernier moment, je l'entendis répondre à Kellan :

« Rien… Il se passe rien… »

Mon esprit arrêta de fonctionner d'un coup, si bien que je ne percevais pas la fin de la phrase de Jackson.

…

_Il se passe rien…_

* * *

**Notes de l'auteur: Ok, eh, bien le voilà le petit bisou! Bon, ok, j'avoue, ça passe dans de drôle de conditions, mais je n'aime pas vraiment les clichés, j'essaye de les contourner, sauf quand je suis dans une phase guimauve, là, ça devient plus dur... **

**Pour tout vous dire, pour le premier baiser, j'ai hésité entre trois façons de le faire arriver et après réflexion et discussion avec ma lectrice N°1, comme je l'appelle, j'ai décidé de faire le premier baiser après une crise de panique... Ca vous plait? **

**Qui est pour une petite review? **

**Bye, **

**Fire**


	16. Chapter 16

_**Notes de l'auteur: vous connaissez le topo! Ai-je vraiment besoin de le répéter? **_

_**Oups, un peu plus de retard que la dernière fois, mais j'ai été pas mal occupé, notamment avec le boulot et quelques problèmes personnels. Sorry, mais bon, le voilà, vous l'attendiez tous, le nouveau chapitre avec en prime la réaction d'Olivia! Et l'avancement de la relation entre ces deux grands timides en plus... Enfin, en quelque sorte! **_

_**Bon chapitre! **_

_**Comme toutes les semaines, un grand merci à HardySabrina (si tu veux, on se voit au concert?), Miss Kuroé (tu paries combien que je te surprends encore?), Nininem (y'a-t-il vraiment besoin d'un premier pas... Au point où on en est, c'est un coup de pied au cul qu'il leur faut...) et ... Naouko ma chère Nao, mais que puis-je ajouter, sinon que je sais d'avance que tu vas surprise...) pour vos reviews! Ca me touche toujours autant!**_

* * *

_**Julie: C'est vrai? Tu as eu la même idée avec Rob? Et tu as publié? J'aimerais bien la lire! **_

_**C'est vrai que ça change, les histoires avec les acteurs et non pas les personnages, mais sur Jackson, j'ai eu beau chercher, il y en avait qu'une de bien, et elle était en anglais, donc, j'ai tenté l'aventure... Mais j'avoue, si ça arrivait en vrai... Ca serait juste OMG! **_

_**Mais ma chère, il faut la saisir cette chance... Moi, je tente... LOL!**_

* * *

_**Louvia: MDR ! Je ne définirais pas spécialement Jackson comme un singe... Mais c'est vrai qu'il a une très mauvaise réaction surtout vis à vis d'Olivia, la pauvre, comment je la maltraite... Il en mériterait une bonne pour la peine... LOL! **_

_**MDR! Un fan hystérique, c'est vrai, je l'évite avec Olivia, mais avec Nolwenn, je me suis un peu lâchée au début, mais je me suis calmée avec le temps... **_

_**J'espère que cette suite te plaira.**_

* * *

_**Charlie : Je n'en reviens que tu dises que cette histoire nous vieillisse mais MERDE quoi, on est encore jeune, on a la vie devant nous, zut à la fin...**_

_**Oui, profites bien de ta femme et ne la brise pas ! Elle est parfois fragile...**_

_**Tu as oublié comment Jazz et moi on s'était embrassés, purée, eh dire que je me souviens du votre, je suis déçue...**_

_**Bisous à vous deux!**_

* * *

**Chapitre 16 : Amertume.**

Certes, j'étais maintenant remise de ma crise de panique. C'était passé ! Alors pourquoi est-ce que je ressentais encore des vertiges ? J'avais une sorte de lame qui me traversait l'estomac et qui me coupait la respiration. Titubante, je retournais à l'intérieur sans même jeter un regard derrière moi. Je sentais que ça empirait mon état. Et ça, je ne le souhaitais pas. Toujours avec mon air hébété, je remontais les marches et avant d'entrer, j'essayais du mieux que je pouvais de reprendre contenance. Je n'avais jamais aimé jouer la comédie…. Pourtant, j'allais devoir le faire.

_Il se passe rien… _

Cette phrase ne quittait pas mon esprit et me donnait la nausée, alors que je tournais la poignée et entrais dans le salon. Dans un état second, j'allais m'asseoir dans le canapé aux côtés d'Ashley et Rob, sans parler. Ils avaient l'air de tous bien s'amuser. Mais j'étais ailleurs et n'arrivais plus à me concentrer sur leurs délires. Je n'arrivais plus à réfléchir normalement. Ca faisait trop d'émotions pour en moi en peu de temps et je supportais mal le choc.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Kellan rentra, les bras chargés de bois et Jackson sur ses talons. Je sus que dès l'instant où il était entré dans le salon, le regard de Jackson s'était posé sur moi, mais je ne relevais pas la tête. Je n'en avais aucune envie. Charlie fut le premier à faire un commentaire :

« Ah, ben vous êtes là ! On pensait vous avoir perdus. Vous avez été le couper votre bois, ou quoi ? »

« Nan, on s'est retrouvé enfermés dans le local… » Marmonna Jackson à voix basse.

Charlie allait faire un autre commentaire, mais quelque chose l'en dissuada. Je compris quelques secondes plus tard ce que c'était : le regard de Jackson tourné vers moi, ou se trouvait un peu de mélancolie. Je n'eus le temps de l'apercevoir qu'un court instant, alors que je tournais la tête rapidement. Le silence tomba un court instant dans la salle et fut brisé par Ashley qui essaya de relancer la conversation. Mais je n'étais vraiment pas dedans. Tout d'un coup, je sentis un grande lassitude m'envahir et j'eus besoin d'aller m'allonger un peu. Nan, vraiment, toutes ces émotions, c'était trop pour moi. Je bafouillais quelques mots, disant que je montais m'allonger un peu. Je sentais bien tous les regards sur moi, remplis d'interrogations, mais ils eurent la délicatesse de ne pas faire de commentaires.

Une fois dans ma chambre, je m'allongeai sur le lit, l'esprit plein de doutes. J'avais des tas de questions en tête et aucune réponse qui soit valable. Ce qu'il avait dit après tout, ça m'avait fait un véritable choc. Alors pour lui, il ne s'était rien passé ? J'avais juste failli mourir de peur, et il m'avait rassuré en m'embrassant, j'avais répondu comme une conne et bien sûr, tout ça, ce n'était rien. C'est vrai vu comme ça, il ne s'était absolument rien passé, mais bien sûr…. Purée, si un jour on m'avait dit qu'un baiser me laisserait un tel arrière goût d'amertume, …. Je ressentais toujours cette douleur dans la poitrine, mais j'étais tellement en colère, je le reconnaissais, que je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre à part regarder le plafond en contrôlant ma respiration. Si je bougeais ou même tentais de parler, je ne savais pas comment j'allais réagir…

Pourtant quelques minutes plus tard, j'entendis quelqu'un frapper à ma porte et je vis la tête de Nolwenn dépasser. Elle me demanda d'une petite voix si elle pouvait entrer. J'acquiesçai faiblement sans pour autant la regarder. Sur la pointe des pieds, elle vint s'asseoir sur le lit et me fixa sans un mot. Je savais qu'elle voulait que je parle en première. Et je savais que j'allais céder bientôt, alors autant se lancer maintenant sans hésiter avant de faire marche arrière… Je me relevais et m'asseyais contre l'oreiller tout en disant :

_« Je sais plus où j'en suis… »_

_« Pourquoi ? Par rapport à quoi ? »_

_« A tout ça… »_

_« Jackson… C'est ça ? Il s'est passé quoi dans ce local exactement ? »_

_« Rien, apparemment ! Enfin, je ne savais que d'embrasser une personne pour la calmer alors qu'elle fait une crise de panique, ça n'était rien, surtout quand la personne en question répond au baiser mais apparemment, c'est le cas… »_ M'écriais-je, en montant dans les aiguës malgré moi.

_« T'es sûre qu'il a dit ça ? Enfin, je veux dire, tu n'as peut-être pas bien compris ? »_

_« Nan, je sais ce que j'ai entendu… »_Affirmai-je sans hésitation.

Nolwenn n'insista pas plus et me prit simplement dans ses bras. Je la remerciais de ne pas me contredire, parce que ce n'était vraiment pas le moment. Pour l'instant, je voulais juste être au calme et surtout, surtout, … ne pas voir Jackson. Mon amie se releva et me dit qu'on allait manger, ce à quoi je répondis que je n'avais pas faim. Nolwenn acquiesça et je la regardais sortir de ma chambre en s'assurant une dernière fois que j'allais à peu près bien. Une fois qu'elle fut partie, je soufflais légèrement et prenais un livre. J'avais besoin de me détendre et de penser à autre chose. Je ne vis pas le temps passer. Cependant, j'avais tellement bien réussi à me changer les idées que quand je posais mon livre, je commençais à avoir un petit creux.

Je sortis de ma chambre sur la pointe des pieds, vérifiant qu'il n'y avait personne. J'entendais les voix qui provenaient du salon. En même temps, il devait être 21h peut-être un peu plus. On n'était pas des poules, on n'allait pas coucher à 8h. Doucement, je descendais les marches et me dirigeais en direction des voix. Kellan fut le premier à me voir et s'écria :

« Tiens, une revenante ? Ca va mieux ? »

J'acquiesçai en souriant et continuais ma route vers la cuisine. Je fouillais dans le frigo pour finalement terminer avec un paquet de chips ! Idéal pour les régimes, ça…. Mais bon, je crevais maintenant la dalle. Je prenais aussi une bière dans le frigo et allais m'asseoir avec les autres tout en faisant bien attention de me mettre à l'autre bout du même canapé de Jackson, pour ne pas l'avoir en face ou sur les côtés. Je le voyais pas comme ça et c'était bien ainsi. J'avais une réaction démesurée par rapport à tout ça, mais je n'arrivais pas encore à me contrôler. Alors….

J'avais délibérément choisi de l'ignorer pour le moment. Je devais le reconnaître, je pouvais être assez rancunière quand je le voulais. C'était malheureusement un de mes pires défauts et j'étais même bornée quand j'étais dans cet état là. Je mangeais tranquillement mon paquet de chips quand j'entendis Kellan me demander si j'avais envie d'une cigarette. J'acquiesçai et on se leva pour sortir dehors sur la terrasse. Rob et Nikki nous suivirent aussi. Je m'attendais plus ou moins à ce que Ashley et Jackson viennent aussi, mais ils ne bougèrent pas. Tant mieux ! Une fois à l'extérieur, Kellan me donna une clope. Ok, je reconnais, ce n'était pas bien du tout, j'avais arrêté, mais là, j'en avais besoin. Je tirais sur le tube, la tête tournant légèrement. En fait, nan, j'en avais pas tant envie que ça… Après la première taffe, je demandais à Kellan qui n'avait pas encore allumé la sienne s'il en voulait. Il acquiesça et je lui donnais ma cigarette. C'était assez silencieux sur la terrasse. Rob regardait le paysage, Nikki me dévisageait et Kellan dansait sur place pour ne pas avoir froid. Moi j'étais assise sur un transat sans matelas, perdue dans mes pensées. Nikki demanda :

« Vous savez quel temps il fait demain ? »

« Apparemment, comme aujourd'hui, pas trop froid, ni trop chaud… » Répondit Rob sans détourner le regard.

J'étais impressionnée de voir qu'il avait une voix si reconnaissable. Troisième fois que j'entendais sa voix quand même…. Puis le silence retomba. Rob termina sa cigarette en premier et attendit que Nikki jette aussi la sienne. Quand ce fut fait, je les vis rentrer au chaud, me laissant seule avec Kellan qui prenait tout son temps. Je ne compris que trop tard pourquoi. Il me demanda sans détour :

« Alors ? Il s'est passé quoi au juste dans ce local ? Jay ne veut rien me dire… »

« Si, il t'a tout dit, il s'est rien passé, tu l'as pas entendu quand il a dit ça…. » Susurrais-je.

« Oh, là…. De la rancune, c'est pas bon, ça, jeune fille ! » Plaisanta-t-il.

« Je sais… » Sifflais-je entre mes dents.

Kellan rigola alors qu'un petit sourire traversait mes lèvres. Il reprit :

« Roh, allez, quoi, tu vas pas faire la tronche toute la semaine…pour ça ! »

« Kellan est-ce que tu sais au moins ce qu'est 'ça' ? »

« Plus ou moins… » Répliqua-t-il, le regard pétillant.

Je levais les yeux en souriant. Je présume qu'il devait s'en douter, même si je n'avais rien dit. Il continua :

« Tu devrais peut-être parler de 'ça' avec lui, non ? Regarde le…. Il te quitte pas du regard avec ses yeux de chiens battus, le pauvre…. »

« T'es con ! » M'exclamais-je en riant. « Bon je rentre, j'ai froid… »

« Tu éludes la question…. »

« Oui, je fais ça très bien… »

« Tu ne t'en tireras pas comme ça ! »

Je lui souriais de manière hypocrite avant de rentrer. Une fois à l'intérieur, je discutais avec Nikki, Charlie et Nolwenn. Je n'avais pas encore digéré le 'rien' de Jackson. Mon dieu que j'étais têtue ! Mais j'avais besoin de réfléchir un peu avant. La soirée se passa plus ou moins dans la bonne humeur, hormis le fait que je me trouvais à l'autre bout du canapé, loin de Jackson et que j'évitais de le regarder. Même quand on monta se coucher, je ne lui lançais aucun regard. Je partais m'enfermer dans ma chambre, et me droguais un peu, car je savais d'avance que je dormirais pas sans ça. J'avais trop de choses en tête mais je voulais être en forme pour demain. Pour une fois, je réussis à mettre mon esprit en arrêt et à tomber de sommeil aussitôt.

Le lendemain matin, je me réveillais à une heure normale pour une fois (c'est-à-dire 8h du matin). Deux nuits de suite où je dormais à peu près bien, grâce à ces médicaments que je détestais prendre. Mais il fallait reconnaître que c'était drôlement efficace ! Je me levais rapidement et enfilai des fringues au hasard. Puis je descendis voir qui était debout ou pas. Dans la cuisine, Rob, Ashley, Jackson et Kellan étaient en train de prendre leur petit déjeuner. J'ignorais volontairement Jackson et me dirigeais toujours volontairement vers Kellan. Je saluais plus ou moins tout le monde tout en m'adressant plus spécifiquement au blond. Ce dernier leva les yeux au ciel, tout en tentant de cacher le sourire désolé qu'il envoya à Jackson. Bon, j'avoue, j'étais aussi un peu garce…. Parfois seulement !

Je me retournais vaguement pour voir les trois autres et j'eus à peine le temps de lancer un coup d'œil à Jackson qu'il disparaissait dehors, une cigarette entre les doigts et Ashley qui le suivait. Rob et Kellan observaient aussi la scène un regard désolé. Soudain, je réalisais…

…

Purée, avec mon sale caractère, j'étais en train de foutre la merde alors qu'on était sensés être en vacances ! Je n'avais pas le droit de faire ça… Tout simplement parce que ma fierté en avait pris un coup… Bon ok, il y avait la fierté mais il y avait autre chose. Quelques instants plus tard, Nolwenn descendait à son tour dans la cuisine. Elle nous retrouva avec nos têtes d'enterrement et comprit assez rapidement la situation quand elle vit Jackson et Ashley dehors. Oh, putain, ok, là, il fallait vraiment que j'arrête mes conneries ! Je ne voulais pas gâcher les vacances…. Il fallait que je me reprenne.

Autant dire que je passais la journée perdue dans mes pensées, si bien que je descendais les pistes machinalement sans profiter des pistes et de la neige. Même Nolwenn le remarqua et me laissa tranquille, malgré le fait que c'était seulement son deuxième jour de ski et que j'étais sensée lui apprendre. Heureusement Charlie était là avec Nikki qui lui expliquaient comment faire, sans tomber. Ils lui expliquèrent même que si elle tombait ce n'était pas grave, il ne fallait pas avoir peur de la chute, ça faisait partie de l'apprentissage. Je crois que ce fut la seule conversation que je suivis à peu près. Je n'écoutais rien du reste. Je descendais les pistes, tout en restant loin de Jackson et je remarquais que lui aussi m'évitait maintenant. Quand j'étais en haut, il se trouvait déjà en bas ou vice versa…

Le midi, on mangea dans un restaurant d'altitude, mais là encore, j'étais ailleurs. Mon esprit ne cessait de fonctionner à toute allure, avec des tas de contradictions. Il fallait que je réagisse. Je n'allais pas me laisser abattre par une petite phrase, même si elle faisait malgré tout mal. Je ne voulais pas mettre une mauvaise ambiance à cause de ça. Surtout qu'en y réfléchissant un peu, ce n'était pas si terrible et qu'il avait sûrement répondu du tac au tac. Doucement, mon esprit fut de nouveau en accord et je savais ce que j'allais faire. Ce fut certainement ce qui me sortit de ma léthargie. Ca plus ce qui suivit au restaurant. Alors qu'on venait de terminer de manger et que je partais pour les toilettes, je vis Ashley venir vers moi et me dire :

« Liv', écoute, faudrait que tu parles avec Jay… Ca va pas durer comme ça toute la semaine… »

Je la regardais en souriant. Elle avait raison, je l'avais compris un peu plus tôt. Malgré tout, je n'allais pas jouer toutes mes cartes maintenant. Subtilement, je répondais :

« J'vais voir… »

« Roh, allez, quoi ! Tu peux au moins aller le voir cinq minutes ! » Insista-t-elle, ce qui accentua mon sourire.

« Pas maintenant… » Murmurai-je.

« Quand alors ? »

« Pas dans un restaurant de montagne alors qu'on est presque sur le départ…. » Rétorquai-je avec un sourire mesquin.

Elle allait répondre autre chose, mais elle comprit assez vite ce que je voulais dire. Elle était à deux doigts de sauter sur place mais se ressaisit rapidement, se souvenant de l'endroit où on se trouvait. Cependant, elle murmura avant de partir :

« Merci ! »

Je la regardais retourner avec les autres en rigolant. Je passais tout de même aux toilettes puis partis rejoindre la troupe. L'après-midi fut un peu plus détendue. Je me sentais plus légère. J'avais voulu reprendre ma place de moniteur de ski avec Nolwenn mais apparemment Charlie expliquait mieux. En souriant, je les laissais à deux, avec un regard de remerciement de la part de Nolwenn en cadeau. Ah, ces deux-là ! C'était discret, mais ils se rapprochaient beaucoup…. Je remarquais que même Rob était un peu plus à l'aise et discutait plus volontiers. Les autres restaient égaux à eux-mêmes, surtout Kellan. Je me demandais en descendant la dernière piste ce que les autres savaient de l'évènement du local. Pas grand-chose à mon avis ! Je n'avais rien dit et Jackson n'était pas du genre bavard sur ces sujets là….

En rentrant, j'essayais de coincer Jackson dans un coin, mais il avait disparu de la circulation. Je ne le trouvais nulle part dans le chalet. Ok, donc, il m'évitait vraiment ! Purée, j'avais foutu un sacré bazar avec mon sale caractère, tout ça pour quoi ? Pour me sentir mal et foutre une mauvaise ambiance ! Bravo Olivia ! En attendant, je montais prendre ma douche, voyant que Nolwenn était occupée avec Charlie et Nikki. Une fois dans ma chambre, je préparais mes affaires pour le soir tout en jetant un coup d'œil par la fenêtre. Le paysage était vraiment magnifique.

Une demi-heure plus tard, j'étais enfin propre et habillée, j'avais battu des records ce soir, mais je voulais vraiment parler avec Jackson. Mes cheveux encore mouillés tombaient dans mon dos, mais je m'en fichais, au moins, j'arrivais à en faire quelque chose. Une fois que je fus vraiment prête, je sortis de ma chambre et m'apprêtais à descendre quand soudain, je décidais de tenter quelque chose. Au lieu de partir vers les escaliers, je me dirigeais vers la chambre de Jackson au cas où il se trouverait là. Je me motivais mentalement et pris cette direction d'un pas décidé. Toujours avec cette motivation, je me retrouvais devant la porte de Jackson et frappais deux coups secs. Je ne m'étais pas trompée, il était là. A l'intérieur, j'entendis des bruits de pas, puis le son de la poignée qui tournait, et enfin une voix qui disait :

« C'est bon, Kellan je t'ai dit que je….Livia ? »

Je perdis d'un coup ma voix et restais devant lui avec un air hébété. Doucement mais sûrement, je sentis mes joues se mettre à chauffer et devenir rouges…. La surprise traversa les yeux de Jackson qui n'avait pas plus de réactions que moi. Et moi, qui restait là, à ouvrir et fermer la bouche sans rien dire. Car là, devant moi, se trouvait Jackson, torse nu, sortant visiblement de la douche comme en témoigner les cheveux mouillés et la serviette qu'il portait autour de la taille, seul et unique vêtement qu'il portait. Des images défilèrent dans tête, incontrôlables que je ne pouvais décemment pas mentionnées. Le rouge aux joues s'amplifia encore alors que ma respiration devenait saccadée. Je n'arrivais pas à enlever mes yeux de son torse musclé encore dégoulinant d'eau. Roh purée ! Allez, Liv, réaction…. MAINTENANT ! Ce fut Jackson qui me sortit de ma contemplation en remuant légèrement, se rendant sûrement compte de ce qu'il portait. Me reprenant aussi, je détournais le regard vivement et bafouillais :

« Oh …. Hum…. Pardon…. Je suis …. Désolé, je te dérange…. Hum…. Ok, j'y vais…. A plus….»

Sans demander mon reste, je tournais les talons et prenais la direction des escaliers alors que j'entendais Jackson m'interpeller en me disant qu'il n'en avait que pour deux minutes. Mais je ne l'écoutais pas. J'étais trop gênée ! Je ne savais plus où me mettre. Quand je rejoignis les autres dans le salon, ils durent remarquer mon état mais personne ne fit de remarques. Heureusement, je ne savais pas comment expliquer ce qu'il venait de se passer. Je crois que si j'avais été en glace, j'aurais fondu sur place, sans pouvoir réagir…. Voulant récupérer un semblant de contrôle sur mon état, je m'asseyais dans un des canapés et bavarder avec les autres. Comme il l'avait hurlé dans les escaliers, Jackson arriva quelques minutes plus tard, mais il se stoppa net en me voyant parmi les autres. Malgré moi, mon esprit se remit à divaguer sur son torse nu et la situation évoquée précédemment. Je sentais le rouge monter à mes joues de nouveau alors que Jackson, pour donner le change, s'asseyait aussi parmi nous.

La soirée se passa bien, dans la bonne entente, tout le monde discutant avec tout le monde. C'était agréable, à part les regards insistants de Jackson. Sauf que cette fois-ci, c'était un peu différent. Je le fixais en retour. Cela ne durait pas très longtemps, car je ressentais de nouveau la gêne à chaque fois qu'on se dévisageait. Parfois, je ne baissais pas le regard, mais ça n'était arrivé qu'une ou deux fois dans la soirée. Pourtant, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de jeter des coups d'œil vers lui quand je pensais qu'il ne me regardait pas. Mais j'avais quel âge au juste ? J'avais l'impression de me retrouver au collège, quand je flirtais avec les garçons de ma classe… Flirter ? Mais oui, je flirtais bien avec Jackson ! Bon, ok, j'avais vraiment l'impression d'avoir 14 ans. Et je n'arrivais pas à me ressaisir. Je ne le voulais d'ailleurs pas….

Cependant, vers 10h, je ressentais une grande fatigue m'envahir. Certainement le manque de pratique de sport. Je me levais rapidement et saluais tout le monde avant de monter dans ma chambre. Je remarquais du coin de l'œil que Jackson avait esquissé un mouvement, mais je fus plus rapide que lui et disparaissais déjà dans les escaliers. On se parlerait demain, là, je n'avais plus de force du tout…. J'en avais juste assez pour atteindre mon lit dans lequel je me jetais après m'être mise en pyjama. Sans me droguer, je tombais de sommeil quelques minutes plus tard, partant dans un monde rempli de rêves et surtout de fantasmes…

…

…

…

…

Jackson me tenait contre lui au bord de la mer… Mon dos s'appuya sur son torse nu, encore trempé par l'océan. On regardait le magnifique coucher de soleil quand soudain, il attrapa mon menton et tourna mon visage vers le sien. Doucement, très doucement, il approcha ses lèvres des miennes…et il m'embrassa, tendrement, sa main naviguant vers ma nuque pour me sentir plus proches de lui et….

…

…

Le vibreur de mon portable me réveilla. Ouvrant un œil, je pestais mentalement contre ce stupide téléphone. Eh quoi alors ? Il était déjà l'heure ? Je cherchais à tâtons la lumière et saisis l'objet de ma mauvaise humeur. Ah ! Non ! Il était pas encore l'heure, 6h du matin, c'était trop tôt. Mais alors pourquoi il avait sonné cet abruti ? Sortant doucement de mon sommeil, je me rendis compte que j'avais un message. Alors c'était ça ? Ouvrant le texto, je découvris le nom de mon frère Sam avec écrit :

_J'ai pas la forme, ma copine vient de me larguer… Tu peux te co sur Facebook, stp ? Bisous Samy_

Eh merde ! Mon frère qui déprime ! Sans hésiter, je me levais et allumai mon PC. S'il m'envoyait un message, c'est que ça ne devait pas aller du tout et je ne voulais pas le laisser dans cet état même avec autant de kilomètres entre nous. C'était mon petit frère et je n'aimais pas le savoir mal. Mon ordinateur se connecta facilement à Internet et je me mettais sur le site dans la minute qui suivait. Sam me parla instantanément. Oh ! Là ! Ca devait être encore pire que je ne le croyais. Pendant la demi-heure qui suivit, il me raconta qu'elle l'avait largué parce qu'elle le trouvait trop immature et qu'elle préférait les hommes plus âgés. Mais apparemment Sam était accro et elle lui avait brisé le cœur. Je lui racontais que je n'étais pas en reste au Canada et je me lançais aussi dans la narration de mes déboires. Eh ben ! On était bien, là, le frère et la sœur, déçus par la vie et avec des peines de cœur. Puis ce fut ma meilleure amie, Emilie, qui me parla aussi. En revanche, pour elle tout allait bien. Célibataire, mais fière de l'être. Un peu comme moi avant ma rencontre avec Jackson. Car oui, je le reconnaissais, je craquais bien pour lui…. Je me l'étais avoué aujourd'hui et le voir par écrit alors que j'envoyais le message à Emy, me fit un éléctrochoc…

_Emy : Mais tu lui en as parlé au moins ? _

_Liv' : Nope, j'ai pas eu l'occasion aujourd'hui…_

_Emy : Espèce de cruche ! Ben qu'est-ce que tu attends ?_

_Liv' : Il dort…. Tête d'ail ! _

_Emy : Pffff, un mois que tu me parles de lui et c'est seulement maintenant que tu réalises… Purée, si tu étais là, je te botterais les fesses à coups de sabots…. Franchement ! _

_Liv' : Qu'est-ce que tu veux, on me refait pas ! _

Me sortant de ma conversation, j'entendis des petits coups rapides sur ma porte. Quelqu'un était levé et apparemment, ce quelqu'un avait vu de la lumière dans ma chambre. Je signalais à Emy :

_Liv' : Attends, y'a quelqu'un qui frappe à ma porte… _

_Emy : C'est Freddy Krueger, tu crois ?_

_Liv' : T'es bête !... Freddy ne frappe pas aux portes…_

Rigolant légèrement aux vannes douteuses de mon amie, je me levais et me dirigeais vers la porte. Comme une sorte d'intuition, je pensais savoir qui était debout à cette heure là…. Sans faire de bruit, je tournais la poignée et entrouvrais la porte. Comme quoi mon intuition était bonne….

Jackson se trouvait sur le pas de ma porte….

* * *

_**Notes de l'auteur: Première chose: Freddy Krueger, c'est le méchant dans les 'Griffes de la nuit', celui avec les doigts fourchus... Désolé, mais pour la petite histoire, ce film a dégouté ma mère des films d'horreur... **_

_**Bon, alors, Olivia? Où en est-elle? Mais que va-t-il se passer? Elle le pardonne ou pas? N'empêche, elle réagit au quart de tour, mais bon, ... C'est le jeu! **_

_**Welcome on board, if you want to win an answer, you may review! **_

_**Plein de bisous et à la semaine prochaine... **_

_**Fire**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Disclaimer: C'est une maison bleue, adossée à la colline... Non, c'est pas ça qu'il faut? **_

_**Chapitre 17, déjà, que le temps passe vite... J'en aurais presque la larme à l'oeil! **_

_**Un grand merci à HardySabrina (t'inquiète, Olivia ne te piquera pas Kellan, je te l'ai promis, non?)**_

* * *

_**Louvia: Oui, c'est vrai, une vraie cabocharde... Mais bon, ça fait parti de son charme! J'avoue, je ne savais pas trop qui mettre en confesseur au départ. Puis, finalement, je me suis dit que Kellan, ça rajouterait un petit élément comique dans l'embrouille entre les deux... **_

_**Merci pour ta review, en tout cas! **_

_**Bisous**_

* * *

**Chapitre 17 : Le temps des réconciliations.**

Jackson se tenait devant moi, les cheveux encore ébouriffés par la nuit de sommeil, mais habillé d'un pantalon de jogging noir et d'un simple T-shirt. Pourtant il avait le regard éveillé qui pour l'instant me détaillait de haut en bas. Ok, j'avoue, je n'étais pas très couverte : un petit short avec un débardeur et un gilet sans forme que je refermais inconsciemment sur ma poitrine. Aucun mot n'avait encore été prononcé et une petite gêne s'installa entre nous. Mon dieu ! Je ne savais pas dans quoi je m'embarquais, mais aucun doute, j'étais en plein dedans. Pour le moment, on ne faisait que se dévisager en silence, sans savoir quoi dire. Un moment, Jackson secoua la tête et reprit contenance avant de murmurer :

« J'ai vu de la lumière et comme je n'arrivais plus à dormir… »

Je souriais à ce commentaire. J'avais fait à peu près le même quelques jours auparavant.

« Entre ! » Chuchotais-je.

Il acquiesça et je laissais le passage pour qu'il puisse pénétrer dans la chambre. Cependant, il resta dans l'entrée alors que je refermais la porte. Visiblement, il ne savait pas quoi faire. Je lui proposais alors de s'asseoir sur le lit. Je n'attendais pas sa réponse, sachant d'avance qu'il allait encore prendre son temps pour répondre. Je montais sur le lit et repris mon PC sur les genoux alors que du coin de l'œil, je le vis hausser les épaules et me rejoindre. Il se colla à moi, ce qui m'envoya des frissons dans le bas du dos. Ohlala ! Cette sensation était tellement agréable, et elle me manquait. Deux ans sans petits amis fixes, ça donne de sacrées réactions quand même ! Non pas que je sois en manque, mais tout de même, un peu de présence masculine, c'était toujours appréciable. Ne serait-ce que d'imaginer une relation avec Jackson me rendait toute chose ! Ce dernier regardait par-dessus mon épaule, vers l'écran de mon ordinateur. Je sentais son souffle dans mon cou et ça n'améliorait pas mon état. J'arrivais à peine à me concentrer sur ma conversation avec Emilie… Il me sortit de mon état en disant à voix basse :

« Tu fais quoi au juste ? »

« Je suis sur Facebook… Mon frère n'avait pas la forme et maintenant, je parle avec ma meilleure amie… »

« Et c'est bien, ce site ? J'avoue, je suis un peu réticent à tout ça… »

« Y'a des pour, y'a des contres… Je m'y suis mise parce que tous mes amis y étaient et que je n'avais plus d'informations sur les soirées et tout… Alors, je me suis inscrite… Ce qui est pratique, c'est de garder contact avec les gens sans devoir payer… Parce que les appels téléphoniques du Canada vers la France, ça fait mal… » Expliquai-je.

« Ouais, je me doute… » Répliqua-t-il en souriant.

En même temps, j'avais Emy qui me parlait sur Facebook. Honnêtement, combiné le français et l'anglais à 7h du matin, ça n'était pas du tout évident… Je mélangeai tous mes mots ! Ce qui forcément faisait rire mon amie. Pour elle, c'était la présence de Jackson qui me troublait. En un sens, elle n'avait pas tort. Pfff ! elle me connaissait vraiment par cœur… Mon frère était encore connecté, mais il ne me répondait plus. Je n'aimais vraiment pas le savoir comme ça, mais que pouvais-je faire ? A part le réconforter un peu…. Je n'avais pas beaucoup de marges de manœuvre. Emy avait tenté de me rassurer en me disant que de toutes les façons, la fille était une véritable garce et que Sam méritait mieux. Merci copine ! Vive les mots justes et réconfortants ! Je me concentrais tellement sur mon écran que j'en avais mal aux yeux, mais étonnamment, c'était la seule qui puisse cacher à peu près mon trouble. D'un autre côté, j'ignorais Jackson de ce fait. Ce n'était pas poli de ma part !

Je savais qu'à un moment ou à un autre, on allait aborder le 'ça' qui s'était produit dans le local à skis et je ne savais pas encore comment réagir si ça arrivait. Pourtant, j'avais retourné le problème dans ma tête. Et à chaque fois la même question : qu'allait-il se passer ensuite ? Je ne savais même pas si j'avais envie d'en parler tout court. Ca faisait peur de connaître la réponse à cette simple question. Et je ne quittais pas du regard mon écran pour ne pas me retrouver à fixer Jackson avec ce regard hébété que je détestais et que j'avais quand je regardais Jackson. Règle n°1 : ne pas tourner la tête vers lui. C'était une tâche ardue, mais je tenais bon. Règle n°2 : ne pas céder à la panique alors que le souffle de Jackson frôlait ma nuque. Encore plus dur ! Règle n°3 : ne pas répondre à côté de la plaque… Celle-ci fut la règle la plus… comment dire ? En fait, à un moment, comme je m'y attendais plus au moins, j'entendis Jackson bafouiller à voix basse :

« Ecoute, Liv, hum…. Pour la dernière fois… »

Ok ! J'avais vraiment pas envie d'en parler. Mais alors pas du tout… Non pas que je n'aie pas envie d'en discuter, surtout par rapport à mon comportement de gamine, mais ça me gênait d'aborder ce sujet. Et il venait de le faire et comme une ado boutonneuse, je me sentais rougir à nouveau en me souvenant de ces évènements et je savais que si j'ouvrais la bouche, j'allais bafouiller. En référence à la règle n°3, je ne pouvais décemment pas répondre, n'est-ce pas ? Je me connaissais, il ne fallait pas que je me mette à réfléchir à tout ça et devais agir avec impulsion. Ce que je fis….

Rapidement, je levais la tête de mon écran et tournais le regard vers Jackson. Il avait les joues un peu rouges et les yeux hésitants. Apparemment, il était dans le même état que moi. Et franchement, si aucun des deux n'agissaient, on allait jamais s'en sortir. Prenant mon courage à deux mains et récupérant un peu de ma répartie, je le fixais encore un instant, alors qu'il cherchait ses mots et je déposai un petit baiser du bout des lèvres. Ce fut très court, à peine quelques secondes, mais cela suffit pour Jackson ait les yeux grands ouverts, étonné, de toute évidence, les joues un peu plus rouges encore. J'avoue, je n'étais pas en reste, sachant très bien ce que je venais de faire. Je sentais mes propres joues rosir aussi alors que je murmurais d'un ton qui se voulait convaincant :

« Chut ! Tais-toi… Je veux pas savoir… »

Jackson ne répondit rien, mais plaqua son petit sourire en coin sur ses lèvres alors que lui aussi commençait à réaliser ce que je venais de faire. Pour ne pas affronter ce sourire à tomber, je retournais les yeux vers mon écran tout en me mordant la lèvre inférieure. OMG ! Doucement, je prenais réellement conscience de ce que je venais de faire et en un sens, j'appréhendais la suite. Comment allait-il réagir ? J'essayais de me concentrer sur mon ordinateur, mais honnêtement, ça ne fonctionnait pas…. Là, à cet instant, un trouble étrange s'était emparé de moi et je n'arrivais pas m'en défaire… Pourquoi est-ce que j'attendais la réaction de Jackson avec tant d'impatience. Réaction qui ne tarda d'ailleurs pas…

En effet, soudain, je sentis la main de Jackson se poser sur mon menton et tourner mon visage vers lui d'un geste décidé. Je me laissais faire et mes yeux se plongèrent dans un magnifique regard vert hypnotisant. Avec la même conviction, Jackson n'hésita que quelques secondes avant de s'emparer de mes lèvres. D'abord en un doux baiser du bout des lèvres qui s'approfondit rapidement. Il m'embrassa avidement, le geste étant plus parlant que les mots. Le baiser devint encore plus intense que la dernière fois, plus passionné même alors que Jackson passait sa main sur ma nuque encore une fois pour me sentir plus près de lui. Je me laissais faire, désirant ce contact certainement autant que lui. C'était tellement bon et agréable, je ne voulais pas que ça s'arrête. Pourtant, à bout de souffle, on se sépara. Jackson posa son front contre le mien, un sourire aussi niais que le mien sur les lèvres.

Forcément dans ces moments là, il y a toujours un détail qui gâche tout. Cette fois, ce fut mon estomac qui se réveilla d'un coup et qui se mit à grogner ce qui nous fit rire en même temps, Jackson et moi. Sans bouger, je murmurais :

« Je crois que j'ai faim… »

« Ok, on descend et on prépare un petit déj' de malade, ça te va ? »

Il m'embrassa une nouvelle fois du bout des lèvres avant de se reculer et de se lever. Je refermais mon PC que je pris avec moi avant de le suivre en bas. On descendit les marches en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Les autres devaient encore dormir et les réveiller n'était pas une bonne idée je pense. Mon ordinateur sous le bras, je suivais Jackson dans la cuisine. Je n'en revenais toujours pas. On s'était embrassés à nouveau et je me sentais légère, comme un petit oiseau qui venait de prendre son envol. J'avais vraiment aimé cette sensation et j'avais le sentiment que cela allait se reproduire très bientôt… Mais une question occupa soudainement mon esprit : alors on était ensemble ? Mon dieu, on en était où avec tout ça, Jackson et moi ? J'avais quand même un peu peur de poser la question, mais la réponse semblait évidente, n'est-ce pas ?

Quelques minutes plus tard, je me trouvais dans la cuisine, mon ordinateur sur le bar et Jackson et moi derrière les fourneaux. On ne s'était pas encore adressés la parole depuis le baiser. Je m'activais à diverses choses pour essayer de me concentrer sur autre chose, mais je devais le reconnaître, j'avais encore envie de sentir ses lèvres sur les miennes. Ca en devenait presque obsédant. Allez, penser à autre chose ! Je pouvais le faire… En fait, non ! Je n'y arrivais pas…. Je fixais Jackson intensément alors qu'il sortait le jus d'orange du frigo. Il le posa sur le comptoir… Purée, comment ce simple geste pouvait-il être aussi sexy ? Comme s'il sentait mon regard sur lui, il leva les yeux sur moi. On s'observa un instant sans bouger. Pour ne pas me mettre à rougir comme une adolescente, je sortais les ingrédients nécessaires pour faire mes crêpes. J'en avais tellement fait que je connaissais maintenant la recette par cœur. Je sortais tout ce que je pouvais trouver dans les placards puis me dirigeais vers le frigo pour le lait et les œufs. Jackson s'occupait de sortir le saladier pour faire la pâte. Nos routes se croisèrent et l'envie de l'embrasser encore me saisit de nouveau. Je pouvais y résister, d'autant plus que j'avais vraiment faim. Pourtant, en passant près de lui, nos mains se frôlèrent un court instant avant que Jackson ne saisisse la mienne et me retienne dans mon mouvement. Je n'osais pas lever le regard vers lui alors qu'il m'attirait vers lui doucement. Je me retrouvais rapidement face à lui, mais je gardais la tête baissée. D'un geste tendre, il me força à le regarder et ce qui devait arriver arriva…

Je vis son visage se rapprocher du mien et dans un lent mouvement, Jackson m'embrassa. D'abord du bout de lèvres, mais ses mains se déplacèrent dans mon dos, pour m'attirer plus près de lui. Quant à mes mains, elles trouvèrent refuge dans ses cheveux bruns, avec lesquels je jouais inconsciemment. Que c'était bon ! Toujours aussi agréable ! Je le sentais si proche de moi et j'adorais ça. Ca faisait tellement longtemps que je ne mettais pas sentie aussi bien dans les bras d'un homme. Tous mes sens étaient éveil. Les moindres petits mouvements des mains de Jackson dans mon dos me donnaient des frissons dans tout le corps, si bien que je me collais encore plus à lui. Mais ce n'était pas parce que j'avais froid, loin de là, ça serait même tout le contraire….Pourquoi fallait-il qu'on respire ? Sans ça, le baiser aurait duré plus longtemps… A bout de souffle, on se sépara et je soupirais d'aise sans m'éloigner de son étreinte. Apparemment, il ne voulait pas me lâcher non plus. Mais rappelons que j'avais toujours faim. En souriant, je murmurais :

« Je fais le crêpes, tu fais le café… »

« J'aime pas les crêpes, je préfère les pancakes… » Sa plaignit-il avec une voix enfantine.

Je levais les yeux au ciel en souriant avant de rétorquer :

« Ben c'est pas grave, je te ferais des crêpes plus grosse, alors… »

Jackson me fixa en haussant un sourcil avant de se mettre à rire. Je le regardais faire un instant puis, l'embrassant une dernière fois du bout des lèvres, je m'éloignais de lui pour aller au frigo. Je prenais enfin les derniers ingrédients et retournais devant mon saladier. Sans plus attendre, je commençais la pâte. Mais ce que je ne savais pas encore, c'était que de cuisiner avec Jackson, c'était presque mission impossible. Il n'arrêtait pas… Soit il me poussait en passant, soit il me chatouillait, et le pire, c'était quand il regardait par-dessus mon épaule, juste derrière moi. Dans ces moments, je sentais son souffle dans ma nuque et je n'arrivais plus à me concentrer. Il se permettait même de me faire des petits bisous dans le cou et parfois, je sentais ses mains dans mon dos ou sur ma taille. Je n'arrivais pas à faire ma pâte correctement et je n'osais pas râler. Je ne lui donnerais pas ce plaisir. Cependant, malgré mon trouble évident, je murmurais :

« Jamais tu t'arrêtes, hein ? »

« Pourquoi ? Ca te gêne ? » Me taquina-t-il, en déposant un autre baiser dans le cou, juste en dessous de l'oreille.

« Non…. » Soufflais-je, en retenant les frissons du mieux que je pouvais.

Je n'y arrivais pas…. Impossible de me concentrer ! J'avais le choix : soit je rentrais dans son jeu, soit je l'ignorais. Quoique … L'ignorer, je venais d'essayer, ça ne marchait pas. Donc, première solution ! Il me cherchait, il allait me trouver... Alors qu'il était retourné voir son café qui passait doucement dans le filtre, je m'approchais de lui et passais ma main dans son dos, ce qui le fit sursauter légèrement. Faisant comme si de rien n'était, j'allais chercher dans le tiroir le fouet pour battre la pâte. En repassant pour retourner à mon saladier, je le bousculais un peu avec mon épaule, tout en regardant à mon tour par-dessus son épaule. Doucement, je soufflais sur sa nuque un court instant, avant de continuer ma pâte à crêpes. Mon idée devait avoir fonctionné légèrement car il se redressa vivement et me fixa, les joues légèrement rouges. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il continue ce petit jeu mais à la place, il me regarda intensément et affirma :

« Ecoute, Liv', je sais que tu ne veux pas savoir, mais j'aimerais m'expliquer un peu pour la dernière fois… »

« Jacks…. » Tentais-je de le couper.

« Non, laisse-moi parler. Je ne pensais pas ce que j'ai dit. J'étais énervé contre Kellan, parce qu'il avait coupé quelque chose, … je ne voulais pas qu'on arrête et quand j'ai dit ça… enfin, ça n'avait … J'suis pas clair, hein ? » Bafouilla-t-il devant mon regard empli d'incompréhension.

Je secouais la tête pour dire non tout en souriant et surtout en rougissant. Il était trop chou ! Il ramait comme un malade, mais c'était trop mignon… Le sourire que j'avais au visage s'élargit encore plus alors que j'affirmai à mon tour qu'il n'avait pas à s'en faire et que je comprenais très bien. J'en profitais aussi pour m'excuser de mon comportement de la veille. J'avais dû passer pour une gamine capricieuse qui fait la tête quand on ne va pas dans son sens. Jackson rigola tout en acquiesçant, signe qu'il n'y avait plus de soucis entre nous. Joignant le geste, il s'approcha de moi et me serra dans ses bras tout en déposant un petit derrière mon oreille. OMG ! Je n'arrivais pas à réprimer les frissons qui parcouraient ma colonne vertébrale. Je le serrais dans mes bras en retour. Je me sentais parfaitement à l'aise dans cette position, j'aurais aimé rester comme ça plus longtemps, mais un bruit de porte qui se refermait nous fit sursauter. On se sépara rapidement, mais apparemment, pas assez vite…

Quelques secondes plus tard, on vit apparaître la tête encore ensommeillée de Rob dans la cuisine. Jackson avait repris son poste devant la cafetière et je continuais ma préparation de crêpe comme si de rien n'était. Seules nos joues rosies pouvaient prouver qu'il venait de se passer quelque chose, mais comme deux ados pris sur le fait, on fit comme s'il ne s'était rien passé…. Cependant, Rob devait nous soupçonner de quelque chose, même si la seule chose qu'il nous dit fut:

« Vous pouvez pas dormir, comme tout le monde ? »

« On t'a réveillé ? » M'exclamai-je.

« Nan, pas de soucis, je suis réveillé depuis une heure, mais comme je suis au rez-de-chaussée, je vous entends depuis toute à l'heure… »

Purée ! Pris sur le fait ! Pour donner le change, je dis :

« Tu as faim ? » Demandais-je. « Je fais des crêpes…»

« …et j'ai fait le café ! »

« Ca m'étonne pas que vous vous entendez bien tous les deux… » Insinua-t-il.

Malgré moi, je sentis mes joues devenir rouges tomate ! Mais le pire était sans aucun doute le sourire niais qui se plaça sur mes lèvres. Je jetais un coup d'œil à Jackson qui avait le même. Je rigolais légèrement comme une ado en fleur alors que mon regard se posait à nouveau sur Rob. La réaction qu'il avait en disait long sur ses pensées. Il nous dévisageait l'un après l'autre et je le vis même lever les yeux au ciel avec un sourire en coin. OMG ! On n'était vraiment pas discrets, mais c'était tellement dur de se contrôler. En même temps, je voulais me cacher de quoi au juste ? Bon mis à part le fait que ce n'était pas vraiment officiel, même si on venait de passer la dernière heure à s'embrasser….

Je ne sais pas comment, mais même avec toutes ces émotions, j'avais tout de même réussi à finir ma pâte à crêpes, c'était exceptionnel, il fallait le reconnaître. Et là, Rob me sortit la phrase qu'il ne fallait pas dire… Alors, comme ça, il préférait aussi les pancakes, mais qu'ils aillent se faire voir tous les deux. Feignant la colère, je fis une sortie théâtrale, tout en hurlant dans un chuchotement (c'est pas évident, c'est vrai…) et me dirigeais vers la terrasse alors que les deux autres rigolaient comme des gamins. Mais franchement, ces deux là… Pas un pour rattraper l'autre, star planétaire ou pas, hors de question que je me laisse marcher sur les pieds ! Et s'ils le prenaient comme ça, eh bien ! Tant mieux, donc plus de crêpes pour personne !

Je refermais la porte vitrée tout en faisant semblant de la claquer, mais Jackson et Rob ne mirent pas longtemps à me rejoindre. Le premier, au lieu de me dire quelque chose de gentil (bien sûr, ça aurait trop simple…) me taquina :

« Bah, allez, fais pas la tête, tu n'as qu'à nous faire des crêpes plus grosses ! »

Et voilà, il se moquait de moi, encore une fois… Malgré moi, un sourire se plaqua sur mes lèvres alors que je le fixais. Puis, le plus naturellement possible, je lui tirais la langue ce qui le fit rire. J'adorais son rire, je l'avais déjà dit ça ? Rob nous regardait en souriant, mais je pouvais voir que son sourire était triste. Kristen, sans doute… Je connaissais ce regard, j'avais eu le même quelques années plus tôt. Sans pouvoir me retenir, alors que je m'asseyais sur un des transats aux côtés de Jackson, je m'entendis dire :

« Ca se passe mal avec ta copine ? »

Rob cessa de rire et me fixa, le regard surpris. Parfois, je devrais vraiment apprendre à me mordre la langue… Même Jackson avait arrêté de rire. Il ne quittait pas des yeux son ami avec un regard désolé… Pourtant, je vis Rob soupirer et me dévisager avant de répondre :

« Disons que c'est un peu compliqué en ce moment… »

« Ok, désolé si j'ai été indiscrète… »

« Pas grave… Y'a pas de soucis… » Murmura Rob.

J'acquiesçai en me serrant inconsciemment sur Jackson. Ce dernier posa une main sur ma cuisse dans un geste réconfortant. Il fallait vraiment que j'apprenne à me taire parfois, mais ce n'était pas évident… Je commençais à avoir sérieusement froid et Jackson dut le sentir car il nous proposa de rentrer. J'avais toujours mes crêpes à faire et la pâte devait être assez reposée. Sans plus attendre, je me mettais derrière les fourneaux et fis chauffer la poêle. Ca faisait un bail que je n'avais pas fait de crêpes, mais heureusement, on ne perdait pas facilement la main. Et voilà ! La première était en route, bientôt j'allais pouvoir remplir mon ventre qui se tordait de faim….

J'avoue, j'avais toujours autant de mal à me concentrer, je sentais la présence de Jackson à mes côtés. Il était si proche que nos coudes se touchaient alors qu'il était appuyé contre le plan de travail. Mon dieu ! Mais que m'arrivait-il ? Je ne m'étais sentie aussi troublée par la présence d'un homme depuis des années. Je crois bien que la dernière fois, c'était au lycée, en seconde ou quelque chose comme ça… Mais là, c'était pire qu'à cette époque là. Et je n'arrivais pas à me contrôler. Et les regards de Rob vers nous n'arrangeaient pas mon état. Enfin, je réussis quand même à faire quelques crêpes, même avec l'esprit ailleurs.

Malgré tout, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me poser des questions. Il allait se passer quoi maintenant ? On sortait ensemble, ou alors c'était autre chose ? Je n'en avais aucune idée et je n'avais pas eu le temps d'en discuter avec Jackson. Même, j'avais un peu peur de la réponse à mes interrogations. Et je me doutais d'un sens que je ne l'aurais pas de sitôt. En effet, j'entendais à l'étage des bruits de pas. Les autres devaient être réveillés et allaient bientôt arriver dans la cuisine. Jackson resta à mes côtés et m'envoya un sourire à tomber par terre. Mon dieu ! Je devais être en train de le dévisager comme une folle… Il me poussa légèrement de l'épaule tout en riant. Bon, je supposais que je devais laisser faire le temps et voir comment la journée aller se passer…. Mais j'avais déjà le sentiment que tout se passerait bien…

* * *

_**Notes de l'auteur: eh bien, ils auront mis le temps ces deux là... Mais ça y EST! Ils ont franchi un gros cap! **_

_**J'espère que vous aimez toujours autant... N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit mot... **_

_**A bientôt **_

_**Firefly**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Bon, honnêtement, vous le connaissez le disclaimer?**_

_**OMG! J'en aurais mis du temps cette fois-ci... Je sais, ce n'est pas bien, mais disons dans une relation assez étrange avec moi-même... Je dois faire ce mémoire de stage qui m'occupe beaucoup. Et en fait, quand je ne le fais pas, je culpabilise et quand je le fais, ça me gonfle! Est-ce normal?**_

_**Enfin, je profite d'un petit moment de répit pour publier la suite... **_

_**Bonne lecture! **_

_**Merci encore à Hardysabrina (alors, je te préviens, niveau rougissement des joues, ils en ont pas encore fini, ces deux là... Mais bon, y'a Kellan pour mettre l'ambiance!), Nininem (oui, c'est bien Kristen, la copine de Rob? LOL, pas de surprises la dessus...), sarah malin (merci encore une fois!) et surtout ma chère Naouko qui est réapparue sur le monde virtuel (Oui, c'est vrai que Rob est un mec bien, d'ailleurs ça me donne des idées pour l'un de mes personnages...)**_

* * *

_**Louvia: omg! Une tension sexuelle entre eux? Je ne vois pas où tu as été cherché ça. Franchement! Tout est purement platonique entre eux... Si si si... Lol! **_

_**N'empêche, je suis trop d'accord avec toi, je pense aussi que Kristen est méchante. Enfin, ça sera le cas dans cette fiction en tout cas, lol ! **_

_**Encore merci pour ton commentaire et plein de bisous!**_

* * *

**Chapitre 18 : I gotta feeling !**

En effet, je ne mettais pas tromper. Nolwenn et Charlie débarquèrent dans la pièce quelques minutes plus tard. Ashley ne tarda pas à suivre puis enfin Kellan et Nikki. Ils s'étaient donnés le mot ou quoi ? Je ne sus dire pourquoi mais je m'éloignais inconsciemment de Jackson, l'excuse étant de trouver une assiette pour mes crêpes. Heureusement, ça passait inaperçu aux yeux de tout le monde. Même aux yeux de Jackson qui s'occupait de son café. Malgré tout, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de jeter des coups d'oeils rapides vers le jeune homme et je remarquais qu'il faisait la même chose. Honnêtement, je me demandais combien les autres mettraient pour se rendre compte du changement. Apparemment, Rob n'avait pas mis longtemps… Et les autres ? Mentalement, je me lançais des petits paris. J'hésitais entre Nolwenn ou Ashley qui avaient l'œil partout. Je miserais plus sur Nolwenn quand même… En revanche, Kellan pas du tout réveillé, mais très alerte avec son odorat ouvrit grand les yeux et hurla :

« Y'a des pancakes ! »

« Ouah, quel sens de l'observation, impressionnant… » Le charriai-je, encore armée de ma spatule.

« Purée, dès le matin, tu commences toi ? » Rétorqua le blond, en essayant de se servir.

Pour tout réponse, je lui tirais la langue et tapais sur sa main avec la spatule, ne voulant pas qu'il se serve avant tout le monde. A la place, je lui ordonnais d'aller mettre la table. A mon plus grand étonnement, il obéit bien sagement. Il avait vraiment la tête dans le cul, car tout le monde le regarda bizarre. D'ailleurs en parlant de bizarre, ce n'était pas le seul à avoir les yeux grands ouverts… Alors que tous les autres s'activaient dans la salle à manger, une seule personne était passée derrière le comptoir pour me rejoindre : Nolwenn. Elle avait maintenant le regard suspicieux et ne quittait pas des yeux. Je ne savais pas exactement ce qu'elle avait repéré, mais je me doutais bien de ce qu'elle allait dire. Alors avant qu'elle ne parle, je murmurais :

« Je t'expliquerais après… »

Elle acquiesça simplement et ramena les crêpes sur la table. Jackson la suivit avec sa cafetière, non sans me frôler en passant. Et comme à chaque fois depuis ce matin, je frissonnais. Je le regardais faire en souriant tout en essayant de rester discrète (pas évident, je vous l'accorde !) et je le vis revenir dans la cuisine tout en me fixant. Il me bouscula légèrement. Purée, il fallait vraiment être aveugle pour ne rien voir… Et pourtant, en jetant un coup d'œil à la salle, seuls Rob et Nolwenn nous dévisageaient, l'air ahuri. Ah bah, non, donc ils étaient aveugles !

Pourtant, notre petit jeu continua durant tout le petit déjeuner, mais personne ne sembla le remarquer réellement. D'un côté, je trouvais ça plutôt amusant de se cacher sans réellement se cacher et personne qui ne voit rien. D'un autre côté, je me faisais la remarque que j'avais gagné le pari contre moi-même. Nolwenn avait été la première à remarquer quelque chose, mais les autres devaient encore dormir. Une demi-heure plus tard, on rangeait la table et mettait les assiettes, couverts et bols dans le lave vaisselle. Puis d'un commun accord, on monta se préparer. Il était presque 9h et on voulait profiter de la journée. Ce n'était pas comme si on faisait ça tous les jours.

J'étais à peine arrivée dans la salle de bain que Nolwenn se jeta sur moi tout en fermant la porte derrière elle et commença à me harceler :

_« Alors, il se passe quoi ? Je veux tout savoir ! »_

_« Ok, ok, calme… Je vais tout te dire ! »_

Je me sentais d'humeur plutôt bavarde ce matin avec tous ces évènements. Alors, sans plus attendre, je lui racontais toute l'histoire depuis le début. Je lui parlais de l'incident dans le local à skis. De ce fait, Nolwenn comprit enfin pourquoi j'avais eu cette réaction, le fait de faire la tête pendant une journée entière. Puis, je lui parlais de la conversation avec Ashley et de ma difficulté à prendre une décision. Je lui expliquai que j'avais eu besoin de réfléchir à différentes choses avant de finalement faire un choix. Puis ce matin, Jackson m'avait prise de court, il avait débarqué dans ma chambre. Et là…

_« Je ne sais pas comment expliquer ça…. J'ai su quand il est entré qu'on allait forcément parler de ça, tu vois. Et il y avait une petite voix qui me hurlait dans la tête que je ne voulais pas avoir cette discussion. Alors quand il a abordé le sujet, je l'ai embrassé pour le faire taire. Et ça a marché, il a rien dit. A la place, il m'a rendu le baiser… »_

_« Mais alors vous sortez ensemble maintenant ? C'est ça ? »_ Me coupa Nolwenn.

_« Justement, je n'en sais rien, on n'a pas eu le temps d'en parler sérieusement, Rob a débarqué dans la cuisine. Enfin, je suppose qu'on a dû largement dépassé le statut de 'simples amis', enfin, c'est que je pense, mais là, pour le moment, j'ai pas spécialement envie d'y penser. Le temps nous le dira. On va bien voir comment il se comporte aujourd'hui… » _Concluais-je.

_« Bonne idée…. Je te dirais ce que j'en pense… Comme ça tu auras un avis extérieur ! »_

Je rigolais à la réplique de mon amie, ça ne m'étonnait pas d'elle. Mais d'un côté, ça ne serait pas plus mal d'avoir cet avis. Enfin, j'avais envie de changer un peu de sujet et une question me trottait dans la tête aussi :

_« Et toi, avec ton beau blond, tu en es où ? »_

_« Pfff, encore dans la phase 'et si on devenait amis'… On se parle et tout, mais j'ai l'impression de tourner en rond. Ca me saoule, mais c'est comme si on faisait un pas en avant et deux en arrière. Le truc, c'est que la valse, ça me donne mal à a tête… Je sais pas c'est trop bizarre, à chaque qu'on se rapproche un peu, il réagit comme s'il ne fallait pas…. Ca me gave ! »_ Se plaignit Nolwenn.

_« Ca va aller… J'en suis sûre. Ecoute, j'observe comment il se comporte et ce soir, on se fait un débriefing à deux. Ok ? »_

Mon amie acquiesça en souriant. Après tout, les amies, c'était fait pour ça, non ? On termina de se préparer tout en discutant de tout et de rien. Quand on fut prête on descendit rejoindre les autres et sans plus attendre, on se mit en route pour une nouvelle journée de ski. J'étais tellement excitée, je tenais plus en place. Malgré mes muscles qui me hurlaient de ne pas remettre les skis, je ne les écoutais pas et montais en voiture. Sans surprise, Jackson se plaça à mes côtés sur les sièges arrière. Il me bouscula légèrement, sorte de geste affectif. En retour, je lui tirais la langue. Il rigola alors que la voiture se mettait en route.

La journée se passa d'une manière plus que banale. On prenait les remontées mécaniques puis on redescendait les pistes à toute vitesse. Je remarquais du coin de l'œil que Nolwenn s'en sortait de mieux en mieux et que par-dessus tout, Charlie restait avec elle pour l'aider à prendre ses repères. Elle avait beau dire, il se passait vraiment quelque chose entre ces deux là. Il fallait juste que l'un d'entre eux fasse le premier pas. Un peu comme Jackson et moi !

D'ailleurs en parlant de nous deux, je devais dire que je m'amusais beaucoup avec lui. Je ne savais pas dire comment, mais une sorte de petit jeu s'était installé entre nous. On se lançait des clins d'œil à tout va, on se frôlait dès qu'on avait l'occasion surtout dans les files d'attente des remontées et ça à la vue de tout le monde. Mais personne ne semblait remarquer. La seule chose qu'ils avaient repéré était qu'on se reparlait comme avant. Mais rien d'autre ! En même temps, ce n'était pas comme si c'était l'évènement du siècle. Et je n'avais pas envie de le crier sur tous les toits non plus…. Enfin, notre petit jeu continua une bonne partie de la journée, tout était bon pour nous embêter l'un l'autre. A un moment, j'ai même cru qu'il allait me tuer.

On descendait une piste tout ce qu'il y avait de plus simple. Et Jackson n'arrêtait pas de me couper la route, frôlant quasiment mes skis. Enfin, ce qui était prévisible arriva, il m'approcha de trop prêt et me fit tomber. On se retrouva tous les deux allongés dans la neige, dans une position très loin d'être confortable. Je ne sais pas comment on s'était retrouvés comme ça, mais nos jambes étaient emmêlées et il appuyait sur ses bras, au dessus de moi. Je pestais contre Jackson :

« Je vais finir par croire que tu veux réellement me tuer, Jackson Rathbone ! »

Ce dernier ne trouva rien d'autre à faire que de rire. Je le suivais malgré moi alors qu'il répondait :

« Nan, crois-moi, c'est bien la dernière de mes envies… »

Là, je crois qu'il y aurait pu avoir une avalanche, je ne l'aurais même pas remarquer. Tout ce que je notais était le regard intense que Jackson me lançait et ma bouche qui devenait soudainement sèche. Et plus rien ne comptait aux alentours que les yeux de Jackson qui ne me quittaient pas. Ouah, quelle tension ! La chose qui nous ramena sur Terre fut les voix d'Ashley et de Kellan qui venaient de nous rejoindre. La jeune fille demandait :

« Ca va tous les deux ? Vous ne vous êtes pas fait mal ? »

« Non, ça va… On est juste un peu bloqués… Je pense qu'on a besoin d'aide ! » Soufflais-je en tournant le regard vers elle.

Je la vis acquiescer alors que Kellan aider Jackson à se remettre debout. Puis Ashley me tendit la main et me tira. Une fois sur mes pieds, je remerciais mon amie avec un sourire. Je me remettais difficilement de cette émotion citée un peu au dessus. J'avoue j'avais de plus en plus de mal à me contrôler en présence de Jackson. D'ici peu, j'aurais un comportement amoureux très prononcé et ça me faisait un peu peur quand même. Je n'avais pas ressenti ça depuis un bail, c'était le cas de le dire, à savoir environ 2 ans. 2 ans que je n'avais pas eu de relation sérieuse et j'angoissais déjà à me relancer dans ce genre d'aventure. Surtout par rapport à l'intensité de ma relation avec Jackson. Ashley me sortit de mes pensées en me disant :

« C'est cool que tu reparles à Jay…. Ca aurait été con de se faire la gueule sans raison… »

Ok ! Ouah, alors là, elle était vraiment au courant de rien du tout…Je ne relevais pas et hochais la tête simplement. J'avais envie de lui dire, mais je devais avoir un petit côté sadique qui me dictait d'attendre et de voir combien de temps elle mettrait pour se rendre compte de quelque chose. Alors au lieu de lui répondre, je lui indiquais que les autres nous attendaient en bas, Jackson et Kellan en plein milieu de la piste, nous intimant de descendre. Sans perdre plus de temps, on se remit en route. Etrangement, ce petit incident calma Jackson qui cessa de me couper dans mon élan. Mais je savais qu'il ne restait pas loin de moi. J'avais retrouvé aussi Nolwenn qui me suivait et Charlie juste après elle.

Le reste de la journée fut assez éprouvante. Je n'avais vraiment plus l'habitude de faire autant de sport en si peu de temps et je commençais à sentir des douleurs, en particulier dans les genoux. Heureusement, on entamait la dernière descente avant de rentrer au chalet. Je n'en pouvais plus. J'avais beau avoir fait de la danse pendant toute ma jeunesse, je n'avais plus la même condition physique qu'avant. Le pire fut quand je dus descendre de la voiture. J'avais les jambes complètement engourdies. Heureusement, c'était passager. Je mis debout et attendis que mes sensations reviennent puis je marchais le plus normalement possible jusqu'au chalet. Nolwenn était un peu dans le même état que moi. En même temps, on n'avait pas réellement l'occasion de faire du ski toute l'année, on faisait travailler des muscles qu'on utilisait pas franchement dans la vraie vie.

Une fois à l'intérieur, je regardais l'horloge. Pfff ! 5h30 ! On avait encore du temps devant nous. Pas la peine de se jeter sur la douche pour le moment, j'avais surtout envie d'un chocolat chaud pour le moment. Je me dirigeais dans la cuisine et fis chauffer du lait tout en demandant si quelqu'un en voulait un. Forcément, la moitié me répondit 'oui'. Bon allez, cinq chocolats chauds, cinq. Je me mettais à nouveau derrière les fourneaux et préparai les boissons. Les autres commencèrent à vaquer à leurs occupations, la moitié sortant à l'extérieur pour fumer. Le dernier à passer fut forcément Jackson qui s'amusa à nouveau à me frôler. Il en profita même pour déposer un baiser rapide sur ma joue. Ok, ne pas rougir, ne pas rougir ! Eh merde, trop tard ! … Il était vraiment impossible. Cependant, je ne râlais pas et continuais à surveiller le lait. Je sentis Jackson se déplacer dans mon dos et je pouvais dire qu'il avait encore son petit sourire en coin. C'est que je commençais à le connaître….

Quelques minutes plus tard, les chocolats étaient prêts. J'en déposais sur le bar et j'emmenais les autres à l'extérieur, sur un plateau. Dehors, je retrouvais Rob adossé à la rambarde, Nikki assise sur une chaise de salon et Jackson affalé sur un transat. Je posais mon plateau sur la table au centre et prenais ma tasse. Et là, soudain prise d'une étrange envie, je me dirigeais vers Jackson qui ne me quittait pas du regard et frappai légèrement sa jambe, demande muette de me faire une place. Il me fixa en haussant un sourcil tout en se redressant vivement. Mais là, j'avais besoin d'un câlin, j'avais soudain envie d'être dans ses bras. On s'observa un court instant puis, je le vis mettre ses jambes de chaque côté du transat et m'indiquer la place. Je souriais franchement et n'hésitais pas à venir m'installer entre ses jambes tout en faisant attention à ne pas renverser ma tasse. Je me calai confortablement, mon dos contre son torse. J'étais à peine installée que je sentis le bras de Jackson enlacer ma taille et me rapprocher encore plus de lui, comment si c'était un geste qu'on faisait depuis longtemps. Ce qui était loin d'être le cas.

La main de Jackson alla naturellement à la rencontre de la mienne et nos doigts s'entrelacèrent dans un geste inconscient. Il me serra encore plus contre lui de sorte à ce que sa tête puisse reposer sur mon épaule. Ok, les battements de mon cœur étaient loin d'être normaux. Si ça continuait comme ça, c'était la crise cardiaque. En fait, je crois que j'avais oublié de respirer. OK ! Donc je tentais de me calmer en inspirant profondément… Je pouvais le faire… Je dus quand même m'y reprendre à trois fois avant de sentir mon cœur se calmer. Pour me changer les idées, je jetais un coup d'œil à Rob qui leva une nouvelle fois les yeux au ciel et à Nikki qui avait les yeux ébahis. Ok, ça devait être une surprise pour elle… Hum…. Le silence était assez pesant quand même et je n'arrivais pas à retrouver un état normal. Pourquoi est-ce que j'étais la seule à réagir ainsi ? Et Jackson, ça ne lui faisait rien ? Lentement, je tournais la tête vers lui et je pense qu'à ce moment, je compris pourquoi Rob avait eu cette réaction. Jackson tentait de rester stoïque tout en fumant sa cigarette, mais ses joues avaient maintenant une magnifique couleur rouge… Je pensais avec force : pas de commentaires, pas de commentaires, s'il vous plaît… Dites quelque chose, n'importe quoi… Je ne sais pas s'il avait lu dans mes pensées ou non, mais Rob dit soudain :

« On a fait plus de pistes qu'hier, non ? »

« C'est ce que je crois, mais comme c'est Kellan qui prend les décisions…. D'ailleurs, je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée de le laisser faire. C'est Kellan, faut pas l'oublier…. »

« Et qu'est-ce qu'il a Kellan ? » Intervint le principal intéressé qui venait d'arriver.

Il partit rejoindre Rob le long de la rambarde mais son regard tomba sur nous et surtout nos doigts entrelacés. Il ouvrit la bouche et s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose, mais Nikki lança :

« On se demandait si c'était une bonne idée de te faire confiance pour les pistes de skis… »

« J'vois même pas pourquoi vous vous posez la question… » Rétorqua-t-il.

Tout le monde rigola alors que Kellan feignait d'être vexé. Il n'empêche qu'il n'arrêtait pas de nous fixer, un sourire mesquin sur les lèvres. Et encore un autre surpris ! Enfin, heureusement, ma gêne commençait à se dissiper et je ressentais de plus en plus le bien-être d'être dans ses bras. Comme si c'était ma place…. Cliché n'est-ce pas ? C'était un peu mon état en ce moment… Plein de clichés…. Soudain, on entendit la porte de la baie vitrée s'ouvrir et se fermer brutalement avec une Ashley hystérique qui hurlait :

« Oh, mon Dieu ! Oh, mon Dieu ! Vous… tous les deux… vous … ensemble ? Vous sortez ensemble ? Oh mon Dieu, vous êtes trop choux, je peux pas résister, PHOTO ! »

Bonjour Ashley ! Au revoir Ashley ! On n'avait même pas eu le temps de répondre qu'elle avait déjà disparu. Honnêtement, je n'avais pas spécialement envie d'une séance photo pour l'instant. Je commençais à sérieusement me refroidir et une bonne douche me ferait le plus grand bien. Volontairement, je ne laissais pas le temps à Ashley de revenir et rentrer au chaud. Je vis Ashley revenir de sa chambre, l'appareil photo entre les mains et quand elle me vit, elle se plaignit :

« Oh, non, et ma photo alors ? »

« T'inquiète, y'en aura plein d'autres…. » La rassurais-je en souriant. « Là, pour le moment, je suis limite en train de mourir de froid. J'ai besoin d'une douche. »

« Ok… Mais depuis quand ? »

« Ce matin… »

Les baies vitrées s'ouvrirent à nouveau pour laisser rentrer les fumeurs qui devaient se les cailler aussi. Jackson se dirigea vers moi et m'enlaça comme si de rien n'était. Il n'en fallait pas plus à Ashley pour nous photographier. Elle y tenait vraiment à sa photo. Elle nous mitrailla littéralement. Je rigolais légèrement alors que Jackson en profitait pour déposer un chaste baiser sur mes lèvres tout en souriant. Et hop, une autre photo ! Bon, ok, j'en avais assez pour le moment. Je devais avoir une tête de malade avec tout ce sport et je n'aspirais qu'à prendre une douche bien chaude. Lentement, je m'éloignais de l'étreinte de Jackson et disparus en quatrième vitesse à l'étage. OMG ! J'avais chaud tout en ayant froid à l'extérieur. Alors on sortait ensemble ? Je devais avoir un de ces sourires niais sur les lèvres et je n'arrivais même pas à l'enlever…. Pfff ! Que d'émotions ! Une fois à l'étage, j'allais directement dans ma chambre et m'allongeais sans réfléchir sur le lit. Comment dire ça ? Hum… J'étais heureuse… Tout simplement !

Il fallait vraiment que je respire, je ne tiendrais pas longtemps dans cet état. Bon allez, hop à la douche ! Enfin, si Nolwenn n'y était pas. Je ne l'avais pas vu depuis qu'on était rentrées. Tout comme Charlie d'ailleurs…. Roh ! S'il ne se passait rien, ça devait vite changer. J'espérais vraiment qu'elle ne mettrait pas autant de temps que moi… Comme je ne savais pas où elle était, je tentais d'aller frapper à la porte de sa chambre. Aucune réponse ! Bon, ok… Elle était où au juste ? Pas dans la salle de bain non plus, de toute évidence… Ok, je résoudrais ce mystère après ma douche…

Mon dieu ! J'avais presque oublié à quel point c'était bon. J'adorais l'eau chaude qui détendait mes muscles endoloris. J'aurais pu rester là une heure, si ma peau ne se fripait pas au bout d'un certain temps… A contre cœur, je sortis de la chaleur de la cabine embuée et me séchais rapidement avant d'enfiler une tenue décontractée. Puis je laissais mes cheveux séchaient naturellement avant de partir à la recherche de Nolwenn. Etonnamment, cette fois-ci, je la retrouvais facilement. Elle était dans sa chambre, allongée sur son lit, les écouteurs sur les oreilles. Heureusement, elle avait les yeux ouverts, et elle me vit arriver. Lentement, elle arrêta son baladeur et se redressa tout en me regardant entrer en souriant, un peu triste. Je m'asseyais à côté d'elle et lui demandais sans attendre :

_« Ben alors, tu avais disparu ? »_

_« Nan, je discutais avec Charlie… »_

_« Ah, et alors ? »_ Insistai-je.

_« Ben pas grand-chose à dire… Pareil que ce matin en fait… »_ Souffla-t-elle. _« Ca me gonfle de plus en plus… Il ne sait pas prendre de décision et c'est d'un chiant…Oh au fait, félicitations, pour Jackson et toi ! Ca a l'air d'être bien parti. On a entendu Ashley hurler dans tout le chalet… »_

_« Merci, ça me fait encore bizarre n'empêche. Ca fait longtemps que je n'ai pas eu une relation sérieuse, mais je ne veux pas d'autre chose avec Jackson…. »_

_« Ouais, tu m'étonnes…Et Hayden, tu l'oublies alors ? » _Plaisanta-t-elle_. _

_« Pfff, tu rigoles ? C'était même pas une vraie relation… »_

Je devais reconnaître que j'adorais ce genre de conversation avec Nolwenn. Au début, quand je l'avais rencontré, je l'avais trouvé sympa, certes, mais jamais je n'aurais imaginé qu'on deviendrait aussi proches. Je la considérais réellement comme une meilleure amie, et croyez-moi, je les comptais sur les doigts de la main. J'aimais le fait que je pouvais lui parler honnêtement. Elle reprit :

_« Nan, mais c'est cool pour Jay et toi, depuis le temps…. On commençait à se demander quand vous alliez vous décider à réagir, vraiment…. »_

_« Oh, ça va…. »_ Répliquai-je en souriant malgré moi. _« Mais toi, tu comptes faire quoi ? Il te plait, ton blondinet ? »_

_« Oui… »_

_« Eh ben, alors ? »_

_« Et si je me prends un vent…. »_ Avoua-t-elle.

_« Aucun risque… »_ Affirmais-je.

_« Dites donc, Melle Delcroix, ce n'est pas parce que vous avez actuellement un petit ami que vous devez absolument jouer les marieuses… »_

Je rigolais à cette réplique. Nolwenn…Franchement ! Bon, ok, j'avoue, j'aurais bien aimé la voir avec Charlie et je la poussais un peu dans ce sens. Pour appuyer mes dires, j'insistai :

_« Mais, tu te souviens, je t'avais dit que j'allais observer aujourd'hui… Et je l'ai fait… Et franchement, y'a pas vraiment de doute possible, il te quitte pas d'un pouce, et c'est réciproque. Vous passez votre temps à deux… Allez, no soucis ! »_

_« Ok, je te crois… »_ Conclut-elle.

Je la serais dans mes bras pour la réconforter un peu plus alors que Jackson apparaissait dans l'embrasure de la porte. Il nous demanda quand on allait descendre et je lui répondis qu'on arrivait dans deux minutes. Il haussa les épaules et je l'entendis descendre les escaliers. Nolwenn souriait devant mes joues rouges certainement, alors que je me mettais debout et l'incitais à en faire de même. A deux, on partit rejoindre les autres en bas. Mais en descendant les marches, je devais reconnaître que j'avais un peu les mêmes doutes que Nolwenn. Elle par rapport à une potentielle relation ce que je comprenais parfaitement. Et moi… moi, j'avais franchement peur à me laisser aller dans une nouvelle relation sérieuse… Les 'et si ?' envahissaient mon esprit et il me fallait les combattre. Mais n'était-ce pas une réaction normale face à une nouvelle relation sentimentale ?

* * *

_**Notes de l'auteur: et voilà des débuts de relations en bonne et due forme! Et maintenant...que va-t-il se passer? **_

_**Le cap des 100 Reviews franchi ? **_

_**A bientôt **_

_**Firefly**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**Ceci est un disclaimer. **_

_**Bien, voilà donc un nouveau chapitre... Bon alors j'avoue ce chapitre est une petite dédicace à une amie qui se reconnaîtra. **_

_**MERCI encore à Nininem (tu sautes partout? Vraiment? Tu fais une petite danse plutôt? Moi, j'ai une danse spéciale pour chaque review.), HardySabrina (Vive les bisous et la câlins! Il en faudrait encore plus, je vais soumettre l'idée à mon double auteur!), Ely142 (Encore merci pour ta review!)**_

* * *

_**Louvia: Bon, ok, je l'avoue, il y a une tension sexuelle entre eux. Je le reconnais et ça ne va pas aller en s'améliorant. Pourtant, ils ne se sauteront pas dessus de sitôt! Nah, côté sadique de l'auteur. Chaque chose en son temps. **_

_**Roh, trop court, nan, mais attends, mais heu... D'abord, pas vrai! LOL! **_

_**Merci, je commence un peu à saturer avec le rapport, mais je suis plus proche de la fin que du début! **_

_**Plein de bisous à très vite!**_

* * *

**Chapitre 19 : Le temps des amours**

Quand Nolwenn et moi arrivâmes dans le salon, je remarquai que chacun s'occupait à sa manière. Kellan était devant la télé et Nikki était à ses côtés, lisant un livre. Ashley préparait le repas dans la cuisine avec Charlie qui pianotait sur son ordinateur. Quant à Jackson et Rob, ils fumaient tranquillement dehors et semblaient être en grande discussion. Je fixais Nolwenn qui gardait le regard obstinément baisser vers le sol. Pfff, j'espère qu'elle se déciderait plus vite que moi… Ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire pour le moment, je décidais d'aller rejoindre Jackson dehors. Et Nolwenn ne me quitta pas d'une semelle. Je lui donnais alors un coup de coude tout en désignant le blond de la tête. Elle secoua la tête et passa devant moi en gardant la tête haute, ignorant tout sur son passage avant de sortir sur la terrasse. Ashley qui nous avait observé, s'approcha de moi et me demanda discrètement :

« Vous êtes toujours comme ça, vous les Françaises ? Faire la tête pour un oui ou pour un non ? »

Je souriais franchement, me sentant coupable quand même et répondis du tac au tac :

« C'est un sport national, en France… Bref, faut croire que la montagne, ça nous gagne… Je suis désolée pour tout ça… »

« Oh, non, faut pas, ça met de l'animation. Pour une fois que c'est pas Kellan qui fait le singe… Ca nous change ! » Plaisanta-t-elle.

Je rigolais et Ashley me suivit avant de dire que j'allais rejoindre les autres. La brune hocha de la tête tout en me faisant un clin d'œil. Ouh ! Le rouge aux joues à nouveau, comme c'était surprenant… Fallait vraiment que j'apprenne à contrôler. Enfin, heureusement que je sortais à l'air froid, je retrouvais un semblant de calme instantanément…. Pour un court instant en fait ! Quand Jackson me vit, il me sourit et je m'avançais vers lui. Doucement, je me serrais contre lui et déposai un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres avant de partir rejoindre Nolwenn sur le canapé. Je n'aimais pas la voir comme ça, et j'avoue, je ne savais pas vraiment quoi dire ou faire. Alors pour lui remonter un peu le moral, j'essayais de lui changer les idées en parlant de tout et de rien. Rob et Jackson discutèrent avec nous.

Il commençait à faire de plus en plus froid dehors et apparemment, le repas était bientôt prêt. Alors, on se décida à rentrer. Rob fut le premier à rentrer suivi par Nolwenn. Jackson et moi, on se retrouva à deux un instant et autant dire que Jackson n'hésita que quelques instants avant d'en profiter. Je n'eus même pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Il attrapa ma main et me rapprocha de lui rapidement si bien que je perdais quasiment mon équilibre et me retrouvais accrocher à son cou. Sans même avoir le temps de réagir, je sentis ses lèvres se coller contre les miennes. Mon esprit cessa instantanément de fonctionner et mes lèvres répondirent instinctivement à celles de Jackson. Ce dernier se serra contre moi et là…. Comment dire ? OMG ! … Mon corps ne réagissait plus alors que mes mains se plaçaient dans sa nuque et mon esprit ne fonctionnait plus, répondant seulement de manière presque animale à ce baiser. La dernière fois que j'avais été embrassée ainsi, je devais avoir 17 ans. Ce mélange de passion et de désir, mêlés à une tendresse impressionnante. Voilà ce que je ressentais dans les bras de Jackson. Ce désir que j'avais longtemps ignoré, me revenait en plein dans le corps et était presque incontrôlable, alors que Jackson m'embrassait avec passion et douceur en même temps. Plus rien autour n'existait, seulement les lèvres de Jackson sur les miennes. Pfff ! Il fallait vraiment qu'on s'arrête, sinon, je ne répondais plus de moi….

A bout de souffle, on se sépara mais on resta front contre front, avec ce sourire niais encore une fois. Jackson m'embrassa de nouveau du bout des lèvres, une fois, deux fois, trois fois un peu plus longtemps. Ok ! S'il continuait comme ça, je ne savais pas ce que j'allais faire, mais je ne contrôlerais bientôt plus rien. A contrecoeur, je m'éloignais de lui et le fixais dans les yeux tout en souriant. Il sembla comprendre mon trouble et relâcha légèrement son étreinte avant de dire :

« J'ai eu envie de faire ça toute la journée…. »

« Pareil pour moi… » Murmurai-je en retour. « Mais, j'avoue, là, j'ai très froid… On rentre ? »

Jackson acquiesça et s'empara de ma main avant de rentrer à deux au chaud. Cependant, Jackson en profita pour m'embrasser une dernière fois. OK, ce mec me rendait dingue… Et forcément, avec les baies vitrées, tout le monde nous avait vu…. Je ne sus pas dire ce qui fut le plus amusant : le regard d'Ashley ou la bouche bée de Kellan… Cependant, toujours main dans la main, on fit comme de rien n'était et on alla s'asseoir tranquillement sur l'un des canapés, côte à côte. Il passa le plus naturellement possible son bras sur mon épaule, preuve officielle qu'on était ensemble, non ? Il fallait vraiment que j'arrête de me poser des questions et profiter de l'instant présent. Ca me donnait le tournis et j'avais l'impression de passer mon temps perdue dans mes pensées. C'était lassant à la fin.

Ashley nous informa que le repas était prêt. Sans plus attendre, on se mit tous à table et on mangea tout en discutant et en se régalant. Je ne me serais jamais doutée qu'elle savait aussi bien cuisiner. Tout le monde bavardait bien. Je remarquai que Nolwenn était assise aux côtés de Charlie, mais elle lui adressait vaguement la parole. Eh dire que j'avais été comme ça un jour plus tôt. C'était vrai qu'on devait passer pour des râleuses toutes les deux… Mais bon, il fallait aussi nous comprendre, les hommes, ils ne savent jamais ce qu'ils veulent et nous, on doit attendre bien sagement… Ben, non, ça lasse au bout d'un moment et ça explose ! Et en plus, ils se permettent d'être surpris. Enfin, on allait pas s'étendre sur le sujet, il y avait pour des heures. Le repas se passa bien, plein de discussions en tout genre.

La soirée se termina autour d'un petit digestif dans le salon autour de la cheminée. L'ambiance était vraiment bonne, en général. Jackson ne me quittait pas d'une semelle et je le laissais faire sans broncher. Il fallait dire que j'adorais ça. Je sentais sa présence chaque minute à côté de moi. C'était tellement agréable et une torture en même temps, car je n'avais qu'une seule envie, l'embrasser… Mais je devais résister. Je n'avais pas l'habitude de m'afficher dans une relation. Et en un sens, je sentais que Jackson était comme moi. Il en avait envie mais n'osait pas devant tout le monde. J'avais toujours cette impression qu'on était sur la même longueur d'onde. On était l'un à côté de l'autre. Sa main avait trouvé la mienne et nos doigts s'étaient entrelacés naturellement. Les discussions repartirent rapidement, tout le monde participant à sa manière.

Puis le temps passa et vers 23h, on se rendit assez compte qu'on était totalement fatigués par la journée de ski. D'un commun accord, on monta se coucher. On tenait à peine debout. D'ailleurs, je me demandais vraiment comment j'avais réussi à monter à l'étage. Toujours est-il que je me retrouvais dans ma chambre, me mettant machinalement en pyjamas, sans même prendre conscience de mes mouvements. Puis, je partais me brosser les dents dans la salle de bain, où je retrouvais Nolwenn en train de se démaquiller. Elle n'avait vraiment pas la forme et ma pensée se confirma quelques secondes plus tard, quand elle me demanda :

_« Liv', je sais que ça va te paraître un peu bizarre, mais tu voudrais dormir avec moi dans le deuxième lit ?... »_

_« Si tu veux ! Pas de problème, juste le temps de prendre mes affaires. Ca va, toi ? »_ Rétorquai-je.

_« Comme toi, hier, je suppose… »_

J'acquiesçai légèrement alors qu'elle me lançait un petit sourire. Je comprenais très bien ce qu'elle voulait dire. Et je savais parfaitement bien qu'elle n'aimait pas être seule dans ces moments-là, contrairement à moi. Quand on eut terminé notre préparation pour aller au lit, je dis à mon amie que j'arrivais dans quelques minutes. Elle hocha de la tête et partit dans sa chambre. Je suivais son exemple et m'enferma dans ma chambre un instant, le temps d'attacher mes cheveux pour la nuit. A peine avais-je fermé la porte que j'entendis quelqu'un frapper. J'avais une idée de qui c'était. Et effectivement, je ne mettais pas tromper. Jackson se tenait sur le pas de la porte, en pyjamas aussi, le regard légèrement hésitant. Oh, il était trop craquant quand il était dans cet état ! J'adorais… Il se mordait la lèvre inférieur, cherchant les mots qu'il allait dire et je l'observais attendant patiemment qu'il mettre ses idées en ordre. Quelques secondes plus tard, ne trouvant certainement rien d'autre, il me sortit :

« J'ai bien aimé cette journée… Je suis content que tu aies pu venir… »

« Et je suis ravie d'être là… » Assurai-je à voix basse.

On baissa la tête en même temps. OMG ! J'avais presque oublié ce que c'était de commencer une relation. Le bafouillage, les regards timides et tout le reste… C'était par moment agréable, mais parfois, c'était usant. Il cherchait encore ses mots et je ne savais pas quoi dire non plus, un peu gênée. Au diable les regards hésitants, ce n'était pas du tout mon fort ! Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je m'approchais de lui et passais mes bras autour de sa nuque. Sans hésiter, je déposais un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. La réponse ne fut pas longue à venir. Il m'enlaça farouchement et répondit à mon baiser de manière intense. Il me serra contre lui alors que nos langues se nouaient. C'était tellement bon et tellement existant. Je ne pouvais pas résister à ça… Je me collais encore plus à lui et ce que j'avais ressenti quelques heures plus tôt me tirailla l'estomac. Du désir ! Cette sensation me manquait presque. Et je voulais plus.

Sans m'en rendre compte, mes mains descendirent dans son dos jusque sa taille et passèrent en dessous de son T-shirt. Je ne contrôlais plus mon corps. Les mains de Jackson firent le même trajet et je souriais contre ses lèvres, en profitant pour reprendre un peu mon souffle alors que je sentais ses doigts contre ma peau. C'était si bon ! Nos lèvres ne se quittaient plus et je ne savais même pas comment je faisais pour respirer. Alors que ses mains parcouraient mon dos, je m'entendis pousser un petit gémissement et il en profita pour me pousser vers l'intérieur. A ce moment, je ne sais pourquoi, ma raison me fit signe et me rappela que je devais rejoindre Nolwenn dans sa chambre. J'arrêtais avec une soudaine volonté ce baiser et m'éloignais à contre cœur de lui. A bout de souffle, je lui affirmai :

« Nolwenn m'a demandé de rester avec elle cette nuit… »

« Ok… » Murmura-t-il.

Je devais avouer, le fait de dormir dans la chambre de Nolwenn m'arrangeait légèrement. Parce que de un, je ne voulais pas passer la nuit avec Jackson au bout d'un seul jour. Et de deux, je ne voulais pas le faire ici, avec tout le monde autour. De toute évidence, si on avait continué, ça se serait terminé ainsi. Ce qui ne m'empêcha pas de l'embrasser une dernière fois du bout des lèvres, mettant une petite distance entre nous, parce qu'il fallait avouer que j'en avais plus qu'envie. C'était comme si on avait accumulé une tension sexuelle entre nous qui s'extériorisait soudainement. Ok, Livia ! On se reprend et on prend un peu de distance… Allez, on peut le faire ! Je m'éloignais de lui à nouveau et murmurais :

« Bonne nuit, Jake ! »

« Jake ? » Répondit-il, étonné par ce surnom.

« Ouais, j'aime bien… »

« Alors, ça me va… »

Il m'enlaça une nouvelle fois et m'embrassa dans la nuque, à un endroit que je ne savais pas si sensible. Un frisson me parcourut alors que je sentais Jackson sourire dans mon cou. Je l'entendis me dire :

« Bonne nuit, Liv'. A demain… »

Après un dernier baiser, je le regardais regagner sa chambre, tout en me lançant des regards par-dessus l'épaule. Qu'il était chou ! Quoi ? Moi amoureuse ? Pfff, n'importe quoi ! Juste un peu accro…Et pis même pas vrai d'abord ! Nah !

Le temps de me remettre de mes émotions, j'allais prendre Tidouroux, mon téléphone et ma couverture avant de prendre la direction de la chambre de Nolwenn. Cette dernière m'attendait assise sur son lit et quand elle me vit avec les joues rouges, je pense qu'elle n'avait pas besoin d'explication. Je partis m'allonger dans le deuxième lit, mettant en place mes affaires méticuleusement. Elle me regarda faire en souriant tout en s'allongeant à son tour. Elle n'attendit pas très longtemps avant de se lancer. Comme je m'en doutais, elle avait besoin de parler. Alors, je l'écoutais patiemment, acquiesçant de temps en temps avant d'émettre mon avis. L'un dans l'autre, son histoire avec Charlie arrivait au même point que la mienne avec Jackson le jour d'avant. Une dispute, et maintenant, elle ne savait plus quoi faire. Elle craquait vraiment pour lui, c'était évident ! Je commençais à la connaître avec le temps. Elle me disait :

_« Mais tu vois, j'en ai trop marre, c'est pas faute d'être claire avec lui. Mais il ne sait pas prendre de décisions. C'est du genre 'oui, mais…', 'peut-être que'… Et tout ! Ca me soule ! »_

Forcément, toute discussion sur un mec se terminait sur une conversation sur LES mecs. Même si on était fatiguées toutes les deux, on continua à jacasser sur nos ex et je crois bien qu'on se coucha vers 1h du matin avec tout ça. Je tombais de sommeil et plongeais dans un monde de rêve hanté par Jackson. Enfin, des rêves… Je dirais plutôt des fantasmes dont je ne parlerais pas. Mais c'était tellement intense ! Malgré moi, j'avais réellement envie que ça devienne réalité…. Je me sentais remuer dans un sommeil léger si bien que ….

Si bien que j'entendis sans mal les trois petits coups frappés à la porte de la chambre. M'éveillant doucement, je regardais l'heure. Purée ! 6h du matin ! Mais ils ne pouvaient pas dormir ces gens. Pour une fois que j'arrivais à fermer l'œil…. Soupirant bruyamment, je me levais et titubais tant bien que mal jusque la porte à laquelle je me retenais, le sommeil plein les yeux. Qui cela pouvait-il être ? A cette heure ci, non mais franchement, on a pas idée ! J'avais soudainement des envies de meurtres. Cependant, j'ouvris la porte tant bien que mal et quelle ne fut pas ma surprise de tomber sur Charlie, les yeux certainement encore plus cernés que moi, la bouche grande ouverte, vraisemblablement surpris de me trouver là. Je l'entendis vaguement bafouiller :

« Mmmh…. Salut, Olivia… Hum… J'aurais voulu parler à Nolwenn… »

« A 6h du matin ? » Ironisais-je.

Il se gratta la tête, encore plus gêné et baissa le regard un instant avant de murmurer d'une voix désolée :

« Hum… ouais, faut croire que je m'en suis pas rendu compte… J'ai presque pas dormi de la nuit et là, … hum, je… je ne tenais plus en place. Il faut vraiment que je lui parle ! » Insista-t-il.

Je soupirais bruyamment, pas vraiment ravie d'être réveillée à cette heure là pour ça. Malgré moi, je lui répondais avec agressivité :

« Elle dort ! »

« Ok, hum…Bon ok, alors… » Bafouilla-t-il encore, visiblement déçu par ma réponse.

Son petit air dépité me fit presque de la peine, alors je le rappelais et murmurais :

« Ecoute, j'vais voir si j'arrive à la réveiller… »

Un immense sourire traversa son visage alors que je refermais la porte. Maintenant, tâche plus difficile : réveiller Nolwenn à 6 h du matin parce que son prétendant l'attendait à la porte. Doucement je me dirigeais vers le lit de mon amie et la secouais gentiment en l'appelant. Le seul résultat que j'obtins fut un gémissement puis elle me tourna le dos. Ok, je supposais qu'elle pouvait quand même m'entendre… Je lui murmurais alors que Charlie l'attendait derrière la porte et qu'apparemment, il tenait absolument à lui parler. Je pense que le nom de Charlie l'avait fait tilter. Elle ouvrit les yeux en grand et me fixa, surprise.

« QUOI ? »

« Charlie veut te parler… »

« J'ai compris… » Trancha-t-elle. « Putain, il est quelle heure ? »

Mon dieu ! Nolwenn le matin, c'est un truc qu'il faut vivre pour le comprendre… Je lui annonçais avec un sourire mesquin qu'il était 6h ce qui la fit vraiment râler. Puis aucune réaction à part le fait qu'elle rabattit sa couette sur sa tête, signe qu'elle ne voulait pas le voir. Pourtant, sur ce coup, j'étais du côté de Charlie. Ca ne pouvait pas mal se passer. Vu les cernes qu'il avait, il avait dû hésiter un bon moment avant de se décider. Et oui, il me faisait un peu pitié…. J'expliquais tout cela à Nolwenn, qui soupira avant de se lever enfin…Elle enfila un gilet et se dirigea vers la porte. Je la suivais et passais devant elle. Sur le pas de la porte, Charlie attendait patiemment, l'air anxieux. Il me fixa hésitant et je lui fis un signe de tête avant de sortir de la chambre, lui indiquant que Nolwenn suivait. Puis, je partis faire un petit tour dans la salle de bain, et me dirigeais, non pas dans ma chambre mais vers celle de Jackson. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais j'avais l'impression qu'il ne devait pas vraiment dormir…

Une fois devant sa porte, je n'hésitais qu'une minuscule seconde et frappais quatre petits coups secs. Je tendis l'oreille pour essayer d'entendre un mouvement quelconque, mais rien ne vint. Ok, donc, il devait dormir finalement… Bon, alors, il ne me restait plus qu'à retourner me coucher dans mon lit. Je tournais les talons et m'apprêtais à partir quand soudain, j'entendis le déclic et je vis la porte s'ouvrir sur un Jackson encore endormi. Il m'observa un instant, sortant doucement de son sommeil puis sans un mot, il attrapa mon poignet et me tira vers lui avant de me serrer dans ses bras. Le plus naturellement possible, il m'enlaça et plaça sa tête dans mon cou. Je sentais sa respiration dans ma nuque, ce qui me fit frissonner. Mais la sensation était tellement plaisante. Je me laissais faire et l'étreignais en retour. Puis tendrement, il me relâcha et déposa un petit baiser sur mes lèvres avant de murmurer :

« Laisse moi deviner, tu n'arrivais plus à t'endormir ? »

« Presque… Charlie a débarqué y'a cinq minutes environ, pour parler avec Nol…Alors, je les laisse à deux ! »

« Et tu veux rester avec moi ? » Me charria-t-il.

« Si ça te plait pas, je peux aller dans ma chambre… » Rétorquai-je tout en gardant mon sérieux.

Ni une ni deux, il m'attira dans la chambre et referma la porte derrière lui. Puis, me tenant toujours la main, il m'indiqua le lit d'en haut. Je montais doucement et m'asseyais alors que Jackson me rejoignait. Puis, il s'allongea et m'attira contre lui. J'avais un peu peur que le lit lâche mais apparemment, il n'y avait pas de souci. Ca devait tenir. Jackson se serra contre mon dos et cala sa tête dans mon cou. Je l'adorais, il était vraiment adorable ! Il ramena la couverture sur nous et je fermais les yeux tout en soupirant d'aise. Ca faisait des années que je ne mettais pas senti aussi bien dans les bras d'un homme. J'étais tellement confortable que je me rendormis aussitôt…

…

…

Je sortis de mon sommeil deux heures plus tard, quand je sentis Jackson s'agiter un peu. J'ouvrais les yeux lentement et regardais autour de moi. Mes yeux se posèrent sur lui et un sourire s'étira sur mes lèvres alors qu'il m'embrassait légèrement. J'aurais bien aimé continuer un peu, mais je mourrais de faim. Je rompis le baiser et descendais du lit. Jackson me suivit de près et sans attendre on alla dans la cuisine. Dans les escaliers, j'avais entendu du bruit en bas et je me demandais qui était déjà debout. L'odeur du café frais me chatouillait les narine. Un léger parfum de brioche se faisait également sentir. Mon estomac grogna soudainement, faisant rire Jackson. Je le poussais légèrement alors qu'on arrivait au rez-de-chaussée.

Là, assis derrière le bar, sur un tabouret haut, Rob pianotait sur son ordinateur portable, visiblement dépité. Il avait le visage fermé et contrarié et quand j'aperçus la page de Skype, je pensais qu'il n'arrivait pas à joindre une personne. Quand il nous vit arriver, il leva la tête rapidement et nous salua avant de fermer son PC et de sortir sur la terrasse. Je le suivais du regard, sans trop savoir comment réagir. C'était à cause de nous ou de la personne qu'il n'avait pas réussie à joindre ? Je ne pouvais pas le dire. Je tournais la tête vers Jackson qui me fixa en retour avant de murmurer :

« Kristen… »

« Ca se passe si mal que ça entre eux ? »

« Disons qu'elle est jalouse et possessive. Et elle n'aime pas que Rob s'amuse sans elle…. Enfin… C'est compliqué entre eux ! » Conclut-il.

Jalouse et possessive, hein ? Ca me rappelait quelque chose. Prise d'une envie soudaine, je demandais d'abord à Jackson :

« Ca te dérange si je vais lui parler ? »

« Si tu arrives à le faire parler… » Ajouta-t-il en souriant. « Ce n'est pas un grand bavard, tu sais… »

J'haussais les épaules avant de me servir un café. Puis, après avoir déposé un baiser sur les lèvres de Jackson, je sortis rejoindre Rob. Quand il entendit la baie vitrée s'ouvrir et se refermer, il jeta un coup d'œil vers moi puis reprit sa contemplation du vide blanc. Je ne savais pas trop quoi lui dire pour le moment, mais en tout cas, une chose était sûre, je savais ce qu'il ressentait. J'avais une histoire comme ça quelques années plus tôt, et c'était assez destructeur. J'allais m'accouder à la rambarde, aux côtés de Rob et cherchais mes mots. Dans ces cas-là, soit on sortait une banalité, soit on rentrait dans le vif du sujet. Malgré moi, je choisis la deuxième solution :

« Je sais qu'on ne se connaît pas vraiment et tout, mais si tu as envie d'en parler… »

« Et de quoi j'aurais envie de te parler ? » Me coupa-t-il tout en jetant un coup d'œil amusé.

« Relations sentimentales. C'est peut-être dur à croire, mais je sais ce que tu ressens. Je peux comprendre… »

Je me tus un instant, lui laissant le temps d'enregistrer ce que je venais de dire. Voyant qu'il ne lâcherait pas le morceau facilement, je décidais de rentrer. Pourtant, j'esquissai à peine un mouvement que je l'entendis me dire :

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que je suis passée par là…Quelques années plus tôt… »Avouais-je à demi mot.

« Vraiment ? » Insista-t-il, m'invitant à continuer.

Alors, je me décidais à raconter cette histoire :

« Je suis restée deux mois avec lui… Au départ, je me suis rendue compte de rien. Je craquais pour ce mec et j'étais contente de sortir avec lui… »

Puis je me lançais dans la narration, me souvenant des détails tant bien que mal. Faut dire aussi que je l'avais refoulée, cette histoire, trop de mauvais souvenirs. Mais Rob m'écoutait avec attention et je ne voulais pas rater quelque chose d'important. Je lui racontais les débuts de cette histoire : je voyais souvent le mec et on se retrouvait à deux. On se voyait chez lui et parfois chez moi. On était dans une sorte de bulle et plus rien ne comptait autour. On s'enfermait dans notre petit monde. Si bien que je ne voyais plus beaucoup mes autres amis. Mais j'avais été vraiment aveugle. Pendant un mois, ce mec voulait toujours me voir seul à seule et moi, j'était contente, parce qu'on était plus intimes comme ça… Mais je ne voyais pas le plus important. Pourtant :

« Un jour, ma meilleure amie est venue me voir et m'a demandé ce qu'il m'arrivait. Mais je ne voyais ce qu'elle voulait dire, je me rendais compte de rien. C'est seulement quand elle m'a demandé quelle était la dernière fois où j'étais sortie avec eux que j'ai compris que quelque chose n'allait pas… »

Puis je continuais : Emily m'avait proposé de sortir avec eux le jeudi et j'avais dit oui. Je n'aurais jamais pu imaginé la réaction de ce mec. Il m'avait presque interdit de sortir, sans lui. Le deuxième mois de cette relation avait été une horreur. Il ne voulait jamais sortir et m'ordonnait de rester avec lui alors que moi, je voulais voir mes potes et tout. C'était à ce moment là qu'il y avait un point de rupture. Je passais plus de temps avec mes amis qu'avec lui et doucement, l'idée de le plaquer faisait son chemin dans mon esprit.

« Mais le pire, c'était que ce salaud arrivait à me faire culpabiliser de sortir avec mes amis. Comme il ne sortait pas, je ne devais pas sortir aussi. Il me voulait pour lui tout seul et quand j'ai commencé à m'éloigner de lui, il me sortait des trucs qui m'embuaient l'esprit pendant toute la soirée et de ce fait, je ne m'amusais pas. Enfin, j'ai réussi à le plaquer, mais ça c'est une autre histoire… »

Rob qui m'avait écouté attentivement, restait sur sa faim, si bien qu'il me demanda :

« Ca s'est fini comment ? »

« En résumé…. J'ai découvert le jour où j'ai rompu qu'il était violent en plus. Il l'a très mal pris et quand j'ai voulu partir, il m'a bloqué le passage et décroché une gifle. Heureusement, mon frère m'avait appris à me défendre. Un bon uppercut dans la mâchoire… Le plus fort, c'est quand mes frères ont appris ce qu'il m'avait fait… Personne ne sait ce qu'il s'est vraiment passé cette nuit là…. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que mes trois frères ont disparu de la circulation toute la soirée et le lendemain, ce connard d'ex était à l'hôpital avec le nez cassé, trois côtes fracturées et pleins de bleus sur tout le corps. Je me souviens, le seul truc que Nick ait trouvé à dire à mon père, c'est : 'On touche pas à notre sœur !' »

Ca c'était la vérité. Le côté protecteur de mes frangins était très prononcé et même parfois étouffant. Mais je ne leur en voulais pas et les remerciais même d'être comme ça. Je pouvais compter sur eux, dans n'importe quelle situation. Rob me fixa un instant, le regard hésitant puis lâcha dans un soupir :

« Je comprends que tu comprennes ma situation… Et que dois-je faire à ton avis ? »

« Si seulement je le savais… C'est jamais évident ce genre de situation. Ca dépend de toi, si tu sens qu'il y a encore quelque chose entre vous…. »

« Je crois bien que c'est le problème. Je n'en sais rien… »

Puis il me raconta son point de vue en détail. Mon dieu ! Que je le comprenais ! J'avais mis deux semaines avant de me décider à rompre. Mais lui, en plus, il avait le tournage qui le bloquait. Une rupture pouvait mettre une sale ambiance sur le plateau, alors qu'il ne restait plus que quelques semaines de boulot et il ne voulait pas ça. Il était vraiment paumé le pauvre ! Au final, j'émettais l'hypothèse d'attendre la fin du tournage et voir après ce qu'il allait se passer. Peut-être changerait-elle de comportement ! Il acquiesça alors que je réitérais mon offre. S'il ressentait le besoin d'en parler, je l'écouterais. Soudain, je l'entendis dire venu de nulle part :

« Je comprends que tu perturbes Jackson. T'es pas une fille banale. J'avoue, tu m'intriguais au départ… »

« Je t'intriguais ? » Répétais-je surprise.

« Tu sais, Jackson n'est pas un as du volant, c'est pas nouveau. En 7 ans de tournage, il a dû avoir un accident par an. Et c'est la première fois qu'il garde contact avec l'un de ses accidents… Il parlait que de toi pendant un moment… Et honnêtement, maintenant, je comprends mieux… T'es une fille bien et simple… Ca devient rare de nos jours… »

« Merci, je te retourne le compliment… T'es un mec bien et je suis sûre que tu trouveras une solution à ton problème… Y'a toujours une solution ! » Conclus-je.

Rob acquiesça en souriant puis me proposa de rentrer. En même temps, à 9h du matin, il faisait encore froid. Rob et moi, on retourna dans la cuisine où tout le monde déjeunait. Le plus drôle était qu'ils nous fixaient les yeux grands ouverts. Bon ok, j'avais dû parler avec lui pendant une bonne demi-heure, ce qui apparemment était surprenant. Devant leurs regards insistants, j'haussais simplement les épaules et partis rejoindre Jackson, que je serrais automatiquement dans mes bras. Il m'enlaça à son tour, après avoir posé sa tasse de café. Je sentais en pleine forme. J'étais contente d'avoir pu parler avec Rob et il avait maintenant un petit sourire. En plus, j'étais dans les bras de Jackson qui me serrait fort contre lui. Et encore mieux, je voyais de l'autre côté du bar Nolwenn assise à côté de Charlie et ils n'arrêtaient pas de s'envoyer des petits sourires timides. Quelle belle journée, dites-moi ! Puis, une fois le petit déjeuner fini, on monta se préparer. Cependant dans la salle de bain, une pensée traversa mon esprit : dans trois jours, c'était le retour à la fac…et à la vraie vie…

* * *

_**Notes de l'auteur: Bon, ok, ce chapitre fut écrit pour mettre en avant la relation entre Nolwenn et Charlie, pour qu'ils finissent ensemble et aussi pour montrer le début d'une amitié entre Rob et Olivia. Mais bon, y'avait aussi des bisous et des câlins! **_

_**Review? **_

_**Firefly**_


	20. Chapter 20

_**OUAH ! C'est la période des chiffres ronds... 20ème chapitre et le cap des 100 reviews passées, je n'en reviens pas. Ca me touche beaucoup, j'en aurais presque la larme à l'oeil... C'est que je suis émotive! **_

_**MERCI!**_

_**Merci surtout à HardySabrina, Ely142 et ma chère Naouko!**_

* * *

_**Nolwenn: Je n'en attendais pas moi de toi, je suis très touchée que tu sois la 100 eme review et en plus cette review me touche beaucoup! Tu es géniale!**_

_**Bisous**_

* * *

_**Charlie: Oui, je sais, ça me rappelle tellement de choses aussi. Que de souvenirs!**_

_** Pfff, toi timide? Jamais de la vie ! Bah, ça va, tu n'es pas le pire, Rob est encore pire que toi! **_

_**Merci pour ton com'! **_

_**Plein de bisous!**_

* * *

_**Aryaueda: Bienvenue sur cette fic et surtout merci pour ta review!**_

* * *

**Chapitre 20 : Dur retour à la réalité.**

Après autant d'émotion pendant les premiers jours de vacances, je dois dire que j'étais contente qu'on ait enfin trouvé une stabilité. Plus de soucis pour le moment ! Jackson et moi ensemble, Nolwenn et Charlie aussi, Rob qui se détendait, Nikki, Ashley et Kellan, égaux à eux-mêmes. Et ces trois derniers jours furent géniaux. On passa les deux jours suivants à skier, à essayer de profiter au maximum des derniers moments à Whistler. Bien entendu quand on rentrait le soir, on était crevés, mais comme dirait ma mère, c'était de la bonne fatigue. J'étais toujours étonnée de voir comment on était capable de prendre des habitudes aussi rapidement. C'était vrai, le soir, on rentrait, on prenait sa douche, on discutait une bonne partie de la soirée. C'était tellement bien et relaxant. Je n'avais plus envie de retourner à Vancouver, mais il le fallait bien.

Le vendredi soir, on resta au chalet. On passa même la soirée à faire des jeux de sociétés. Tout y passa : Cluedo, Uno… C'était super amusant ! Ca faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas fait une soirée jeux de société. Pourtant j'aimais ça, mais à croire qu'en grandissant, on prenait moins le temps pour ces choses. Mais surtout, le mieux, Jackson tenait avec moi et il jouait très bien. Surtout au poker…. Mais je n'étais pas en reste, j'avais appris à bluffer avec mes frères. On rigola comme des petits fous, comme une vieille bande d'amis. J'adorais ! Puis on alla se coucher pas trop tard, car le samedi, on voulait profiter à fond avant de rendre les skis. De ce fait, cette dernière journée fut réellement usante. Kellan avait cette idée folle de nous faire descendre presque toutes les pistes de la station avant notre départ. C'était complètement absurde et impossible à réaliser, mais il ne lâcha pas le morceau. Au final, on le menaça de se séparer en deux groupes : Kellan tout seul qui suit son idée, et le reste de la troupe qui profite réellement de la dernière journée. Je crois que c'est ce qui lui fit abandonner son projet. Au final, on passa le reste de la journée à traîner sur des pistes à faire des photos toutes plus folles les unes que les autres… Merci Ashley !

Le samedi soir, on décida de profiter de la dernière soirée pour sortir un peu. On ne rentra pas trop tard et on se prépara pour aller au restaurant et ensuite en discothèque. On avait envie de s'amuser. Ce soir là, Ashley et Nikki s'amusèrent totalement. Elles nous avaient enfermées dans la salle de bain avec Nolwenn et elles nous maquillaient et nous coiffaient comme des poupées. Au départ, je me laissais faire mais au bout d'un moment, j'avais changé la donne. Jouer à la parfaite petite fille féminine, je savais faire. Ma mère était directrice d'un salon de beauté, alors forcément, on apprenait à se maquiller et à se coiffer sur place. Je faisais ça depuis que j'avais 8 ans… Quand je repris la main, Ashley et Nikki se laissèrent faire, Nolwenn nous fixant avec un immense sourire. Au final, je dus maquiller tout le monde, mais ça m'amusait, alors autant en profiter. Heureusement, pour la tenue, j'avais quand même pensé à emmener une jolie robe et apparemment, c'était le cas pour tout le monde, même Nolwenn qui m'avait caché ça. Enfin, on avait quand même réussi à se mettre en route pour le restaurant de bonne heure, pour être sûrs d'avoir une place. Jackson ne me lâchait pas d'une semelle, me tenant la main, tout le long du trajet.

Je crois que ce fut ce soir là que je me rendis compte que Jackson avait un petit côté jaloux qu'il tentait de réprimer. Après le restaurant, on était partis en discothèque comme prévu. J'avais vraiment envie de danser et je n'étais pas la seule. Ashley, Nikki, Nolwenn et Charlie me suivirent sur la piste de danse. Je ne sais pas comment ni pourquoi mais un mec me rejoignit et tenta de me coller. La réaction de Jackson ne se fit attendre et il vint me retrouver, poussant le perturbateur, en profitant pour lui lancer un regard mauvais. Mais à part ça, non, il n'était pas jaloux. Je l'avais déjà remarqué mais avec lui, je trouvais ça mignon. Il tenait à moi et ça faisait plaisir. Pour finir, je passais le reste de la soirée à danser avec lui, même si de toute évidence, la danse ne faisait pas parti de ses loisirs. Je remarquais que je n'étais pas la seule à profiter. Charlie ne lâchait pas Nolwenn et les autres nous avaient rejoint au fur et à mesure, même Rob. Comme on savait que le lendemain, on n'irait pas skier, on rentra vers 3h du matin, complètement crevés mais avec cette sensation d'avoir passé une excellente soirée.

Quand on était rentrés au chalet, on n'avait pas pris le temps de terminer la soirée comme il se doit. On était montés directement se coucher, ne tenant plus la route. Je ne rêvais que d'une chose : mon lit. Je ne sais pas comment, mais je réussis tout de même à me déshabiller et à me mettre en pyjamas. J'arrivais à même à me démaquiller…. Et à retrouver mon lit. D'ailleurs au passage, je retrouvais aussi Jackson qui passait me dire bonne nuit. Il était trop chou ! Tellement chou qu'un simple bisou de bonne nuit se transforma rapidement (trop rapidement ?) en un baiser passionné. Et comme à chaque fois, je n'arrivais pas à m'arrêter de l'embrasser. C'était tellement enivrant de se sentir dans ses bras et surtout de sentir ses lèvres contre les miennes. Si seulement on n'avait pas besoin de respirer. Pourtant, je ne voulais pas que ça s'arrête. Alors, contre toute attente, ce soir là, je lui proposais de dormir avec moi en tout bien toute honneur… Et il accepta. Vous avez déjà essayé de dormir dans un lit une personne à deux. On était serrés, mais je n'allais pas me plaindre. Jackson s'allongea contre moi et me serra contre lui avant de déposer un baiser dans mon cou. Forcément je frissonnais alors que je fermais les yeux. J'étais tellement fatiguée que je tombais de sommeil quelques minutes plus tard.

Se réveiller le lendemain matin aux côtés de Jackson était une sensation tout simplement exquise. Je pense que j'avais miaulé comme un chat quand je m'étais réveillée. Et j'avais même eu le droit à un baiser de mon petit ami (mon dieu, que ça faisait bizarre de dire ça…. Mais tellement bon !). Ca faisait quand même deux fois que je me réveillais à ses côtés sans que rien de sérieux ne se passe, mais honnêtement, ce n'était pas l'envie qui m'en manquait. Je ressentais un truc, une sorte de désir de plus en plus fort pour lui et je ne savais pas combien de temps j'allais résister. Mais je savais en revanche qu'il ne tenterait rien sans un signe de ma part. Une chose est sûre, je ne voulais pas que ce soit ici. Alors à contrecoeur, je me levais et il me suivit dans la cuisine. Ashley et Rob étaient déjà debout et se trouvaient en pleine discussion. Pourtant, la journée promettait d'être longue. Il fallait encore refaire les valises, et même si je commençais à en prendre le pli, je n'aimais vraiment pas ça. Enfin, le plus vite ça serait fait, au mieux ça serait….

Autant dire que la journée fut très longue. Chaque personne du groupe passa une partie de la matinée dans sa chambre, à ranger ses affaires et la pièce par la même occasion. Puis, ce fut le moment de faire le ménage dans toute la maison avant de charger les voitures. Un dernier tour des lieux, histoire de vérifier qu'on avait rien oublié et voilà, c'était le départ et par la même occasion la fin… Je montais avec Jackson, Ashley et Rob et avant de partir, je jetais un dernier coup d'œil au chalet. Purée ! Ca avait été une semaine de fous. Je m'étais vraiment amusée comme une petite folle et je gardais de merveilleux souvenirs ici, surtout les premiers baisers de Jackson. J'allais avoir du mal à revenir à la réalité. Heureusement, pour le moment, on était encore en vacances et alors que la radio jouait le dernier tube des Black Eyed Peas, je me serrais contre Jackson et écoutais les conversations tout en fermant les yeux. Parfois je plaçais une phrase histoire de montrer que je ne dormais pas, ce qui faisait rire Jackson et même Rob… Celui là, une fois qu'on avait percé sa carapace, ça devait être un type génial.

Deux heures plus tard, sans que j'en m'en rende compte, on se trouvait déjà sur le parking de l'hôtel. Les garçons nous aidèrent à mettre nos valises dans ma voiture et là… Un truc étrange se passa, on se regarda tous en chien de faïences sans trop savoir comment terminer cette semaine. Nikki fut la première à dire quelque chose :

« Ca vous dirait de manger avec nous ce soir ? »

Oui ! Nan… Teresa devait nous attendre et elle ne devait pas avoir la forme. Ses parents étaient partis un peu plus tôt dans la journée et je ne savais pas si Chace était là ou pas. De plus, je sentais d'avance que la soirée ne serait pas courte, loin de là…. Alors à contrecoeur, je murmurais :

« Nan, c'est gentil, mais demain on a cours et Teresa doit nous attendre…. Nol, tu en penses quoi ? »

« Hum, j'en sais rien…. » Bafouilla-t-elle tout en jetant un regard à Charlie.

Elle était comme moi, prise entre son envie de rester et la raison qu'il lui disait qu'il valait mieux rentrer et se coucher pour être en pleine forme. On était toutes les deux en pleine hésitation et heureusement, Rob vint à notre secours :

« On a qu'à tous aller chez Olivia et Nolwenn… Enfin, si ça vous dérange pas ? »

Aucune des deux n'osa le contredire, ça c'était de l'idée. En quatrième vitesse, on monta les valises des autres dans leur chambre et même pas une demi heure plus tard, on était en route vers la maison. Vingt minutes plus tard, on déposait enfin nos affaires chez nous… Teresa était là avec Chace, regardant tout simplement un film, collés l'un à l'autre. Quand elle nous entendit rentrer, elle sauta sur ses pieds et nous observa un instant le temps de se rendre compte que les acteurs de Twilight étaient là aussi. Elle haussa les épaules et vint nous saluer avant de crier dans la maison : 'Pizzas pour tout le monde'. Ouais, on était bien de retour à la maison, aucun doute, mais c'était agréable quand même, surtout que Jackson ne me quittait d'un pouce et que de toutes les manières, je ne laisserais pas partir comme ça… Et voilà, Maman Teresa s'occupa de nous tous et commanda les pizzas qui arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard. La soirée fut encore excellente et on discuta tous ensemble, comme à chaque fois. Tout le monde semblait détendu et c'était une bonne chose. On raconta notre semaine en résumé à Teresa qui fit de même avec la venue de ses parents. On aurait plus de détails plus tard… Je le savais !

Pourtant toute bonne chose a toujours une fin. Et demain, je reprenais les cours tout comme Teresa et Nolwenn et on devait toutes les trois se coucher de bonne heure pour être en forme. Apparemment, ça devait être la même chose pour les acteurs qui reprenaient le tournage demain matin aussi. Ce qui fit qu'à 23h, on se disait au revoir et à bientôt. Forcément, une fois que tout le monde nous eut dit au revoir, Nolwenn se retrouva face à Charlie et moi, face à Jackson qui me souriait avec ce sourire trop craquant. Je murmurais :

« Bonne nuit alors ! »

« Bonne nuit… C'était sympa cette semaine ! Faudra remettre ça ! »

J'étais tenté de lui demander de rester là, mais je savais que je n'arriverais pas à dormir s'il acceptait. De plus, on devait encore ranger nos affaires et Jackson devait être debout à 5h. Non, ce n'était pas une bonne idée. A contrecoeur, je lui disais au revoir et l'embrassais une dernière fois, intensément. La réponse de ses lèvres contre les miennes me fit chavirer et j'eus l'impression de sentir la Terre trembler sous mes pieds. Mon dieu ! Que j'adorais ça ! On se sépara à bout de souffle et je lui dis :

« On se revoit quand ? »

« Je sais pas encore… Il faut que je vois mon planning. Je te tiens au courant ? »

« Ok, ça marche… » Je soupirais : « Bonne nuit ! »

« Bonne nuit ! »

Un dernier petit baiser et je le vis disparaître dans la voiture, non sans un dernier regard. OMG ! J'avais un petit ami, je sortais avec Jackson Rathbone. Je n'en revenais pas ! Purée, il me manquait déjà… Je jetai un coup d'œil à Nolwenn qui était dans le même état et Teresa qui avait la bouche bée. Ok, elle ne devait pas tout comprendre, et ce n'était pas étonnant. On allait lui devoir des explications, ce qui ne tarda pas. A peine était-on rentrées qu'on s'asseyait sur le canapé pour tout se raconter. Malgré l'heure, on passa une autre heure à narrer les moindres détails. Tout ce qu'il s'était passé entre Jackson et moi, tout ce qu'il s'était passé entre Nolwenn et Charlie et tout ce qu'il s'était passé entre Chace et Teresa. Cela nous prit une bonne heure et demi pour tout raconter et encore on oublia certainement quelques détails. Ce qui fit qu'on monta se coucher vers 1h15. Purée, la journée allait être chaude demain. Une fois dans mon lit, je tombais de sommeil.

Et effectivement, le lendemain matin fut difficile. Je me levais à 8h avec peine et sautais sous la douche pour me réveiller. Par un quelconque miracle, je réussis tout de même à me mettre en route en avance et à être à l'heure pour les cours. Ah ! La rentrée ! Je retrouvais mes amis devant la salle et on se raconta nos vacances. Etonnamment, la matinée passa rapidement. Peut-être parce qu'on commençait un nouveau chapitre plus intéressant. Entre temps, j'attendais plus ou moins un message de Jackson, mais rien ne vint. Il devait être occupé aujourd'hui avec la reprise du tournage et tout. Après les cours, je rentrais à la maison avec déjà des devoirs à rendre pour la semaine suivante. Ca ne manquait pas du tout, ça ! Mais bon, c'était ça la vie d'étudiante. Je passais une partie de l'après-midi à m'avancer avant d'aller faire un tour en ville. J'en avais besoin. J'en profitais aussi pour envoyer un petit message à Jackson. Il ma manquait vraiment et le retour à la réalité était assez brutal.

Pire encore ! La rentrée passée, le plus dur restait à venir. L'excitation du premier jour était finie et maintenant, c'était simplement la vie normale, celle de tous les jours, celle qui était ennuyante à mourir. En plus, Jackson ne m'avait pas répondu. Il devait vraiment être occupé, mais je comprenais. C'était ça, la vie d'acteur ! Je ne pouvais pas lui en demander de trop non plus et surtout ne pas passer pour une fille jalouse et accro dès les premiers jours, la chieuse de première quoi ! Ca jamais ! Enfin, j'essayais de résister et de me tenir à cette décision, mais j'avoue à midi, je n'y arrivais plus. Je lui envoyais un autre message alors que les cours étaient mortels… Purée, après une semaine pareille, revenir à la vraie vie était difficile ! C'était horrible ! Il me fallait vraiment un temps de réadaptation ! Impressionnant….

Alors que je venais à peine de rentrer, j'entendis mon portable sonner dans mon sac. Ca devait être Jackson qui me répondait ! Je posais délicatement mes …. Non, en fait, je jetais mes affaires sur le canapé et fouillais dans mon sac à la recherche de mon téléphone. Purée, c'était dingue le bordel que je pouvais avoir dans ce satanée sac… Ras le bol ! Je ne trouvais jamais rien… Au bout de dix minutes (je ne blague pas), je trouvais enfin l'objet tant recherché ! Un message non lu. J'ouvrais ma boite de réception et… Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise de voir le nom de mon frère Tom s'afficher. Que se passait-il ? Un peu déçue que ça ne soit pas Jackson, j'ouvrai tout de même le message pour lire :

_On vient d'arriver à l'hôpital ! Fanny est en train d'accoucher ! Tu vas être marraine, ma petite Olive ! Bisous de tout le monde ! _

…

…

…

…

Marraine ? J'allais être marraine ? Je…je…je… je n'en revenais pas… Fanny était sur le point d'accoucher… Je ne savais pas quoi dire… Cette nouvelle me laissa sans voix et me cloua sur place. J'avais besoin de m'asseoir et vite… Marraine ! J'allais comme un zombie dans le salon et me posais sur le canapé… Je n'en revenais pas… Malgré moi, je sentis soudain les larmes couler le long de ma joue. J'allais être tata ! C'était dingue… Ce fut Nolwenn, qui venait juste d'arriver, qui me sortit de mon état en me demandant :

_« Liv, ça va ? »_

Je secouais la tête et la regardais fixement avant de murmurer bêtement :

_« J'vais être tata… » _

Et de me remettre à pleurer. Le problème était que je ne savais pas si je pleurais de joie ou d'autre chose…. Il se passait tellement de trucs en moi que je n'arrivais même plus à définir mes émotions. Je ne savais même pas dire si j'étais contente d'être marraine ou triste de ne pas être sur place pour assister à cet événement. Nolwenn dut certainement comprendre mon trouble, car elle vint s'asseoir à mes côtés et elle me serra simplement dans ses bras sans rien dire. Au final, le silence m'allait parfaitement bien. Heureusement qu'elle me comprenait. Teresa rentra quelques minutes plus tard et nous retrouva toutes les deux dans les bras l'une de l'autre. Je ne sais pas ce que Nolwenn murmura à ce moment là, mais notre amie partit dans la cuisine s'occupait du repas.

Je pense qu'en une heure de temps, je devais avoir bousillé quatre paquets de mouchoirs, tellement je pleurais comme une madeleine. Et je ne savais même pas dire pourquoi ? C'était ça le pire. En plus, le bébé n'était même pas arrivé. J'attendais les nouvelles de Tom ou d'un de mes autres frères ou même de ma sœur, mais rien. Et encore moins de la part de Jackson…. J'étais complètement perdue et l'idée même de manger me répugnait. Je n'avais aucun appétit… Et je ne pouvais rien avaler. Purée, pourquoi personne ne me donnait de nouvelles ? Je ne savais plus où j'en étais… Nolwenn tentait de me redonner le sourire et Teresa m'affirmait que c'était une excellente nouvelle. En un sens, j'étais d'accord, alors pourquoi je ne me sentais pas mieux…. Au final, je passais une partie de mon après midi assise sur le canapé, le regard rivé sur l'écran de mon portable et même de mon Pc que j'avais allumé au cas où…. Pourtant aucune nouvelle n'arriva pendant trois heures…

Dans un état encore second j'appelais même Jackson et n'obtenant aucune réponse, je lui laissais un message vocal… Le premier de la journée, auquel je n'obtins aucune réponse aussi… Pour finir, j'allumais la télé et regardais une émission débile pour tenter de me changer les idées…Mais forcément, ça ne fonctionnait pas…

…

Une demi-heure passa

…

Puis une autre

…

Et soudain :

_Ma chère petite sœur, j'ai l'honneur de te présenter ta filleule, Mlle Jade Delcroix ! Des vidéos à venir, petite Olive ! On t'aime ! _

Avec en prime une photo pour cette petite Jade. Les larmes coulèrent de nouveau d'elle-même et je n'arrivais plus à les contrôler. J'étais tellement heureuse d'avoir une nièce. Elle était tellement mignonne et si belle… OMG ! Parfaite en tout point ! Je voulais tellement partager ça, mais la seule chose que je pus faire fut de montrer la photo à mes amies en pleurant de plus belle… Nolwenn et Teresa me félicitèrent en me serrant dans leurs bras, me faisant pleurer encore plus, si possible … N'y tenant plus (parce que je n'aimais pas que les gens me voient pleurer…), je prenais mon ordinateur et mon téléphone et montais dans ma chambre pour être tranquille. Je voulais être seule même si ce n'était pas la meilleure chose dans cet état. Je m'allongeais sur mon lit et fixais le plafond sans ciller, malgré les larmes qui coulaient le long de ma joue…

Je n'en revenais toujours pas. Je me souvenais du jour où Nick m'avait annoncé la nouvelle. Je devais partir au Canada et il tenait absolument que je sois la première au courant. Quand il me l'avait dit, j'avais hurlé à lui exploser les tympans et je l'avais serré fort dans mes bras… A ce moment, je n'avais pas vraiment réalisé… Je n'avais pas réalisé que je ne serais pas là pour le tout premier accouchement dans la famille. Et au final, au plus j'essayais d'analyser au plus je me sentais coupable de ne pas être là pour cet évènement. On n'assistait pas à ça tous les jours et le pire, je ne pourrais pas prendre ma filleule dans mes bras avant deux mois… Je n'avais pas pensé à tout ça en venant à Vancouver, mais maintenant, ça me revenait en pleine face et ça faisait mal… Je me sentais coupable de ne pas être là et je n'avais aucun membre de la famille sous la main pour me rassurer… Et je savais très bien que seules ces personnes pouvaient le faire… Alors, je restais là, étendue sur mon lit, le regard dans le vide, ne pouvant rien faire d'autre…

…

…

…

« Allo ? Jake ? C'est encore Olivia, je ne veux pas te déranger, mais j'aimerais bien te voir. Alors, si tu as le temps passe moi un coup de fil… Bye ! »

Ca devait faire le troisième message vocal que je laissais à Jackson, sans aucune réponse. Je ne savais pas pourquoi…. Je ne pouvais dire quelle en était la raison, mais j'avais envie de le voir, mais comme je n'avais aucune nouvelle, je ne savais pas à quoi m'en tenir, et ça commençait à m'énerver. Je ne voulais pas être chiante, mais juste un 'bonjour' aurait suffit. Mais là absolument rien. Bon, ok, ça faisait que deux jours qu'on ne s'était pas vus, mais j'avais pas vraiment le moral… Même Nolwenn et Teresa n'arrivaient pas me redonner la forme… Purée, mauvaise phase en vue, et là, je ne savais pas ce qui pourrait me changer les idées…

…

…

…

« Jake, j'aimerais juste que tu me donnes des nouvelles, s'il te plait… »

Quatrième message vocal que je lui avais laissé vers 22h. J'étais crevée, mais je n'arrivais pas dormir, tellement j'étais dans un état lamentable… Nolwenn était passait me voir une nouvelle fois avant d'aller dormir ou de faire semblant d'aller dormir, je ne pouvais pas le dire…. Toujours est-il qu'en passant, elle vint me voir et me demanda :

_« Ca va un peu mieux ? »_

_« Moui… J'ai essayé d'appeler Jackson, mais il ne répond pas … Tu as des nouvelles de Charlie toi ? »_

_« Il m'a juste envoyé un petit message. Il disait vite fait qu'il étai occupé et qu'il m'appelait dès qu'il avait plus de temps…. Allez, Livia, ne t'en fais pas… Il va te rappeler et tes frères vont t'envoyer en plus tout plein de vidéos et de photos…. Alors, tu ne t'en fais pas ? Ok ? »_

J'acquiesçai doucement, sachant que malgré tout, ça n'irait pas mieux et que je dormirais pas de la nuit. Je n'arrivais pas imaginer que j'avais manqué un évènement aussi important… Et pas de nouvelles de Jackson. Cependant, contre toute attente, je m'endormis finalement, complètement à bout… Tout ce que je sais, c'est que le lendemain, je n'arrivais pas à me lever. Le premier réflexe que j'eus fut de jeter un coup d'œil à mon téléphone, mais rien…. Même pas un petit mot de personne….

Je n'avais pas le courage d'aller en cours alors je décidais de zapper, tout en envoyant un SMS à une amie dans la classe pour lui signaler mon absence. Et… je ne sortis pas de la matinée de mon lit. Je n'avais aucune envie, juste de rester allongée à ressasser ce sentiment de culpabilité et cette colère qui montait doucement mais sûrement contre Jackson…. Teresa tenta une nouvelle fois de me faire manger, mais je n'avais absolument pas faim… Je voulais juste être tranquille. Les filles comprirent plutôt bien et je les entendis partir en cours. Moi, je restais dans mon lit avant de me décider à aller squatter la télé… Aucune envie ! Rien, le vide total et aucune vidéo, ni même un SMS ! RIEN !

Je réussis une nouvelle fois à m'endormir devant la télé et ce fut le retour de Teresa qui me réveilla. J'ouvrais les yeux avec difficulté et regardais encore une fois mon téléphone. Toujours rien ! Là, cette petite colère qui montait me tiraillait le ventre. Je ne voulais pas être chiante, mais quand même… Un minimum quoi ! Teresa tenta de me demander comment j'allais et je répondis par un grognement. Pour toute réponse, elle me serra dans ses bras….Nolwenn arriva et vit mon état. J'eus le droit à un nouveau câlin de sa part… Ca faisait du bien quand même ! J'en avais besoin en fin de compte….

Ce midi, je réussis à manger un petit quelque chose. Mon estomac se rappelait à mon bon souvenir et je ne pouvais pas lui refuser une petite gâterie. Je mangeais sans faim avant de retourner dans ma chambre. Pour changer, je regardais encore une fois mon ordinateur. Pas de messages ! Pas de commentaires ! Purée, elle foutait quoi ma famille, je voulais des nouvelles ! Et Jackson qui ne disait rien non plus. Putain, s'il n'y avait pas eu Nolwenn et Teresa, j'aurais vraiment pété un câble…

Je m'allongeais une nouvelle fois sur mon lit, le moral au plus bas. J'avais mis Jared et son groupe en fond musical, comme à chaque fois que j'étais dans cet état. Je pouvais me remettre sur pied, je le savais, j'en avais la force, mais pas aujourd'hui…. Teresa passa me voir une nouvelle fois, inquiète, mais je la rassurais comme je le pouvais. J'avais l'habitude à ces petits passages de déprime et il me fallait un peu de temps… C'était tout !

Je m'endormais encore une fois avec la voix de Jared sur la chanson 'Alibi', une de mes préférées, mais je fus réveillée quelques minutes plus tard par la sonnette. Je ne sus pourquoi mais cela me réveilla immédiatement, comme si j'attendais quelqu'un. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise d'entendre la voix inquiète de Jackson demander en bas de l'escalier :

« Salut, Nolwenn, … Olivia est là ? »

* * *

**Notes de l'auteur: Ahah! Petites complications en vue! Livia n'a pas l'air contente... Mais que va-t-il se passer? **

**Les reviews, c'est comme une boîte de pâtes de fruits, tu ne sais pas sur quoi tu vas tomber, mais c'est toujours bon! **

**Firefly**


	21. Special Chapitre

**Voilà, une petite dédicace spéciale à une amie ! Et un petit cadeau en plus. Comme ça, vous aurez ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit là... **

**J'espère que vous aimerez, je viens juste de le faire..**.

* * *

**Special Chapitre : Ce qu'il se passa la nuit où Charlie frappa à la porte de la chambre de Nolwenn.**

**_Pov de Nolwenn_**

_**Upload Status : **_

_Nolwenn Breizh : _

_**Aujourd'hui, je discute avec le mec qui me plait depuis un mois. En pleine conversation, il me sort 'C'est cool, tu es une sorte de pote au féminin. Ca déboîte ! ' Puis, il me frappe à l'épaule comme un vieux pote, en effet… J'ai un bleu de 4m². VDM**_

_Sabrina l'Abeille et Joséphine Mathy aime. _

_Nolwenn Breizh : _

_Bande de sadique ! _

_Sabrina l'Abeille : _

_Nan, mais ça te ressemble tellement ! _

_Olive Yihaa : _

_Pfff, tu es pessimiste, c'est dingue… _

_Nolwenn Breizh : _

_Tu peux parler, Liv' !_

_Olive Yihaa : _

_Roh ! _

Ok, on venait juste de rentrer et après une bonne douche et une conversation pourrie, je n'avais pas le moral. Mais franchement ! Est-ce que j'avais l'air d'un pote au féminin, il pouvait pas comprendre que je voulais plus cet idiot ! Franchement ! Pourtant, je lui avais envoyé pas mal de signaux à ce crétin ! Battements de cils, frôlement anodins et tout et tout ! Mais non ! Roh ! Et en plus, j'avais les hormones en ébullition, la joie d'être une femme…. Comme quoi, oui, j'étais bien une femme et pas un pote, poteau, copain… Non, une femme avec des envies autre qu'un hématome qui allait avoir la taille du pentagone ! Pourtant, je ne pouvais pas ne pas lui plaire… Il passait son temps avec moi ! A me frôler, lui aussi….

J'avais à peine décroché de Facebook, qu'Olivia arriva dans la chambre, le regard niais. J'avais les écouteurs sur les oreilles avec Fall Out Boy en boucle, complètement affalée sur mon lit. Olivia avait encore les cheveux mouillés. Elle s'assit à mes côtés et m'observa. Je n'aimais pas quand elle faisait ça, elle me faisait craquer à chaque fois et je n'arrivais plus à me taire…. Ce qui fut encore le cas. Je me relevais doucement en souriant tristement alors qu'elle demandait :

_« Ben alors, tu avais disparu ? »_

_« Nan, je discutais avec Charlie… »_

_« Ah, et alors ? »_ Insista-t-elle comme si elle ne le savait pas.

_« Ben pas grand-chose à dire… Pareil que ce matin en fait… »_ Soufflai-je. _« Ca me gonfle de plus en plus… Il ne sait pas prendre de décision et c'est d'un chiant…Oh au fait, félicitations, pour Jackson et toi ! Ca a l'air d'être bien parti. On a entendu Ashley hurler dans tout le chalet… »_

_« Merci, ça me fait encore bizarre n'empêche. Ca fait longtemps que je n'ai pas eu une relation sérieuse, mais je ne veux pas d'autre chose avec Jackson…. »_

_« Ouais, tu m'étonnes…Et Hayden, tu l'oublies alors ? » _Plaisantais-je_. _

_« Pfff, tu rigoles ? C'était même pas une vraie relation… »_

_« Nan, mais c'est cool pour Jay et toi, depuis le temps…. On commençait à se demander quand vous alliez vous décider à réagir, vraiment…. »_

Ce n'était pas faux… Depuis le temps qu'ils se tournaient autour ces deux là ! Ce n'était pas trop tôt… Et puis au moins, ça me changeait les idées :

_« Oh, ça va…. »_ Répliqua-t-elle. _« Mais toi, tu comptes faire quoi ? Il te plait, ton blondinet ? »_

_« Oui… »_

_« Eh ben, alors ? »_

_« Et si je me prends un vent…. »_ Avouais-je a demi mot.

Parce que j'en avais vraiment peur… Je détestais ça ! Les râteaux ! Non pas que j'en ai beaucoup dans ma vie, mais qu'est ce que ça pouvait mettre une mauvaise ambiance.

_« Aucun risque… »_ Affirmais-je.

_« Dites donc, Melle Delcroix, ce n'est pas parce que vous avez actuellement un petit ami que vous devez absolument jouer les marieuses… »_

Nan, mais c'était dingue avec elle ! Le jour et la nuit ! Je l'adorais, je ne dis pas, mais alors si elle arrivait à calmer mes angoisses, ….

_« Mais, tu te souviens, je t'avais dit que j'allais observer aujourd'hui… Et je l'ai fait… Et franchement, y'a pas vraiment de doute possible, il te quitte pas d'un pouce, et c'est réciproque. Vous passez votre temps à deux… Allez, no soucis ! »_

_« Ok, je te crois… »_ Conclus-je pour qu'elle arrête un peu.

Non pas que je n'appréciais pas ses encouragements, mais bon, il fallait aussi que je fasse des efforts. Et honnêtement, je n'en avais pas le courage ce soir, avec mon putain de bleu, j'étais plutôt en rogne qu'autre chose… Olivia dut remarquer mon état et elle me serra dans ses bras. Soudain, Jackson apparut dans l'embrassure de la porte avant de descendre les escaliers. Et là, pour changer, Olivia rougit instantanément. C'était incroyable ! Je n'avais connu quelqu'un qui pouvait devenir aussi rouge en si peu de temps ! J'espérais que je n'étais pas comme ça… Vraiment ! Mon portable vibra une fois :

_Olive Yihaa Nolwenn Breizh : _

_Tu n'as qu'à prendre ma technique… Ca marche plutôt bien ! _

Je souriais malgré moi en voyant ce message. En plus, je savais plutôt bien le faire ! Sans plus attendre, je suivais mon amie dans la cuisine pour retrouver tout le monde dont Charlie, devant son PC. Je jetais juste un coup d'œil vers lui avant de relever la tête fièrement, sans le regarder plus que ça. Je sentis un coup de coude de la part d'Olivia. Elle me désignait Charlie ! Non, non, et non ! Je ne voulais pas lui parler… Je lui faisais la tête, un point c'est tout… Et pourquoi elle me poussait vers lui après m'avoir écrit ça ? Franchement !

Pour ne pas perdre la face, je passais la tête haute devant lui et sortais sur la terrasse avec les autres. Purée, heureusement que ces canapés étaient dos au chalet mais malgré tout, je sentais le regard de Charlie sur moi ! Que c'était chiant ! Pour ne pas paraître idiote, je discutais avec les autres, mais l'envie n'y était pas… Autant dire que je passais toute la soirée perdue dans mes pensées, sans vraiment participer aux conversations… Je revins sur Terre alors que je démaquiller dans la salle de bain avec Olivia qui se brossait les dents. Sous le coup de l'impulsion, je lui demandais de rester avec moi pour la nuit. Je ne voulais pas dormir toute seule, j'avais déjà assez le moral à zéro ! Je sortais de la salle de bain et me dirigeais vers ma chambre pour terminer de me préparer. Olivia mit un petit moment à arriver et je compris assez rapidement pourquoi. Je ne fis pas de commentaire, elle était assez rouge comme ça (encore une fois) et l'observais faire. Purée, on ne dirait pas comme ça, mais elle était assez maniaque en fait. Elle déposa chacune de ses affaires : le portable sur la table de chevet, la couverture par-dessus les draps et une peluche qui n'avait plus aucune forme, celle qu'elle cachait sous son oreiller à la maison. Quand elle eut fini son installation, je n'attendis pas une minute et me lançais dans l'énonciation de MON problème majeur : l'extinction des dodos sur l'île de Pâques … Nan, je blague ! Vous savez de quoi je parle….

Eh dire qu'à la base j'étais crevée, mais on en avait des choses à dire sur les mecs…. En général…. Et en particulier…. Mon portable vibra une nouvelle fois :

_Grégoire DeLaMaRe Nolwenn Breizh : _

_Toi, tu ne sais pas comment t'y prendre avec un mec, tu veux des conseils ? _

_Nolwenn Breizh Grégoire DeLaMaRe : _

_Non, je gère ! J'utilise la technique de 'je te boude' ! _

_Grégoire DeLaMaRe aime. _

_Grégoire DeLaMaRe : _

_Bravo très mature…._

Roh, mais quel abruti celui là ! Je savais très bien me débrouiller avec les mecs… sauf avec Charlie ! Purée, je n'arrivais plus à suivre ! J'étais morte ! J'aimais bien le ski, mais pas tous les jours ! Je n'en pouvais plus ! Je le signalais à Olivia qui acquiesça avant de bailler. OK ! dodo ! Je me couchais totalement et tombais réellement de sommeil….

…

…

…

Je me trouvais dans une forêt verte et lumineuse, tellement éblouissante… Au loin, j'entendais des rires et je voulais tellement les rejoindre, mais je ne trouvais pas la route… Les arbres autour de moi avaient tous un aspect physique de Charlie : ses cheveux, son torse, ses yeux, son sourire…. Mon esprit dans ce rêve arriva à rassembler tous les morceaux, et il se tenait devant moi. Je lui souriais alors qu'il ouvrait les bras pour moi. Je courais au ralenti vers lui, contente qu'il change enfin d'avis …Et là, sur ma droite, un pivert attira mon attention. Il frappa trois petits coups contre un arbre. Cependant, ça ne réussit pas à me réveiller. Je courais toujours vers Charlie qui brillait dans son habit blanc éclairé par la lumière du soleil, parsemés à travers les arbres. Et ces rires…Et cette bonne humeur, … partout…. Et ce tremblement de terre ! Tremblement de terre ? Et une voix…. Celle d'Olivia qui murmurait :

« Nol… Y'a Charlie qui veut te parler ! »

« QUOI ? » M'écriais-je, déçue de quitter mon rêve.

« Charlie veut te parler… »

Roh ! Purée, non… même putain… Il était quelle heure ? QUOI ? 6h du matin ? Mais il ne pouvait pas dormir au lieu de me réveiller à cette heure-ci. Franchement ! Je rabattais ma couette sur ma tête pour ne pas l'entendre…Pourtant, Olivia ne lâcha pas le morceau. Mais ils en tenaient une couche tous les deux, ce n'était pas possible. Je soupirais avec force et m'asseyais sur le lit… Olivia prit cette réaction comme un accord de ma part et disparut de la chambre pour laisser la place à Charlie, les yeux défoncés et l'allure débraillée. Ok ! on était loin de mon rêve là… Il faisait presque peur… Cependant, il s'avança dans la chambre et s'assit sur le lit en face de moi… Je venais à peine de me réveiller et cet abruti entra directement dans le vif du sujet :

« Pourquoi tu me fais la tête ? »

Roh ! De rage, je me rallongeais sur mon lit et recouvrais ma tête avec la couette. Il insista :

« Nolwenn ? »

Je me relevais et le fixais d'un regard mauvais. Et répondis simplement :

« Parce que…. »

« C'est pas une vraie raison… Je pensais qu'on était au point et tout… Enfin, … tu vois quoi ? »

Oh ! Nan, je ne voyais absolument pas… Charlie n'était pas clair du tout et j'en avais plus que marre… Merde à la fin ! Mais c'était dingue, ces acteurs qui n'arrivaient même pas à s'exprimer clairement ! Zut à la fin ! Je répliquais :

« Non, je ne vois pas… Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire et ça me gonfle… J'en ai ras le bol ! Merde quoi ! Un coup tu veux, un coup tu veux pas… Marre, marre, MARRE ! Et en plus tu me réveilles à 6h du mat', mais tu es vraiment pas bien, Charlie Bewley…. Tu me soules ! »

Ok, là, j'étais en colère… Je n'en pouvais plus ! Je ne savais plus sur quel pied danser. Le comportement était en totale contradiction avec ses paroles…. Qu'il se décide nom d'un chien !

« C'est vraiment ce que tu penses ? » Demanda-t-il, un peu dépité.

« Oui ! … Nan… Je n'en sais rien… Tu attends quoi de moi au juste ? »

« Si seulement, je le savais… Je ne sais pas quoi faire…. »

« Pourtant, c'est pas compliqué… »Soufflai-je.

« Vraiment ? Tu en es sûre ? Je ne sais pas comment me comporter avec toi… Tu as toujours une réaction différente…. Alors, je m'adapte, et ça ne va pas… Et voilà, le résultat : tu me fais la tête et je ne sais pas pourquoi… »

Ok, stop ! Hein ? Il parlait de quoi ? Je n'étais pas si compliqué quand même… Si ? Roh, c'était trop tôt pour réfléchir à ça… Je bafouillais :

« Tu ne sais pas comment tu comporter avec moi ? »

« Nan… Dès que je m'approche trop de toi, tu fuis… Alors… »

Ok, nan, ce n'était pas l'heure pour réfléchir, je ne voulais d'une migraine toute la journée. Passons à l'action ! Par un miracle, je me levais rapidement et me dirigeais au ralenti vers Charlie. Une fois face à lui, je n'hésitais pas et l'embrassais directement. Il se laissa faire et répondit à mon baiser. Il ne se fit même pas prier et m'attrapa afin de me faire tomber sur le lit et de se positionner au dessus de moi… Mon Dieu que c'était bon ! Depuis le temps….. On s'arrêta pour pouvoir respirer et je murmurais contre ses lèvres :

« Ca va, je suis assez claire là ? »

« Mmmh, j'ai encore un petit doute… Tu veux pas m'éclairer un peu plus ? »

Sans hésiter, je l'embrassais une nouvelle fois. Un long et merveilleux baiser, début d'une belle histoire, je le sentais ! Héhé, j'avais moins de temps qu'Olivia ! Pour le même résultat, j'étais plutôt fière.

_Upload Status_

_Nolwenn Breizh : _

_**Aujourd'hui, le mec qui me plait est venu me réveiller à 6h du matin pour mettre au clair notre relation. On a parlé 10 minutes et on s'est embrassé tout le reste du temps. Héhé, c'est pas une VDM. **_

_Sabrina l'Abeille, Joséphine Mathy, Olive Yihaa et Grégoire DeLaMaRe aime ça. _

_Sabrina l'Abeille : _

_Action, réaction ! _

_Grégoire DeLaMaRe : _

_Vive mes conseils ! _

_Nolwenn Breizh : _

_Je suis heureuse et je vous e****de_

_Nolwenn Breizh est en **couple**._

_Olive Yihaa : _

_You're the best !_

* * *

**Notes de l'auteur: voilà, ma chère Nao, chose promise, chose due... J'espère que tu as aimé... **

**La suite des aventures de Jackson et Olivia la semaine prochaine! **

**Firefly**


	22. Chapter 21

_**Disclaimer : Oui, je l'avoue seule l'histoire m'appartient... **_

_**Et oui, nous sommes vendredi, jour de publication...Bon, je sais, ça fait deux semaines, je suis désolée. Mais bonne nouvelle, mon mémoire est presque derrière moi, et donc, j'aurais bientôt plus de temps pour la fic... **_

_**Alors, va-t-elle reparler à Jackson ou non? Vous voulez le savoir? Alors, il faut lire! **_

_**Un grand merci à HardySabrina, Eky42, Aryaueda et Naouko pour vos reviews! **_

_**Bonne lecture!**_

* * *

**Chapitre 21 : Forgive me.**

_« Salut Nolwenn…Olivia est là ? »_

J'écoutais la réponse de Nolwenn qui expliqua rapidement que je n'étais pas au meilleur de ma forme en ce moment. Mais elle ne pouvait pas se taire ? Elle n'avait pas besoin de lui raconter ma vie… De plus, je n'avais pas envie de le voir… Ca lui aurait fait mal de me faire ne serait-ce qu'un petit signe de vie ! Juste un petit message ! Pas un roman, juste un petit mot… Mais là rien et il se pointait là, comme si de rien n'était et voulait me voir ! Powa, la bonne blague ! Hors de question… Je ne voulais PAS le voir… Pas dans cet état là en tout cas ! Je tournais en rond dans ma chambre attendant la suite des évènements. Je les entendis monter les escaliers et quelques minutes plus tard, on frappa à ma porte. Bien entendu, je n'ouvrais pas. En revanche, je restais derrière la porte et écoutais ce qu'ils disaient :

« Elle doit peut-être dormir… »

Nolwenn frappa une deuxième et hurla à travers la porte :

« Liv, y'a Jackson qui est là ! Ouvre ! Livia, t'es debout ? »

Bien sûr que j'étais debout ! Et de toutes les façons avec le boucan qu'elle faisait, je ne pouvais pas dormir… Elle en avait de ces questions ? Elle continuait :

« Livia…. Allez, fais pas ta mauvaise tête ! Sinon, Jackson va partir… »

« Quoi ? » Entendis-je Jackson murmurer.

« Laisse moi faire… » Chuchota-t-elle en retour. « Livia, dans trois secondes, je ne demande plus ton avis et j'ouvre… »

Levant les yeux au ciel, je soupirais et entrebâillais la porte. Ils étaient là, tous les deux, Nolwenn le regard noir et Jackson droit comme un piquet. Je rétorquais rapidement :

« Fous moi la paix ! »

« Mais, c'est pas vrai, quel sale caractère ! » S'écria Nolwenn. « Y'a Jackson qui aimerait te parler … »

« Et alors ?... » Soufflais-je sans un regard pour le jeune homme.

« Et alors ? _Alors, tu me gonfles… Maintenant, je vais te laisser seule avec ton petit ami et tu as plutôt intérêt à contrôler ton caractère de cochon, Mlle Delcroix…_ Bon courage, Jackson ! »

Sans un regard en arrière, elle partit s'enfermer dans sa chambre, non sans claquer la porte derrière elle. Oups ! Je l'avais mise en colère… Roh ! Et zut ! Je n'avais rien contre elle, c'était à Jackson que j'en voulais… D'ailleurs en parlant de lui, il était toujours là, à me fixer avec un petit regard fatigué. Je l'observais en retour sans rien dire… Et je me sentis fondre sur le coup… C'était dingue, d'un seul regard, il arrivait à me retourner l'esprit…. Comment arrivait-il à m'embrouiller dans mes sentiments aussi facilement. Cinq minutes plus tôt, j'étais en colère contre lui mais maintenant, tout ce que je voulais c'était le prendre dans mes bras et le serrer contre moi. Roh, non, je devais résister…. Mais qu'il arrête de me regarder de la sorte, dis quelque chose, Jake ! N'importe quoi…. A mon avis, mes yeux devaient parler d'eux-mêmes car Jackson toussa légèrement avant de murmurer :

« Hum… J'suis désolé… C'est pas vraiment une excuse mais mon portable était resté dans le fond de mon sac et je m'en suis rendu compte seulement aujourd'hui… En plus de ça, le tournage prend mal de temps et là, ça fait deux jours qu'on tourne de nuit… »

Je le fixais toujours sans un mot alors qu'il semblait mal à l'aise…. Je n'aimais pas avoir ce genre de comportement, mais je ne sais pas, savoir que ma nièce était née et que je n'étais pas là, ça m'avait foutu le moral à plat… J'avais ressenti un grand vide, ma famille ma manquant terriblement. Juste une petite passade, ce n'était comme si c'était la première que je partais à l'autre bout du monde pendant plusieurs mois… Mais là, rater cet évènement, ça me faisait quelque chose. Et quand j'étais dans cet état là, je mettais en colère facilement ou alors je voyais tout en noir… Et là, le fait que Jackson ne réponde pas m'avait mis le doute… Et si j'avais fait quelque chose de mal et qu'il ne veuille plus me voir ? Ou et si je n'étais qu'une passade, une folie de vacances ? Oui, je sais, j'avais parfois tendance à être pessimiste, surtout dans ces moments là… Mais pouvais-je réellement le blâmer pour mon état ? Surtout quand je voyais ce petit regard totalement craquant. Voyant que je ne répondais, il reprit :

« Je t'ai même acheté un petit cadeau, pour me faire pardonner… »

Je haussais les sourcils et le dévisageais un instant, alors qu'il sortait une enveloppe de sa poche. Il esquissa un geste en ma direction alors que je murmurais enfin :

« Je n'aime pas les cadeaux... »

Je mentais bien entendu, et il dut s'en rendre compte car un sourire s'étira sur son visage. Il rangea l'enveloppe dans sa veste alors qu'il affirmait avec un sourire mesquin :

« Bon, eh bien tant pis, alors, il n'y aura pas de voyage à LA avec le concert de Jared Leto, dommage…. »

« Quoi ? » M'écriais-je en ouvrant enfin ma porte et en lui prenant l'enveloppe des mains. « C'est une blague ? Jackson, tu es complètement… »

« Je pensais que tu n'aimais pas les cadeaux ? » Me taquina-t-il.

« Je peux bien faire une exception…. »

J'ouvrais l'enveloppe et observais avec un immense sourire les billets d'avion et les deux places de concert. Il était complètement fou d'avoir dépensé de l'argent. Ok, là, je n'étais pas dans mon état normal. Purée, soit il était fort, soit il était aussi paumé que moi dans ce début de relation. Je pencherais plus pour la deuxième solution. Ok, et maintenant, je ne pouvais plus lui en vouloir. Je n'en revenais pas… Pour le remercier, je lui sautais dans les bras, comme j'en avais eu envie depuis que j'avais ouvert ma porte et l'embrassais avec fougue. Je crois que j'y étais allée un peu fort car, il recula d'un pas. Il répondit cependant à mon baiser alors que je lui murmurais des 'mercis' contre ses lèvres. Quand on se sépara, il demanda d'une petite voix :

« Tu m'en veux pas alors ? »

« Roh, mais non… » Répondis-je en lui prenant la main et en le faisant entrer dans ma chambre (pas de mauvais esprit, je vous prie…).

Je l'intimais de s'asseoir, en faisant attention à mon PC puis je le rejoignais tout en ajoutant :

« J'ai juste eu un petit passage à plat… Il y a eu la fin des vacances et … » Je sortais mon téléphone portable et lui montrais la photo de ma nièce : « Je suis tata…. Ma belle-sœur a accouché hier, elle s'appelle Jade et ça m'a fait un choc… J'ai manqué ça. Et maintenant, comme une conne, j'attends que mes frangins arriérés m'envoient des photos ou des vidéos. »

Pour toute réponse à mon monologue, Jackson attrapa ma main et me tira vers lui pour me serrer contre son torse… Ok, j'allais devenir accro, mais vraiment accro s'il était toujours aussi gentil ! Ce qui me faisait penser :

« T'aurais vraiment pas dû, pour le cadeau… Vraiment… »

« Peut-être, mais j'ai entendu que tu avais une petite voix. Alors, je me suis dis que… qu'il te fallait quelque chose qui te change les idées… » Avoua-t-il d'une petite voix timide.

« Un dîner au resto et un ciné auraient suffi, tu sais… » Plaisantai-je.

« Ah, oui… Je crois que j'ai un peu paniqué, en fait… »

« Oh, t'es trop chou… » M'écriais-je, me moquant légèrement.

« Parce qu'en plus, maintenant, tu te moques… » Bouda-t-il.

« Mais non, c'est gentil d'être passé… »

Je l'embrassais du bout des lèvres avant de demander :

« Mais sinon, ça va, le tournage ? Pas trop dur la reprise ? »

Jackson soupira un peu avant de reprendre :

« Fatiguant… Surtout les tournages de nuit… »

« Tu as dormi ? » Questionnais-je.

Il rigola légèrement avant d'avouer qu'il avait fait une sieste trois heures auparavant, sur le plateau. Roh, le pauvre ! Il m'avoua aussi qu'il avait juste pris une douche avant de venir ici. D'ailleurs en parlant de douche, je n'avais pas encore pris la mienne et je ne devais pas être loin de sentir le fauve. J'indiquais à Jackson que j'allais prendre une douche rapidement. Il acquiesça alors que je rassemblais quelques affaires en vitesse. Puis je partais dans la salle de bain avant de sauter sous la douche. Mon dieu ! Que ça faisait du bien de sentir l'eau chaude sur mon corps ! C'était tellement agréable ! En plus de ça, Jackson était passé me voir en stress, à cause de mes messages. Et maintenant, il était dans ma chambre, et on partait pour LA le week-end. OMG ! Pourquoi quand il était là, tout paraissait plus simple ? Comment arrivait-il à me faire sourire aussi facilement ? Je sortais quelques minutes plus tard, propre de la douche. Ca faisait un bien fou ! Je me séchais rapidement et m'habillais avant de repartir dans ma chambre. Et là….

Oh, mon dieu ! Mon cœur manqua un battement alors que j'observais la scène devant mes yeux avec un regard attendri. En effet, Jackson s'était endormi. Il était étendu de tout son long sur le lit, allongé sur le ventre et surtout… surtout serrant mon vieux Tidouroux dans ses bras… Il l'avait trouvé, pourtant, j'avais caché Tidouroux sous les oreillers ! Le pauvre, il était vraiment à plat ! Mais surtout, il était trop mignon ! Je ne résistais pas et saisissais mon portable pour prendre une photo. J'essayais de faire le moins de bruit possible. Je ne voulais pas le réveiller, il devait avoir besoin de sommeil… Alors, sur la pointe des pieds, je récupérai mon ordinateur et mes autres affaires. Avant de partir, je mettais quand même un plaid sur lui, pour qu'il n'ait pas froid. Puis toujours sans bruit, je fermais la porte de la chambre et descendis dans le salon, où je retrouvais Nolwenn et Teresa. J'en profitais pour m'excuser auprès de mon amie :

« Ecoute, Nol, je suis désolée, je n'aurais pas dû te parler comme ça… »

« Pfff, ça va … Excuses acceptées… Sale caractère, va ! … Tu n'es pas avec Jackson ? »

« Non, il s'est endormi pendant que je prenais une douche… Je le laisse tranquille, il est crevé avec les tournages nocturnes… Vous regardez quoi ? » Demandais-je en m'asseyant dans le canapé.

« Mean Girls… Ca fait vingt fois qu'on le voit, mais y'a rien d'autre… » Affirma Teresa.

J'acquiesçai, j'aimais bien le film, au départ, mais c'était vrai qu'on devait l'avoir vu une bonne dizaine de fois. On le connaissait par cœur, mais bon, en attendant, je pouvais squatter Internet tranquillement. J'attendais toujours les mails de mes frangins, mais je n'avais toujours rien. Purée, ils étaient chiants ! Ils promettaient des choses et mettaient des plombes pour tenir leur promesse… Toujours la même chose ! Ca devenait usant avec le temps. Enfin, pendant ce temps, je discutais avec mes amies. Apparemment, Teresa voyait Chace ce soir… Purée, j'aurais jamais pensé qu'il pouvait faire un bon petit ami. Surtout que depuis que je le connaissais, il n'avait pas eu de copines fixes, toujours à papillonner à droite à gauche. Enfin, j'étais contente pour elle. En revanche, pour Nolwenn, c'était un peu différent, elle n'avait eu de nouvelles de Charlie depuis le dernier message. Mais il devait avoir le même problème que Jackson, il devait être fatigué…

On discuta toutes les trois pendant pas mal de temps, à parler de tout et de rien pour changer et vers 6h30, Teresa alla se préparait pour voir Chace. Mon dieu ! Il était déjà cette heure là. Le film touchait à sa fin et alors que Lindsay Lohan présentait ses excuses pendant le bal de promo, quelqu'un sonna à la porte. Je me levais rapidement et partis ouvrir au visiteur. Tiens, mais quelle surprise ! Charlie se tenait sur le seuil, le regard aussi fatigué que celui de Jackson. J'ouvrais la porte en grand alors qu'il disait :

« Salut, Olivia… Nolwenn est là ? »

Je rigolais malgré moi, j'avais entendu la même phrase une heure auparavant…. Quand Jackson avait sonné à la porte ! J'affirmais :

« Oui, elle est là, tu veux entrer ? »

« Ouais, pourquoi pas ? »

Je le laissais passer alors que Nolwenn lui sautait sans hésiter dans les bras. Ils étaient trop choux ! Ils s'embrassèrent pendant quelques minutes alors que Teresa redescendait, habillée pour sortir. Elle salua Charlie avant de nous spécifier qu'elle se mettait en route. Mon dieu ! Elle aussi semblait accro ! Je trouvais vraiment sympa, on avait toutes les trois trouvé un copain presque en même temps…Je trouvais ça amusant ! Enfin, je jetais un coup d'œil à l'heure et me rendit compte qu'il était bientôt 7h et que je commençais à avoir sérieusement faim. J'allais voir dans le frigo ce qu'il y avait à manger et optai pour un truc simple. Je sortais une casserole pour faire du riz avec des escalopes à la crème. Simple et efficace ! Je demandais combien de personne comptait manger à la maison et bien entendu, ils répondirent qu'ils restaient ici. Ok, donc quatre escalopes et du riz pour tout le monde ! Et c'est parti ! Pendant que je faisais l'eau, j'affirmai :

« J'vais aller réveiller Jake, voir s'il a faim ! »

« Il est là ? » Demanda Charlie étonné.

« Oui, il est tombé comme une masse cependant…. Je reviens ! Nol, tu peux surveiller l'eau s'il te plait ? »

« No problem ! »

« Merci ! » Articulais-je en bas des escaliers.

Juste avant de monter, je vis le couple s'embrasser passionnément. Je levais les yeux au ciel alors que je disparaissais dans les escaliers. Assez rapidement, je me retrouvais devant la porte de ma chambre. Sans hésiter, je l'ouvrais et retrouvais Jackson dans la même position. Doucement, je m'approchais du lit et m'asseyais doucement. Puis tendrement, je caressais ses cheveux tout en l'appelant :

« Jackson… Jackson… Jake… Réveille-toi ! »

Je le vis remuer légèrement, se mettant sur le côté. Puis tout doucement, il ouvrit les yeux et observa autour de lui avant que son regard ne tombe sur moi et s'agrandisse… Il se frotta les yeux deux fois et me fixa, le visage encore ensommeillé. Je lui souriais alors qu'il murmurait :

« Je me suis endormi ? »

J'acquiesçai doucement alors que ma main caressait encore ses cheveux. Et il ne réagissait pas ! A la place, il s'étira légèrement avant de chuchoter à nouveau :

« Oh putain ! »

« Tu devais avoir besoin de dormir… C'est normal ! »

« Ouep, j'étais complètement mort… Désolé d'être tombé comme ça… »

Je l'embrassai du bout des lèvres avant d'affirmer :

« C'est pas grave, je comprends…. Tu as faim ? »

« Un peu…. »

« Une escalope de dinde et du riz, ça te va ? »Demandais-je.

« Parfait ! » Affirma-t-il en m'attirant contre lui.

Il me serra contre lui et m'embrassa tendrement. On resta les yeux dans les yeux pendant quelques minutes avant de lui intimer de se lever. Car j'avais faim, moi ! Il s'étira encore un peu avant de se redresser. Je lui tendais la main avant de lui demander, me moquant légèrement :

« Tu peux remettre Tidouroux à sa place ? Ca m'arrangerait ! »

Et là…. Trop chou, il se mit à rougir d'un coup alors qu'il observait la peluche qu'il tenait dans ses mains. Pour donner le change, il répliqua :

« Hum… J'avais pas mon doudou, j'ai fait avec les moyens du bord ! »

« Et donc, tu me piques mon doudou ? »

Jackson rigola alors que je reprenais :

« C'est sûr, tu dors toutes les nuits avec ta guitare ? »

« Tout à fait… » Reprit-il sérieusement.

« Je me doute… Bon allez, debout, Dormeur ! »

Purée, Jackson avait quand même un humour particulier, il fallait le suivre parfois… Mais bon, j'aimais bien et parfois, il m'arrivait d'avoir le même. Ca devait être pour ça qu'on s'entendait bien ! Je l'observais faire : il remettait méticuleusement la peluche sous mon oreiller et se leva lentement avec un sourire mesquin. Mais c'est pas croyable ! Il avait beau avoir conservé son rougissement prononcé sur les joues, il faisait comme si de rien n'était… Je n'en revenais pas ! Puis il tourna vers moi avant de me prendre dans ses bras. Je ne savais pas dans quoi je me lançais, mais j'étais en plein dedans… Et j'adorais ça en plus ! Bref, il attrapa à nouveau ma main et on descendit les escaliers afin de rejoindre Nolwenn et Charlie. Entre deux baisers (enfin, je pense…), ces deux-là avaient quand réussi à mettre la table. Tout était prêt sauf le plat. Bon, en attendant, on se but un petit verre de vin rouge, alors que Jackson sortait fumer dehors. Je le suivais, voulant laisser l'autre petit couple à deux. Nolwenn me fit un clin d'œil alors qu'on disparaissait dans le jardin. Sans m'en rendre compte, j'observais encore Jackson.

J'avais un copain. Et j'étais vraiment bien avec lui. Et il était trop chou ! Et en plus, il me payait un voyage à LA pour voir Jared Leto ! Je l'adorais ! Il remarqua mon regard insistant et pour toute réponse, il m'attira contre lui et m'embrassa sur le front. Le mois d'avril commençait et le temps se réchauffait. Un simple pull et les bras de Jackson suffisaient à me tenir au chaud. Même en ce début de soirée. C'était ça la surprise de ce pays ! Un jour il neigeait et le jour suivant il faisait doux, surtout avec le mois d'avril qui servait de transition entre deux saisons.

« Livia ? Tu es toujours là ? »

« Hum… oui, j'étais juste partie dans une réflexion post romantique sur le climat au Canada… » Plaisantais-je à moitié.

« Ooooookaaay ….. Jamais tu t'arrêtes, hein ? »

« Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire… Bon, tu as fini, on rentre ? » Conclus-je.

Jackson acquiesça et me relâcha tout en attrapant ma main. Dans la cuisine, Nolwenn et Charlie faisaient du bouche-à-bouche aussi alors que le riz s'égouttait tout seul dans l'évier. Je toussotais pour signaler notre présence et le couple se sépara rapidement, les joues rosies, certainement mal à l'aise de s'être fait prendre sur le fait. Oh, ils étaient mignons à deux ! Je haussais les sourcils en fixant Nolwenn ce qui la fit rougir un peu plus. Roh, on était pas aidées dans cette maison entre Teresa, Nolwenn et moi ! Vive les timides, franchement ! Bref, ce n'était pas tout ça, mais le repas était prêt et je n'avais pas envie que ça refroidisse. Sans plus attendre, on se mit à table et in mangea le repas tout en discutant. Ca faisait étrange de se dire qu'on se faisait une sorte de dîner en couple. Ca faisait tellement longtemps. En France, avec Emily, je ne sais pas comment on se débrouillait, mais on avait toujours un petit ami en décalé. Ce qui faisait qu'il y en avait toujours une qui tenait la chandelle. Ce qui n'était pas un rôle agréable, il fallait le dire… Mais ce n'était pas le cas ce soir, et c'était beaucoup mieux comme ça….

Après le repas, on s'installa dans le salon pour pouvoir continuer la discussion entamée pendant qu'on débarrasser la table. On était tous assis dans les canapés et on parlait de tout et de rien comme de très vieux couples. D'ordinaire, je n'ai pas vraiment les clichés des vieux couples mais là, à ce moment, c'était vraiment appréciable, Jackson assis à mes côtés, son bras sur mes épaules avec deux amis et un verre de vin… Parfait ! On discuta pendant des heures sans se rendre compte du temps qui passait :

« Mais en fait, je pensais, on pourrait se refaire une soirée tous ensemble ? C'est sympa ce genre de soirée… » Affirma Nolwenn.

« Tout à fait, il va falloir s'organiser, par rapport à nos emplois du temps. Faudrait qu'on organise ça….Hum, par contre, on est pas là, ce week-end. Jackson et moi on va à Los Angeles… »

A ce moment, je sus grâce au regard de Nolwenn, que je lui devais une explication. Bien sûr j'allais lui dire…. Mais à un autre moment ! En attendant :

« Mais au fait, vous travaillez demain ? »

« Pas demain matin… » Avoua Charlie.

« En fait, on est en mode 'tournage nocturne'. On reprend demain vers 3h, le temps de se maquiller et répéter un peu…. »

On continua notre petit papotage pendant une bonne partie de la soirée, mais plus le temps passait, plus je voyais Charlie et Jackson piquaient du nez. Quand je regardais l'heure, je me rendis compte qu'il était presque minuit et les deux garçons ne devaient pas avoir beaucoup dormi ces deux derniers jours. Les pauvres ! D'un commun accord, on décida de monter se coucher. Apparemment, les garçons n'avaient pas prévu de rester dormir sur place, mais Nolwenn et moi on ne voulait pas les laisser partir dans cet état. On leur proposa de monter se coucher et ils n'opposèrent aucune résistance. On monta tous les quatre à l'étage et on se salua avant de rejoindre nos chambres.

Une fois dans ma chambre, Jackson s'allongea et bailla la bouche grande ouverte. Je le regardais attendrie alors qu'il bafouillait :

« Je suis désolé, j'essaye de résister comme je peux… »

« Ne t'en fais pas, je comprends, tu es là, c'est le principal… Non ? » Affirmai-je avant de l'embrasser du bout des lèvres.

Sans hésiter, il approfondit le baiser mais il dura moins longtemps que d'habitude. En effet, Jackson ne résista pas à un nouveau bâillement. Je rigolais contre ses lèvres alors qu'il s'excusait une nouvelle fois. J'acquiesçai en réitérant ma compréhension alors qu'il se déshabillait comme il le pouvait, pour ne garder que son boxer et son T-shirt. Sans attendre, je me mettais aussi en pyjamas et on s'allongea dans le lit l'un contre l'autre, face à face. En même temps, je sortais mon doudou de sa cachette. Jackson trouva étonnamment la force de se moquer une nouvelle fois alors que je pestais en chuchotant :

« Roh, ça va…. Je ne peux pas choisir entre vous deux… »

« Je n'ai rien dit… » Contra-t-il.

« Je sais bien… Bon allez, il faut dormir… »

« Oui madame ! »

Naturellement, je prenais place sur son torse, profitant d'avoir un lit à deux places. Ca changeait pas mal du petit lit du chalet à Whistler, mais même si on avait toute la place qu'on souhaitait, se serrer l'un contre l'autre semblait presque vital. Jackson essaya de garder les yeux ouverts, mais il ne lutta pas longtemps. Je le vis céder à la fatigue doucement mais sûrement et quelques minutes plus tard, il dormait profondément. Je n'arrivais pas à dormir pour le moment. En effet, sur la table de chevet, posé en plein centre, se trouvait l'enveloppe que Jackson m'avait donnée quelques heures plus tôt. Sans trop bouger (même si je savais qu'un éléphant pouvait passer dans la chambre, Jackson ne se réveillerait pas..) je prenais l'enveloppe et l'observais un sourire idiot aux lèvres. Je n'y croyais presque pas … Un rêve nouveau qui se réalisait déjà…

Jackson, moi, Los Angeles et 30 seconds to Mars…. La semaine allait être longue jusqu'au week end….

* * *

_**Notes de l'auteur: OUI! Elle lui a pardonné, heureusement, Jackson avait l'argument de choc... Grâce à Jared ? Ou grâce aux petits regards désolés de Jackson? **_

_**Review?**_

_**Firefly**_


	23. Chapter 22

_**Disclaimer: Les personnes plus ou moins réelles ne m'appartiennent. Seuls leurs doubles fictifs et les personnages sont sortis de mon petit esprit... **_

_**Eh, bien! J'aurais mis le temps. Mais il faut dire que j'ai passé la fin du mois d'aout à terminer ce mémoire, à partir un peu en vacances (j'en avais besoin), à passer ma soutenance, à démanager, à dire au revoir à tout le monde... Enfin, une fin de mois bien chargée...Mais je ne vous ai pas oublié et voilà donc un petit chapitre! **_

_**Un grand merci à HardySabrina, moinini, aryaueda et Naouko... Merci aussi à Miss Kuroé qui a rattrapé son retard d'une manière spectaculaire (n'empèche, que j'ai vu le nombre de reviews, j'ai failli tombé par terre... )**_

_**Bonne Lecture!**_

* * *

**Chapitre 22 : Los Angeles and me.**

Je me réveillais le lendemain matin vers 8h dans les bras de Jackson. Il dormait encore comme un bébé et ne voulant pas le réveiller, je me levais en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Je devais quand même aller en cours à un moment donné. Ce n'était pas spécialement évident de faire le moins de mouvements possibles, mais je ne sais pas comment, j'avais réussi. Avant de sortir de ma chambre, je prenais mon ordinateur et l'enveloppe de Jackson. Puis je refermais la porte derrière moi, non sans un dernier regard vers mon petit ami. Trop mignon ! Soupirant d'aise, je descendais les escaliers et partis dans la cuisine me préparer un petit déjeuner de fous. Il ne fallait pas oublier qu'on était un peu plus nombreux ce matin. Je venais à peine de démarrer la cafetière, que Nolwenn arriva dans la pièce, la tête encore un peu ensommeillée. Elle me salua vaguement avant de s'asseoir sans grâce sur la chaise. Je demandais :

_« Longue nuit ? »_

_« Mouais, on a discuté jusqu'à 3h du matin… Sauf que j'avais zappé que j'avais cours ce matin. Purée, c'est bien les vacances, mais alors le retour à la vie estudiantine est dur…Je suis morte ! Ca va mieux toi ? »_

_« Ouais, ça va ! J'ai bien dormi, dans les bras de Jackson forcément ! Que demander de plus ? » _

Nolwenn me regarda de haut en bas avant de sourire et de plaisanter :

_« C'est vrai que tu as l'air épanouie… »_

_« T'es bête ! Café ? » _Lançais-je alors que la cafetière faisait un boucan d'enfer.

_« Of course ! »_ Affirma-t-elle tout en prenant la tasse que je lui tendais. _« Merci ! Au fait, c'est quoi cette histoire de toi à Los Angeles ce week-end ? »_

Je souriais avant d'expliquer :

_« Jackson et moi, on va à Los Angeles ce week-end pour aller voir 30 seconds to Mars en concert… Je n'en reviens toujours pas… Regarde moi ça ! Le pied ! »_

_« Ben, ça va, ça gère, dis moi ! » _Lâcha-t-elle en prenant l'enveloppe.

J'avoue, je n'en revenais pas moi-même. J'étais déjà impatiente ! Mais il fallait attendre encore deux jours ! C'est long deux jours ! Nolwenn allait ajouter quelque chose, quand soudain, on entendit la porte d'entrée se refermer. Teresa était de retour. Elle arriva dans la cuisine pour nous saluer rapidement puis elle monta les escaliers quatre à quatre afin de se changer, de toute évidence. Nolwenn et moi, on se fixait alors qu'on l'entendait à l'étage courir dans tous les sens. Entre temps, je pensais à nos deux petits amis en haut qui dormaient encore. J'espérais qu'elle ne les réveillerait pas. Puis, on l'entendit redescendre les marches, repassait dans la cuisine en courant. Elle nous fit signe de la main et nous envoya plein de bisous puis sortit de la maison. Décidemment, ce fut rapide. Je jetais quand même un coup d'œil à l'horloge et murmurais un 'eh merde !' avant de terminer mon petit déjeuner car, oui, pour changer, j'étais en retard.

Sans plus attendre, je remontais dans ma chambre prendre quelques affaires et m'enfermais dans la salle de bain. Pfff ! Pas le courage de bien m'habiller et de me coiffer, ni même de me maquiller. Résultat : un jean, un pull, un chignon rapide et un coup de mascara et hop ! Le tour était joué. Par contre, je devais prévenir Jackson que je me mettais en route. Je retournais encore une fois dans ma chambre et tentais de réveiller le jeune homme. Je le secouais légèrement alors qu'il ouvrait doucement les yeux. Je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir, il n'était pas encore 9h du matin. Je murmurais :

« Salut toi ! »

« Salut » Répondit-il en s'étirant.

« Faut que j'aille en cours. Je reviens dans une heure et demi. Tu peux rester ici si tu veux… Y'a du café et des tartines dans la cuisine ! »

« Il est quelle heure ? »

« 9h ! Mais tu peux te rendormir… Je crois que Charlie sera là aussi… Allez, j'vais vraiment être en retard ! A toute à l'heure ! »

Je l'embrassais du bout des lèvres et me relevais rapidement, mais Jackson fut plus rapide et attrapa mon poignet avant de me tirer vers lui. Il m'embrassa à pleine bouche et je me laissais faire, je ne pouvais pas résister. Pourtant, je me rappelais que je devais aller en cours. Je grognais contre ses lèvres et il relâcha son étreinte. Trop tard ! J'étais vraiment à la bourre. Je l'en informais et après un dernier baiser, je me mis en route. Mon Dieu ! Je croisais vraiment les doigts pour ne pas me faire arrêter, car j'avais décidé d'oublier ce qu'était une limitation de vitesse, à ce moment là. Je devais avoir de la chance, car je ne rencontrais personne avec un uniforme. Je soufflais un peu le temps de garder ma voiture et je me remis à courir vers la salle. Ouf, je n'avais que cinq minutes de retard, dans la classe, les autres étudiants sortaient à peine leur ordinateur. Merde ! Mon ordinateur ! Quelle cruche ! Bon, tant pis, revenons au bonnes vieilles méthodes !

Ok, travail d'écriture ! Ca, je savais faire, ce n'était pas trop compliqué, le narrateur omniprésent, je gérais plus ou moins. C'était plutôt pratique parce que je n'avais pas beaucoup de concentration. Je pouvais faire le travail demandé sans trop réfléchir. Il faut dire que j'avais d'autres choses en tête. Los Angeles, Jared Leto… Jackson… Le potentiel de ce week-end… OMG! Qu'est-ce que j'allais mettre ? Sophistiqué, simple, fantaisiste ? Roh, la galère ? Et soudain, une autre pensée se forma dans ma petite tête… Jackson et moi, moi et Jackson, tous seuls à LA… Ohlala ! Je n'avais pas pensé à ça… Oh purée ! Ca sentait de la préparation en plus tout ça ! Pfff ! Non, je n'allais pas me plaindre… Au contraire, ça promettait plein de bonnes choses… OMG ! Je sentais mes joues devenir rouges rien qu'à imaginer un peu ce qu'il pourrait se passer. Bon allez, changer de pensées…. Ma famille ne m'avait toujours pas envoyé de nouvelles. Qu'est-ce qu'il leur prenait autant de temps ? Ils voulaient me faire enrager et angoisser ou quoi ?

Sans m'en rendre compte, le cours se termina avec son lot de devoirs pour la semaine prochaine. Je rassemblais mes affaires, saluais mes camarades et reprenais la route dans le sens inverse. Mais pourquoi y'avait-il des bouchons à cette heure-ci ? Sur cette route ? Roh, c'est pas vrai… Purée, là où j'aurais pu mettre vingt minutes pour rentrer, je perdais une demi heure sur la route en sachant que j'avais encore dix minutes à faire dans les petites rues… Quand j'arrivais à la maison, il était déjà 11h. Et j'avais les nerfs en compotes. Rien ne me saoulait plus que les bouchons. Enfin, je pouvais sortir de la voiture et prendre l'air. Je retrouvais dans la cuisine Jackson, Charlie et Nolwenn, en grande discussion. Je remarquais que Teresa n'était pas encore rentrée. On la voyait de moins en moins quand même, il faudrait se refaire une soirée avec toute la bande bientôt, parce que là, ça faisait un bail. D'autant plus que j'avais une envie de danser qui devenait de plus en plus pressante. Enfin… Pour le moment, je rejoignais les autres dans la cuisine après avoir déposé mes affaires dans le hall. Je fis un petit bisou à Jackson avant de me servir une tasse de café.

« Ca va, ça a été ce matin ? »

« Génial, ils viennent juste de se réveiller…. » Affirma Nolwenn. « Des vraies marmottes ! »

« Mouais, je te mets au défi de passer une nuit à tourner dans le froid… On verra ton état après ! » Charria Jackson.

« Quand tu veux ! » Lâcha mon amie.

« Ok… »

« Oh, les gosses ! » M'écriais-je. « Au fait, Nol, tu n'es pas censée être en cours ? »

Elle acquiesça avant de m'expliquer qu'elle avait décidé de ne pas y aller pour profiter un peu de Charlie. Comme je la comprenais ! Mais dans mon cas, je ne pouvais me permettre de sécher encore. Surtout ce cours là ! Je n'y allais qu'une fois sur deux ! Charlie me demanda comment c'était passée ma matinée quand soudain, j'entendis mon téléphone. Je sautais dessus et ouvris le message :

_Check tes mails, sister ! La fam's D. _

OMG ! Non, enfin ! Ils avaient enfin envoyé des nouvelles… Je me retenais de sauter de joie, mais un immense sourire s'étira sur mes lèvres. J'allais chercher mon PC et le mettais en route. Purée, le temps que tout se charge, j'avais pu finir ma tasse de café. Il fallait vraiment que j'en change, il mettait trois plombes avant de s'allumer. Enfin, je pus accéder à ma boite mail. Et là, deux nouveaux messages, les deux avec des pièces jointes… Je crois que j'aurais pu hurlé de joie, là, à ce moment là. A la place, je sentis la main de Jackson prendre la mienne et je la serrais fort alors que de ma main libre, j'ouvrais les messages. Dans le premier, il y avait un message :

_Bonjour Olive, _

_Désolé, on a mis un de temps, mais on a eu du mal à faire partir la vidéo. La petite Jade se porte bien et Nick et Fanny sont comblés. Bon visionnage ! _

_Plein de bisous de toute la famille_

_Maman. _

Je souriais encore plus, si bien que j'avais mal à la mâchoire. Sans attendre, je téléchargeais la vidéo et soupirais devant l'attente. OhMyGod ! La première image apparut enfin et je vis la tête de mon frère, Tom devant une chambre d'hôpital. Il commentait la moindre de ses actions. Il poussa la porte et là, je vis toute la famille réunit autour d'une Fanny qui semblait fatiguée et de Nick qui la tenait dans ses bras, assis sur le lit. Je vis tous mes frères et ma sœur faire coucou à la caméra ainsi que ma mère et mon père. Tom fit le tour de la chambre avec la caméra, me montrant l'environnement. Allez, je voulais voir ma filleule ! Mais, non, Tom resterait Tom, il fallait toujours qu'il me fasse saliver. Ca avait toujours été comme ça…. Roh, plus vite ! J'en avais rien à faire des fleurs et des messages de la famille. Cet abruti me montra même la vue qu'ils avaient de la fenêtre. Mais ce n'était pas possible. Je pestais même contre la vidéo. Et comme Tom me connaissait parfaitement bien, je l'entendis même décrire mon état actuel, c'est-à-dire, impatiente de voir Jade. Alors doucement, je le vis se rapprocher du berceau. Et enfin, je la vis… Qu'elle était jolie ! Si petite ! Mais tellement parfaite ! Elle dormait paisiblement, avec ma peluche de naissance. Je sentis des larmes couler d'elle-même alors que j'observais le nouveau membre de la famille. Tom tourna la caméra vers Fanny qui m'annonça la taille et le poids de Jade. Si peu ! Ohlala ! Elle devait être si fragile. Je sentais déjà un instinct protecteur monter en moi. Puis Tom tourna l'objectif vers la table de chevet où je vis une photo de moi et il expliqua que comme ça, j'étais là aussi. Puis toute la famille me salua et la vidéo s'arrêta.

Naturellement, je pleurais toutes les larmes de mon corps. Jade était tellement belle et j'avais déjà envie de la serrer dans mes bras. Mais malheureusement, je devrais encore attendre un peu. Jackson me tenait toujours la main alors que je revenais doucement sur Terre. Sans prévenir, je me serrais contre lui, cherchant un peu de réconfort qu'il me donna volontiers. J'entendis Nolwenn murmurer :

« Elle est vraiment mignonne. Tu dois être fière ? »

J'acquiesçais dans une sorte de gémissement.

« Allez, ma belle, ça va aller… » Me murmura Jackson à l'oreille.

« C'est juste que ça me fait bizarre, de tous les voir là ! Ca va aller… »

Tout en disant ça, j'ouvrais le deuxième message et observais les différentes photos. Forcément, l'une d'entres elles finit en fond d'écran. Je n'arrivais toujours pas à y croire, j'étais marraine. C'était dingue. Jackson me relâcha légèrement alors que Charlie me félicitait. Soudain, on vit Teresa entrer dans la cuisine, suivie de Chace, Max et Sara. On les salua et je séchais du mieux que je le pouvais mes larmes. Pfff, trop d'émotions pour moi… Il fallait que je pense à autre chose ! Alors, je me mis derrière les fourneaux, pour préparer le déjeuner. Bien entendu, tout le monde mangeait là… Bon, et bien alors, pomme de terre pour tout le monde avec du jambon ou quelque chose comme ça ! Quand Nolwenn parla de la vidéo, tout le monde me félicita une nouvelle fois. Je souriais encore plus ! Bon allez, fini la séquence émotion ! A table ! Jackson et Charlie devaient se mettre en route bientôt. Il ne fallait pas trop tarder. On mangea tout en discutant et vers 1h30, les deux jeunes hommes durent partir. Ils devaient passer à leur hôtel pour se changer et prendre une douche. Nolwenn et moi, on les raccompagna jusqu'à la porte. Je descendais avec Jackson jusqu'à sa voiture. Il me serra dans ses bras avant de m'embrasser comme il le faisait si bien. Je répondais à son baiser et fondis encore une fois. Quand on se sépara, je lui demandais :

« On se revoit quand ? »

« Demain soir, je passe te prendre. N'oublie pas que l'avion décolle à 7h20. Tu veux toujours y aller ? »

« Bien sûr que oui… » Affirmai-je. « Tu passes me prendre à quelle heure ? »

« Vers 5h30, ça te va ? »

« Parfait ! J'ai hâte…» Soupirai-je en souriant.

Je l'embrassais une nouvelle fois et il se laissa faire tout en répondant à mon baiser. OK ! Il devait vraiment partir. Sauf que je n'arrivais pas à le lâcher et que de toutes les façons, Charlie était toujours en train d'embrasser Nolwenn. Pourtant, ils devaient vraiment se mettre en route. Après un dernier baiser passionné, Jackson appela Charlie et ils montèrent en voiture. Nolwenn me rejoignit et on les regarda partir. Soudain, je sentis l'excitation monter de mes orteils jusqu'à mon cerveau. OMG ! Qu'est-ce que j'allais prendre ? Il fallait que je fasse ma valise… Enfin, j'avais encore toute l'après-midi le lendemain pour le faire, mais j'avais d'autre chose à faire. Non, il fallait que je commence maintenant. Sinon, je me connaissais je ne serais jamais prête…. D'autant plus que je devais par une autre phase : l'épilation, la manucure, se faire belle quoi ! Un minimum ! Pour l'instant, il fallait que je fasse un peu les boutiques. J'avais besoin de quelques petits trucs.

_« Toi, tu commences à stresser pour ce week-end ? » _Demanda Nolwenn.

_« Pourquoi stresser ? J'ai juste hâte d'y être… »_

_« Mouais… Tu stresses quoi ? » _

Je soupirais en acquiesçant. Elle me charria encore un peu mais je la coupais en lui énonçant mon programme. Elle m'affirma qu'elle venait avec moi mais quand attendant, il y avait la table à ranger. On retrouva Teresa et les autres qui ne se génèrent pas pour faire des commentaires sur les deux nouveaux couples. Ok ! Ne pas réagir ! Je me tournais vers Nolwenn qui haussa les épaules avant de monter dans sa chambre se préparer. Je la suivais après avec expliquer à Teresa qu'on allait faire quelques courses. Elle décida se joindre à nous, tout comme Sara. On se mit en route une demi-heure plus tard.

Etonnamment, l'après-midi passa très rapidement et le soir arriva tout aussi vite. J'avais fini toutes mes courses plus quelques achats compulsifs, genre un nouveau soutien gorge assorti à la culotte, une robe et des chaussures avec 9 cm de talons. Une fois à la maison, je montais dans ma cambre, sortant mon sac de court séjour. Je ne voulais pas perdre trop temps. Teresa vint m'aider et on peut discuter toutes les deux, comme on ne l'avait pas fait depuis un bout de temps. Elle me parla de Chace, des cours, de la semaine avec ses parents. Et moi, je lui racontais la semaine au ski, Jackson et de Jade. On passa deux bonnes heures à discuter ensemble. Ca faisait du bien de parler avec elle. Ca me manquait ! La soirée se passa entre filles, seulement toutes les trois comme au départ. On regarda un film tout en discutant. Puis vers minuit, on alla se coucher. J'envoyais un message à Jackson avant de fermer les yeux. Il ne tarda pas à répondre et je m'endormis, un sourire aux lèvres.

Le lendemain, après mon cours quotidien, je rentrais pour terminer ma préparation. Purée, le pire restait à faire. Heureusement ma mère m'avait appris à le faire, mais honnêtement, je détestais ça. L'épilation ! Qui aimait ça ? Qui avait eu l'idée saugrenue d'inventer ça ? Pfff ! Pour commencer, je profitais d'un bon bain chaud avant de me lancer. Allez, commençons par le plus simple : les jambes ! Et sans crier surtout !

…

…

…

La torture ! J'étais rouge de partout et j'avais beau mettre de la crème hydratante, ça ne changeait rien. Je n'avais plus qu'à attendre… Pour passer le temps, je me fis les ongles, devant mon PC et un nouvel épisode d'Esprits Criminels en fond. Ouf, je commençais à être moins rouge. Je jetais un coup d'œil vers l'heure : 3h45. Oups, il ne me restait plus longtemps. J'attendais que le vernis sèche avant de boucler ma valise. Valise que je n'arrivais pas à fermer, bien entendu. En même temps, je n'avais pas pris grand-chose : deux jeans, deux tops, un gilet, une robe, un pyjama, des sous vêtements, ma trousse de toilette, mon sèche cheveux, un lisseur, une paire de ballerines et une paire d'escarpins. Bon ok, ça faisait beaucoup en fait, mais je n'arrivais pas à me décider. Tant pis, ça fermerait quand même… Après dix minutes d'effort et l'aide de Nolwenn et de Teresa, la valise était fermée. Rester plus qu'à m'habiller. J'enfilais une petite jupe évasée bleu à pois blanc, un débardeur blanc, un foulard et des ballerines. Un petit coup de maquillage léger et un chignon rapide et voilà, j'étais prête. 17h15 ! Parfaitement dans les temps. Je descendis mes affaires et attendais patiemment (enfin, du moins j'essayais d'être patiente), assise dans le salon. Teresa et Nolwenn vinrent discuter avec moi, pour faire passer le temps. Quelques minutes plus tard, Jackson frappait à la porte. Je sautais sur mes pieds et allais le ouvrir en courant. J'avais l'air ridicule ? Et alors ? Il attendait sur le palier, un sourire sur les lèvres. Sans attendre, je lui sautais dans les bras et l'embrassais. Quand on se sépara, il me demanda :

« Tu es prête ? »

« Oui, Monsieur. »

« Donc, on y va ? »

« Hum… Oui, une minute. Tu attends là ? »

Je ne lui laissais même pas le temps de répondre. Je refermais la porte malgré moi et courais dans tous les sens à la recherche de mon sac à main. Je le remplissais des dernières choses utiles, genre un livre, portable et autres puis j'attrapais ma valise avant de saluer mes amies. Elles me regardaient toutes les deux faire en souriant. Je les serrais dans mes bras alors que Teresa me disait :

« Profite bien ! »

« Tu as tout ce qu'il faut ? Brosse à dents, culottes, … préservatifs ? » Me demanda Nolwenn.

Nolwenn et le tact ! Je rougissais légèrement tout en acquiesçant doucement. Oui, j'avais tout prévu, j'étais une grande fille maintenant… Je leur dis au revoir une dernière fois et partis rejoindre Jackson qui n'avait pas bougé du palier. Sans plus attendre, on se mit en route vers l'aéroport. Forcément, Jackson ne résista pas à me charrier en me disant :

« Je pensais que tu étais prête ? »

« Une femme se fait toujours attendre mon cher. »

Il ne répondit rien mais sourit tout en attrapant ma main. Je sentais que j'allais adorer ce week-end. Cela nous prit environ une trois quart d'heure pour aller jusque l'aéroport. Plus dix minutes pour trouver une place dans le parking. Plus qu'une heure avant de s'envoler pour LA. Une fois que la voiture fut garée, Jackson vida le coffre. En vrai gentleman, il porta sa valise et la mienne, alors qu'il me laissait mon sac à main et son sac à dos. Puis on prit la direction des portes d'embarquement. D'abord, il fallait s'enregistrer. Jackson prit les choses en main. Oh, putain, on était vraiment en classe Business ? Oh la vache ! Pfff, ça allait me faire bizarre de ne pas être en première… Nan, je plaisante ! Moi, j'avais une autre place dans l'avion… Bref, maintenant, il ne restait plus qu'à attendre. Jackson attrapa ma main et m'emmena vers un banc. Une fois à l'aise, il me demanda :

« Ca va ? Tu n'as pas peur de l'avion au moins ? »

« Tu rigoles ? J'adore ça… J'ai grandi dans un avion… » M'exclamai-je.

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui, mon père était pilote d'avion. Je montais même dans la cabine de pilotage quand j'étais plus petite. Avec mes frères et ma sœur, c'était chacun son tour. »

« Je croyais que ton père bossait dans une agence de voyage ? »

« Oui, maintenant, depuis qu'il ne peut plus piloter à cause de l'âge. Il a des problèmes de vues depuis cinq ou six ans et donc, c'est la retraite assurée. Un pilote ne porte pas de lunettes. »

« Et ta mère était hôtesse de l'air ? »

« Non, elle a toujours été esthéticienne… Ils se sont rencontrés quand ma mère lui ait tombé dans les bras à l'aéroport de Londres. Coup de foudre direct ! Mon père a failli raté son avion et c'était lui pilote… » Expliquai-je en rigolant.

Cette histoire, on la connaissait par cœur. On y avait droit à chaque réunion de famille. Jackson rigolait avec moi. Il me raconta à son tour que ses parents voyageaient aussi beaucoup à l'époque où ils s'étaient rencontrés. Le fait est qu'ils s'étaient croisés à plusieurs reprises mais que ce n'était qu'une fois qu'ils étaient revenus aux Etats-Unis qu'ils avaient commencé à s'intéresser l'un à l'autre. Comme quoi, le destin était tenace ! On discutait tellement bien à deux et on était tellement bien qu'on ne vit pas le temps passer et à 7h, notre avion était prêt à recevoir les passagers. Jackson attrapa les bagages qui étaient enregistrés en bagages à main et on monta dans l'avion. Ca me faisait toujours bizarre de prendre ces engins. J'avais tellement de souvenirs et j'aimais tellement ça ! Savoir qu'un oiseau d'acier pouvait traverser les océans et voler. On pouvait aller partout en peu de temps. C'était tout simplement génial. On trouva nos places et on s'installa rapidement. Le temps que les hôtesses fassent leur petite danse et on décolla.

Les trois heures de vol passèrent rapidement. Jackson s'endormit presque aussitôt et moi, j'eus le temps de voir deux films. On eut le droit à un petit repas une heure avant l'atterrissage. Quand on arriva à Los Angeles, on traversa main dans la main tout l'aéroport avant de sortir. Ouah, il était 10h 30 et il faisait toujours aussi chaud. Comme quoi, c'était vraiment un climat à part. Je n'avais jamais visité cette ville. Il fallait dire que j'étais plus restée sur la côté Est quand j'étais venue aux USA. J'avais beaucoup apprécié New York, mais je savais d'avance que ce n'était pas comparable à LA. Jackson héla un taxi et une fois à l'intérieur, il donna au chauffeur une adresse. Je ne savais absolument pas où on allait. Je me laissais faire. En même temps, je ne pouvais pas dire que je connaissais la ville. Tout ce que j'avais compris était qu'on se rendait à Pasadena. Je savais juste que c'était au Nord de Los Angeles. Je regardais le paysage défiler devant mes yeux, essayant de me repérer. J'étais perdue dans ma contemplation quand soudain, je sentis le bras de Jackson qui me rapprocha de lui. Je me lovais contre lui et continuais à regarder le paysage défiler sous mes yeux. C'était vraiment magnifique toutes ses lumières qui éclairaient les trottoirs. J'étais éblouie. C'était pas une grande ville pour rien. Autour de la voiture, il n'y quasiment que des buildings. Soudain, je vis le panneau indiquant qu'on venait d'entrer à Pasadena. Le chauffeur de taxi tourna à droite et quelques minutes plus tard, le taxi s'arrêtait devant une maison blanche avec un petit jardin. Jackson donna de l'argent au chauffeur puis descendit des la voiture avant de m'ouvrir la porte.

C'était magnifique ! Une petite maison avec un perron qui menait à la porte d'entrée. Jackson saisit ma main et m'emmena jusqu'à l'intérieur. Il y avait de lumière dans le salon et la télévision passait un vieux film. Sur ma droite, je distinguais une salle à manger avec un bar qui menait à la cuisine. Sur la gauche, c'était le salon avec une salle de jeu au fond et un immense balcon qui donnait sur un petit jardin. En face de moi, se trouvait un escalier en pierre qui montait à l'étage. Jackson posa les valises alors qu'il hurlait dans la maison :

« Ben ? T'es là ? »

« Ouep, dans le salon… »

« Tu pourrais bouger tes fesses et montrer que tu es bien élevé ? » Charria Jackson.

« Putain… »

Je l'entendis se lever du canapé en râlant et apparaître devant moi, vêtu seulement d'un caleçon et d'une robe de chambre à carreaux, complètement déformée et délavée. Il pestait encore alors que le spectacle que j'avais devant les yeux me fit rire. Il remarqua alors ma présence et me lança un sourire charmeur, sans pour autant se rhabiller. Il me dit avec une voix rauque :

« Salut… »

« Bonjour ! » Lançai-je, toujours en souriant.

« Dis donc, Jay, quand tu dis que tu reviens, tu pourrais au moins préciser que tu amènes une charmante jeune fille. Olivia, c'est ça ? La fille de l'accident ? » Reprit-il, toujours aussi dragueur.

« C'est bien ça… Ravie de te revoir ! »

« Tout le plaisir est pour moi ! »

« Ben ! » Coupa Jackson. « Liv, tu veux quelque chose ? »

« La même chose que toi… »

Il hocha de la tête et déposa les valises dans l'escalier avant de disparaître dans la cuisine, me laissant seule avec Ben, toujours aussi dévêtu. Je demandais :

« Ca t'arrive souvent de te promener à moitié nu ? »

« Tous les jours, mais je suis pas le pire, Jackson, lui, c'est pas qu'à moitié… »

« C'est pas vrai ? » Questionnais-je.

« Si, c'est vrai… Tout le temps, le soir…Il est bizarre comme gars… »

Je rigolais. Ok, y'avait des trucs que je ne voulais pas vraiment savoir. Jackson revint quelques instants plus tard avec deux bières. Il nous observa suspicieux et demanda de quoi on discutait. Ben lui raconta la conversation, ce qui fit rire Jackson. Ok, c'était vrai alors ? Non, je ne voulais pas savoir… Je prenais ma bière et suivais Jackson et Ben qui referma enfin sa robe de chambre. Il me faisait rire celui-là. On s'assit dans le canapé et on discuta un peu. Mais je devais reconnaître, je commençais à être un peu crevée. Il était seulement 11h30, mais je ne tenais plus. Je terminais ma bière et baillais malgré moi. J'aurais bien voulu tenir un peu plus, mais je n'y arrivais pas. Jackson le remarqua et me demanda :

« Tu veux aller coucher ? »

« Ouais, je crois que je suis morte… »

« Tu es morte alors que tu as deux supers beaux gosses avec toi ? T'es pas une fille normale toi ? »

« Ouais je sais, je dois avoir des problèmes de vue… »

« Dommage, c'était ta dernière chance… »

« Bref… » Coupa une nouvelle fois Jackson. « Viens, je vais te montrer la chambre. »

Je me levais et saluais Ben avant de suivre Jackson. En montant les escaliers, ce dernier me dit de ne pas faire attention à son ami, il était toujours comme ça. Moi, ça me faisait rire. En passant, il avait pris les valises. Une fois à l'étage, il me montra la salle de bain et enfin la chambre. C'était une chambre immense, avec une vue impressionnante sur la ville. Sur le mur était accroché un écran de TV et dans le coin en face de moi, se trouvaient deux guitares et un pouf. Le reste était aménagé comme tout autre chambre : un lit, une armoire, une commode et des dizaines de posters sur les murs. En plein milieu du lit, en revanche, un chat dormait paisiblement. Oh ! Il était trop chou. Jackson me dit :

« Je te présente Dean. Et ma chambre. Ca te va ? »

« Parfait… »

« Ok, bon alors, je vais prendre une douche rapidement. Tu n'as qu'à te mettre à l'aise ! »

Puis, il me laissa là, avec Dean. Je m'asseyais sur le lit et le caressais doucement. Il poussa un petit grognement avant de se mettre à ronronner. Mon chat me manquait. Je devais l'avouer. En attendant Jackson, je sortis ma trousse de toilette et me démaquillais. Puis, je me mis en pyjama composé d'un short à carreaux violets et blancs et d'un débardeur parme. Je me sentais un peu dénudée quand même, mais je n'avais jamais aimé dormir avec une tonne de vêtements sur moi. Ma sensation de nu fut encore plus prononcée quand Jackson revint, vêtu lui aussi d'un pyjama composé d'un caleçon et d'un T-shirt. Il avait les cheveux encore mouillés et son regard sur moi…. Woh ! Ok, Respire Olivia ! En fait, ce n'était plus possible… Avec un effort surhumain, je détournais enfin le regard et toussotais légèrement pour cacher mon trouble. Jackson tourna la tête également et dit :

« Hum, je te laisse ma chambre, je vais dans la chambre d'ami… »

J'avoue, j'aurais pu lui dire de rester, mais je ne savais pas du tout si c'était une bonne idée. J'avais un peu peur de ma réaction. Alors, j'acquiesçai simplement. Jackson s'approcha de moi et murmura :

« Bonne nuit, Liv ! Repose toi, demain va être une grosse journée. Je t'emmène visiter la ville. »

« Bonne nuit toi aussi Jake ! »

Là, à cet instant, on avait l'air totalement ridicules. On n'osait même pas se toucher. Pourtant, sans prévenir, Jackson m'enlaça et me serra contre lui, plaçant sa tête dans mon cou. Il me serra fort contre lui et on resta dans cette position pendant plusieurs minutes. Puis doucement, il desserra son étreinte et on resta front contre front. J'allais fondre, s'il continuer comme ça. Il était si tendre ! Je ne tiendrais plus… Pourtant, ce fut au tour de Jackson de se reprendre et de m'embrasser du bout des lèvres avant de murmurer un 'bonne nuit' et de prendre son chat. Puis il disparut, me laissant pantoise et disons-le frustrée. Mais je ne voulais pas que ça se passe comme ça. Je voulais que ça soit dans un moment parfait, avec une ambiance parfaite… Bon, ok, j'avais la trouille. Ca faisait longtemps, et j'avais peur d'être rouillée. Pourtant, il fallait que je surmonte ça… Sur ces pensées, j'allais me coucher dans ce lit qui bien entendu avait l'odeur de Jackson. Alors que je m'attendais à ne pas fermer de la nuit, je tombais de sommeil cinq minutes après m'être couchée. J'avais plus que hâte d'être demain…

* * *

_**Notes de l'auteure: Bon, j'espère que ça aura valu le coup d'attendre... Et si vous tenez encore un peu le coup, il va s'en passer dans le chapitre suivant... **_

_**Allez, ce soir, c'est review-party! **_

_**Bye**_

_**Firefly**_


	24. Chapter 23

_**Disclaimer: Toujours pareil, toujours la même phrase! **_

_**Chouette un nouveau chapitre à publier. J'avoue ça m'avait vraiment manqué le mois dernier de ne pas avoir le temps d'écrire et de publier. Mais là, ça va aller un peu mieux ! **_

_**Donc, voici la suite du petit séjour de nos amoureux à Los Angeles. **_

_**Merci à HardySabrina (bon, ok, j'avoue la tension sexuelle entre ces deux là devient presque insupportable...) et Naouko (oui, Nolwenn a certainement raison, mais bon, les allusions ne sont pas très discrètes, n'est-ce pas, Mlle Nao?)**_

* * *

_**Ely142: Oui, j'avoue, y'a eu quelques semaines d'affilé assez intenses mais bon, maintenant, j'ai le droit à un peu de répit. Je souffle enfin... **_

_**Ca avance doucement, c'est vrai, mais il faudrait peut-être passer à la vitesse supérieure. C'est pourquoi il faut lire ce nouveau !**_

* * *

_**Mofilie : Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire.**_

* * *

**Chapitre 23 : Une sacrée journée.**

Je me réveillais le lendemain matin sous la couverture de Jackson, qui se trouvait sur le lit de Jackson dans la chambre de Jackson avec le chat de Jackson au bout de mes pieds… Le chat était revenu ? Ah, encore un qui avait ses habitudes. M'étirant comme un félin, je jetais un coup d'œil au réveil. 8h30 ! Oh, qu'il était tôt, mais j'avais vraiment bien dormi… Bon maintenant, je faisais quoi ? Je me levais ? J'attendais un peu ? Non, en fait, j'en avais marre d'attendre. Alors, je me levais, attrapai un gilet que j'enfilai et me dirigeai vers les escaliers. Il n'y avait aucun son dans la maison, hormis, le bruit de la télévision dans le salon. Je suivais cette direction, ne sachant pas qui j'allais trouver. Sur le canapé, complètement affalé, se trouvait Ben qui prenait son petit déjeuner. Ouah, si je voulais un parfait exemple d'un homme dans toute sa splendeur, je n'avais qu'à observer le spectacle que j'avais devant les yeux : toujours le même caleçon et la même robe de chambre, mangeant des céréales dans un bol qui reposait sur son ventre… Et il s'en sortait pas mal, le Ben ! J'avais jamais réussi à le faire. Je m'approchais de lui et demandai :

« Rassure moi, à un moment donné, tu as bougé du canapé, quand même ? »

Ben se redressa rapidement, non sans oublier de récupérer son bol de céréales. Il n'en renversa même pas… Il me détailla de haut en bas avant de hausser les sourcils et de susurrer :

« Tiens, salut Beauté… Déjà debout ? Je te manquais ? »

« Ou pas… » Rétorquai-je en lui lançant un clin d'œil.

« Qu'elle est charmante ! Jay n'est pas encore debout… Tu veux que j'aille le réveiller ? »

« Non, laisse le un peu dormir, le pauvre, il est crevé avec le tournage…. »

Ben ne fixa intensément et le plus étrange était que je n'étais absolument pas perturbée. Je sentais qu'il plaisantait et ça me faisait rire. Il reprit :

« J'avoue que c'est quand même mieux de rester avec moi… »

« Ca t'arrive souvent de draguer la copine de ton ami ? »

« Bah, tu sais, on partage tout ! »

Je le dévisageais en prenant un air répugné. Mais il en avait de la répartie ! Il rigola à sa bêtise alors que je demandais plus sérieusement :

« Tu le connais depuis longtemps ? »

« 10 ans… Tu sais, si tu veux, j'ai tout plein de gros dossiers sur lui. Tu n'as qu'à demander ! »

« Mais j'en ai encore plus sur toi, Ben… » Affirma Jackson qui se tenait adossé à la porte du salon.

On se retourna en même temps, Ben et moi pour observer Jackson qui vint nous rejoindre. Il passa par-dessus le canapé aisément et s'assit à mes côtés, passant son bras sur mon épaule, d'une manière limite possessive. Jackson, jaloux ? J'aurais jamais cru ça. Il me serra contre lui avant de demander de quoi on parlait. Forcément Ben éluda la question, mais moi, je répondais le plus naturel possible que son meilleur ami était en train de me draguer. Heureusement, cela fit rire Jackson qui ne réagit pas. Puis il se leva et me demanda si j'avais petit déjeuné. Ah non ! Je n'avais pas mangé et je n'avais pas tellement faim. Pourtant, je me levais quand même et suivais mon petit ami dans la cuisine. Ben vint avec nous, et nettoya son bol. Pendant que Jackson préparait le petit déjeuner, on discuta tous les trois. Je l'aimais bien ce Ben, je le trouvais gentil et surtout grand déconneur. J'adorais ce type de personne ! Ca me faisait toujours marrer. D'ailleurs en y pensant bien, j'avais la plupart de mes amis qui étaient comme ça. Soudain, une phrase me marqua. Ben partait dans la journée pour aller rejoindre ses parents à San Francisco. Ce qui voulait dire que… OMG ! On serait vraiment TOUS seuls ! Je ne pouvais pas décrire ce qu'il se passa en moi à cet instant là : heureuse, pressée, stressée…Des tas d'images me traversaient l'esprit et Ben me coupa dans mes pensées en demandant :

« Vous faites quoi aujourd'hui ? »

« On visite LA, et ce soir, on va au concert… »

« Cool ! Tu l'emmènes où ? »

« Surprise ! » Rétorqua Jackson avec un sourire charmeur.

Oh ! J'avais hâte ! Sans plus attendre, on termina notre petit déjeuner avant de monter se préparer. Jackson me laissa la salle de bain tandis qu'il rangeait les tasses dans le lave-vaisselle. Je montais à l'étage et après avoir sélectionné quelques vêtements, je m'enfermais dans la pièce d'eau. Hop ! Direction la douche ! Je faisais aussi vite que possible, douche, maquillage et habillage… Je réussis même un nouveau record : 25 minutes. Je devenais meilleure de jour en jour. Quand je sortis de la salle de bain, je retournais dans la chambre où je retrouvais Jackson en train de préparer ses affaires. Je frappais légèrement à la porte ce qui le fit sursauter un peu. Quand il me vit, un sourire traversa son visage et il s'approcha de moi avant de me prendre dans ses bras et de dire :

« Ca va ? Tu as bien dormi ? »

« Super… Je suis en pleine forme. Et toi ? »

« A part le lit qui grince à chaque fois que tu fais un mouvement, ça va… » Je le coupais avec un petit baiser puis il reprit : « Tu es prête ? »

« Oui … »

« Donc, j'ai encore cinq minutes pour terminer de me préparer dans la salle de bain… »

Oh ! Il se moquait encore le méchant ! Je râlais un peu et lui, il en profita pour m'embrasser. Ok, ne pas céder, faire la tête, ne pas céder… Oh, et puis zut ! J'en avais trop envie. Je l'enlaçais en retour et répondais à son baiser. C'était trop bon ! Je me serrais encore plus contre lui. Ce petit désir qui montait en moi doucement mais sûrement depuis quelques temps s'intensifia encore. Si possible ! Encore et toujours plus. Et je sentais que Jackson devait ressentir cette même sensation. Ses mains commencèrent à naviguer dans mon dos, ce qui me fit frissonner. Plus, je voulais plus ! Pourtant, on se sépara quand la voix de Ben résonna dans toute la maison, pour nous informer qu'il s'en allait. Jackson lui souhaita un bon voyage et on entendit la porte se refermer. Pfff, ok… Bon allez, on se met en route… J'avais envie de découvrir LA. Je ne connaissais pas cette ville… Une de celles que je n'avais pas encore visité. Je déposais un dernier baiser sur les lèvres de Jackson avant de terminer ma préparation. J'attachais mes cheveux et préparer mon sac à main alors que Jackson disparaissait dans la salle de bain. Je profitais de cet instant pour m'asseoir un instant sur le lit, encore toute chose. J'avais les jambes qui tremblaient encore et mon cœur ne cessait de battre à toute vitesse. Trop d'émotions en trop peu de temps. Je ne savais plus gérer ça, moi…. Je fermais les yeux et tentais de retrouver mon calme.

Jackson revint quelques minutes plus tard. Il me demanda si on y allait et j'acquiesçai faiblement, encore toute chose. Il tendit la main vers moi et je l'attrapai puis on se mit en route. Jackson prit ses dernières affaires en passant, chapeau et lunettes de soleil, puis on descendit au garage. Un immense 4x4 noir aux vitres teintées nous attendait. Je montais devant sur le siège passager et Jackson démarra le moteur puis sortit de la pièce. Et là…. Il était même pas 10h et le soleil brillait déjà de mille feux, la chaleur avec. On était entourés d'autres maisons ou résidences, et les trottoirs étaient ornés de palmiers. On pourrait croire que ce qu'on voyait dans les films était cliché, mais en fait, non, c'était assez réaliste ! Jackson s'engouffra sur la route et nous emmena à travers la ville. Ok, maintenant, je comprenais pourquoi il conduisait ainsi. Tout le monde conduisait comme ça dans cette vile. C'était presque terrifiant. Mais, ils grillaient les feux rouges, tournaient sans clignotant tout en coupant la route. On se serait presque cru à Paris. Sauf qu'ici, les routes étaient plus larges. Jackson avait mis la radio en route. Honnêtement, je me serais presque crue dans un rêve. Tout était tellement cliché et j'adorais ça.

On roula encore quelques minutes, puis on arriva à une grande plage. Normal quoi pour LA ! Tout était couleur sable, avec l'océan, les vagues et les palmiers. On roulait les fenêtres grandes ouvertes, comme dans les films et honnêtement, j'étais à deux doigts de me lever et de hurler de toutes mes forces. Enfin, si seulement ça avait été possible. Dommage, que ce soit un 4x4 et pas une décapotable. Quoique, là, j'aurais trouvé le cliché limite… Alors que je m'attendais à ce qu'on s'arrête au bord de cette plage, on continua notre route. Il m'emmena un peu plus loin, dans une petite crique en bas d'une falaise. Jackson gara la voiture et m'invita à descendre. Il y avait peu de monde, juste quelques surfeurs et quelques personnes allongées sous le soleil. Des escaliers permettaient de descendre jusque sur la plage. Jackson s'empara de ma main et me fit prendre les marches. Pouvait-on rêver mieux ? Je ne pensais pas… Enfin, je n'avais pas encore découvert le reste de la journée, qui fut encore mieux, si possible.

On fit un tour au bord de l'eau pendant un petit moment. Puis, après ça, on remonta dans la voiture et on se dirigea vers Santa Monica. Omg ! C'était magnifique ! Une fête foraine avait pris place au bord de l'eau. Je suppliai Jackson d'aller y faire un tour, et au final, après quelques tours de manèges, on mangea sur place, que des cochonneries ! Chips, hot dogs, et plein d'autres choses terribles pour la ligne… On repartit ensuite avec la voiture pour faire ce que Jackson appelait le cœur des Anges, Hollywood Boulevard. On passa rapidement par Beverly Hills avec ces fameuses maisons de stars. En fait, j'adorais jouer les touristes. En général, je préférais éviter, et choisissais les petits recoins peu connus. Mais parfois, les espaces touristiques pouvaient avoir un certain attrait. Jackson me racontait des histoires sur les différentes maisons mais je soupçonnais qu'en fait, il en inventait la plupart. Puis finalement, on remonta l'allée des étoiles. Oh, Mon, Dieu, y'en avait tellement ! Je ne savais plus où donner de la tête. Et Jackson me suivait partout, tenant toujours ma main. Parfois, sur notre passage, je remarquais que certaines personnes se retournaient. Elles devaient reconnaître Jackson mais étonnamment, aucune d'entre elles ne l'arrêta pour lui demander une photo ou un autographe. Cependant, moi, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de prendre des photos. Tout était bon et tout y était passé. Je m'amusais à prendre Jackson en photo aussi, lui tout seul ou avec moi dessus. Ce que j'aimais le plus, c'était les photos qui surprenaient, pas posées, devant un truc connu. Jackson avait même réussi à me piquer l'appareil à un moment, et m'avait mitraillé. Je crois qu'on final, j'avais rempli la carte mémoire de l'appareil. Heureusement, j'étais une petite futée, j'en avais une de rechange.

On termina notre petite visite de la ville par Griffiths Park. Apparemment, c'était le lieu de passage obligé. Et en effet, je compris pourquoi quelques minutes plus tard. On monta une petite montagne par les chemins bétonnés. Quand on arriva en haut, c'était tout simplement magnifique. La colline dominait un immense parc et au loin, on voyait le fameux sigle 'Hollywood' en fond. Superbe ! J'aurais presque pu en avoir les larmes aux yeux. Pour la première fois de la journée, je jetais un coup d'œil à ma montre : 4h43. Alors qu'on partait s'asseoir sur un banc, tranquillement, je demandais :

« Il commence à quel heure le concert ? »

« 8h, on a encore un peu de temps. »

« Et c'est quoi, la suite du programme, Mr Rathbone ? »

« On va dîner… Je connais un petit resto pas loin de la salle de concert…. »

« On dîne à 5h de l'aprem ? »

Pour toute réponde, il me serra dans ses bras et m'embrassa sur le front. Il était trop mignon ! Il faut dire qu'on avait passé la moitié de la journée à s'embrasser. Je devais avoir une centaine de photos de nous en plein bouche-à-bouche. Et ça, c'était trop bon…Jackson semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Je lui demandais :

« Tu aimes bien cette ville ? »

« Y'a pire… Au moins, c'est pas paumé dans le fin fond du Minnesota ! Ca pourrait être pire… »

« Donc, tu n'aimes pas… »

« Je n'ai pas dit ça… Et toi, tu aimes bien ? »

« Ca dépend. Je pourrais m'y faire… Tu n'aimes pas la célébrité, n'est-ce pas ? » Affirmais-je en prenant une autre photo.

« Et toi ? »

« Tu esquives très mal les questions. Mais non, je ne souhaite pas spécialement être célèbre. Ce n'est pas mon objectif dans la vie… » Plaisantai-je.

« Je ne veux pas être célèbre, mais reconnu, c'est différent… »

Je l'observais un instant. Je le reconnaissais bien là. Jackson était différent des autres acteurs. Non pas que j'en connaisse beaucoup, mais il était du genre charitable, ouvert et surtout pas prise de tête. Le genre de personne qui donnait plus qu'il ne recevait… Un peu du genre de ceux que je connaissais. Je reprenais :

« Je vois ce que tu veux dire… »

« Vraiment ? »

« Plus ou moins ! Enfin, disons que je compare plus… J'ai des amis qui sont connus en quelque sorte et ils jouent trop avec ça… Ils font pleins de films chez eux ou dans les loges, c'est un truc de fou… »

« Tu connais des gens connus ? »

Je lui expliquais alors qu'un des mes amis d'enfance était bassiste dans un groupe de musique assez populaire en Angleterre : les McFly (NdA : désolé, un petit plaisir personnel…d'autant plus que ça aura une petite importance par la suite…). Bon, ok, ce n'était pas vraiment comparable, Jackson était plus réservé, mais d'un côté, je les voyais évoluer dans la sphère des gens connus alors je savais ce que c'était un peu… Bref, changeons de sujet ! Celui de ma rencontre avec McFly était trop vaste. On discuta encore un peu, des amis, de la famille, de notre vision de la vie qui n'était pas si éloignée… D'ailleurs, j'annonçais à Jackson :

« Tiens, au fait, j'ai ma sœur et deux de mes frères qui débarquent dans moins d'un mois maintenant… Ca va me faire bizarre de les revoir… Je repars avec eux après… »

Je me taisais d'un coup, réalisant un peu ce que je venais de dire. Un mois, et je quittais le Canada. Ca allait me faire bizarre. Mais encore plus, et avec Jackson ? Non…. Allez, Olive, on ne pense pas à ça… On profite et on ne pense pas ! Je réussis à me convaincre un peu et Jackson ne releva pas. D'ailleurs, il en profita aussi pour me dire que le tournage était bientôt fini. L'équipe devait restait disponible au cas où il faudrait tourner une scène supplémentaire. Ok, l'un dans l'autre, on n'était pas mieux. Moi avec la fin de mes cours dans un peu plus de deux semaines et lui qui arrêtait le tournage en même temps. Ok, non, ne plus y penser ! Inconsciemment, je me serrais contre Jackson qui m'enlaça en retour. OK, il fallait qu'on bouge. Les séquences émotion avant l'heure, ce n'était pas mon truc. Je me levais rapidement et intimais Jackson à faire de même. Sans réfléchir, j'attrapais sa main et on redescendit la colline afin de rejoindre la voiture. La suite du programme : retourner en ville et trouver une place avant d'aller dîner. Jackson conduisit lentement afin de me montrer une autre partie de la ville. C'était incroyable, une sorte de mélange entre banlieue et building comme seuls les Etats-Unis savaient le faire… On tourna un petit moment avant de trouver une place dans un parking.

Quand on sortit, je me retrouvais en face de la pancarte Universal Studios. Ok, là, j'avouais, c'était énorme. Jackson me rejoignit et m'expliqua que la salle de concert n'était pas loin. Il m'affirma aussi que les Studios étaient trop long à visiter pour le faire en une heure. Bon, tant pis ! Au moins, j'aurais des photos de la devanture… Puis il me dirigea vers une ruelle dans laquelle je distinguais un petit restaurant. Jackson m'expliqua que beaucoup de monde venait là quand on voulait être tranquille. Ok, c'était la classe, j'étais dans le secret des rois ! J'aimais bien ! Quand on entra dans le restaurant, il n'y avait pas grand monde. Il fallait dire qu'il n'était pas tard, environ 6h. Ca ne m'étonnait pas qu'il n'y ait pas grand monde. En même temps, comme ça, on mangea presque aussitôt. Des bonnes tranches de bœuf avec des frites et un verre de vin rouge… Le pied ! Jackson et moi discutâmes pendant tout le repas, toujours de tout et de rien. C'était vraiment sympathique. J'en aurais presque oublié le concert. Enfin, ça aurait pu être le cas sauf…

Omg ! Non, ce n'était pas possible ! Tout simplement pas possible, ça faisait limite trop d'un coup… Et pourtant, là, dans ce petit restaurant sans prétention venaient d'entrer Shannon Leto et Tomo Milicevic. Omg ! Omg ! Omg ! Omg ! Omg ! Omg ! Omg ! Omg ! Omg ! Et si Jared était le suivant, je devais réagir comment ? Omg ! Omg ! Omg ! Omg ! C'était le suivant, je le vis entrer dans le restaurant, avec des lunettes de soleil et sa casquette. Il commanda au bar avec son frère et son bassiste. Je n'en revenais pas… Et je ne savais pas quoi faire ! Je prenais mon courage à deux mains et aller les voir ? Ou je restais là à les fixer comme une imbécile ? Je tournais la tête vers Jackson qui me regardait en souriant. Il me demanda :

« Tu vas pas les voir ? »

« Je sais pas trop… Je veux pas déranger ! » Bafouillai-je.

« Ils vont pas te manger ! »

« Pfff, t'a rien trouvé de mieux. »

« Non, pas pour le moment…Allez ! Tu n'attends que ça ! » Insista Jackson.

« Tu me pousses vers d'autres hommes ? »

Ok, je me tais et j'agis ! Je me levais tout en fixant Jackson et prenais la direction du bar où se trouvaient les membres du groupe. OMG ! Je ne savais pas quoi leur dire ? Ils allaient me prendre pour une folle…. Bon ok, respirer normalement, ne pas bafouiller et …. Roh ! C'est pas vrai. Jared était encore mieux en vrai, en plus, il avait enlevé ses lunettes et je pouvais voir ces magnifiques yeux bleus. Ok, avoir l'air normale ! Facile, hein ? Ben non… Je me sentais ridicule d'aborder quelqu'un comme ça et en plus j'avais les mains moites et je transpirais de partout et non, je ne respirais plus…. Je n'étais vraiment pas à mon aise…. Pourtant, maintenant, je n'avais plus le choix. Je me trouvais comme une imbécile devant le bar fixer Jared et Shannon Leto. Ce qui ne leur échappa pas… Ce fut Shannon qui me vit en premier. Il tourna la tête vers moi suivi de peu par Jared qui me dit :

« Salut ! »

Je prenais une inspiration et bafouillais rapidement :

« Salut, écoutez, je ne veux pas vous déranger longtemps, mais franchement, vous êtes un groupe génial et surtout, restez comme vous êtes… »

Voilà, c'était dit ! Bon maintenant, je faisais quoi ? Je restais là comme une idiote ? ou je faisais demi tour ? Ou alors, je faisais semblant de commander quelque chose ? Heu quoique faire semblant de commander… Pas vraiment possible ! Bon alors, je le fais pour de vrai… Je ne voyais plus que ça… Alors ? Que prendre ? Tiens un verre de vin rouge… Pourquoi pas ? J'en commandais deux et attendais qu'on me serve… Je sentais non seulement le regard de Jackson sur moi, mais aussi celui de Jared. Je ne savais pas quoi faire…Malgré moi, mon regard se posa sur le groupe et je tombais sur les yeux de Shannon et de Jared qui me dévisageaient… Purée, aucune erreur, c'étaient bien deux frères. Oh la vache ! Les yeux bleus qu'ils avaient. Jared me demanda :

« Tu viens au concert ce soir ? »

J'acquiesçai comme une imbécile. Il dit timidement :

« Merci ! »

Et là, ….

« Bah, y'a pas de quoi ! Faut bien faire vivre les artistes… »

Et zut ! Moi et ma grande bouche ! Je ne la contrôlais jamais celle là…. Shannon rigola ainsi que le bassiste qui tourna la tête vers moi pour la première fois alors que Jared me regardait d'un air mystérieux. Je me reprenais rapidement :

« Enfin, ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire, ce que je dire, enfin réellement dire, c'est que si un artiste veut vivre de son art, il doit avoir la reconnaissance du public… Enfin, c'est ce que je pense, je ne connais pas la célébrité, enfin, je veux dire, ce milieu…. Enfin, hum … »

Ok, je me tais, avant de dire une grosse bêtise… Je prends mes deux verres de vin et je m'en vais… Pourtant, Jared me rappela :

« Tu t'appelles comment ? »

« Olivia ! »

« Eh bien, Olivia, tu as une vision très pointue de ce milieu…. »

« Merci ! » Répondis-je du tac au tac, ne voyant pas vraiment ce qu'il voulait dire …

Bon allez, je tente ma chance….

« Est-ce que à tout hasard, je pourrais prendre une photo avec vous ? »

Jared et Shannon acquiescèrent en même temps. Yeah ! Ca ça serait du souvenir ! Ok, alors, faire les choses dans le bonne ordre : ramener les verres à la table, demander à Jake de prendre la photo et ne pas oublier de sourire. Facile ! Pourtant, j'avais beau essayer de ne pas le montrer, j'étais toute tremblante d'avoir rencontré Jared et 30 seconds to Mars… Je n'en revenais pas ! C'était vraiment énorme ! Presque incroyable… Quand j'allais raconter ça à Nolwenn et Emy, elles n'allaient pas y croire… Mais heureusement, j'aurais ma photo… Bref, pour le moment, je titubais jusqu'à notre table et demandais à Jackson de venir prendre une photo. Il accepta et on repartit vers le groupe qui avait récupéré les plats. En nous voyant revenir, ils posèrent les sachets sur le comptoir et nous observèrent faire. Le plus naturellement possible (ce qui j'avoue n'était pas évident, j'avais des frissons dans tous le corps), je me mettais entre eux et prenais la pose comme je le pouvais. Oh Mon Dieu ! Jared se tenait à mes côtés et avait posé un bras sur mon épaule. Ne pas fondre sur place, ne pas baver et sourire. Jackson prit une première photo puis la doubla et la tripla même… Ouah ! Puis, je m'éloignais du groupe et retournais auprès de mon petit ami avant de dire :

« Merci pour tout ! A tout à l'heure au concert ! »

Quelle idiote ! Comme si j'allais le revoir pendant le concert…

« Merci à toi ! » Murmura Jared.

Puis les trois disparurent sans un mot en plus. Alors, là, je ne savais pas comment réagir. 1) hurler de joie 2) tomber dans les pommes 3) m'accrocher au cou de Jackson pour échapper aux deux premières réactions. Ouep, la 3) me semblait bien. Le groupe venait à peine de quitter le restaurant que je tombais dans les bras de Jackson encore chancelante, les jambes tremblantes si bien que je m'accrochais à lui… Je n'en revenais pas. J'étais si contente ! Le concert allait être encore meilleur maintenant. J'avais mes photos et je n'aurais pas à attendre à la sortie des loges pour avoir ce que je souhaitais. Jackson me serra en retour avec son petit sourire en coin. Qu'il était mignon ! Je l'adorais… Je l'embrassai du bout des lèvres d'un chaste baiser avant de saisir sa main et de l'emmener à notre table pour terminer notre repas. J'étais toujours sur mon petit nuage. Je mangeais presque machinalement sans vraiment savourer mon dîner. Je n'y arrivais pas. Je ne savais presque plus où j'étais… Pourtant la main de Jackson me ramena sur Terre, me signifiant qu'il était temps de se mettre en route. Il paya l'adition et sans plus attendre, on prit la direction de la salle de concert. Mais le top du top, c'était que nous avions des places numérotées. Donc pas besoin d'attendre à l'entrée avec tous les autres, on les dépassait ni plus ni moins.

Deux heures plus tard, on était dans la salle, assis à nos places, Jackson ne lâchant pas ma main. Décemment, je ne pouvais pas hurler, comme toutes les petites cruches dans la fosse. Le concert était tout simplement magnifique, je n'en attendais pas moins d'eux. Je les avais déjà vu deux ans auparavant, mais ce n'était pas la même chose, c'était lors d'un festival. Ici, même si la salle était immense, je retrouvais un côté intimiste, qui était limité dans un festival. Jackson me regardait faire, je le sentais. Il fallait dire que je chantais toutes les chansons du début à la fin. Bon ok, je les connaissais toutes par cœur, je les avais tellement entendues…. Puis arriva la partie acoustique, celle que je redoutais un peu. Il fallait dire que j'avais un drôle de relation avec ce groupe… Bref, passons, mais toujours est-il que certaines chansons étaient dures à entendre pour moi, encore plus en acoustique… Quand les premières notes de 'The Kill ' débutèrent, je me serrais machinalement contre Jackson. J'adorais cette chanson, mais elle me rappelait trop de souvenirs, que je ne voulais pas ressasser. Et comme à chaque fois, je sentis les larmes couler d'elles-mêmes le long de ma joue. Ne pouvant pas me parler sans hurler, Jackson me serra tout simplement contre lui, sa tête dans mon cou. La chanson s'arrêta et je repris mes esprits doucement… Ne voulant pas continuer à avoir de mauvaises idées, je chantais comme une folle sur la dernière chanson.

Eh, bien ! Ce n'était certes pas mon premier concert de 30 seconds to Mars, mais celui-là, je m'en souviendrais. Ne voulant pas me jeter à corps perdu dans la foule qui sortait de la salle, je restais un peu à la place, attendant que le flot passe. Je sentais toujours la main de Jackson dans la mienne et j'étais juste bien, sans penser à rien, les oreilles bourdonnantes. Sans réfléchir, je me rapprochais de lui et l'embrassais d'abord doucement puis d'un coup, un simple baiser se teinta d'une passion grandissante. Il m'attrapa par la taille et me ramena plus près de lui, si bien que je me retrouvais à moitié sur ses genoux. Je jouais machinalement avec ses cheveux, sans avoir réellement conscience de mes gestes alors que ses mains remontaient lentement dans mon dos. Woh, ok ! Stop ! Je me sentais chavirée, et même si cet état ne m'était pas arrivé depuis longtemps, je savais très bien comment cela pouvait finir. Je le savais depuis que l'avion avait décollé de Vancouver.

Je me séparais à contrecoeur de Jackson et l'intimais sans un mot de me suivre. On retourna sans problème jusque la voiture et toujours dans le silence, on reprit la direction de la maison. Je jetais un coup d'œil à l'heure : 10h57. Il n'était pas tard. Jackson roula avec précaution jusqu'à la maison et rentra la voiture dans le garage, le silence toujours aussi présent. Mais ce n'était pas un silence banal, comme s'il était en colère… Non, c'était autre chose. Une sorte de tension entre nous deux, assez difficile à contenir. On descendit de la voiture et remonta dans le salon. Une fois dans la pièce, Jackson brisa enfin le silence :

« Tu veux quelque chose à boire ou à manger ? »

J'acquiesçai doucement sans bouger de ma position, un piquet en plein milieu de la pièce. J'entendis Jackson me demander à nouveau :

« Tu veux quelque chose en particulier ? »

« Hum… Une bière, ça sera très bien, merci… » Murmurai-je.

Il acquiesça en souriant avant de disparaître à grandes enjambées dans la cuisine. Malgré moi, je relâchais le souffle que j'avais retenu sans m'en rendre compte. Je tentais de reprendre une respiration normale et me déplaçai dans le salon. Inconsciemment, je faisais le tour de la pièce, silencieuse. Le seul bruit distinct était la porte de frigo qui s'ouvrait et se refermait. Je passais devant les fenêtres avant d'arriver à une grande bibliothèque, juste à côté de la télé. Je lisais quelques noms de livres avant de continuer. De l'autre côté de l'écran se trouvait une autre armoire vitrée, cette fois ci remplie de DVD et autre CD. Ouah, il y avait là une sacrée collection. C'était impressionnant ! Des films récents, des titres que je ne connaissais même pas, mais surtout, des films anciens. J'étais fan du cinéma des années 30, l'âge d'or ! Toute une étagère leur était réservée… J'ouvrais sans bruit la porte vitrée et en sortit un : La Féline. J'observais la couverture avant de le remettre en place et d'en prendre un autre. C'était le paradis !

« Tu trouves ton bonheur ? » Demanda Jackson qui venait d'arriver derrière moi.

Je sursautais légèrement tout en me retournant vivement. Il se tenait juste à côté de moi, une bière dans chaque main. Il m'en donnait et buvait une gorgée dans l'autre. Je l'imitais avant de reprendre mon étude des DVD. J'adorais ça. Jackson m'observait et une couleur rouge teinta mes joues. Roh ! Jamais ça ne s'arrêterait ! Pour garder contenance, je sortis un autre boîtier et lisait le résumé, même si je le connaissais par cœur : 'Le facteur sonne toujours deux fois'. Un de mes préférés ! Jackson questionna :

« Tu connais ? »

« Oui… »

« Je ne te connaissais pas ce petit côté cinéphile ? »

« J'ai grandi avec ces films. Mon grand père en est fan. »

Je lui racontais alors que quand il était plus jeune, mon grand père maternel avait été ouvreur dans un cinéma. Depuis, il adorait les films, surtout les films noirs et quand le cinéma avait menacé de fermer, non seulement, il avait fait signé une pétition contre et avec quelques amis, ils avaient racheté ledit cinéma pour une bouchée de pain.

« Tu veux en regarder un ? »

« Pourquoi pas ? »

Je sélectionnai un DVD et le donnai à Jackson pour qu'il le mette en route. Pendant ce temps, je partais m'installer sur le canapé, un peu plus détendue. Mais ce fut de courte durée, car, quand il me serra contre lui après s'être installé, je ressentis à nouveau mon cœur battre à toute vitesse. Je tentais de rester concentrée sur le film, mais j'avoue, ce n'était pas évident du tout…. Je le connaissais par cœur, et dans ma tête, je disais chaque réplique. Je sentais que Jackson essayer aussi d'entrer dans le film, mais ce n'était pas évident. D'ailleurs, il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer au bout de vingt minutes :

« Vous me surprenez beaucoup, Mlle Delcroix… »

« Et encore, vous ne savez pas tout, Mr Rathbone… J'en encore quelques petits secrets tout aussi croustillant… » Répondis-je en tournant la tête vers lui.

On était si proche que nos nez se frôlaient presque. Je sentais sa respiration contre ma joue et mon rythme cardiaque s'accéléra encore un peu plus, … si possible… Le film semblait tout d'un coup sans grand intérêt. Jackson et moi nous fixions, une lueur éclatante dans les yeux. Et je n'arrivais pas à m'en détacher. Ma respiration devint saccadée. Ne pas fuir, ne pas détourner le regard, foncer et profiter ! Lentement, sans s'en rendre réellement compte, nos visages se rapprochèrent, nos nez se frôlant pour de bon. Jackson posa son front contre le mien et hésita un instant. J'en profitais pour franchir le dernier espace qui nous séparait. Mes lèvres se posèrent contre les siennes et doucement, un baiser débuta. D'abord tendre, il se transforma rapidement en quelque de chose de plus intense, de plus passionné… Comme dans la salle de concert, Jackson m'attrapa par la taille et me rapprocha de lui. Je me laissais faire, tout en essayant de ne pas rompre le baiser. Le film n'avait plus aucune importance. Les voix nous parvenaient comme un murmure lointain. A bout de souffle, on se sépara et on resta front contre front. Cependant, j'eus à peine le temps de reprendre ma respiration que Jackson m'embrassait à nouveau de bout des lèvres et éteignit en même temps l'écran et le lecteur. Puis d'un commun accord, sans un mot, on se leva et on monta l'escalier.

Une fois dans la chambre, on n'hésita pas longtemps avant de s'embrasser à nouveau. Au fond, je savais que ce moment arriverait tôt ou tard. Malgré tout, j'avais toujours une petite appréhension. Ca faisait tellement longtemps, mais j'en avais tellement envie. Cependant, je sentais une petite retenue de la part de Jackson, ce qui se confirma quelques secondes plus tard quand il arrêta de m'embrasser et me demanda d'une voix rauque :

« Tu es sûre ? »

Non, je n'étais pas sûre. Je suivais simplement mon instinct. J'en avais envie. Les mains sur ma taille, Jackson attendait une réponse. Je le trouvais trop mignon. Il ne voulait pas me brusquer et était capable d'attendre. Pour ne pas le faire patienter plus longtemps, je m'approchais de lui et l'embrassais à nouveau, réponse muette. Avidement, j'enroulais mes jambes autour de sa taille, désirant toujours plus de contact. Il ne lui en fallut pas plus de ma part. Il comprit immédiatement et n'hésita plus. Gentiment, il s'avança vers le lit où il me déposa avec tendresse. Le chat Dean qui avait trouvé une place dans le lit, grogna quand on empiéta sur son territoire et descendit du lit la tête haute avant de disparaître dans le couloir. Jackson et moi, on rigola en le voyant faire puis on recommença à s'embrasser de plus belle.

Jackson s'allongea au dessus de moi tout en m'embrassant encore et toujours, dans la nuque, sur le nez et ses mains se baladaient sur tout mon corps. Que de sensations exquises qui m'avaient tellement manquées ! Je me laissais faire incapable de réagir autrement qu'en respirant de manière saccadée. C'était comment dire ? …intense et agréable. Je ne me rendis même pas compte que mes vêtements avaient volé aux quatre coins de la chambre et ce ne fut que le contact de la peau nue de Jackson contre la mienne qui m'en fit prendre conscience. Il était toujours aussi tendre, ce qui ne faisait qu'augmenter ce désir qui me tiraillait. Ne résistant plus, je décidais de reprendre le contrôle et avec un petit mouvement de hanche, je me retrouvais au dessus de lui. J'entreprenais une douce torture, l'embrassant à mon tour dans le cou et descendit lentement vers son torse. Ses mains continuaient elles aussi leur caresse si agréable. Je devais avouer que j'adorais cette tendresse qu'il y avait entre nous. Je me sentais en sécurité dans ses bras et je n'avais plus peur de me montrer telle que j'étais vraiment. Pas de rôle à jouer !

Puis tout s'accéléra. Jackson reprit le contrôle et la suite, fut… comment dire ? magique et suprême. J'étais toujours étonnée de voir que deux corps pouvaient se mêler aussi parfaitement. La volupté s'emparait de nous d'une manière passionnée, presque sauvage. J'étais si bien. On était dans une entente parfaite, Jackson répondant à mes désirs et moi répondant aux siens. Un myriade d'émotions me parcoura sans prévenir, toutes plus intenses et plus violentes les unes que les autres. Puis d'un coup, une se fit plus violente que les autres et j'eus l'impression d'exploser de l'intérieur, livrée à cette force bestiale. Jackson me répondit par un soupir rauque.

Epuisés mais heureux, Jackson ne bougea pas et me fixa un instant avant de déposer un baiser au coin de mes lèvres. Je récupérais doucement mon souffle alors que Jackson s'allongeait à mes côtés. Un immense sourire s'étira sur mes lèvres et je me serrais sur son torse. Il me rapprocha encore plus de lui si possible, visiblement content aussi. En venant à Los Angeles, je m'attendais à ce moment, et maintenant, je n'en revenais pas … Je n'avais pas ressenti quelque chose comme ça depuis des années, et je pèse mes mots… Car oui, je le devais bien l'avouer, j'étais amoureuse de Jackson comme ça n'était pas arrivé depuis si longtemps. Ca me terrifiait un peu, mais j'étais tellement bien dans les bras de Jackson que je ne pouvais pas réfléchir à ça pour le moment. J'embrassais encore une fois mon petit ami du bout des lèvres, avant de tomber de sommeil, un immense sourire sur le visage…

* * *

_**Notes de l'auteur: Un long chapitre, n'est-ce pas? Mais je n'arrivais pas à le couper, c'était les suites logiques de la journée. **_

_**Une petite review, please? **_

_**A bientôt **_

_**Firefly**_


	25. Notes d'auteur

Juste une petite note d'auteur pour vous dire que je suis absolument désolée de ne pas avoir publié ces derniers temps. Avec la reprise des cours et le retour sur Lille, j'avoue humblement que je n'ai pas eu le temps d'écrire.

Je vous promets que cela va changer très rapidement! Je me remets officiellement à l'écriture!

Encore désolé pour cette absence de nouveaux chapitres...

Pleins de bisous!

Fire


	26. Chapter 24

_**Ah y est! Je suis enfin de retour! Je suis encore désolée pour la longue attente... A croire que ce n'est si évident d'être étudiante... J'avais presque oublié en fait! LOL! **_

_**La suite des aventures d'Olivia et de Jackson à Los Angeles! **_

_**Un grand merci à HardySabrina et Naouko, vous gérez les filles ! **_

_**Bonne lecture!**_

* * *

**Chapitre 24 : Confessions.**

Le lendemain matin, je me réveillais, étourdie par la nuit. La chambre était encore plongée dans le noir et je ne voyais rien. En revanche, je sentais le bras de Jackson qui me tenait serrer contre lui, son corps nu contre le mien et sa respiration paisible chatouillait ma nuque. J'étais bien dans cette position, et j'essayais de me rendormir, mais le sommeil avait disparu. Je tentais de me caler un peu plus confortablement en faisant le moins de gestes possibles, pour ne pas réveiller Jackson, mais … la première position n'allait pas, je testais une autre qui fut encore pire… En fait, le fond du problème était que je pouvais essayer n'importe quelle position, ça n'irait pas, tout simplement parce que je n'avais plus sommeil. Je soupirais légèrement et décidais de me lever pour ne pas réveiller Jackson. Je me dégageais doucement de son étreinte et affronta le froid sur mon corps…

Oh ! Purée j'avais oublié ce que c'était ! Le lendemain de nuits d'amour ! C'était comme si une tempête était passée dans la chambre : les oreillers avaient volé au quatre coin de la pièce, la couette pendait d'un côté du lit, couvrant à peine Jackson et je ne vous parle des vêtements. Et c'était justement mon problème à ce moment précis. Je ne trouvais plus mes affaires. Ca m'aurait aidé d'avoir une vision nocturne, parce ce que là, j'y allais à tâtons, me cognant dans la commode. Je me mordais la langue pour ne pas hurler de douleur… Ah tiens, ça, ça ressemble à une chemise, ça doit être celle de Jackson. Bon, c'était déjà ça… Mais toujours pas de culotte ! Alors, mon sac, il est où ? A côté de la télé. Refaire le chemin averse, ne pas se cogner encore une fois et atteindre la valise sans faire de bruit… OMG ! J'avais réussi. J'ouvrais et prenais le nécessaire avant de finalement sortir de la chambre.

Il n'y avait pas un bruit dans toute la maison, ce qui était appréciable. Je regardais l'heure sur mon portable. Tu m'étonnes que c'était le silence total. Il n'était que 8h… Roh ! Décidemment, je n'étais pas faite pour les grasses matinées. Je descendais doucement les escaliers et atterrissait dans la cuisine. Machinalement, je me préparais un café et retournais dans le salon, histoire de passer le temps devant la télé. Je zappais rapidement avant de trouver une émission de relooking de chiens… Ok ! On aura tout vu ! Nan, en fait, je change, c'est trop nul ! Tiens un reportage sur Twilight ! Quelle ironie ! Bon allez vendu … Je buvais mon café tranquillement, mon esprit divaguant sur la nuit ! Des images me revenaient avec précision, si bien que j'en rougissais presque… Mais je ne regrettais rien ! J'avais trop aimé ! Je voulais que ça recommence et vite, à la rigueur, je pourrais aller le réveiller… Nan, je n'oserais pas ! Mon dieu que ce n'était pas évident les lendemains d'une première nuit… Je l'avais oublié ça ! Et quand il allait se réveiller et voir que je n'étais plus dans le lit, il penserait quoi ? Mais je n'allais pas remonter ? Si ? Nan… Ok, je me tais, je ne pense plus à ça et je bois mon café tout en regardant Rob parler du rôle d'Edward… C'était assez étrange comme sensation de voir quelqu'un avec qui on avait passé les vacances à l'écran…

« Ca t'arrive parfois de dormir ? » Me demanda Jackson qui venait d'arriver dans la pièce.

Oups ! Nan j'avoue, je n'étais pas normale, ce n'était pas mon activité favorite. Depuis environ 6 ans, je n'aimais plus dormir… Etrangement, je répondais :

« Désolée… »

« C'est juste que ça fait bizarre de s'endormir avec une femme dans ses bras et de se réveiller dans un lit vide… »

« Pardon, mais je n'arrivais plus à me rendormir et je ne voulais pas te réveiller en bougeant dans tous les sens. Tu dormais si bien ! » M'expliquai-je.

« C'est pas grave, je te charrie… »

« T'es pas gentil… » Me plaignis-je.

Pour toute réponse, il m'embrassa dans le cou, ce qui me fit forcément frissonner. Puis il passa son bras autour de mon épaule avant de me demander :

« Tu as bien dormi quand même ? »

« Comme un bébé… Et toi ? »

« Très bien… »

Prise d'une soudaine envie, je l'embrassais sur la joue avant de me caler plus confortablement afin de regarder la télé. J'en profitais pour changer de chaîne, parce que ça ne m'intéressait absolument pas. Après tout, ce n'était pas comme si je connaissais pas les vrais acteurs, nan ? J'avais à peine posé ma tête sur l'épaule de Jackson que mon téléphone vibra. Je me redressais vivement et ouvrais le message. C'était Dougie, un ami, certainement l'un des plus anciens que j'avais. 20 ans d'amitié ! Qui fait mieux ? Il me félicitait pour ma nièce et voulait savoir quand je rentrais en France. Je répondais rapidement et verrouillais mon clavier. Cependant, Jackson eut le temps de voir mon fond d'écran. Il attrapa mon téléphone et essaya de voir la photo de lui qui faisait un câlin à Tidouroux. Je récupérais mon portable tant bien que mal, en me jetant limite sur lui alors qu'il me dévisageait en rigolant. Comme un gosse, il leva son bras en l'air, le portable au bout. Roh ! Mais c'est pas vrai…. Abandonnant facilement, je me remettais droite et soupirais :

« Pfff, t'es chiant ! »

« Tu as une photo de moi en fond d'écran sur ton téléphone ? » Demanda Jackson en rigolant.

« Oui, et alors ? » Rétorquai en croisant les bras pour bien montrer que je boudais.

Et puis en fait, non, je n'avais pas envie de bouder. A la place, je disais :

« Nan, mais en fait, il faut que je t'avoue un truc. Je suis une journaliste espionne, chargée d'infiltrer le casting de Twilight. Je devais me rapprocher des acteurs et tout. En fait, l'accident, ben, c'était pas un accident….Et maintenant, je constitue un dossier sur toi, d'où la photo. Mais en fait, tout ça, c'est juste parce que j'aime la célébrité. Je ne rêve que de ça…. »

Jackson me dévisageait avec son petit sourire en coin. Il déposa le portable sur la table et s'approcha de moi avant de déposer un baiser au coin de mes lèvres. Puis, il ajouta :

« Vraiment ? Alors c'est ça ? »

« Nan, mais attends, tu croyais quoi, que j'étais avec toi pour ta belle gueule. Nan, c'est pour ta célébrité. Tu vas me mener vers le haut et je deviendrais aussi célèbre que Paris Hilton. Ensemble, nous formerons un couple glamour, genre Brad Pitt et Angelina Jolie… Tu vois ? A deux, je sens qu'on peut prendre leur place. Parce qu'en fait, maintenant, le reportage infiltré sur les acteurs de Twilight, ça ne m'intéresse plus. Je veux être une star…»

« Alors, tu vises très haut ? » Rétorqua-t-il en déposant un autre baiser dans mon cou.

Je frissonnais avant de continuer :

« Je veux tout… La gloire, sans bouger le petit doigt, l'argent sans travailler… Bon à part que si je veux ressembler à Angie, faut que je me teigne en brune… Là, j'avoue…. Oh et puis, il faut toute une tribu de gosses…. »

« Une tribu ? Va falloir de l'entraînement, alors ! » Susurra Jackson en déposant un baiser sur la bouche.

Une autre baiser du bout des lèvres ! Ok, je me tais…. Jackson n'hésita pas trop longtemps et m'allongea sur le canapé. C'était reparti ! Il ne fallut pas longtemps à mon corps pour réagir. Alors qu'il m'embrassait le cou, je murmurais :

« Nan, mais je parlais d'adopter une tribu… »

« Y'en a quand même quelques-uns qui sont naturels… Si tu veux vraiment prendre la place d'Angie, faut des enfants naturels. Et il faut de la pratique… »

« Beaucoup de pratique ? » Articulais-je alors que les mains de Jackson déboutonnaient la chemise.

« Beaucoup de pratique ! » Affirma-t-il…

…

…

…

Omg ! La deuxième fois…. Encore mieux que la première…..Honnêtement, on avait pas besoin de pratique… Et non, je ne me vante pas ! Mais franchement ! Juste waouh quoi ! Jackson était encore allongé sur moi, son poids étant infiniment agréable. Le canapé, quoi ! Heureusement qu'on était seuls quand même ! Bon à part le chat, qui était apparu à un moment donné, juste le temps de boire…. Jackson m'embrassa une dernière fois avant de se relever et de récupérer son caleçon. Je faisais de même avec ma culotte et la chemise de mon petit ami. Ok, j'étais trempée de sueur… J'avais besoin d'une bonne douche. Je le signalais à Jackson et montais dans la salle de bain. Oh oui ! Une bonne douche ! Ca faisait trop du bien… Je laissais l'eau chaude couler sur moi….Je me dépêchais quand même car maintenant, j'avais faim… Je me séchais et m'habillais rapidement. Je ne pris même pas le de me coiffer correctement, attachant mes cheveux encore mouillés. Puis je descendais les escaliers afin de rejoindre Jackson.

Quand je me retrouvais dans le salon, il n'y avait aucun signe de mon petit ami. Je le cherchais un peu avant de le retrouver sur le balcon, une cigarette entre les doigts. J'allais le rejoindre mais sur mon chemin, juste entre la cuisine et la salle à manger, à proximité du balcon où se trouvait Jackson, je vis un piano _**(1).**_ C'était la tentation faisait juste un bail que je n'avais pas joué et en voyant l'instrument, je ne pus résister. Comme si l'objet allait s'enfuir, je m'en approchais à petits pas. Lentement, une main avancée, j'effleurais le piano du bout des doigts, un frisson me parcourant déjà. Puis toujours aussi doucement, je m'asseyais sur le banc et soulevais le capot avant de frôler les touches. Ouah ! Je ne pouvais pas résister. Je plaçais mes doigts sur les touches et entamais le premier morceau qui me passait par la tête : le thème de Pirates de Caraïbes. Et comme à chaque fois la musique me transporta. Mes mains glissaient sur le piano, propageant les sons dans toute la pièce. Comme à chaque fois, plus rien ne comptait quand je jouais du piano, c'était libérateur. J'entrouvrais les yeux pour me rendre compte que Jackson était rentré et me fixait, le regard ébahi. Je l'observais en retour en murmurant :

« Désolé, je n'ai pas pu résister… »

« C'est bien ce que je dis, pleine de surprises ! Ca fait longtemps que tu joues du piano ? »

« Depuis que j'ai 6 ans à peu près … C'était obligatoire à la maison. Ma mère voulait qu'on ait un côté artistique et pour mon père, il fallait qu'on fasse du sport. Résultat : le mercredi, c'était danse et le samedi c'était piano… »

« Ok… Moi, j'ai grandi une guitare à la main. Ca doit faire autant de temps que toi que j'en joue… Mais ne t'arrêtes pas, continue de jouer. J'adore le son du piano ! »

Ne me faisant pas prier plus longtemps, j'entamais un autre morceau que j'adorais : vous connaissez le film Orgueil et Préjugé, la chanson de Mrs Darcy ! Classique, mais tellement beau. Rempli d'émotion ! Je me laissais transporter par la musique et jouais avec passion. Je terminais le morceau avec émotions puis tournais mon regard vers Jackson, qui avait une étincelle dans les yeux que je n'arrivais pas à définir. Mais elle était tellement intense que je l'embrassais passionnément avant de murmurer contre sa bouche que j'avais faim. Il acquiesça et je refermais le piano. Ensemble, on alla dans la cuisine à la recherche de quelque chose à grignoter. Je trouvais les céréales de Ben dans l'armoire. Je pris le paquet et remplis deux bols avec un peu de lait. J'en donnais un à Jackson avant d'engloutir le deuxième. J'avais vraiment très faim. Cependant, je réussi à garder quelques céréales et à sortir sur la terrasse. Ouah, il faisait déjà chaud ! Je m'asseyais sur une des chaises en bois et Jackson se posa en face de moi, après avoir ramené le café et des tasses. Purée j'avais mangé trop vite ! Ma conscience me fit signe de ralentir mon coup de cuillère et pour se faire, je servais le café. Puis on discuta un peu. On reparla du concert que Jackson avait apprécié, même si ce n'était pas son genre de musique à la base. Je sentais le soleil sur ma peau pendant la discussion, qui me réchauffait toujours un peu plus. J'étais bien, à ce moment là… Juste Jackson, le soleil et moi !

Soudain, la conversation prit une nouvelle tournure et devint encore plus personnelle. Je ne m'y attendais pas et la laissais venir malgré moi… Jackson me parla de son expérience au lycée, comme quoi, il était le farceur de l'école, surtout avec ses amis. Tout le monde l'aimait bien. Ils étaient une bande de trois amis avec Ben et un autre, un certain Mark. Il me raconta :

« En fait, avec Ben, on était vraiment les petits comiques et Mark, eh bien, disons que c'était le plus mignon de la bande… On faisait toutes les conneries ensemble. Mais je peux pas vraiment dire que j'en garde un bon souvenir. C'est vrai, c'était cool, mais on était pas parmi les gens populaires… »

« La popularité ne fait pas tout… » Affirmai-je.

« Je sais bien, et ce n'était pas ce qui m'intéressait. Loin de là. J'avais ma bande de pote et basta… Nan, mais en fait, ce que j'ai pas du tout aimé, c'était ma première copine… Purée, je m'en souviendrais toute ma vie de celle là… »

« Pourquoi ? »

Honnêtement, je ne pense pas que ça pouvait être pire que moi… Il continua :

« On est restés ensemble environ 6 mois… Puis, un joue, elle m'annonce qu'elle préfère rompre parce qu'à la base, si elle sortait avec moi, c'était pour se rapprocher de Mark, mais au final, elle était en train de craquer pour moi et ça ne collait pas avec son plan… Pour la première petite amie sérieuse, ça fait un choc quand elle te sort sans aucune émotion… »

Jackson s'arrêta un instant pour boire une gorgée de café. Puis il tourna la tête pour regarder le paysage. Je savais qu'en toute logique, c'était à mon tour de lui raconter mon histoire. Vous savez, c'était ce genre de moments intimes où on apprenait à se connaître encore mieux. Je trouvais ça assez important dans une relation d'en apprendre plus sur le passé de l'autre. Jackson ne disait plus rien et avait le regard perdu dans le vide. Moi, j'étais perdue dans mes pensées, je me rappelais de ma période lycée. Soudain prise d'une envie, je la lui racontais :

« Moi, j'ai bien aimé cette période. Pareil, j'avais une bonne bande de pote et tout… Enfin, à part… hum… »

Je m'arrêtais, ayant toujours du mal à parler de ça. Jackson m'observait sans rien dire, comme s'il attendait la suite, mais ne m'obligeait en rien à continuer. Pourtant avec le temps, j'arrivais de mieux en mieux à en parler. Prenant ma respiration, je narrais :

« En fait, au lycée, j'ai rencontré mon premier petit ami aussi. On s'est mis ensemble quasiment dès le début du lycée. Je suis restée un an et demi avec lui. On était bien, on sortait avec la bande de pote et tout. On a même réussi à passer le cap des vacances. Enfin, presque… Il est revenu au lycée, mais il avait complètement changé. A partir de ce moment là, on passait notre temps à se disputer. Tout était bon. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi et je n'ai pas cherché à comprendre non plus…. »

Je m'arrêtais un instant le temps de reprendre ma respiration. Je n'aimais pas raconter cette histoire, mais en discuter avec Jackson me faisait du bien. Il ne disait rien et écoutait simplement. Je repris :

« J'ai essayé de tenir et de rester avec lui, même si ça devenait très dur. Puis, un jour, j'ai craqué et j'ai rompu avec lui, parce que ça devenait invivable et qu'on s'engueulait tout le temps. En plus, il déconnait totalement. Et ça a continué même après la rupture. Il venait de moins en moins en cours jusqu'à ne plus venir du tout. On a compris pourquoi trop tard. Il avait …. Franchi le pas… Il s'était … suicidé (je butais toujours sur ce mot). Ca a été un véritable choc pour tout le monde. Les réactions ont été différentes cependant. »

Jackson avait inconsciemment saisi ma main et la serrait de manière réconfortante. Je soufflais un peu et tournais le regard vers un point invisible. Je continuais :

« J'ai très mal réagi me sentant coupable et tout. Je ne mangeais plus, je ne dormais plus, d'où mes insomnies d'ailleurs. Seul signe restant de cette période. Heureusement, ma mère a réagi très vite et une semaine après, je me retrouvais chez le psy qui me diagnostiquait un début de dépression. Pendant 4 mois, je la voyais toutes les semaines. »

Je fis une petite pause, le temps de boire une gorgée de café puis je continuais :

« Puis, j'ai compris que ce n'était pas ma faute. Que je n'aurais rien pu faire et qu'en fin de compte, il avait été égoïste. Par contre, je ne me sentais pas la force de retourner dans le même lycée après la fin de l'année. Alors, j'ai demandé à mes parents si je ne pouvais pas bougé. Ils m'ont proposé d'aller chez ma grand-mère anglaise, mais j'avais une autre idée en tête. En fait, Dougie m'avait proposé de venir habiter avec le groupe, McFly, tu sais je t'en ai parlé, bref, avec eux et Giovanna. Mes parents ont du mal à accepter, mais j'ai tellement insisté avec les gars et Gio et tout en précisant que je me sentirais mieux chez eux, avec des jeunes, ils ont dit oui. »

Jackson m'écoutait toujours attentivement et je pouvais voir qu'il ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir. Je le comprenais, ce n'était pas une position facile, personne ne sait jamais quoi dire. En souriant face à mes souvenirs de cette année là, je conclus :

« Et en fait, ça a été une année géniale avec les gars. Je me suis amusée comme jamais, sans mes frangins, sans ma famille… Juste avec des potes qui ont réussi à me changer les idées avec toutes leurs conneries… J'habitais avec Giovanna et maintenant, je la considère comme ma grande sœur. Je me souviens, un jour, je ne sais pas comment ils ont fait, mais ils m'ont trouvé une épave de voiture et une batte de base-ball et ils m'ont dit 'Lâche toi'. »

« Ne me dis pas que tu as explosé la voiture avec la batte ? » Demanda Jackson, qui avait soudain retrouvé sa voix.

« Ok, je ne te le dis pas, alors… Mais tu n'imagines pas, ça m'a fait un bien fou. Je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi libérée. Et ça a été comme ça toute l'année. »

« Tu aimes voyager, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Toi aussi, non ? »

On acquiesça en même temps et la conversation changea encore, cette fois, destination voyage. On se raconta tous les différents qu'on avait visité. On se rendit même compte qu'on était au Brésil en même temps, dans la même ville et presque au même endroit. Au final, il passait autant de temps que moi dans un avion. Ma seconde maison était l'aéroport. Voir tous ces gens courir dans les sens, par peur de rater l'avion ou de se tromper de porte d'embarquement. Alors que j'arrivais à m'endormir en attendant l'avion… Jackson avait la même sensation. Il aimait les avions. C'était sympa de pouvoir partager ça… En général, les gens n'aiment pas ces engins. On continua à bavarder à deux si bien que le temps passa sans qu'on s'en rende compte. On était bien, sous le soleil de LA, une tasse de café à la main. Que demander de plus ?

Pourtant, il fallait bien rentrer. Demain j'avais cours et je ne pouvais pas manquer la dernière ligne droite. Bientôt les exams, la fin des cours donc et tout…. Ouep et tout le reste ! Ne pas pensez à ça pour le moment… Surtout pas, je me l'étais déjà ordonnée, stupide moi qui ne m'écoutais pas (vous suivez ?) ! D'un commun accord, Jackson et moi rentrâmes à l'intérieur, histoire de ranger les affaires. On décollait à 16h45. En sachant qu'il était presque 13h30, il fallait encore manger un morceau. OMG ! Je n'avais pas envie de repartir, le week-end avait été tellement magnifique et ok, je l'avoue, j'aimais bien LA. C'était un monde à part certes, mais j'appréciais… Je me trouvais maintenant dans la chambre, devant ma valise quasiment finie et le regard dans le vide. Je soupirais bruyamment quand j'entendis la voix de Jackson me demander :

« Ca va ? Tu t'en sors ? »

J'acquiesçai sans réellement me retourner. Je le sentis avancer dans la chambre et venir se placer derrière moi. Puis sans prévenir, il m'enlaça et cala sa tête dans mon cou. Il me serra fort contre lui et murmurais :

« Ca t'a plu ce week-end ? »

« Bien sûr, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? J'ai adoré… du début jusque la fin ! Merci, monsieur ! »

« Mais de rien… » Répliqua-t-il avant de m'embrasser, juste derrière l'oreille.

Je n'en revenais pas, je fondais à chaque fois. Surtout à cet endroit là, c'était le frisson assuré. Et il le savait. Pour reprendre contenance, je demandais :

« On fait quoi maintenant ? »

« On termine de ranger les valises et après je t'emmène faire un dernier tour du quartier, histoire de manger un morceau avant de partir pour l'aéroport. Ca te va, comme programme ? »

« Nickel ! » M'enthousiasmai-je.

Et effectivement, une fois que les valises étaient prêtes et descendues dans le hall, Jackson m'emmena à l'extérieur, histoire de faire une petite marche à pied. Sur la route, on trouva un petit resto chinois avec des plats à emporter. On prit de quoi tenir la route puis on continua notre petite ballade, main dans la main avant de trouver un parc. On ne tarda pas à trouver un banc sur lequel on put manger tranquillement. On discuta encore un peu, de la famille, des amis, de nos passions. Les trucs basiques, mais tellement pratiques pour en apprendre un peu plus sur l'autre. Jackson jetait de temps à temps un coup d'œil à sa montre, pour ne pas être en retard. J'avoue, je n'avais pas spécialement envie de repartir. Après le repas, on fit un tour rapide dans le parc avant de reprendre la direction de la maison. En chemin, Jackson appela un taxi afin de pouvoir se rendre à l'aéroport. Le temps passait vraiment vite quand on s'amusait. Il était déjà 3h15 et en sachant qu'il fallait une demi heure pour aller à l'aéroport, il ne fallait plus tarder.

On était à peine arriver à la maison qu'un taxi se gara au bord du trottoir. On eut le temps de prendre nos bagages : direction LAX _**(2)**_ ! Au départ, on roula bien, mais dès qu'on se rapprocha de l'aéroport, les bouchons commencèrent à se former. Purée, je n'aimais pas ça… Au lieu d'arriver avec un peu d'avance, on allait devoir courir une fois sur place, je le sentais… Et je n'avais pas tort. On n'allait pas s'en sortir. Le temps passait et il était 4h passées. Soudain, on comprit pourquoi ça n'avançait plus. On se retrouva sur une file avec un accident sur la gauche… Finalement, c'était partout pareil. Par un quelconque miracle, on arriva à l'enregistrement juste à temps. Le comptoir était sur le point de fermer mais on réussit à passer de justesse, avec un regard noir de la part de l'employé. Sans en tenir compte, on se dirigea vers les contrôles. Pfff, on l'avait fait, on était sur le point d'embarquer.

Dix minutes plus tard, on était dans l'avion, assis à notre place, un cocktail à la main (nan, la dernière partie n'est pas vraie…). Les hôtesses ne tardèrent pas à nous montrer les gestes de survie et sans plus attendre l'avion décolla. Je ne sus pas dire pourquoi mais dès qu'on fut dans les airs, ma tête se fit lourde et elle tomba doucement sur l'épaule de Jackson jusqu'à ce que je tombe dans un profond sommeil. Je ne vis rien du voyage, je n'entendis rien, perdue dans mes rêves. Mon esprit divaguait encore sur le week-end qui venait de se passer. Toutes les images me revenaient en mémoire. J'arrivais au meilleur moment de mon rêve quand soudain, j'entendis la voix de Jackson, lointaine :

« Liv, réveille toi ! »

Une main sur ma joue, une douce caresse, j'ouvrais les yeux doucement, éblouie par la lumière et mon regard tomba sur Jackson qui ajouta :

« On va bientôt atterrir, il faut remettre ta ceinture… »

Je m'étirais légèrement et bouclais ma ceinture. L'avion entama sa descente avant de finalement se poser sur la piste après quelques rebonds saccadés. Le commandant de bord nous salua et les hôtesses ouvrirent les portes. Après avoir récupéré nos bagages, on descendit et traversa l'aéroport de Vancouver, main dans la main, vers le parking. La voiture était toujours là. Jackson prit le volant et démarra. Sur ma place de passager, j'essayais de ne pas être triste par rapport à la fin de ces deux jours. Nan, je n'étais pas triste, il y en aurait plein d'autres, pas vrai ? Bon peut-être pas tout de suite, mais bon…. Je soupirais et attrapais la main de Jackson qui se trouvait sur le levier de vitesse. Il me jeta un coup d'œil et me sourit avant de reporter son attention sur la route.

J'aurais voulu que le trajet dure un peu plus longtemps mais même si Jackson faisait les limitations de vitesse et s'arrêtait à tous les feus rouges, on arriva finalement devant la maison. Il coupa le contact et sans un mot, il m'aida à monter la valise. OK, et maintenant ?... On se regarde comme des malheureux ? Sans savoir quoi se dire ? Roh, pitié… Non, pas ça ! Jamais passé le cap d'ado boutonneuse en amour, non ? … Bon ok, apparemment, c'était le cas… Aucun mot ne sortait de nos bouches. On se dévisageait juste, Jackson me tenant la main, l'autre portant encore mon bagage. Bon, allez, on se lance et on dit quelque chose d'intelligent. Je prenais une inspiration et disais :

« Merci pour ce week-end, vraiment, merci beaucoup… »

« De rien ! C'était vraiment un excellent moment ! »

Ok, bon, ça, c'était fait. Purée, après tout ce qu'il s'était passé ces deux jours, je pensais vraiment qu'on aurait franchi ce stade. Mais non ! Bon ok, ajouter autre chose :

« Tu restes dormir ici ? »

Jackson me sourit légèrement et baissa la tête avant de dire :

« J'aimerais bien, mais demain, je travaille. Je dois être sur le tournage à 6h. Je ne veux pas te réveiller. »

« Ah, … ok ! Tu travailles toute la journée ? »

« Malheureusement oui. C'est la dernière ligne droite et faut accélérer le mouvement si on veut être dans les temps…. Plus que deux semaines de folie. » Il fit une petite pause, le temps de réfléchir et demanda : « Mais au fait, si tu veux, tu peux venir me rejoindre sur le tournage ! Avec Nolwenn si tu veux ! »

J'allais dire que j'étais d'accord, mais une petite voix dans ma tête me rappela certains rendez-vous que j'avais avec des camarades de classe afin de finir les dossiers. Roh ! J'aurais préféré aller sur le tournage, mais bon… Fallait bien que je sois un peu responsable, non ? Je baissais la tête et murmurais :

« Ca aurait avec plaisir, mais je ne sais pas quand je pourrais venir. Faut que je bosse pour les cours. J'ai les exams qui approchent. Sinon, je peux passer te voir à l'hôtel… »

« Ca peut se faire, en effet. » Répliqua Jackson d'une voix déjà plus enjouée.

« Ok, je te tiens au courant. Je t'appelle pour te dire quand on peut se voir. On y verra plus clair… »

« Ca marche ! »

« Tu veux pas rester un peu ? »

« Si je reste, je sais pas si j'arriverais à repartir… » Plaisanta-t-il.

« Mouais, t'en as marre de moi en fait ? » Narguais-je.

Jackson fit la moue un instant avant de me serrer dans ses bras très fort. Il murmura dans mes cheveux :

« J'en ai pas marre de toi. Où vas-tu chercher ça ? Franchement ! C'est juste que … je ne peux pas te résister… Et si j'entre avec toi, je ne sais pas quand je ressortirais ! »

Je frissonnais. Ok, drôle d'aveu, mais je le prenais avec plaisir… Je me dégageais légèrement de son étreinte et le fixais droit dans les yeux, tout en repoussant une mèche de son front avant d'ajouter :

« T'es trop chou… Moi aussi je … (je me stoppais net dans mes paroles avant de dire rapidement) tiens à toi… Allez, je te retiens pas plus longtemps ! On se voit bientôt ! »

Jackson me dévisagea un instant, mais je ne lui laissais pas le temps de répondre. Je l'embrassais langoureusement. Il ne mit pas longtemps à me répondre et on resta lèvre contre lèvre, dans un baiser passionné pendant quelques minutes. Puis quand on se sépara, je lui murmurais un 'au revoir' timide. Il déposa un autre baiser du bout des lèvres et me salua à son tour avant de disparaître dans sa voiture, non sans un dernier regard. Je restais là, pantoise, sur le perron, regardant le véhicule s'éclipser au détour d'une rue. Soudain, je repensais ce que j'avais failli dire. Mais je ne me sentais pas encore prête pour ça. Bref, le week-end était bel et bien fini et je ne revoyais pas Jackson avant je ne sais quand. Roh ! Le cœur un peu lourd, je récupérais ma valise et entrais dans la maison.

Une fois à l'intérieur, je retrouvais Nolwenn et Teresa assises dans le salon devant la télé. Je déposai mon bagage dans l'entrée et allai les rejoindre. Nolwenn fut la première à dire :

« Ah bah, enfin, on croyait que tu allais dormir sur le perron. Ah ! Jackson travaille demain ? Charlie aussi est reparti. Alors ce week-end ? »

« Nol, laisse-la un peu respirer, la pauvre… » Coupa Teresa.

« Oui, mais je veux tout savoir. » Se plaignit mon amie.

Je souriais malgré moi. Ouep, toujours égale à elle-même ! J'aurais bien voulu leur raconter, mais je ne savais pas par où commencer. Il y avait tellement de choses à dire. Teresa et Nolwenn m'observèrent un instant et cette dernière questionna :

« Ca va pas ? »

« Si, si, ça va… Juste un peu fatiguée… »

« Y'a quelque chose qui te tracasse ? » Ajouta Teresa.

Je les regardais un instant, remettant de l'ordre dans mes idées. Ok, non, je n'étais pas vraiment en forme. Il y avait plein de choses qui se bousculaient dans mon esprit et la seule phrase que je réussis à articuler à peu près correctement fut :

« Je crois que je suis complètement amoureuse… »

* * *

_**Notes d'auteurs: Donc voilà, depuis le début, il y avait cette petite histoire qui trainait sur la raison des insomnies d'Olivia. J'espère que vous aurez aimé cette explication, mais je voulais quelque chose de fort... **_

**(1)**_** Pour celles qui ont lu mes autres fictions, il y a toujours le personnage principal qui joue de la musique. C'est tout simplement que la musique fait tellement parti de ma vie, que je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. ^^**_

**(2)**_** LAX: sorte de petite déformation professionnelle de ma part dans ce chapitre. Même si ce 'sigle' est assez connu, il faut savoir qu'il s'agit en fait de la désignation de l'aéroport de Los Angeles, ce qui est vrai pour tous les aéroports. Pour les reconnaître rapidement, tous les organismes de tourisme utilisent trois lettres, donc LAX pour Los Angeles ou CDG pour Paris. Voilà, juste pour votre culture générale personnelle, si vous voulez même montrer au cours d'un repas de famille toute votre connaissance, sachez que cela s'appelle les codes IATA. **_

_**Review? **_

_**Fire**_


	27. Chapter 25

**_Je l'ai fait, je l'ai fait, une nouvelle publication en une semaine. Pfff! Je n'y croyais plus, mais je l'ai fait! ^^ _**

**_Eh, bien, voilà donc un nouveau chapitre avec des nouveaux rebondissements... _**

**_Merci à Ely142, HardySabrina et Naouko, vos reviews me font toujours autant plaisir! _**

**_Bonne lecture!_**

* * *

**Chapitre 25 : Réalisations**

_« Je crois que je suis complètement amoureuse… »_

Nolwenn et Teresa me fixaient comme si je venais de dire une boulette. Mais elles ne se rendaient pas compte ? J'avais tellement de pensées qui me traversaient l'esprit à ce moment là…. C'était terrible ! Je ne savais même pas comment exprimer mes émotions à cet instant précis… Je regardais mes amies puis baissais le regard. Teresa ajouta d'une voix douce :

« Pourquoi tu dis ça, de cette manière ? »

Je relevais le regard et observais Nolwenn avant de dire :

« Tu pars quand Nol ? »

« Ben, … mi mai, à peu près, pourquoi ? »

« Et ça ne te fait rien ? De savoir que dans un mois, enfin, un peu moins, tu rentres en France ? Que tu vas quitter tout ça ? Le Canada, les amis que tu t'es fait ici, Charlie ? »

« Oh la… Tu vois loin, dis donc ? C'est ça qui te perturbe autant, ma belle ? Mais il ne faut pas…. » Tenta mon amie. « Un mois, c'est quand même énorme… Faut profiter… »

Je l'écoutais, mais j'avoue, j'avais du mal à comprendre ce qu'elle voulait me dire. J'étais d'une nature angoissée et un rien me perturbait… C'était parfois assez dur à contrôler. Il fallait toujours que je stresse sur des choses pareilles sans en profiter. Nolwenn ajouta :

« Tu en as discuté avec lui ? »

« Non, je n'y arrives pas…. J'ai l'impression de passer pour une grosse stressée de la vie… Ca me soule ! »

« Roh, mais t'inquiète… Y'a pas de soucis, tout va bien se passer ! Profite pour le moment et advienne que pourra ! » Conclut Teresa.

J'acquiesçai un peu avant de tenter de calmer mes angoisses. Ok ! Respirer normalement, profiter et basta pour l'instant ! Je pouvais le faire… Je fermais les yeux un instant et soufflais ! J'avais passé un excellent week-end et d'autres allaient venir. Oui ! Voilà, continue sur cette voie, Liv' ! Teresa me coupa dans mes pensées en me disant :

« Tu sais que la demoiselle ici présente a passé le week-end avec son petit ami à Victoria. »

Je relevais la tête et fixais Nolwenn qui acquiesça en rougissant. Je la dévisageais en haussant les sourcils. La petite teinte rosée sur ses joues s'amplifia et elle devint totalement cramoisie. Elle hocha la tête une nouvelle fois et me retournais la question muette. Je murmurais en m'empourprant :

« Oui… »

Ouah ! Je n'en revenais pas…. C'était assez étrange de se dire qu'en un week-end de temps, on avait passé un nouveau cap avec nos petits amis respectifs. C'était dingue ! Teresa qui devait voir une sorte de malaise, lança :

« Eh bien moi aussi ! Mais ce n'est pas surprenant… Ce n'est pas la première fois ! Dites les filles, vous trouvez pas ça dingue que du jour au lendemain, on se trouve toutes les trois un petit ami. Je trouve ça trop impressionnant… »

« M'en parle pas ! » Lâcha Nolwenn, tentant de reprendre ses esprits. « Je n'en reviens pas… »

« Ouais, n'empêche, ça fait un bail qu'on ne s'est pas retrouvées toutes les trois… » Continua Teresa.

Elle n'avait pas tort. J'avais envie de me refaire une soirée avec la bande. Ca me manquait un peu et j'avais vraiment l'impression de délaisser mes amis pour Jackson. Il fallait remédier à ça. Et rapidement en fait….Les conversations dérivèrent vers ce sujet et on convint d'une date : samedi prochain, c'était notre soirée pour fêter la fin des cours… Venait qui voulait ! Mais en tout cas, les trois drôles de dames seraient présentes… Le rendez-vous était fixé. D'un côté, ça me faisait du bien d'avoir parler avec elles. J'en avais besoin, je crois… Elles m'avaient rassurée et surtout fait comprendre que je devais vivre au jour le jour. Elles avaient raison. Comme souvent ! Je le reconnaissais humblement ! Cependant, le long week-end m'avait quand même épuisée et je commençais à fatiguer. Une heure après, je me retrouvais dans mon lit, Tidouroux dans les bras, rêvant encore de ce fabuleux week-end.

Je commençais à m'endormir quand je sentis mon portable vibrer. Râlant contre celui qui m'appeler, je me calmais immédiatement quand je vis le nom de Jackson apparaître. Je répondais, la voix endormie :

« Allo ? »

« Hey, ça va ? »

« Moui… Et toi ? »

« Je te réveille ? »

Je souriais malgré moi, on le changerait pas. Je répondais honnêtement :

« Je commençais à m'endormir… »

« Ah…Désolé ! Hum… C'était pour dire que jeudi je commençais le tournage à 13h, alors, on pourrait se voir mercredi aprem' ou dans la soirée, si tu veux… Comme ça, je ne te réveille pas le matin… »

Mon sourire s'agrandit encore un peu plus. Il était trop mignon ! Ouep, je craquais vraiment pour lui… Je répondis :

« Ok, ça doit être jouable… On se rappelle pour se dire où et quand ? » Affirmais-je, heureuse de notre future rendez-vous

« Ouais, on fait comme ça ! » Murmura Jackson, la voix enjouée.

OMG ! Je le voyais presque en face de moi… Le regard baissé, tout timide, mais avec son fameux sourire en coin. Je commençais à le connaître… Cependant… :

« Hum… Par contre, hum… Je viens de voir un truc… Hum… Le week-end prochain, je suis pas là… J'ai un concert à Las Vegas… J'avais oublié et… enfin, je voulais te prévenir… Si tu veux, tu peux venir… »

Ah merde ! Je répliquais :

« Je peux pas ce week-end. Avec les filles, on a prévenu une soirée toutes ensemble vu que ça fait longtemps… »

Jackson ne répondit pas tout de suite. Je savais à peu près ce qu'il pensait mais je ne voulais pas laisser tomber les filles. Ca faisait trop longtemps et il me prévenait un peu à la dernière minute en quelque sorte… Je l'entendis bafouiller :

« Ok ! Bon, ben, on se rappelle demain… »

« Sans problème… »

« Bonne nuit, Lily ! »

« Lily ? » M'exclamais-je.

« Tu m'appelles bien Jake ! »

« T'es bête ! Bonne nuit, Jake… » Conclus-je en insistant sur son surnom.

Après 5 minutes, on réussit enfin à raccrocher. Je regardais mon portable, l'air abruti avant de tomber de sommeil…

Le lendemain matin, ce fut très dur… Plus le temps passait et moins j'avais envie d'aller en cours, c'était impressionnant ! Mais bon, je devais relativiser… Plus que deux semaines et j'avais fini… Une semaine de cours et une semaine d'exams, il y avait pire ! Je n'allais pas me plaindre. Et comme tout début de semaine, je me levais, me préparais à aller en cours et voilà. Je supportais de moins en moins la vie quotidienne, merci Jackson ! Je voulais m'amuser et profiter de la vie. Roh ! Je n'arrivais même pas à me concentrer en cours ! Pas possible ! En plus, je devais voir mes camarades de classe pour le dossier final. Alors que je n'avais qu'une envie : rentrer chez moi ! J'essayais de me concentrer comme je le pouvais sur ce que disaient mes amis mais ce n'était pas évident.

Par miracle, j'arrivais à me raccrocher à ce qu'ils disaient et même à participer un peu. Vers 5h, je rentrais à la maison, le dossier presque fini. J'étais soulagée… La semaine prochaine, on le rendait et hop ! fini pour le semestre. Purée, sur la route, je réalisais doucement que c'était ma dernière semaine de cours. Après, c'étaient les exams, mais en réalité, je ne passais que deux écrits, le reste n'était que des dossiers ! Et je savais d'avance que je n'aurais pas grand-chose à réviser. Ce n'était pas non plus trop compliqué !

Une demi-heure plus tard, je rentrais enfin chez moi. Je m'attendais à vraiment avoir plus de monde sur la route. Mais, je n'allais certainement pas m'en plaindre. Au contraire ! Je déposais mes affaires dans l'entrée et partais rejoindre mes amies dans le salon. Elles étaient en pleine discussion, et j'essayais de m'y intégrer. Elles discutaient de la fin de leurs cours qui approchait aussi vite que la mienne. J'allais dire quelque chose lorsque mon portable vibra. Je regardais l'écran et vis un message de Jackson :

_Je suis bloqué sur le plateau à cause de Kristen et Ashley… Je sens que je vais aller me coucher tard, ce soir… Et ta journée ? Ca a été ?_

Quoi ? Que s'était-il passé ? Je répondais assez rapidement, disant qua la journée avait été longue, mais qu'au final, ça avait été productif et que maintenant, je me trouvais avec Nolwenn et Teresa. Quelques minutes plus tard, Jackson me répondait qu'il m'appellerait peut-être un peu plus tard. Je retournais mon attention vers mes amies et Teresa demanda avec un sourire en coin :

« C'était Jackson ? »

« Ouep… Il est encore sur le tournage… »

Soudain, on sonna à la porte. Nolwenn sauta sur ses pieds et alla ouvrir. Ok ! Ca devait être Charlie alors…. On allait en savoir plus ! Et effectivement la tête du blond apparut quelques instants plus tard, le sourire aux lèvres. J'avoue, j'étais un peu jalouse, mais bon, Nolwenn avait bien le droit de voir son petit ami. Il nous salua et s'assit dans le canapé. Et là, sans plus attendre, il nous raconta :

« Ca a été une de ses galères sur le plateau aujourd'hui…Catherine nous a dit de rentrer parce que de toutes les manières, c'était mort pour la journée et le planning… »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Kristen et Ashley ont passé une heure à se disputer… Impossible de travailler avec elles, elles ne voulaient même plus se parler… »

« Et on sait la cause ? » Demandais-je curieuse d'en savoir plus.

« Ben je sais pas trop… Apparemment, c'était à cause de Rob. Kristen n'a toujours pas digéré le fait qu'il soit parti en vacances sans elle et Ashley l'a défendu… Enfin, c'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre. Tu sais, ces trucs là, je n'y fais pas vraiment attention… Tout ce que je sais, c'est que le planning de la fin de journée a été annulé ! »

Je souriais amèrement, apparemment pas pour tout le monde. Cependant, la soirée se déroula normalement. On mangea tous ensemble et vers 22h, Charlie et Nolwenn se mirent en route pour le cinéma. Il ne restait plus que Teresa et moi. On passa le reste de la soirée à parler et à rigoler comme des folles. Mon dieu ! Je savais qu'elle allait me manquer… Terriblement ! Vers 1h du matin, on monta se coucher alors que mon portable vibrait à nouveau. Je regardais le message de Jackson qui me disait qu'il devrait être libre mercredi vers 7h et qui me demandait si je voulais venir le voir et squatter sa chambre d'hôtel. Je répondais ok et me couchais un sourire aux lèvres.

Et voilà comme à chaque fois que je savais que j'allais voir Jackson les journées passaient beaucoup trop lentement. Et je ne parle pas des soirées, heureusement que Nolwenn et Teresa étaient là. Tout comme la télé… Jackson m'envoya des messages tous les jours et j'adorais ça. Malgré tout, je n'arrivais pas à m'empêcher de m'imaginer la suite. Qu'allait-il se passer par la suite ? Je ne pouvais toujours pas répondre à cette question. Mais le pire était que même si Jackson m'envoyait des messages, j'avais toujours cette angoisse pour la suite et je n'arrivais pas à la contrôler. Même si j'essayais de le cacher au mieux, parfois, ça ressortait dans une sorte de cauchemar… Je n'aimais pas ça, mais je n'en parlais pas…

Par miracle, le mercredi soir arriva. Chace était passé à la maison pour voir Teresa. Oh ! Ils étaient trop mignons à deux… Je ne m'en lassais pas ! Avec Nolwenn, on les laissait à deux, le temps de préparer nos affaires, car oui, elle venait avec moi pour voir Charlie. Trois quarts d'heure plus tard, on se trouvait à l'hôtel devant la porte de chambre de Jackson. Nolwenn se tenait derrière moi et quelque chose me disait qu'elle n'avait pas spécialement besoin d'aller voir la chambre de Charlie. Et je ne m'étais pas trompée. En effet, je frappais à la porte, et ce fut Nikki qui m'ouvrit. Je m'en doutais…

« Liv, Nol ! Ca fait longtemps… Entrez, on se fait une petite soirée…. »

Pourquoi n'étais-je pas surprise ? On entra dans la chambre et je remarquais que toute la bande était là, sauf Rob. Roh, le pauvre ! J'espérais vraiment que ça allait s'arranger avec Kristen, de quelques manières qui soient ! Je vis Jackson assis dans le canapé, une bière à la main qui me fixait en souriant. Je m'approchais de lui, mon bagage en main et sans vraiment réfléchir, je l'embrassais à pleine bouche devant tout le monde. OMG ! On avait vraiment franchi une étape… Il murmura :

« Tu veux mettre tes affaires dans la chambre ? »

J'hochais la tête et il m'accompagna. Dans la chambre, je n'eus même pas le temps de poser la valise que Jackson me prenait dans ses bras. J'ADORAIS ! Encore… Oh oui ! Encore ! Ok ! J'avais envie de réitérer les moments du week-end dernier… Mais non ! Y'avait tout le monde dans l'autre pièce ! En gros, pas maintenant, quoi ! Pfff ! Bon ok, plus tard, alors…. Jackson susurra à mon oreille qu'il était content que je sois là. Mais c'était réciproque ! Il me manquait trop …. D'un coup, mes doutes s'envolèrent et je profitais de l'instant présent… J'aimais tellement être dans ses bras. Cependant, on fut rapidement coupés dans notre étreinte par Nikki qui hurlait :

« Jay, tu n'as pas le droit de t'accaparer Livia. Nous aussi on a envie de la voir. »

Je rigolais dans le cou de Jackson, décidemment, ça ne serait pas la soirée en tête à tête que j'avais imaginé. Mais je m'en étais douté… J'embrassais une dernière fois avant de partir rejoindre les autres dans le salon, main dans la main avec Jackson. Ouep, tout le monde était bien là ! Ashley discutait avec Kellan, Nolwenn avait rejoint Charlie sans attendre, et Nikki se tenait dans la cuisine en train de surveiller les pâtes. Je la rejoignais, laissant Jackson avec Kellan et Ashley. Nikki m'observa un instant avant de me demander :

« Ca va toi ? »

« Super et toi ? »

« Très bien. Ca faisait longtemps, hein ? Genre deux semaines. C'est trop loin ! En plus, on a des semaines de malade… »

« Je sais, Jackson m'a raconté… Mais bon c'est bientôt la fin, n'est-ce pas ? » Demandais-je.

« Ouep, ça va faire bizarre… Mais bon, c'est la vie. Tu as faim ? »

J'acquiesçai alors que la conversation démarrait entre nous deux. J'aimais bien parlé avec elle. J'avais vraiment l'impression qu'on se comprenait sans avoir besoin de parler. J'aimais bien cette sensation, j'avais la même avec ma meilleure amie en France. C'était assez étrange, mais j'appréciais vraiment…Emilie me manquait et le fait de retrouver des traits de caractères chez Nikki, ça me faisait plaisir ! La conversation dévia quand Nikki me demanda comment c'était passé le week-end avec Jackson. Ok ! Pour toute réponse, je rougissais alors qu'elle se mettait à rire. C'était tellement visible ? Bon, ok, je conçois que je n'étais spécialement discrète… Surtout le regard coulant que je jetais à mon petit ami au moment où elle posait la question ! OMG ! Vive les comportements amoureux ! Roh !

Je changeais de sujet et on repartit à parler à deux de choses diverses. Les pâtes étaient cuites, et Nikki y ajoute la bolognaise. Bon appétit ! On mangea rapidement avant de repartir sur une autre conversation tous ensemble. Je discutais un peu avec Ashley et la question arriva :

« Mais au fait, il s'est passé quoi avec Kristen ? »

« Ah ça…. Ben écoute, y'a pas grand-chose à en dire… Kristen traitait Rob comme son objet et je l'ai défendu. J'ai d'abord essayé de lui expliquer calmement que Rob avait le droit de passer ses vacances avec des amis, mais apparemment, ça ne lui a pas plu. Elle a commencé à monter, et moi aussi, et on s'est engueulées. Mais je te jure, cette fille, mais j'ai même plus envie de lui adresser la parole… » Raconta-t-elle.

« Mon, Dieu, j'ai hâte de la rencontrer… » Ironisais-je.

Ashley rigola face à ma remarque. Mais j'étais sincère, j'adorais toujours voir la réaction de ce genre de personnes : soit elles ne te parlaient pas et te regarder de haut, soit elles te parlaient mais dans le genre hypocrite, on ne pouvait pas faire mieux. Il fallait vraiment que j'aille faire un tour sur ce plateau de tournage. J'avais de plus en plus hâte d'y être. Faudra que j'organise ça dans mon emploi du temps. Enfin, je ne pense pas que ce soit compliqué. J'allais bientôt avoir tout le temps.

La soirée continua comme toujours entre plaisanterie et discussions. J'appréciais leur compagnie. Au fil de la soirée, je m'étais rapprochée de Jackson et maintenant, il me tenait contre lui, son bras sur l'épaule. Je l'accompagnais dehors quand il sortit fumer avec Kellan. Mon dieu ! Même si les journées pouvaient être chaudes, les nuits étaient encore fraîches. Je refermais mon gilet sur moi et discutais avec les gars. Nikki ne tarda pas à nous rejoindre et se cala dans la conversation. Quand les deux hommes rentrèrent, je restais un peu dehors, j'appréciais trop ce léger froid, supportable et revigorant. J'avais besoin d'air frais et de réfléchir un peu. Je remarquais que Nikki aussi était toujours là, terminant sa cigarette. Elle demanda sans détour :

« Tu es sûre que ça va ? Tu as l'air ailleurs ? »

« Ouais, ça va… Je profite de l'air frais… »

« Tu es sûre ? »

« Nic, écoute ça va… C'est juste que je commence à angoisser de retourner chez moi en France et de tout ce que ça implique… » Affirmai-je en souriant.

« C'est normal… Ca me fait toujours ça, moi aussi… » Avoua Nikki.

Soudain, son regard s'élargit et elle s'exclama d'un magnifique 'oh' avant d'ajouter :

« C'est par rapport à Jay ? »

Je regardais le building en face de moi et soupirais. Je ne voulais pas discuter de ça encore une fois. J'essayais de passer au dessus de ça pour le moment avant de réellement stresser, mais j'avoue que malgré tous mes efforts, je le gardais dans un coin de mon esprit. Nikki reprit :

« Tu n'as pas à t'en faire… J'ai jamais vu Jackson comme ça avec une fille… En fait, je crois que je ne l'ai pas vu avec une fille depuis deux ans tout court, d'ailleurs ! Bref, il y aura toujours une solution… »

« Je ne te savais pas aussi philosophe… »

« Merci ! Mais il ne faut vraiment pas t'en faire. »

Je la fixais un instant avant de la remercier sincèrement. Elle me sourit en retour et jeta sa cigarette avant de me dire qu'elle rentrait. Je la suivais à l'intérieur, la chaleur soudaine m'étouffant presque. Je partais rejoindre Jackson tentant de calmer mes angoisses. Ce qui marcha pour le reste de la soirée. Vers 1h du matin, tout le monde commença à regagner sa chambre et je me retrouvais seule avec Jackson. Et le silence fut gênant, au départ, comme à chaque fois. Je sentais toujours cette retenue chez lui alors que je n'attendais que le contraire. Et moi, je voulais tellement me sentir plus proche. Il me demanda :

« Tu veux quelque chose d'autre ? A boire ou à manger ? »

« Non, ça va, merci ! »

« Ok ! »

Oh, non pas ce silence ! C'était insupportable ! Il fallait changer ça… Allez Liv ! Dis quelque chose, nom d'un chien ! Je soupirais légèrement. Je pensais vraiment qu'on avait passé ce stade. Mais ça ne semblait pas être le cas pour l'instant ! Bon allez !

« J'ai regardé les photos de Los Angeles ! Elles sont trop fortes… Il faudra que je te les montre… »

« Sans problème ! Quand tu veux ! Au fait, tu finis quand tes cours ? »

« Vendredi... »

Jackson acquiesça et baissa la tête un instant. Il demanda d'un air sérieux :

« Tu m'en veux pas pour ce week-end ? »

Ah oui ! Le concert ! A Las Vegas ! J'avais oublié… Je répondais rapidement :

« Non, Jake ! Y'a pas de soucis ! »

« Ok, c'est cool ! »

« Tu pars quand ? »

« Samedi matin ! » M'avoua-t-il.

J'acquiesçai en souriant, même si au fond, ça me faisait chier qu'il ne soit pas là… Mais je ne lui dirais pas, je ne voulais pas gâcher la soirée et même, c'était son job ! Je ne pouvais rien dire là-dessus… Enfin, je pense… Inconsciemment, je me rapprochais de lui et murmurais :

« Mais là, pour le moment, on a toute la nuit, non ? »

Je ne voulais pas continuer ce sujet du concert à Las Vegas. Le regard de Jackson s'illumina d'un coup et il porta sa main à ma joue pour la caresser. Il susurra :

« Tu as des choses en tête pour occuper cette nuit ? »

« Et toi ? » Rétorquais-je du tac au tac.

Ah ! Le voilà de retour, le Jackson que j'aimais. Un sourire traversa son visage avant de m'embrasser à perdre haleine. Nos sens s'éveillèrent instantanément. Ok, stop en fait… Pas une nouvelle fois sur le canapé, ce n'était pas vraiment confortable. Je rompais le baiser et indiquais à Jackson la chambre. Il acquiesça et on alla ensemble dans la chambre, sans cesser de s'embrasser.

….

….

….

Carpe Diem ! Voilà ce qu'il fallait se dire. Là dans les bras de Jackson, je ne voulais plus penser à rien d'autre que ses douces caresses sur mon bras et ses tendres baisers sur mon front. Comme toujours, ça avait été extraordinaire. Je ne pouvais déjà plus me passer de ses caresses et de ses baisers, mais ce n'était pas nouveau. Je m'endormais quelques minutes plus tard, un sourire aux lèvres.

Pourtant, je ne pouvais retenir mes idées folles inconscientes. Je voyais dans mes rêves Jackson me quitter sans un mot. Même pas un regard derrière et il disparaissait dans le brouillard. J'hurlais après lui pour qu'il revienne. Mais jamais cela n'arriva. Je me réveillais en sursaut pour voir et observer la pièce obscure autour de moi. Mon regard tomba sur Jackson endormi à mes côtés. Je le regardais en souriant tristement…

Non, définitivement, je ne pouvais pas contrôler mes angoisses….

* * *

_**Notes de l'auteure: Alors, vous en pensez quoi? Un petit clic sur le bouton vert? **_

_**Bisous**_

_**Fire**_


	28. Chapter 26

_**Eh oui, ça y est, j'ai repris le rythme, j'arrive à nouveau à publier toutes les semaines (espérons que ça continuera^^ mais je vais tout faire pour...) ! **_

_**Eh bien, maintenant, que va-t-il se passer pour Olivia? Pour le savoir, il faut lire! LOL! **_

_**Comme toujours merci à HardySabrina, Ely142, Butterfly971 et Naouko! **_

_**Bonne lecture!**_

* * *

**Chapitre 26 : Prison of anguish.**

Le lendemain matin, mon réveil hurla du 'Queen' dans toute la chambre. Je me réveillais en sursaut, Jackson aussi qui grogna d'une manière plus que sexy… Je m'excusais et lui, en réaction mature, il garda son bras sur ma taille et me colla contre lui, signe qu'il ne voulait pas me laisser partir. Je rigolais légèrement en me laissant faire malgré moi. La tête de Jackson vint se caler le plus naturellement dans ma nuque et je sentis sa respiration chatouiller mon oreille. J'étais à deux doigts de céder, mais ma raison revint d'un seul coup et je murmurais :

« Jake, faut que j'aille en cours… »

« Mmmh, et si tu séchais aujourd'hui ? » Bafouilla-t-il d'une voix endormie.

« Il ne me reste plus que deux jours de cours et en plus, aujourd'hui la prof va donner des indications pour les exams. Allez, je ne peux pas manquer… »

« Et si je te séquestre ici ? »

« Jake… »

Jackson grogna une fois de plus et me libéra. Une sensation de froid et de vide s'empara instantanément de moi, mais je la réprimais du mieux que je pus. Armée d'un drap qui couvrait mon corps, je prenais la direction de la salle de bain. Purée, je n'avais pas assez dormi ! J'étais encore crevée, heureusement que je n'avais qu'une heure trente de cours.

Mon dieu ! Le jour où je me payerais une salle de bain comme celle ça, je pourrais dire que j'ai réussi dans la vie. Tout était luxe : du lavabo au joint doré jusqu'à la baignoire jacuzzi et la douche aux différents jets d'eau pour un effet spa.

Je jetais mon drap à terre avant de sauter dans la douche. Je ne comprenais même pas les trois quarts des boutons dans ce truc. Bref, du moment que j'avais de l'eau chaude, après, je n'avais pas le temps pour le reste. Je me lavais rapidement et me séchais. S'en suivit l'opération maquillage. Pas grand-chose, pour changer. Juste un coup de crayon noir et du mascara et voilà, elle était prête. Enveloppée dans un peignoir, je repartis dans la chambre et cherchai mes affaires. Jackson ne s'était pas rendormi et m'observait faire. J'avoue, je n'avais pas encore l'habitude de m'habiller devant lui, j'étais encore gênée.

Une idée germa dans mon esprit. Histoire de se voir un peu plus. Je reposais mes affaires et allai m'asseoir sur le lit, sous le regard perçant de Jackson, accoudé sur l'oreiller. Sans attendre, je lui demandais :

« Si tu veux, je peux revenir ce midi ? Je finis à 10h30 et le temps de refaire la route, je serais là vers 11h… Ca te tente ? »

« Oui, je veux bien… » Avoua-t-il d'une voix enfantine.

Je levais les yeux au ciel tout en souriant. Il était vraiment impossible. Je l'embrassais du bout des lèvres avant de lui dire que j'allais vraiment être en retard. Je m'habillais rapidement puis sortais de la chambre et partais voir si Nolwenn était debout. Je la retrouvais dans la chambre de Charlie, enfilant ses chaussures. Sans plus attendre on se mit en route, direction la fac !

Ayant un peu d'avance, on en profita pour prendre un petit déjeuner et discuter un peu. On se demanda qui venait exactement samedi soir et on se dit qu'on pouvait peut-être proposer aux acteurs de venir avec nous. C'était une bonne idée, sauf que Jackson ne serait pas là…. Je le confiais à Nolwenn qui tenta de trouver les mots justes, mais je n'eus pas le temps d'écouter, je devais y aller. J'engloutissais mon muffin et embarquais mon café avec moi. Allez une heure et demie et je revoyais Jackson ! Et dire que je devais revenir ici dans l'après-midi ! Il me restait encore deux dossiers de groupe à finir avant de les rendre lundi. Ca sentait vraiment la fin…

Quand le cours se termina, je refis le chemin inverse, sans Nolwenn sachant que Charlie venait la chercher. La route fut rapide et après avoir passé la réception sans encombre (ils commençaient à me connaître !), je retrouvais Jackson dans sa chambre qui terminait de s'habiller. Il me laissa entrer dans l'appart, tout en terminant de boutonner sa chemise. J'avoue, j'aurais bien aimé que ce soit dans l'autre sens. Mais bon, il fallait manger. Jackson devait partir sur le tournage et moi, je devais retrouver des amis pour ce p***** de dossier.

Une fois qu'il fut habillé complètement, Jackson m'enlaça et me serra fort contre lui. Je respirais son odeur, trop ravie de l'avoir tout contre moi. Il me murmura à l'oreille :

« Tu as faim ? »

Mon dieu ! Vous n'imaginez même pas le pouvoir érotique de cette phrase murmurée dans le creux de l'oreille. Je me sentais toute chose immédiatement et ne sachant pas comment contrôler, je l'embrassais avec envie. Il répondit avec la même passion. On approfondit le baiser quand soudain, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Jackson arrêta le baiser et dit :

« Ca doit être le room service… J'ai commandé le déjeuner… »

« Ok ! »

Il alla ouvrir et le repas arriva dans la chambre. Jackson m'avoue qu'il avait demandé une sorte de plateau avec des plats différents. Il m'ordonna de m'asseoir sur le canapé et je lui obéissais en rigolant. Il vint me rejoindre quelques secondes plus tard, avec le chariot. On mangea avec appétit, il faut dire qu'un simple muffin ne suffisait pas à me rassasier. J'avais faim, en fait. On discuta tous les deux comme à chaque fois, mais sans réellement aborder les sujets qui fâchent. Jamais il ne parla de son concert ce week-end et je ne le voulais pas non plus. A la place, on parla du tournage, de la dispute entre Kristen et Ashley, des autres… Puis 12h30 sonnèrent et Jackson dut se mettre en route quand Nikki vint le chercher. Je récupérais mes affaires et accompagnais mon petit ami jusqu'à la voiture. Là, la question habituelle franchit mes lèvres :

« On se revoit quand ? »

Et lui, comme à chaque fois…

« Je ne sais pas trop… Ce soir, je rentre tard et demain, je recommence tôt… »

« Vendredi soir alors ? » Demandai-je d'une voix enjouée.

« Hum… Faut voir. On n'a qu'à s'appeler… »

J'acquiesçai, forçant mon sourire alors qu'il m'embrassait une dernière fois avant de monter dans la voiture. Nikki m'observa un instant avant de s'approcher de moi et de me pousser gentiment. Je lui souriais et pensais à lui dire que samedi, on faisait une petite fête et que s'ils voulaient venir, ça serait avec joie. Nikki hocha la tête et monta à son tour dans la voiture. Je regardais l'auto partir, un drôle de sentiment à l'intérieur. Je soufflais et repartais vers ma voiture, retour à la fac…

L'après midi passa rapidement et le dossier fut conclu dans la foulée. Une bonne chose de faite ! Je rentrais à la maison vers 6h. Les filles étaient déjà là, ainsi que Chace. Au moins, je connaissais le sujet de leur discussion. Teresa avait commencé à préparer le repas. Honnêtement, je n'avais pas très faim. Chace, toujours aussi délicat et avenant, me demanda :

« Et alors, avec ta star, ça se passe comment ? »

« Bien, Chace merci… » Soupirai-je.

Il m'observa un instant avant de relancer :

« Prête pour ce week-end ? Tout le monde est super pressé… On a trop hâte de se déchirer la gueule au point de vomir sur les trottoirs. »

La poésie selon Chace… Magnifique ! Je levais les yeux au ciel alors que Teresa ajoutait :

« Sauf moi, mon chéri… »

« Tiens, au fait, j'ai proposé aux autres de venir, Nikki devait leur demander… »

« Ah, bien joué ! » S'exclama Nolwenn.

« Il vient ton vampire ? » Enfonça Chace, à mon attention.

« Non, il a un concert à Las Vegas…Je vais ranger mes affaires… » Coupai-je sèchement avant de monter dans ma chambre avec ma valise.

Je posais le sac sur le lit et déballai vaguement mes habits avant d'allumer mon PC. Je consultais mes mails comme je n'avais pas eu le temps de le faire aujourd'hui. J'avais plusieurs messages notamment de mes frangins qui avaient commencé le décompte avant leur atterrissage à Vancouver. Génial, je ne me sentais pas mieux…. D'autres messages provenaient de mes amis en France ou en Angleterre qui fixaient déjà des dates pour qu'on se revoit. Roh ! De rage, je fermais le PC et rejoignais mes amis.

On passa la soirée à organiser notre petite virée de samedi soir. Parfait, comme ça, je pourrais donner plus d'indications à Nikki. Puis, on regarda la télé, tout en faisant des commentaires stupides. Vers minuit, il était temps d'aller se coucher. Je montais à nouveau dans ma chambre et m'allongeais dans mon lit, cependant, impossible de fermer l'œil. Je n'avais pas eu de nouvelles de Jackson, je ne savais pas si je le voyais demain… Je tentais vraiment de m'endormir, mais rien n'y fit. Ne sachant pas quoi faire, je descendais regarder un dvd tout en songeant avec dépit que mes insomnies semblaient de retour, encore une fois… Je dus tomber de sommeil vers 4h du matin, je pense… Je ne suis plus certaine.

Toujours est-il que je me réveillais le lendemain matin avec un mal de dos impressionnant et la sensation de ne pas être reposée du tout. La journée allait être très longue, comme à chaque fois. Machinalement, je regardais mon téléphone, mais toujours pas de nouvelles. Bon, on verra bien alors…. Pour changer…. Je sentais la boule dans mon ventre grossir de jour en jour. Je n'avais pas envie d'aller en cours, ni de voir les autres pour cet autre dossier. Mais, je devais bien me forcer. C'était le dernier jour de cours !

Ouah, contre toute attente, la journée défila. Vers 2h, j'avais enfin reçu un message de Jackson me disant qu'il était crevé et que le tournage se terminait une nouvelle fois vers 22h. Donc en gros, c'était mort pour ce soir, on ne se voyait pas. Et donc, en toute logique, la prochaine fois, ça sera dimanche, peut-être… Je n'en revenais pas ! Dans deux semaines je repartais et je n'avais même pas l'impression d'avoir profiter de Jackson. On ne se voyait presque pas, je dis pas quand on se voyait c'était top, mais voilà… Allez stop, on pense à autre chose, on range ces pensées dans un petit coin de l'esprit et l'enfermer à double tour et jeter la clé…. Bref, j'avais aussi reçu un message de Nikki pour me confirmer qu'ils viendraient samedi soir à trois, avec Kellan et Ashley. Je lui donnai alors rendez vous à la maison vers 8h.

Au final, le point de rendez vous pour la soirée fut la maison. Tout le monde devait nous rejoindre là vers 20h, pour un apéro dînatoire. Et il fallait faire des courses ! Ce ne fut pas le vendredi après-midi qu'on put les faire, on était toutes les trois occupées à finaliser les travaux à rendre dus pour le lundi suivant. Le soir, on fit la liste de courses pour être sûre de ne rien oublier. Ne tenant plus, je montais me coucher de bonne heure, en prenant ma drogue. Mon portable vibra dans la nuit, mais je ne pris même pas la peine de répondre, déjà dans une semi inconscience.

Le lendemain matin, je me réveillais vers 11h30. Une bonne nuit de sommeil, ça faisait du bien. Je me sentais reposée, enfin… Je me levais et descendais rejoindre les filles. Cependant, je me souvins soudain que quelqu'un m'avait appelé. Je regardais mon téléphone et ne fus pas réellement surprise de voir le nom de Jackson s'afficher. Je le rappellerais plus tard… Ah, ben non, il était à Vegas… Oh, non ! Pas dès le matin.

Pour me changer les idées, je sautais dans la douche, le ventre vide. Je me détendis légèrement. Une fois propre, je rejoignais mes amies au rez-de-chaussée. Elles venaient de se lever aussi, vu qu'elles étaient encore en pyjamas. On se fit un brunch toutes les trois, histoire d'avoir quelque chose dans l'estomac. Je mangeais sans faim. J'avais toujours cette boule dans le ventre et je n'arrivais pas à la faire disparaître. Teresa demanda :

« Alors, vous êtes prêtes pour ce soir ? Vous êtes bien reposées, parce que selon Chace, ça va être un truc de ouf… »

« J'me suis droguée la nuit dernière, alors je suis en plein forme. » Avouai-je.

« Moi pareil… Par contre avant de faire la soirée du siècle, il faut d'abord faire les courses du siècle… » Dit Nolwenn.

Je levais ma tasse de café pour trinquer avec elle. Ouep ! Les courses, dans les grands magasins… Mais bon, ça pouvait rapidement se transformer en virée shopping ! Et, c'est ce qu'il se passa… Bien entendu, on aurait pu aller au supermarché du coin, mais soyons honnêtes, il n'y a pas tout ce dont on avait besoin, notamment, un magasin de fringues, un magasin de chaussures, un magasin de vêtements et tiens, oh, un autre magasin de chaussures, ah non, là, c'est magasin de sous vêtements. Tiens, celui m'intéressait beaucoup ! Et je n'étais pas la seule. On passa une heure trente dans 'La vie en Rose', à essayer des petites tenues. Forcément, on passe une nuisette pour rigoler et finalement on repart avec. Vous voyez de quoi je parle ?

Trois heures plus tard, après un trou de 200€ dans mon budget, six sacs de shopping et un aller retour à la voiture, on réussit quand même à faire les courses de façon sérieuse. On acheta tout ce qu'il fallait : des bouteilles en tout genre, notamment du champagne, des gâteaux apéro, et tout le nécessaire pour une bonne soirée. On rentra vers 17h et il fallait encore faire un peu de ménage, tout préparer et surtout SE préparer. En trois heures de temps ! Allez, on pouvait le faire.

Avec un peu de motivation, on se mit au ménage, avec chacune sa pièce. Une heure plus tard, le bas était rangé et tout propre. Maintenant, c'était chacune son tour dans la salle de bain. Par pitié, alors que je faisais quand même de gros efforts, les filles me laissèrent prendre ma douche en première. Je me dépêchais, sachant que je serais certainement celle désignée par la suite pour préparer les bols de gâteaux et les bouteilles.

Une fois lavée, je partais m'enfermer dans ma chambre, pour m'habiller. J'avais acheté une petite robe cette après midi, parfaite pour ce soir. Une robe pull avec un col en V, assez courte, de couleur vert olive, avec une ceinture blanche et un legging marron clair plus les bottines marron foncés avec un talon de 8 centimètres. Je me sentais femme… Je continuai en me séchant les cheveux et en les attachant nonchalamment sur mon épaule gauche. Et enfin, le maquillage, ma partie préférée. Autant, je n'aimais pas trop forcer dans la journée, autant quand je sortais, j'aimais faire un beau maquillage avec blush, mascara, gloss et tout ce qui va avec. Avant de descendre, prise d'une impulsion, je décidais de passer un coup de fil à Jackson. Ca ne sonna même pas deux fois qu'il répondait :

« Salut Livia ! »

« Salut Jake ! Ca va ? Tu es bien arrivée à Vegas ? »

« Oui, ça va ! Je suis arrivé à l'hôtel ce matin, j'ai retrouvé les gars et on est en pleine répèt'. Et toi ? »

« Je me prépare pour ce soir… » Répondis-je simplement.

Silence. On ne savait pas quoi se dire. C'était impressionnant. En même temps, je n'aimais pas vraiment parler au téléphone. Je n'arrivais pas à m'exprimer clairement. Jackson reprit d'une petite voix :

« J'ai essayé de t'appeler hier soir… »

« Ouais, j'ai vu, je dormais déjà quand tu as téléphoné. » Avouai-je.

« Ah ok… En fait, c'était juste pour te faire un petit coucou et m'excuser de ne pas t'avoir appelé. On a encore eu une journée de malade. En fait, quand je t'ai appelé, je venais de revenir dans ma chambre… On était tous morts ! »

« Je comprends… On se voit toujours demain ? » Demandai-je, d'une voix un peu enjouée.

« Bien sûr ! » Répondit-il et je sus dire qu'il avait un sourire aux lèvres.

« Génial ! Bon allez, je dois terminer de me préparer. Passe un bon concert… »

« Et toi, une bonne soirée ! »

Le temps de raccrocher, cinq bonnes minutes passèrent. Je rangeais mon portable dans mon sac à main avant de descendre dans la cuisine. Nolwenn avait pris la place dans la salle de bain et Teresa était déjà en train de mettre en place la table. Je lui venais en aide tout en faisant attention de ne pas me salir. Je n'avais pas vraiment envie de me changer. On discuta un peu toutes les deux et je lui racontais que je venais d'avoir Jackson au téléphone. Alors, elle me questionna pour savoir si ça allait mieux, si je contrôlais mes émotions. Honnêtement, je ne savais plus vraiment. Je faisais de mieux pour faire bonne figure, mais il y avait toujours ces satanées angoisses qui me prenaient à la gorge de temps en temps et surtout cette boule au ventre. Je ne voulais pas y penser mais ce n'était pas évident.

A 8h, Chace et les autres arrivèrent, des bouteilles à la main. Au moins, on n'allait pas se trouver à court de boissons. Nolwenn les fit entrer et leur proposa de s'asseoir. Mon dieu ! Ca faisait vraiment longtemps qu'on n'avait pas fait une soirée comme ça. Je sentais qu'on allait bien s'amuser. Surtout que maintenant, on se sentait un peu plus libre. Plus que quelques révisions, c'était tout ! Les conversations démarrèrent en attendant les autres. On n'allait pas commencer sans eux. Vingt minutes plus tard, on sonna à la porte. J'allais ouvrir et trouvais sur le pas de la porte Ashley, Nikki, Kellan et Charlie. Je les saluais et leur laissais le passage, tout en leur indiquant le salon. En passant, Ashley m'observa de haut en bas et s'exclama avec un clin d'oeil :

« Ouah, sexy ! Va falloir qu'on te surveille ce soir… »

« Merci, mais je te retourne le compliment… » Rigolais-je.

« Oui, mais moi, je suis libre comme l'air… » Rétorqua-t-elle.

Ok ! On était au point sur ce sujet ! Pas touche à Olivia ! J'avais compris le message. En même temps, ce n'était pas comme si j'en avais envie. Ce n'était pas mon genre… Je suivais les gens dans le salon et là, on peut dire que la soirée commença vraiment. Ca me faisait bizarre de ne pas voir Jackson assis parmi les autres. Non, allez, j'allais passer une bonne soirée….

Les traditions ont la dent dure. Et bien entendu, on échappa pas au fameux shooter de téquila pour commencer la soirée. Cul sec, s'il vous plait ! Purée, on la sentait descendre dans l'œsophage…. Mais ça faisait tellement de bien ! Rien de tel ! Après on déboucha le champagne. Eh oui, il ne fallait pas faire les choses à moitié ! Une demi heure plus tard, je me retrouvais déjà dehors, avec Kellan et Nikki, une cigarette entre les doigts. J'avais juré de tenir, mais là, c'était la cigarette de la victoire… Pour me prouver une fois de plus que j'avais bel et bien arrêter. Chace et Kelly nous rejoignirent assez rapidement.

« Alors, le tournage se passe bien ? Pas trop fatiguant ?» Demanda Kelly.

« C'est super chaud en ce moment. Comme on arrive à la fin du tournage, on a des journées de fous, genre hier on a fait 6h – 23h. En plus, on sent vraiment qu'il faut se caler sur le planning, c'est très éprouvant. Il y a aussi qu'on a hâte que ça se termine mais on a pas envie de se quitter. Autant de temps passé tous ensemble, ça crée des liens forts… » Avoua Nikki.

« Ouais, je me doute, c'est un peu pareil pour nous… Moi, dans deux semaines, je retourne à Winnipeg… Ca va me faire bizarre. Mais bon, je ne compte pas passer ma vie là bas… » Raconta Kelly.

Je continuai à fumer ma cigarette sans envie, moi non plus, je ne voulais pas que tout ça se termine. La dernière fois, je savais que je reverrais les gens, après tout, j'étais en Australie avec les Mcfly, je savais que je les reverrais en Angleterre mais là, j'avais plus de doutes. Ce n'était pas la Manche qu'il y avait entre nous, mais un océan et un continent… Kellan coupa cette conversation et demanda :

« Mais alors, on fait quoi après ? »

« On va au Club 23 et on s'amuse jusqu'au bout de la nuit… On devrait se mettre en route vers 22h ! » Répondit Chace.

Kellan et Nikki se regardèrent et avouèrent qu'ils ne connaissaient pas. Chace s'emballa immédiatement, en avouant que c'était un des meilleurs clubs de la ville. Et en plus, il fermait tard dans la nuit, ce qui était son atout principal. Je levais les yeux au ciel en voyant le regard fatigué de Nikki. Alors que les autres rentraient, je restais un peu avec Nikki avant de dire :

« T'inquiète, il ne tiendra jamais le coup jusque 4h du matin… »

« Oh, ça ne me fait pas peur… Avec Ashley, on a passé la journée à dormir pour être en forme ce soir ! Ca devrait aller… »

Je souriais, elles avaient tout prévu. En rigolant, on rentra à notre tour dans le salon. Les discussions étaient entamées et je partais m'asseoir à côté d'Ashley. On se mit à parler toutes les deux, tout en buvant nos verres.

Une heure plus tard et six bouteilles déjà vides, l'ambiance se réchauffa encore un peu. Chace et Max commençaient déjà à raconter des bêtises et Kellan se joignit à eux. Teresa, encore sobre par choix, levait les yeux au ciel et reprenait sa conversation avec Sarah, elle aussi parfaitement sobre (c'était notre deuxième Sam) et Nikki. Et moi, je plaisantais avec Ashley et Nolwenn sur l'homme idéal, tout en écoutant les interventions de Charlie qui tentait de défendre la race masculine…. On était déjà bien chauds ! La musique en sourdine devint d'un coup plus forte et forcément, tout le monde se mit à chanter sur Katy Perry et son célèbre feu d'artifice.

Mon dieu ! Le temps passait deux fois plus vite quand on s'amusait. Et il fut bientôt temps de se mettre en route. On enfila nos manteaux et sans plus attendre, on se trouvait tous dans deux voitures, Teresa et Sarah au volant. Comme quoi ! Les hommes ne laissaient jamais le volant aux femmes, sauf quand ils étaient bourrés. Bon, j'avoue, je n'en menais pas large non plus. Je commençais à sentir la tête tourner… Un peu d'air frais me ferait du bien avant d'entrer dans le club. Vingt minutes plus tard, on se garait en bord de mer et on prenait la direction de la discothèque en titubant légèrement. Honnêtement, marcher un peu nous fit du bien.

Après avoir payé l'entrée, on entra et l'ambiance était déjà là. Plusieurs personnes se déhanchaient sur la piste de danse, le bar était bondé de monde et il ne restait plus beaucoup de tables de libre. Heureusement, on en trouva une, avec juste assez de place pour poser nos affaires. La suite ne tarda pas à venir, lorsque Max et Chace revinrent avec deux bouteilles, une de whisky et l'autre de champagne plus les verres. Tout le monde but un verre, tout en hurlant pour tenter de converser normalement, par-dessus la musique.

« Ouah, y'a une ambiance de folie ! » Cria Kelly.

« C'est clair ! C'est trop bien…. » Rétorquai-je en braillant.

« Bon on est pas venus là pour parler. Que tous ceux qui veulent danser me suivent ! » S'époumona Chace.

Sans hésiter, une grande partie de la tablée le suivit, moi y compris. On se déhancha comme des fous sur la piste, en jouant des coudes pour avoir un petit espace. Le Dj était vraiment bon, il savait mettre l'ambiance. Je dansais en face à face avec Ashley et on s'amusait à faire des mouvements ridicules. On ne tentait même pas d'avoir une sexy attitude. C'était pas drôle ! Nikki nous rejoignit et on entama à trois une danse, genre danse des canards remixée ! Des vraies folles !

Il y avait vraiment du monde et la piste de danse était bondée, sachant que des gens entraient encore dans le club ! Il faisait vraiment chaud et je suais de partout. Je crevais de soif ! J'hurlais à l'oreille d'Ashley que je faisais une petite pause et retournais à la table pour retrouver Charlie et Nolwenn en plein bouche-à-bouche… Je toussotais légèrement mais la musique couvrait ma voix. Alors je hurlais purement et simplement pour signaler ma présence. Les deux se séparèrent à bout de souffle et m'observèrent en souriant niaisement. Roh, ces deux là, alors !

Je leur souriais en retour et buvais une autre coupe de champagne. En fait, je ne la dégustai même pas, je la descendais en cinq secondes, avant de m'en resservir une autre. Celle là, je pris un peu plus de temps, surtout que la première me montait déjà à la tête. Enfin, cette coupe et tout ce que j'avais bu avant, soyons honnêtes !

Trois heures plus tard, après avoir dansé pendant tout ce temps, je retournais un nouvelle fois m'asseoir, bras dessus bras dessous avec Ashley et Kelly, toutes les deux aussi éméchées que moi, suivies de Charlie et Nolwenn qui nous avaient rejoints sur la piste. Notre table était impressionnante à voir, si bien que je la pris en photo. Il y avait maintenant que des cadavres sauf une bouteille de Jet 31 à moitié pleine. Je savais que les mélanges, ce n'était pas bon, mais on faisait avec ce qui se trouvait sur la table. Et hop, un autre verre de libre ! Je jetais un coup d'œil à ma montre : 2h30. Ouah ! On avait encore le temps. Je fixais mes copines de danse et criais :

« On y retourne ? »

« Y'a intérêt ! » Rétorqua Kelly, plus très fraîche.

Et voilà, une nouvelle fois, on se retrouva à se déhancher sur cette piste, sur de la bonne musique. Sauf que dans nos états, on n'arrivait plus à coordonner nos mouvements. Ils étaient tous indistincts. Mais le pire était qu'on avait pas trop bu. J'étais encore assez claire dans mes idées et les filles aussi. Du moins, on était pas les pires, quand on voyait l'état de Chace et Max. Toujours est-il que je m'éclatais vraiment !

Soudain, je sentis deux mains qui m'imposèrent un mouvement se poser sur ma taille. Je suivais sans vraiment broncher, alors qu'Ashley écarquillait les yeux, surprise. Pour toute réponse, je me retournais et fis face à cet intrus pour continuer cette danse avec lui. Je ne pensais à rien en particulier, juste passer un bon moment. Pourtant, je fus brutalement tirée par le poignet et éloignée de cet homme sans intérêt… Ashley me traîna dans toute la discothèque et hurla :

« J'ai besoin de prendre l'air… »

Ok, je n'avais pas le choix alors ! Nikki nous suivit aussi et après avoir obtenu de la part du videur un tampon totalement laid sur la main, on affronta l'air frais qui nous réveilla d'un coup. Nikki alluma une cigarette et nous en proposa une. J'acceptais et allumais le tube. Ashley fit de même et affirma :

« Je t'avais dit qu'on allait te surveiller… »

Oh ! Alors, c'était pour ça qu'elle m'avait traînée de cette manière… Mais je ne faisais rien de mal…. Ce que je répondais d'ailleurs. Ashley reprit :

« On dit toujours ça. On fait rien de mal, on faisait juste un scrabble… Pourquoi on est nus ? Ben on avait trop chaud ! Je ne pense pas que ça plairait à Jay… »

« Oui, mais il est pas là… De toutes les manières, je le vois presque pas… Alors… » Rétorquai-je, soudain amère.

« Je te trouve injuste, Livia… » Répliqua Ashley.

Je me tus, sachant que j'avais dit la phrase de trop. Le regard d'Ashley se durcit légèrement mais Nikki, sentant une petite tension, coupa :

« Ecoute, Livia, on en a déjà parlé… Mais tu sais avec l'emploi du temps et tout, ce n'est pas tous les jours évidents d'avoir une relation sérieuse… »

Ne pas répondre ! Des tas de choses se passaient dans mon esprit, mais je n'avais pas envie de me disputer avec les filles ce soir, surtout pour ça… Pour des angoisses qui me prenaient la tête depuis une semaine et que je n'arrivais pas à contrôler, malgré tout ce que me disait mes amis. Ashley continua :

« Bon ok, je reconnais que Jay a quand même du mal à exprimer ce qu'il ressent… J'en sais quelque chose… »

Oh la ! Stop ! Quoi ? Ashley et Jackson ? Je me forçais à sourire, toujours sans répondre. Je ne savais pas que ces deux-là étaient sortis ensemble… Bref, ce n'était pas le sujet ! Je ne voulais pas m'énerver alors je jetais ma cigarette à moitié consumée et rentrais au chaud. Je retournais m'asseoir à la table avec Teresa et Kelly. Je ne dis rien et commençais à nouveau à ruminer dans mon coin. Y'avait trop de choses dans mon esprit et si je tentais de les exprimer, je m'énervais. Alors, il valait mieux se taire… Teresa le remarqua et ne tenta même pas de me parler. Elle me connaissait et j'en discuterai quand je serais calmée… Je n'avais plus envie de danser.

Puis, sans prévenir, la soirée se termina. Je jetais un coup d'œil à ma montre et effectivement, il était déjà 3h30 du matin. Le temps que les gens sortent du club, il serait 4h. Tout le monde revint vers la table pour récupérer ses affaires. Certains d'entre nous étaient vraiment bien faits, comme Chace et Kelly. Les autres étaient plus ou moins en forme. Les propriétaires du bar nous firent payer les consommations. Moi, j'avais besoin de prendre l'air. Je signalais à mes amis que je les rembourserais plus tard et je pris le chemin de la sortie. Nolwenn s'accrocha à mon bras et m'accompagna dehors. Je crois qu'elle faisait partie de ceux qui avaient le moins bu. Une fois à l'extérieur, elle affirma :

« C'était une soirée de malade ! Je ne crois pas qu'on l'oubliera de sitôt… »

« Carrément, il y avait de la bonne musique…J'ai trop adoré… On s'est vraiment bien amusées ! Dis donc, Charlie, il ne t'a pas lâché de la soirée ? »

« Ouais, je sais, c'est dingue, hein ? »

J'acquiesçai en souriant alors qu'on partait toutes les deux s'asseoir sur un pot de fleurs géant. Les autres arrivèrent au compte-gouttes. Teresa maintenait Chace debout tout comme Sarah avec Max. Nikki et Ashley suivirent avec Kellan et Charlie. Puis enfin Kelly arriva. On était tous là, maintenant direction les voitures. Je ne me souvenais plus qu'elles étaient aussi loin…

Chace et Max chantaient à tue-tête, un peu plus loin devant. Kelly, Sarah et Teresa les suivaient de près, au cas où… Nolwenn et moi, derrière les acteurs, fermaient la marche, racontant des bêtises pour changer !

Soudain…

…

…

…

Tout se passa très vite.

Des crissements de pneus…

Une voiture hors de contrôle …

La voiture percuta une fois un lampadaire qui vacilla sous le choc.

Elle continua sa course et fonça droit sur nous…

Tout cela en un quart de secondes…

Nikki, Ashley, Kellan et Charlie coururent en avant pour échapper à la voiture folle, ce qui faisait que Nolwenn et moi étions en première ligne….

Je n'eus même pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait que Nolwenn me poussa violemment, si bien que je perdais mon équilibre, l'entraînant dans ma chute…

La voiture termina sa course folle contre le mur, nous évitant de justesse.

Ma chute avait été en fin de compte assez violente, car je ressentis d'un coup une douleur saisissante à la tempe gauche. Nolwenn, à mes côtés, se tenait le poignet en pestant. Tous les autres s'agglutinèrent autour de nous en nous posant des tas de questions, d'une voix plus qu'inquiète. Je ne distinguais qu'un bourdonnement dans la tête et je me sentis fatiguée. Je fermais les yeux un instant et tombais quelques minutes dans l'inconscience, ignorante de l'agitation qu'il y avait autour de moi.

…

…

…

Trois minutes plus tard, je rouvrais les yeux, sans vraiment savoir où j'étais. Tout ce que je sentais, c'était que mon matelas était très dur et que des tas de pair d'yeux remplis d'inquiétude pointaient sur moi. Je tentais de me relever alors qu'Ashley me demandait sans cesse :

« Livia, ça va ? Tu te sens bien ? Livia ? »

« Laisse la un peu respirer ! » Souffla Nikki.

J'observais autour de moi et vis Nolwenn assise sur le bord du trottoir, se tenant le poignet, les larmes aux yeux, Charlie la tenant dans ses bras. Un peu plus loin, la voiture folle était encastrée dans le muret, Teresa et Sarah s'occupaient de vérifier l'état du chauffard.

Je me mettais en position assise avec difficulté, un marteau piqueur dans la tête. Je me sentis vacillée une nouvelle fois, mais je résistais à la tentation, alors que Kellan venait à mon secours. Il se plaça derrière moi et m'attrapa sous les aisselles pour me maintenir droite. En revanche, il attendait pour me remettre debout. Nikki approcha sa main de mon front et affirma :

« C'est pas très joli à voir… Tu te sens comment, Livia ? »

« Nolwenn… » Fut tout ce que je murmurais tout en observant mon amie, dans les bras de Charlie.

« Elle va bien, ne t'inquiète pas, Ashley est partie voir si elle va bien. Elle a l'air d'avoir mal au poignet… Mais toi ? »

« J'ai la tête qui tourne… »

« Ok, ne t'inquiète pas. Kelly appelle les ambulances. Ne bouge pas trop, ok ? »

J'acquiesçai mais ce simple mouvement raviva ma douleur. Lentement, je portais la main à mon front et frôlais à peine la blessure. Je tressaillis violemment et observais ma main, avec mon sang dessus. OMG ! Je saignais, je saignais… Je m'appuyais contre Kellan et pensais avec amertume que ça aurait dû être la place de Jackson. Mais là, il devait être en train de jouer au poker avec des éléphants bleus en tutus, entouré de petites sirènes, au lieu d'être là, avec moi, sur cette route à regarder les étoiles…

Ouh là ! Ca tournait beaucoup d'un coup. Kellan s'assit par terre et me colla contre lui, tout en m'ordonnant de ne pas m'endormir. Mais oui, je résistais, je résistais, pas de soucis…

Soudain, les sirènes de l'ambulance se firent entendre. Bientôt les gyrophares apparurent et se stoppèrent près de nous. Des tas de schtroumpfs s'agitèrent autour de Nolwenn, de la voiture et de moi. Un des petits hommes blancs s'approcha de moi et saisit mon menton pour observer les dégâts. Il me demanda comment je me sentais et de compter. Pfff, je voyais bien qu'il avait trois doigts. Il passa une lumière devant mes yeux puis conclut :

« Bien, mademoiselle, on va vous emmener à l'hôpital pour soigner cette vilaine blessure. Vous pouvez vous lever ? »

J'acquiesçai faiblement et tentais de me mettre debout. Kellan m'aida et m'accompagna jusqu'à l'ambulance. Là, je retrouvais Nolwenn, assise dans le véhicule, une poche de glace sur le poignet. Mon infirmier me suivait de près et m'ordonna de m'allonger sur le brancard avant même que j'ai eu le temps de parler à mon amie. En revanche, on se sourit alors que les portes se refermaient. L'ambulance démarra, mon infirmier avec nous. Je tournais la tête vers mon amie, supportant la douleur et lui murmurais :

_« Ca va ? »_

_« J'ai super mal au poignet. Je suis tombée dessus. Et toi ? »_

_« J'ai mal à a tête… »_

_« Sans plaisanter ! »_ Ironisa-t-elle, pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Je rigolais légèrement et pestai de douleur. Soudain, je pris conscience de ce qu'il s'était passé. Je chuchotais à nouveau :

_« Nol, … Merci ! »_

_« Y'a pas de quoi… Tu aurais fait la même chose ! »_

_« Sans aucun doute… »_ Affirmais-je, totalement convaincue.

Je n'aurais même pas hésité une seconde. Nom d'un chien ! Ca faisait vraiment mal ! Et le chauffard, il allait comment ? M'en foutais en vrai… Il avait failli nous tuer…

Trois quarts d'heure plus tard, je me trouvais dans une chambre d'hôpital, allongée sur mon lit, avec un médecin qui me faisait les examens complémentaires, pour voir si je n'avais rien de grave, rien d'autre qu'une petite bosse à la tête. Cela dura vingt bonnes minutes avant qu'il n'affirme que ce n'était qu'une petite commotion, mais qu'il préférait me garder en observation pour le reste de la nuit. Puis il me dit qu'une infirmière allait passer pour me faire un pansement. Je restais allongée sur le lit, fermant les yeux légèrement. Il fallait que je prévienne Jackson.

Cherchant après mon sac, je me relevais rapidement. Bien entendu, la tête me tourna, mais je luttais, têtue comme j'étais. Je trouvais l'objet de ma convoitise posé sur la chaise. Je me mettais debout et allais le chercher. Je trouvais mon portable dans le fond. Je m'en emparais et commençais à pianoter un message pour Jackson.

_Je suis à l'hôpital… Mais_

« Mademoiselle, les portables doivent être éteint dans un hôpital… » Intima l'infirmière qui venait d'entrer dans la chambre.

Roh, quelle poisse ! Je n'avais même pas eu le temps d'écrire le sms….Oups ! Oh, non, merde ! Merde ! Quelle cruche ! Mauvaise manipulation ! Le message était envoyé. Oh non ! Je soupirais bruyamment et râlais contre mon stupide téléphone.

« Mademoiselle, éteignez ce téléphone ! »

Oui, oui, voilà, c'est fait ! Pas la peine de s'énerver ! Je n'étais pas d'humeur, mais alors vraiment pas… L'infirmière m'ordonna de m'allonger à nouveau et de me tenir calme. Ouhla ! Celle là, je ne l'aimais pas du tout. Mais alors pas du tout du tout !

Cependant, je me laissais faire pendant qu'elle me soignait. Pendant ce temps, je pensais au message que j'avais envoyé par erreur.

*Mon dieu ! Jackson allait baliser en lisant ça…*

*Oh puis merde, il avait qu'à être là…*

*Ouais, mais bon, ce n'était pas une raison !*

*De toutes les façons, pour le peu qu'on se voie…*

« Il faut vous reposer mademoiselle. Demain, on fera un petit examen pour voir si tout va bien ! Bonne nuit, mademoiselle. »

Tentant de mettre fin à mon débat intérieur, je fermais les yeux et essayais de m'endormir. Mais rien ne fonctionnait. Je me demandais où était Nolwenn et les autres. Cependant, malgré toutes ces pensées, le sommeil vint tout seul, sans que je m'en rende compte.

Au final, ça aura vraiment été une soirée hors normes… Espérons que demain sera un jour meilleur…

* * *

_**Notes d'auteure: Ohlala, du suspens, ça faisait longtemps que je n'en avais pas mis dans la fic, mais là, je trouvais ça intéressant pour la suite de l'histoire... **_

_**Eheh, et maintenant, avec le côté sadique des auteurs, il va falloir attendre une semaine pour savoir la suite! Mouahahaha! Je suis machiavélique (et surtout cinglée... Mais ça, chut, il ne faut pas le dire! ) **_

_**Situé juste en dessous de cette note se trouve un lien vers une petite fenêtre qui permet de laisser un commentaire! Cliquez sur 'review' augmente le bonheur de l'auteur! **_

_**A bientôt, **_

_**Firefly**_


	29. Chapter 27

**_Eh oui! C'est bien moi. Alors, je sais, j'ai manqué le rendez-vous de la semaine dernière, mais disons que j'avais pas mal de voyage (notamment un à Londres et un à Disney...), et j'avoue, je ne sais pas comment j'ai fais, mais je n'ai pas ouvert le PC pendant 4 jours (c'est fou, hein!). Bref, résultat pas de publication. _**

**_Mais je me rattrape aujourd'hui. Vendredi c'est publi ... cation! _**

**_Bref, je vais vous laisser lire la suite. _**

**_Merci à HardySabrina, Ely142 et Naouko (pour ta review invisible ^^ , mais bon, j'avoue, elles me manquaient tes reviews invisibles. lol !)_**

**_Bonne lecture!_**

* * *

**_Popo: MDR défoncer des portes, je ne vois pas vraiment Jackson faire ça, mais j'avoue, il ne va pas être content..._**

* * *

**Chapitre 27 : Comme un coup de tonnerre dans un ciel clair**

Je me réveillais le lendemain matin, tout en pestant dans ma tête contre Teresa et Nolwenn qui faisaient du bruit… J'ouvrais les yeux et fus éblouie par les néons du couloir. Purée, je me trouvais où, là ? Je tournais la tête légèrement et sentis une douleur à la tempe… Ah oui ! Merde, c'est vrai, j'étais encore à l'hôpital. Putain ! C'est pas vrai ! Bon, au moins, je n'avais pas de perfusion, c'était déjà un plus en soi.

J'essayais de m'asseoir, mais la tâche fut assez compliquée. Ma tête cognait, si bien que je dus rester allongée… Cependant, j'eus le temps de voir l'infirmière d'hier passer devant la chambre et me voir avec les yeux ouverts… Purée, je ne pouvais pas en avoir une autre ! Je la supportais pas celle là ! Elle rentra dans la chambre et sans demander mon avis, elle ouvrit les rideaux, laissant la lumière du soleil entrer. Je fermais les yeux, éblouie, alors qu'elle disait :

« Bien, il est temps de changer ce pansement ! Le docteur passera vous voir un peu plus tard, pour voir si on vous laisse sortir… Ne bougez pas, mademoiselle ! »

« Il est quelle heure ? » Demandais-je, la voix rauque.

« 9h30. Le médecin arrivera d'ici 10 minutes. »

« D'accord… » Soufflais-je.

J'espérais que je pourrais sortir, je n'aimais pas les hôpitaux. Avec leurs murs blancs immaculés, leur odeur aseptisée et leurs blouses blanches…. J'avais tout ça en horreur. L'infirmière s'appliquait à changer mon pansement tout en m'expliquant comment faire. Apparemment, je devrais le refaire par moi-même plus tard. Génial ! Je sentais que j'allais aimer ça….. Au moins, elle ne faisait pas mal !

Cinq minutes plus tard, elle avait fini le pansement et me laissa seule avec moi-même. J'avais envie de voir les autres, de savoir comment aller Nolwenn, mais pour l'instant rien… Il y avait personne ! Bon, je verrais bien, ils n'allaient pas me laisser là non plus… J'essayais à nouveau de me lever avec succès cette fois-ci et me dirigeais vers la salle de bain. En passant, je vis mon reflet dans le miroir et je me fis peur ! Mon mascara avait coulé, mes cheveux étaient dans tous les sens, encore plus indomptables et le pansement sur ma tempe me donnait l'impressionnant d'être une licorne mal formée… Mais ce n'était rien comparé à l'état de mes vêtements. Ma robe était déchirée sur tout le côté droit et un immense trou avait pris place sur mon legging, laissant apparaître mon genou un peu blessé.

Une fois que j'eus fini de rectifier un peu mon apparence, je retournais dans la chambre, pour trouver le médecin qui m'attendait. Je lui souriais gentiment et retournais m'asseoir alors qu'il me demandait :

« Comment vous sentez-vous ? »

« Fatiguée et endolorie… » Avouai-je.

« Bien, c'est normal, c'est le contre coup, mais vous ne vous sentez pas nauséeuse, pas de vertiges ? »

Je répondais par la négative alors qu'il commençait son examen. Apparemment, je n'avais rien de grave, juste une commotion et je n'étais pas en danger de mort immédiat… Non, sans plaisanter… Il me fit par la suite une ordonnance avec des antidouleurs, des compresses et un antiseptique. Puis il m'affirma que je pouvais sortir dès que j'étais prête. Il était à peine sorti de la chambre que Teresa, Nikki et Kelly entraient, en m'assaillant de questions. Je tentais d'y répondre mais honnêtement, elles étaient trop nombreuses. Je les coupais :

« Pour faire court, je vais bien, il n'y a pas de soucis majeurs et je peux sortir. »

« Ok ! Ouf, on a vraiment eu peur… »

« Comment va Nolwenn ? »

« Plutôt bien… Elle a une entorse au poignet, mais ce matin, en se réveillant, elle avait mal à la nuque. Apparemment, elle a dû se déplacer quelque chose dans le cou. Elle doit porter une minerve… Elle est ravie… » Raconta Teresa.

« La pauvre ! Tu m'étonnes qu'elle doit être contente…. Je suis soulagée qu'elle aille bien… »

« Tiens, j'ai pensé que ça pourrait te faire plaisir… » Reprit Teresa en me tendant un sachet.

Oh, non ! Elle était trop mignonne, elle avait pris des affaires de rechange. Je pouvais me changer ! Et ne plus ressembler à une chanteuse de punk-rock sans le vouloir. Je l'embrassai sur la joue tout en lui disant merci et disparus dans la salle de bain pour me changer. Ah, je me sentais mieux, pas encore tout à fait propre, mais au moins, je ressemblais à quelque chose.

En revenant dans la chambre, je remarquais qu'il y avait plus de monde. En fait, tout le monde était là. J'allais vers Nolwenn et lui demandais comment elle se sentait.

« Je ressemble à rien avec ce truc, j'ai trop mal au cou, je ne peux pas bouger le poignet. En gros, une véritable accidentée, quoi ! J'aime pas ! Et toi ? »

« Pareil, j'ai mal à la tête et j'ai un pansement trop laid sur le front. Ma nouvelle robe est fichue, en plus. Je suis trop dégoûtée… »

« Oui, mais vous êtes en vie. Ca aurait pu être pire ! » Intervint Ashley.

Elle n'avait pas tort. Si Nolwenn n'avait pas réagi aussi vite, on aurait pu être six pieds sous terre… Mais bon, si on se plaignait toutes les deux, c'était bien la preuve qu'on allait pas trop mal… Purée, je ne pense pas que cela faisait plaisir aux infirmiers de voir 10 personnes dans la même chambre, on allait se faire gronder. Mais, j'étais tellement contente de les avoir là, avec moi.

Enfin, il manquait toujours quelqu'un à qui je n'avais pas pensé depuis que je m'étais levée. Jackson… Il devait être à l'aéroport à l'heure actuelle…

Ou pas !

En effet, même pas 5 minutes après que cette pensée m'est traversée l'esprit, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sur Jackson, essoufflé, les cheveux en bataille… En temps normal, j'aurais trouvé ça sexy, mais là, je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passa dans mon esprit : je n'avais pas envie de le voir… Et je ne savais même pas pourquoi. Il observa la chambre un instant avant d'entrer et de venir vers moi. Malgré moi, je partais vers la chaise pour ranger mes affaires et récupérer mon sac à main. Les autres décidèrent de nous laisser à deux, histoire de pouvoir discuter un peu seuls. Cependant, je n'en avais pas envie…

Jackson s'arrêta à mi chemin alors que les autres disparaissaient dans le couloir. Moi, je continuais à ranger mes affaires, pressée de quitter cet endroit. S'approchant de moi, il me demanda :

« Olivia ? Ca va ? Tu n'as pas trop mal ? »

Sa main frôla mon pansement alors que je l'observais faire, le regard vide. Purée, mais qu'est-ce qu'il me prenait… ? Pourquoi je ne réagissais plus ? Je ne répondis rien. Il reprit, d'une voix douce :

« Comment tu te sens ? »

« Ca va… » Répondis-je soudain au bord des larmes.

Oh la ! Stop ! Des larmes ? Pourquoi est-ce que j'avais envie de pleurer ? Je me mordais la lèvre, cherchant à comprendre ce qu'il m'arrivait. Mais rien ne venait… Je ne me comprenais plus…. Trop d'émotions en peu de temps, je n'arrivais plus à contrôler. Jackson m'observait tout en caressant ma joue. Il insista :

« Tu es sûre que ça va ? »

Soudain, j'eus l'impression de perdre la tête. Je ne sais pas comment expliquer, mais quelque chose se passa dans mon esprit et j'explosais :

« Nan, ça ne va pas… J'ai failli mourir et tu n'étais pas là ! »

« Quoi ? » Rétorqua Jackson, qui eut un mouvement de recul. « Mais… »

« J'ai eu une trouille de malade et tu n'étais pas là… » Le coupai-je.

Je ne contrôlais plus mes paroles qui sortaient sans avoir le temps de réfléchir à ce que je disais.

« J'ai l'impression d'avoir un petit ami fantôme. Ca fait un mois qu'on sort ensemble, mais j'ai l'impression que si on fait le compte, on ne s'est vu que deux semaines en fait… »

L'attitude de Jackson changea du tout au tout soudainement. Il fronça les sourcils, piqué à vif. Je ne savais plus ce que je disais, mais c'était soit ça, soit je me mettais à pleurer. Et bizarrement, je n'avais même pas le temps de réfléchir à ces deux options parce que ma bouche fonctionnait toute seule. Je continuais à déblatérer des choses que je ne voulais pas forcément dire quand tout à coup, Jackson me coupa avec une voix sourde :

« Je ne suis pas à ta disposition, Olivia. J'ai une vie et les responsabilités qui vont avec… » Il s'arrêta net et souffla avant de reprendre : « Tu sais quoi ? J'ai pas envie de me prendre la tête… Fais moi signe quand tu seras calmée… »

Sur ces derniers mots, il tourna les talons à grandes enjambées sans même un regard derrière lui. Il était en colère, j'étais en colère et voilà le résultat. N'y tenant plus, je m'asseyais sur la chaise et pleurais. Les larmes coulèrent d'elles-mêmes et je ne les retenais plus. Je n'aimais pas ce qu'il venait de se passer, mais je n'avais rien pu contrôler. C'était comme si toutes les peurs que j'avais eues dernièrement s'étaient regroupées dans un coin de mon esprit et m'avaient complètement fait dérailler.

Nikki entra dans la chambre quelques secondes plus tard et me demanda ce qu'il venait de se passer. Honnêtement, je n'avais pas envie d'en parler. De ce fait, je ne répondis rien et sortais de cette chambre de malheur. Je passais la tête baissée devant mes amis, cachant mes larmes et quittais l'hôpital. Une fois à l'air frais, je tentais de me reprendre mais rien ne fonctionnait. Je pleurais toujours quand mes amis arrivèrent. Personne ne parlait, ne sachant pas vraiment ce qu'il venait de se passer. Je murmurais à Nolwenn qui venait d'arriver à mes côtés :

_« On rentre à la maison ? »_

_« Bien sûr… » _

J'acquiesçai et suivais Teresa vers la voiture, après avoir salué les autres. Nolwenn resta un petit moment avec Charlie avant de nous rejoindre dans l'auto. On démarra toujours dans le silence. Je tentais toujours de contrôler mes pleurs, mais tout ce que je pouvais faire était m'empêcher de sangloter en hurlant. Au moins, j'essayais de faire discret.

Une fois à la maison, je montais directement dans ma chambre et me cachais sous ma couette. Je n'arrivais plus à pleurer, alors, je restais là, les yeux fermés, ne pensant plus. Soudain, j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir et quelqu'un s'assit sur le lit. Nolwenn demanda :

_« Tu veux en parler ? »_

Je gémissais pour toute réponse. Parler de quoi au juste ? Que j'avais réagi comme une pauvre conne, sans pouvoir me contrôler. Et que bien entendu, Jackson s'était mis en colère, ce qui n'était pas surprenant… En fait, si, j'avais envie d'en parler. Je lui racontais tout ça du mieux que je le pouvais, tout ce qui c'était passé dans ma tête à ce moment là et la réaction de Jackson. Elle reprit :

_« Aïe, c'est chaud… »_

_« Je sais… » _Soupirai-je.

_« Honnêtement, je pense que tu devrais aller le voir et en discuter avec lui. »_

_« Mais il doit encore être en colère… » _Répliquai-je d'une petite voix.

_« Oui, peut-être, et ça n'ira pas en s'améliorant… Crois moi ! »_

_« Tu crois ? »_

_« J'en ai bien peur… »_

Je savais qu'elle avait raison. Je le savais. Il fallait que je parle avec Jackson. Il y avait trop de non-dits et ça me bouffait de l'intérieur. Ca devenait invivable et il fallait que ça cesse. Je m'asseyais sur le lit et dis :

_« Je vais aller le voir. Mais avant je vais prendre une douche. Je me sens trop crasseuse. »_

_« Ne t'inquiète pas ça va aller… » _Assura mon amie_. _

_« Merci, Nol ! »_

On serra dans les bras l'une de l'autre. Elle savait comment me rassurer. On fit attention à ne pas se faire avec toutes nos blessures de guerre. Puis, je me mis en route pour la salle de bain. Je faisais vite tout en faisant de mon mieux pour paraître présentable. OMG ! il n'y avait rien de tel qu'une bonne douche. Niveau maquillage, je ne forçais pas. Un jean, un T-shirt et un gilet. J'attachais mes cheveux encore mouillés. Je n'avais pas le courage de les sécher. Merde, je devais refaire le pansement. Je descendais demander de l'aide à Teresa qui fit un travail presque parfait.

« Ca va aller pour conduire ? »

« Oui, pas de soucis ! Merci pour le pansement !»

Quelques minutes plus tard, je me mettais en route, la boule au ventre, encore une fois. Je roulais prudemment. Non pas que je ne sois pas pressée, mais avec ma chance du moment, je préférais ne pas faire trop de bêtises. Purée, j'avais quand même l'impression de me traîner sur la route. Pendant le trajet, j'essayais de trouver une manière de parler avec Jackson. Mais tous les scénarios dans ma tête ne se passaient pas bien. Les choses qu'il m'avait dites restaient gravées dans mon esprit. Et il avait l'air vraiment en colère.

Je me garais tant bien que mal devant l'hôtel. Je n'étais toujours pas douée pour les créneaux, mais cette fois ci, je réussis à ne pas monter sur le trottoir. Nan, en fait, je me trouvais à un bon mètre dudit trottoir. Tant pis ! Pas le courage de le refaire…. Je coupais le contact mais je restais dans la voiture. Je devais remettre mes idées en place et surtout, penser à respirer. Je tentais de calmer mon rythme cardiaque, mais honnêtement, qui arrivait à faire ça ? Cependant, je pouvais contrôler ma respiration. Je prenais mon compte de bouffée d'air et sortis enfin de l'auto.

Purée, je sentais que j'allais passer un mauvais quart d'heure…Mais je devais le faire. Je devais lui parler en toute franchise pour une fois, mettre les choses au clair et vider mon sac. Sinon, on allait droit dans le mur ! Je soupirais et rentrais dans le hall de l'hôtel. Comme d'habitude, je passais devant la réception en saluant l'employé et montais directement dans l'ascenseur.

Et s'il était pas là ? Il était peut-être parti faire un tour, qui sait ? Bah, je verrais bien une fois sur place, sinon, je ferais le pied de grue devant sa chambre. Je ne voyais pas d'autres solutions pour le moment. J'avais l'estomac tellement noué… Limite le souffle coupé !

L'ascenseur s'arrêta et les jambes flageolantes, je prenais la direction de la chambre. Purée, je ne pensais pas que c'était aussi proche. Je me retrouvais rapidement devant la porte et avant d'hésiter (et de prendre la fuite par la même occasion), je frappais trois coups à la porte. J'attendis quelques secondes et soudain, on m'ouvrit. Mais au lieu de tomber sur Jackson, ce fut Nikki qui m'ouvrit. Elle entrebâilla la porte et m'observa un instant avant d'ouvrir en grand. Le regard qu'elle me jeta me fit comprendre que Jackson lui avait tout raconté. Elle lança :

« Bon, je te laisse Jay… » Puis à voix plus basse : « Ca a intérêt à s'améliorer entre vous deux…. »

J'acquiesçai doucement et entrais dans la chambre alors que Nikki nous laissait à deux. Je retrouvais Jackson, accoudé sur le balcon, terminant sa cigarette. Et là… Je ne savais pas quoi faire… Il n'avait vraiment pas l'air en forme. Je dirais même qu'il avait l'air vraiment fatigué… Je m'approchais doucement de lui, sans vraiment savoir quoi dire. Je n'aimais pas les disputes, les vraies, les pures… J'observais Jackson la gorge nouée. Il jeta sa cigarette et revint dans le salon, où je restais plantée comme un piquet. Il me jeta un regard furieux et lâcha d'un ton dur :

« Ca y est t'es calmée ? »

Ok, celle là, je l'avais méritée…. Jackson se tenait debout dans le salon, me fixant sévèrement. Il était encore en colère…Me tordant les mains dans tous les sens, je me lançais et murmurais d'une petite voix :

« Il faut que je te parle… Honnêtement, je veux dire… »

Jackson ne releva pas et j'allais continuer, mais je ne m'attendais pas à la suite. Sans même avoir eu le temps de dire ne serait-ce qu'un mot, Jackson explosa et s'énerva pour de bon :

« Ca rime à quoi, tout ça, hein Olivia ? Ca voulait dire quoi ce que tu m'as sorti à l'hôpital ? Mais tu crois quoi au juste ? »

Que pouvais-je répondre à cela, je ne le savais même pas moi-même…. Je baissais la tête alors qu'il continuait en criant :

« Mais merde, Olivia, tu n'imagines même pas le quart de….. Mais c'est dingue ça… Je n'en reviens pas…»

Je me taisais encore et toujours.

« Mais tu te rends compte ? Tu as vu comment tu m'as parlé à l'hôpital ? Et ce message, tu pensais à quoi à ce moment là, quand tu l'as envoyé, hein ? »

Trop de questions ! Je ne savais pas par où commencer. Je tentais d'une petite voix :

« J'ai fait une mauvaise manipulation… »

« Quand bien même ! Mais franchement, je me demande à quoi tu penses parfois ! Mais tu imagines seulement ce que j'ai pu penser en voyant ce message. Je ne crois pas ! » S'irrita Jackson. « Je ne pense pas que tu puisses imaginer ! »

« Tu crois… » Rétorquai-je, retrouvant soudain la parole. « Tu crois que je l'ai fait exprès de t'envoyer ce message ! »

« Honnêtement, je n'en sais rien. Je ne sais plus, pour le moment tu vois ! » Répliqua-t-il. « J'arrive même plus à réfléchir ! J'en reviens toujours pas ! J'ai l'impression de parler à quelqu'un d'autre… »

« Pas surprenant ! »

Oups, la phrase de trop une nouvelle fois… Je le fixais un instant le temps de voir la lueur de colère dans ses yeux avant de baisser la tête et de l'entendre riposter :

« Mais merde à la fin ! Tu crois que je ne fais pas d'effort. Tu crois qu'il suffit de claquer des doigts… C'est pas faute d'essayer pourtant ! Ce n'est pas aussi facile, désolé de te décevoir, Liv' ! »

Comme je le pensais, on avait trop de non dits entre nous et voilà le résultat. Une bonne dispute ! Je lâchais :

« Tu crois que j'essaye pas aussi ? Et désolé pour ce putain de message… Désolé de t'avoir prévenue, malgré le fait d'être à l'hôpital ! Désolé d'avoir pensé que tu souhaiterais être au courant ! »

« Attends, je cite 'je suis à l'hôpital' et c'est tout ! C'est ça que tu appelles me prévenir ? »

Jackson avait commencé à faire les cents pas dans la chambre, tentant certainement de se calmer alors que je n'avais pas bougé de ma place, mis à part le fait que j'avais les mains sur les hanches. Je n'étais pas spécialement en colère, mais le fait de l'entendre me crier dessus me faisait réagir de la même manière. J'allais répondre quand Jackson reprit :

« Putain, Olivia, tu sais ce que ce message m'a fait ? Tu n'imagines pas la nuit de merde que tu m'as fait passé. Je suis debout depuis 3h du matin, j'ai passé trois heures à tourner en rond dans l'hôtel parce qu'il n'y avait pas d'avion avant 7h du matin, impossible de joindre qui que ce soit… Je prends le premier avion pour Vancouver, la tête dans le cul, disons le franchement. Trois heures d'avion, à me ronger les ongles parce que crois le ou non, j'étais FOU d'inquiétude. Et quand j'arrive enfin à ce putain d'hôpital, je reçois quel accueil ? Je me fais envoyer balader avec des remarques blessantes de la part de ma copine pour qui je me suis inquiété TOUTE la nuit… Tu veux que je réagisse comment à tout ça ? »

Je ne savais pas quoi répondre. Je me doutais un peu de tout ça mais je ne pensais pas que c'était à ce point là… Je baissais la tête alors que malgré moi, je commençais à pleurer. Je ne savais pas quoi dire, moi… Je ne savais plus où j'en étais. J'avais eu peur en voyant cette voiture foncer sur moi. Et…. Et… Jackon reprit toujours en colère :

« Et puis, pourquoi tu m'as parlé comme ça à l'hôpital ? J'ai eu peur… Je me suis imaginé le pire, tu t'en rends compte… Tu crois que c'était une manière de m'accueillir ? »

A mon tour d'exploser :

« J'ai la trouille ok ? » Hurlais-je.

« La trouille de quoi ? »

« Merde, Jake, je me casse dans deux semaines et je n'ai pas l'impression d'avoir profiter de toi, ok ? Et même, tu n'imagines pas les doutes que j'ai quand à la suite ? Il va se passer quoi une fois que je serais en France et toi à LA ? T'y crois, toi, aux relations longues distances ? »

Je relevais la tête, les larmes aux yeux pour le voir s'asseoir sur le canapé, les épaules baissées. Il me fixa un instant avant de répondre d'un coup calme :

« J'en sais rien… »

« Ben voilà, c'est bien ça le problème. On n'en sait rien. Mais je ne veux pas que ça s'arrête, j'suis trop bien avec toi Jake. Quand on se voit, j'ai pas envie que ça s'arrête. Mais ça va arriver et bien plus vite qu'on ne le pense… Et après ? »

Jackson me regardait les yeux remplis d'émotions. Je ne savais pas dire laquelle primait sur l'autre, mais je sus à cet instant qu'il y avait pensé lui aussi, ce qui ce confirma :

« Tu crois que je n'y pense pas ? Lily, j'essaie de faire de mieux pour qu'on se voie le plus souvent possible, mais je ne peux pas lâcher le tournage pour tes beaux yeux. Tu comprends j'espère ? J'essaie de faire au mieux, je te le jure, mais j'essaie aussi de penser à toi. Tu crois que c'est sympa de se réveiller tous les matins à 5h pour finir à 23h. Je ne veux pas que tu sois à bout à cause de mon rythme… Tu comprends ? »

J'acquiesçai, en larmes. Il se leva et vint vers moi. Il attrapa ma main et entrelaça ses doigts aux miens. Je le fixais et acquiesçai. Nous y voilà ! On avait crié un peu avant d'aborder le vrai problème. Je tentais de sourire, ce qui fut un échec et ajoutai :

« Mais ça ne résout le 'après'… »

« Après, je n'en sais rien… »

Ne sachant pas quoi ajouter, je le serrais dans mes bras. Il me rendit mon câlin et m'enlaça très fort. Je pleurais encore même si je commençais à me sentir mieux… Jackson m'embrassa les cheveux et murmura :

« Ca va aller… »

« T'es sûr ? T'es vraiment sûr ? » Bafouillai-je contre son épaule.

« Et si tu venais vivre à Los Angeles ? » Lança Jackson, excité par cette idée.

Je me reculais de ses bras et mordais ma lèvre inférieure. Il y avait des choses dont je n'avais pas encore parlées. Je les avais même presque oublié. Mais là, avec cette phrase, Jackson me ramena à la réalité. Soupirant, j'allais m'asseoir sur le canapé. Je réfléchissais à une manière de lui dire, mais le plus simple était d'aller droit au but :

« Je ne peux pas… Tu sais que j'ai bientôt fini mes études ? A la fin, je dois effectuer un stage de 5 semaines en entreprise. J'ai été accepté dans une grande maison d'édition à Londres. Quand je rentrerais en France, je dois terminer mon mémoire, faire le stage, présenter ma soutenance et si tout se passe bien, je serais peut-être embauchée dans la boîte de mon stage. Je ne peux pas refuser... »

Jackson vint me rejoindre sur le canapé, dépité. Ca sentait la fin et à moins de trouver un compromis, … je ne voyais pas comment faire. Je ne voyais pas Jackson lâcher son rêve à Los Angeles et je ne pouvais pas laisser tomber le mien non plus, après tant d'année de galères. Je pouvais peut-être l'envisager, mais ça ne serait pas aisé. L'édition était bouchée et le journalisme, il fallait trimer pour obtenir un boulot. Je soupirais de contrariété. Que faire ? Jackson me serra à nouveau dans ses bras et dit :

« Ecoute, tu sais quoi ? Il reste deux semaines, un peu plus… On va profiter jusque là, tout en essayant de trouver une solution ok ? »

« Ok… »

« Dans une semaine, le tournage est fini, on aura tout le temps qu'on veut… »

J'acquiesçai dans ses bras. Il avait raison, on avait encore deux semaines pour y réfléchir. En attendant, je pouvais profiter plus de lui. Avec la fin de mes cours j'avais le temps (mis à part jeudi après-midi et vendredi matin, exams obligent !). Je me reculai et l'embrassai du bout des lèvres. Je l'observais un instant. Une idée se mit en place dans ma tête et je la formulais :

« Tu sais quoi ? J'ai fini les cours. De ce fait, je peux venir avec toi sur le tournage, je pourrais réviser là bas. Nolwenn pourra venir avec nous aussi, pour être avec Charlie. Et je pourrais rester ici, avec toi, dans cette chambre. Comme ça, on profite à fond ! »

Jackson me fixa un instant et un immense sourire se plaça sur ses lèvres alors qu'il acquiesçait. OMG ! J'avais vraiment proposé de venir vivre avec lui ? Peu importe ! Je ne pouvais plus réfléchir car Jackson m'embrassait passionnément. Je lui rendais le baiser, trop heureuse. On se sépara quelques instants plus tard à bout de souffle. Jackson se recula pour mieux m'observer. Il avança sa main vers mon pansement et murmura :

« Tu n'imagines pas à quel point j'ai eu peur… »

« Désolé… Ce n'était pas volontaire ! »

« Ca te fait mal ? »

« Ca lance de temps en temps… » Affirmai-je en portant ma main au front.

En fait, les cachets qu'ils m'avaient donnés étaient efficaces. Je n'avais presque pas mal. Je serrais une nouvelle fois Jackson dans mes bras avant de l'embrasser du bout des lèvres. Ca ne l'empêcha pas de bailler contre ma bouche. Je souriais alors qu'il avouait :

« Désolé, mais je crois que je suis crevé, en fait. Tu m'as vraiment fait passé une très mauvaise nuit, Mlle Delcroix ! »

« Désolé… Tu as besoin d'une petite sieste ? »

Jackson acquiesça et ajouta :

« Pas toi ? »

« Si, mais si je reste ici, il va me falloir quelques affaires et surtout mon PC. Tu sais quoi ? Va te reposer, je vais repasser à la maison et je reviens après. Ok ? »

Il acquiesça en nouveau, tout en baillant. Je rigolais et me levais. Jackson me suivit et me raccompagna à la porte. Je l'embrassais une nouvelle fois et lui murmurai un 'à toute à l'heure' avant de partir rejoindre ma voiture.

Je n'en revenais pas… Je ne dirais pas qu'on avait résolu tous les problèmes. Mais on avait fait un grand pas en avant. On s'était parlé franchement, on avait abordé les sujets qui fâchent, et maintenant, on allait réfléchir à la suite. Je me sentais un peu plus relaxée, même si j'avais encore un peu de doutes. Mais pour le moment, je m'installais avec lui. Après on verra !

Je ne mis pas longtemps à faire la route du retour et une fois que je fus à l'intérieur, Teresa me sauta dessus pour tout savoir. Je souriais et acquiesçai avant de partir me préparer un café. Nolwenn, dans le salon, hurla :

« On veut tout savoir ! »

Un peu sadique, je ne répondais rien. Je regardais ma tasse tourner dans le micro onde et quand l'eau fut chaude, j'allais m'installer au côté des mes amies. Nolwenn avait l'air un peu plus en forme, malgré la minerve et son poignet bandé. Je lui demandais :

« Comment tu te sens ? »

« Complètement shootée… Je ne peux même pas me lever pour aller me servir à boire… Je plane totalement…Toi ? Alors avec Jackson ? »

« On s'est engueulés comme prévu… Puis on s'est calmés et on a discuté… Et voilà… Maintenant, on verra bien ! On va essayer de penser à des trucs pour la suite. Mais pour l'instant… »

Je me tus et bus un gorgée de café avant de continuer, tâtant un peu le terrain :

« On a décidé quelque chose… Faut pas le prendre mal et tout, mais… je vais m'installer avec lui à l'hôtel… »

« QUOI ? »

« J'ai envie de profiter un peu de lui et je ne vois pas d'autres solutions pour le moment. Je viendrais vous voir et tout, ne vous inquiétez pas ! »

« Mais c'est génial… Ca va vous faire du bien ! » Affirma Teresa.

« Mais euh… Je suis jalouse ! Moi aussi, je veux faire pareil… » Se plaignit Nolwenn.

« Ben demande à Charlie ! »

Teresa baissa la tête et rétorqua sur un ton faussement vexé :

« Tout le monde me quitte quoi ? »

« Mais non… Et puis vois le bon côté des choses, Chace pourra venir ici avec toi, tous les deux, dans une grande maison… »

« Je sais… Je vous taquine ! »

On rigola toutes les trois et on discuta encore un peu avant que je monte faire ma valise. Je ne prenais pas toutes mes affaires juste le minimum. Comme ça, j'aurais une raison de revenir, en plus du fait de voir Teresa. Armée de mon sac 'court séjour', je retournais dans le salon pour saluer mes amies. Bon, ce n'était pas un adieu, non plus, pas de larmes ni de cris. Elles étaient contentes pour moi et je les remerciais pour ça.

Quelques minutes plus tard, je conduisais à nouveau en direction de l'hôtel. Il n'y avait personne sur la route un dimanche après midi, à part les quelques passants qui faisaient une petite balade à pied. Je me retrouvais assez rapidement à la réception de l'hôtel, en face de Martha, l'employée super gentille. Comme je me doutais que Jackson devait dormir, je demandais un double des clés. Elle me dit :

« Vous savez que normalement, je n'ai pas le droit de faire ça. Vous avez de la chance que je vous connaisse… »

« Merci Martha ! Promis, je ne dirais rien… »

Elle me lança un clin d'œil et me donne la clé. Je la remerciais et prenais l'ascenseur. Une fois au bon étage, je me rendais à la chambre et une fois à l'intérieur, je fis le moins de bruit possible. Eh ! Oui ! Jackson dormait, étendu de tout son long sur le lit. Je souriais malgré et posais mon bagage dans l'entrée. Moi aussi, j'étais crevée en fait. Je rangerais plus tard.

Tout doucement, je partais rejoindre Jackson dans le lit. Je m'allongeais à ses côtés en faisant le moins de mouvements possibles. Mais ce fut raté. Il ouvrit les yeux et me fixa en disant :

« Déjà de retour ? »

« Ca fait deux heures et demi que je suis partie, Jake ! »

Il grogna et m'attrapa par la taille pour me rapprocher de lui. Je me laissais faire et fermais les yeux, trop fatiguée. On avait réussi à discuter et même si la suite était encore incertaine, je me dis en tombant dans le sommeil, que pour le moment, j'allais juste profiter. Mes angoisses étaient toujours présentes, on ne s'en débarrasse pas aussi facilement, mais dans les bras de Jackson, j'arrivais à les oublier…

* * *

_**Notes de l'auteur : OMG ! Première dispute! Première vraie dispute! Bon il fallait bien que ça arrive. Sinon, ils n'auraient jamais avancé entre eux... **_

_**Bon par contre vous avez vu, la suite, ça se passe bien... **_

_**Une petite review? Pour le moral... Si, si, je vous jure... **_

_**Fire  
**_


	30. Chapter 28

_**BOUH! **_

_**Et oui, je suis enfin de retour, ça ne fut pas facile après deux longues semaines de boulot et de voyage à droite et à gauche, je n'avais pas vraiment le temps de me poser devant l'ordi, mais j'ai réussi, je l'ai fait ... **_

_**Merci à HardySabrina et Butterfly971. Je ferais aussi un immense merci à Naouko qui sait très bien pourquoi... **_

_**Bonne lecture!**_

* * *

**Chapitre 28 : On set (partie 1).**

Je me réveillais quelques temps plus tard, une migraine cognant sur ma tempe. J'en avais presque la nausée. J'ouvrai les yeux lentement. J'étais dans le noir et ce n'était pas plus mal. Je me retournais doucement pour me mettre sur le dos et remarquai que Jackson n'était plus là. Je soupirais légèrement et tentais de contrôler mon mal de crâne. Je devais prendre mes cachets, ça passerait mieux. Me levant doucement, je me mettais debout et me dirigeais vers ma valise pour y prendre mes médicaments.

Titubant légèrement, j'allais dans la cuisine pour prendre un verre d'eau. Je retrouvais Jackson dans la pièce, devant le frigo ouvert, l'air indécis. Je toussotais légèrement pour signaler ma présence. Surpris, il se releva rapidement et me fixa tout en refermant la porte du frigidaire. Il me sourit et murmura :

« Ca va mieux ? »

« Oui, et toi ? » Répondis-je.

« En quelque sorte. J'suis encore crevé, mais je vais tenir le coup… Tu veux manger quelque chose ? »

« Heu… Il est quelle heure en fait ? »

Jackson regarda sa montre et m'affirma qu'il était 7h15. Ouah ! J'avais autant dormi… J'avoue, je n'avais pas spécialement faim pour le moment. Soudain, je me souvenais que je devais prendre mes médicaments. Je voulais prendre un verre, mais en avançant dans la cuisine, je me rendais compte que je ne savais pas où ils se trouvaient. Jackson m'observait, un sourire en coin. Je devais le prendre comment ? Il demanda :

« Tu cherches quoi ? »

« Les verres… Pour mes cachets…»

Jackson s'en chargea. Il ouvrit un placard et me donna le récipient rempli d'eau. Je le remerciais puis partais m'asseoir dans le canapé. Je prenais ma drogue tout en pensant. Purée, je n'avais pas encore vraiment réalisé, mais je venais de m'installer avec Jackson. Ca faisait bizarre ! J'allais devoir reprendre de nouvelles habitudes, de nouveaux repères. Mais ça ne dérangeait pas. Si cela signifiait que j'allais passer plus de temps avec Jake, je n'allais pas me plaindre. Il fallait juste un petit temps d'adaptation… Mais j'étais plutôt forte à ce jeu là…

« Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ce que tu voulais manger ? » Interrogea Jackson, à nouveau.

Je le fixais de ma place alors qu'il me questionnait du regard, en haussant un sourcil. Ouais, j'allais très vite m'y faire… Je répondais :

« Je n'ai pas vraiment faim pour le moment ! Merci ! »

Jackson soupira, un peu mal à l'aise. Je ne compris pas vraiment pourquoi. Je l'observais alors qu'il venait me rejoindre sur le canapé. Il s'assit à mes côtés et s'empara de ma main avant de commencer à jouer avec mes doigts. Je le regardais faire en souriant. Murmurant, je lui demandais :

« Jake ? »

« J'suis content que tu sois là… Mais alors, tu t'installes vraiment ici ? »

« Oui, si tu le veux aussi… »

« Va falloir que je perde mes mauvaises habitudes alors… J'ai plus l'habitude moi… » Souffla-t-il en souriant.

« Nan, mais pas toutes tes mauvaises habitudes, je peux m'y faire… Bon, ok, quelques-unes… mais … »

J'entendis mon téléphone sonner dans toute la pièce. Je me mettais sur mes pieds rapidement. Je sentis ma blessure me lancer mais on ne sait jamais, ça pouvait être important. Je traversais le salon tout en hurlant : 'Téléphone ! Téléphone ! Il se cache où ?'. Sac à main ! Il était dans mon sac à main…. Jackson me regardait faire en rigolant. Par un quelconque miracle, je trouvais mon sac et plongeais la tête dedans pour trouver mon portable. Toujours grâce à cette grâce divine, je tombais dessus avant que le téléphone ne cesse de sonner. Nolwenn ! Je souriais et répondais :

_« Allo ? »_

_« Re toi… Tu ne devineras jamais ? »_

_« Non, quoi ? »_

_« Va ouvrir la porte ! »_

Je lui obéissais et allais vers la porte, le téléphone collé à l'oreille, sous l'œil amusé de Jake. J'ouvrais la porte et là, devant moi, se tenait Nolwenn sa valise en main et sa minerve autour du coup et Charlie derrière elle, l'air un peu paumé. Je les observais à deux alors que mon amie ajoutait :

_« Bouh ! Alors, tu ne devines pas ? »_

Je regardais tous les éléments que j'avais en face de moi et comprenais assez rapidement ce qu'elle voulait dire. Elle aussi avait sauté le pas…OMG ! Elle n'avait pas tardé et Charlie avait accepté. Ca allait être fun ! Sans vraiment réfléchir, je lui proposais d'entrer, me sentant déjà chez moi. Purée, j'espère que Jake n'allait pas penser que je m'imposais. C'était vrai que c'était récent et tout… Mais ça semblait tellement naturel ! Charlie alla rejoindre Jackson sur le canapé alors que ce dernier demandait :

« Ah ? Toi aussi ? A ce que je vois ? »

« Ouais… C'est qu'elles sont convaincantes quand elles le veulent… » Soupira Charlie, en souriant.

Nolwenn et moi, on regarda les deux sur le canapé en train de se plaindre, tout simplement… Non, mais je n'y croyais pas… Je fixais mon amie en haussant un sourcil alors que je répliquais :

_« T'y crois toi ? Regarde les, ces deux là… »_

_« Ouais, je vois ça… »_

Bien entendu, on en rajouta une couche en parlant en français pour les faire enrager, tout en les ignorant. Déjà comme chez moi, je pris deux bières dans le frigo et en donnais une à mon amie en souriant. Les deux hommes rigolèrent en me voyant faire puis reprirent leur conversation. Ah les mecs ! Bon, ok ! On faisait quoi maintenant ? Une bouffe… Ouais, ça pouvait être une idée. Je me mettais aux fourneaux et faisais des pâtes. Basique… J'avoue ! En même temps, je prenais des nouvelles de mon amie. Les discussions étaient lancées, les hommes entre eux et mon amie et moi…Comme un vrai double rendez-vous, pensais-je malgré moi ! J'adorais !

Une fois que les pâtes furent cuites, on mangea tout en conversant. C'était agréable ! Nolwenn m'avoua (en français) qu'elle ne voulait pas rester trop longtemps. Elle voulait, elle aussi, savoir ce que ça faisait de s'installer avec son copain. Bon ok, je l'accorde c'était rapide, mais il fallait voir ça de cette manière : c'étaient comme des vacances à la mer avec son petit ami. Dans la même chambre et tout…. Vous voyez ce que je veux dire ?

Le temps défila tranquillement et on ne s'en rendit pas compte. On bavardait toujours et j'appréciais vraiment. Bien entendu, je me trouvais à nouveau aux côtés de Jackson qui avait son bras sur mon épaule. Soudain, un sujet de conversation arriva :

« Mais au fait, demain, on vient avec vous sur le tournage ? » Demanda Nolwenn.

« Vous en avez envie ? » Rétorqua Jackson.

« Ben oui, depuis le temps qu'on en parle… » Répondis-je.

« Mais c'est chiant, le tournage… Enfin, je veux dire… Quand on ne tourne pas… Après tu traînes pas mal … Enfin ! Et en plus, ça veut dire se lever à 5h du matin ! » Ajouta Charlie.

« Mais on est au courant de tout ça.. » Me plaignais-je.

« Oui, mais bon, vous ne devez pas forcément passer par l'étape maquillage. C'est long, ça ! » Continua Jackson. « J'ai une idée, on pourrait demander à Vince, le chauffeur de vous prendre un peu plus tard.. »

Je croisais les bras et faisais semblant de faire la tête tout en disant :

« Ouais, donc en gros, vous ne voulez pas de nous sur le plateau ? »

« Ouais, c'est ça, hein ? » Appuya Nolwenn.

Les deux hommes se fixèrent un instant avant que Charlie ne reprenne :

« Nan, mais on essaye de penser un peu à vous en évitant de vous lever à 5h du matin et voilà ce qu'on récolte… »

« Tu attendais à autre chose peut-être Charlie ? » Répliqua Jackson en rigolant.

Non, mais ils allaient arrêter les deux là ? Vive la solidarité masculine…. Je te jure ! Et on disait des femmes ! Je ne savais pas quoi répondre alors je me plaignais en bon français, rien que pour les embêter :

_« Franchement… Y'a pas à dire, les hommes, parfois, je me demande si on ne s'en sortirait pas mieux sans eux… »_

Evidemment, Nolwenn explosa de rire et lâcha :

_« Y'a certains trucs où ils sont bien utile quand même… »_

Les deux nous observaient, Charlie un petit sourire en coin. Il comprenait le français ? Je m'en fichais, après tout, je disais ce que je voulais… Bon, ok, après tout, je ne voyais pas vraiment pourquoi on se plaignait avec Nolwenn, ils pensaient à nous et à notre rythme de sommeil et je trouvais ça top chou après réflexion. Allez, on allait pas râler plus longtemps, comme de bons français… On se mit d'accord avec les garçons : demain, on prenait la voiture à 9h, direction le tournage. Mais pour le moment, j'étais crevée. Le week-end avait été très long et je ne tenais plus la route. Je remarquais que Nolwenn était dans le même état que moi. Un seul regard et on se comprit instantanément. Allez au dodo !

Quelques minutes plus tard, je me trouvais enfin dans le lit, en pyjama, dans les bras de Jackson. Que demander de mieux ? Après un bisou de bonne nuit, je fermais les yeux et tombais directement dans un sommeil profond. Même sans médicament, je passais la nuit complète sans me réveiller. Enfin….

Je dormais parfaitement bien quand je sentis le lit tanguer. Mon inconscient me joua des tours et m'emmena sur un bateau en pleine tempête. J'ouvrais les yeux lentement, pour me rendre qu'en fait, non, c'était juste Jackson qui venait de se lever. Je grognais légèrement avant de me retourner dans l'autre sens alors qu'il disait :

« Désolé, je t'ai réveillée… »

« Pas grave… Il est déjà 5h ? »

« Ouais, je vais pas tarder… »

Je me mettais sur le dos et l'observais pendant qu'il terminait de se préparer. Devant sentir mon regard sur lui, il se retourna et me fixa en souriant :

« On se retrouve sur le tournage ? »

« Bien sûr… Je ramène Nolwenn avec moi… »

« Ok, bon, j'y vais, j'suis pas en avance. A tout à l'heure ! »

Il m'embrassa du bout des lèvres et disparut dans le salon. Ok ! J'aurais bien voulu en faire plus, mais honnêtement, j'étais trop morte. Je refermais les yeux et tombais à nouveau dans le monde des rêves. Malheureusement, mon réveil n'était pas du même avis. J'avais l'impression que je venais à peine de me rendormir qu'il fallait déjà que je me lève. Je pestais toute seule contre mon réveil et me levais. Purée ! Allez, je pouvais le faire !

Après un effort impressionnant, je me dirigeais vers la salle de bain pour prendre une bonne douche. En passant devant le miroir, je me rappelais qu'il fallait que je change mon pansement. Je demanderais à Nolwenn plus tard, pour l'instant je ne rêvais que de l'eau chaude sur mon corps. Ca faisait tellement du bien ! Heureusement, je sentais de moins en moins les courbatures de l'accident. J'avoue, j'avais quand même bien eu peur. Enfin… Bon allez, il fallait que je m'habille et que je demande à Nolwenn de m'aider avec le pansement.

Purée, on s'habillait comment pour aller sur un plateau de tournage ? Je n'avais pas l'habitude moi…. Pfff, j'suis vraiment bête, faut pas chercher trop compliquer. Allez, votons pour un jean, un pull bien chaud et des bottes… Parfait ! Et puis, zut, je n'avais pas envie de me prendre la tête… Un peu de maquillage, et voilà, le tour était joué !

Soudain, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Je me dépêchais d'aller ouvrir pour trouver Nolwenn sur le pas de la porte, tenant un tube de crème entre ses mains, un immense sourire hypocrite sur les lèvres. Elle me salua et demanda :

_« Problème technique… Je n'arrive pas à me masser toute seule avant de remettre cette saleté de minerve. Tu veux bien ? »_

_« Ok, mais tu m'aides avec mon pansement… »_ Rigolais-je.

Echange de bons procédés ! Normal quoi ! Je la laissais entrer et elle alla s'asseoir sur le canapé. Je la rejoignais et entreprenais de lui masser les cervicales tout en discutant. Bien entendu, on parla du fait de s'être installées avec nos petits copains. C'était rapide, mais tellement naturel. Je lui massais du mieux que je pouvais la nuque, alors qu'elle continuait à discuter…

Bon après le massage, Nolwenn s'occupa de mon pansement. Elle fit comme elle put, ce genre de chose n'étant pas son domaine de prédilection…. Eh merde ! On allait être en retard. Enfin, façon de parler, mais quand même … Heureusement, Nolwenn venait juste de terminer et il était plus que temps de se mettre en route. On sortit de la chambre et on prit la direction de la sortie, sans avoir oublié un minimum d'occupation. Il ne fallait pas oublier qu'on avait des exams à la fin de la semaine.

Vince, le chauffeur nous attendait à l'extérieur, dans la voiture. Purée ! Il était lourd ce sac ! Je suppose que c'était normal avec un ordinateur dedans. Enfin, en trottinant, on se dirigea vers la voiture et on prit place à l'arrière. Le chauffeur nous observa et nous tendit des badges tout en disant :

« Ca pourrait être utile… »

Puis il démarra. Je crois que le regard de Nolwenn au moment où elle avait pris le badge en disait long sur sa pensée. Ajoutez à cela son immense sourire niais, il n'en fallait pas plus pour comprendre. Je lui faisais remarquer :

« _Nolwenn, respire…. Tu vas jamais tenir sinon ! »_

_« Nan, mais ATTENDS, le plateau de Twilght quoi… Le truc encore plus secret que la NASA… Je n'en reviens pas ! » _

_« Oui, et accessoirement, tu vas voir ton copain… »_

_« Aussi ! »_ Plaisanta-t-elle.

Pfff ! On la changerait pas … Toujours égale à elle-même … Enfin ! Je tournais la tête vers le paysage qui défilait devant mes yeux. On sortait de Vancouver pour aller dans la forêt. Je n'avais pas encore fait cette partie. Il faut dire que Vancouver était bien assez grand pour ne pas avoir besoin de visiter les alentours. En 1 an de temps, je suis sûre que je n'avais même pas fait la moitié des choses à faire dans la ville.

Le chauffeur prenait des petites routes et j'avais l'impression d'être perdue. Ce qui était le cas…. Je ne savais pas où on était, mais Vince, le chauffeur le savait. Ca, ça me rassurait … Enfin, jusqu'au moment où on emprunta des petits chemins de terre. La ça m'inquiétait un peu, mais Vince arrêta la voiture quelques mètres plus loin et nous indiqua que notre voyage s'arrêtait là….

Ok, donc, en gros, il nous pommait dans la forêt ! Normal quoi ! On faisait quoi maintenant ? Nolwenn eut plus de réflexes que moi et avança un peu dans la forêt. Là, on tomba sur des barrières et un poste de sécurité où se trouvait un jeune homme, à moitié endormi dans sa guitoune. On s'approcha doucement et mon amie toussota pour signaler notre présence. Le jeune homme, nommé Ralph selon son badge se redressa vivement et gronda :

« Personne ne passe ! »

« Bonjour, Ralph ! Ecoutez, je sais que vous avez des ordres stricts, mais nous avons rendez- vous sur le tournage… » Affirma Nolwenn.

« Héhé, vous croyez qu'on me l'a jamais faite celle là ? »

« Mais regardez, on a des pass… » Insistai-je.

« Mouais…. » Rétorqua le jeune homme, en jetant un coup d'œil rapide aux badges.

Roh ! J'en avais marre de ne jamais avoir mes entrées pour voir mon petit ami… L'hôtel au départ, maintenant ici… Non, on était pas des fans en folie, juste les copines des acteurs, dur à croire, je veux bien, mais quand même ! Je n'aimais pas cette situation où il fallait toujours tout justifier… Bon, aux grands maux les grands remèdes ! Je sortais mon portable et appelais Jackson en espérant qu'il décroche. Au bout de trois sonneries, j'entendis sa voix. Je lui signalais que Vince venait de nous déposer et que le gardien ne voulait pas nous laisser passer même avec les badges. Bien sûr, il rigola un peu avant de dire que Charlie et lui venaient nous chercher.

Cinq minutes plus tard, Jackson et Charlie apparurent et après avoir plaisanté avec Ralph qui nous laissa enfin passer, ils nous emmenèrent sur le tournage. Jackson attrapa ma main et me traîna derrière lui. Je l'observais un instant : il était maquillé pour le film. Il était tout pâle à faire peur, le bon look vampire quoi ! Un sourire se plaça sur mes lèvres, malgré moi. Jackson, sentant mon regard sur lui, me fixa en retour et lâcha :

« Quoi ? »

« T'es tout pâle… » Remarquai-je. « Ca fait bizarre ! »

« Je ne sais pas comment je dois le prendre… » Lança-t-il avec un sourire.

« Plutôt bien, je te préfère au naturel … »

Jackson fit une micro pause et m'observa un instant avant de sourire, puis on reprit notre route. Un peu plus loin, on commença à apercevoir les installations pour le film. Et là… Je n'en revenais pas ! Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ça… Il y avait du monde dans tous les coins et ils couraient dans tous les sens. Je vis un peu plus loin des caravanes, de différentes tailles. En avançant encore un peu, je pus distinguais les caméras et les panneaux verts pour les effets spéciaux. Il y en avait partout… C'était immense et il y avait de quoi s'y perdre. Charlie et Nolwenn nous suivaient et je voyais au regard de mon amie, qu'elle n'en revenait pas elle aussi…

J'avoue, je n'avais jamais connu ça… Je connaissais l'excitation d'une tournée, avec l'installation et tout le reste. Je connaissais l'ambiance dans un magazine avec le stress pour les parutions à venir … Et là, c'était encore différent ! J'aimais bien cette ambiance … Jackson, me tenant toujours la main, m'emmena vers une caravane, Charlie et Nolwenn toujours sur nos talons. Il m'ouvrit la porte galamment et me dit :

« Tu peux déposer tes affaires là. Pour le moment ! »

J'obéissais sans vraiment comprendre ce qu'il se passait. La caravane était dans un bazar monstre avec vêtements étalés dans tous les coins, une coiffeuse remplie de trousses de maquillage…. Un bordel hallucinant, quoi ! Sans me laisser le temps de souffler, Jackson m'entraîna un peu plus loin tout en m'expliquant. On était dans le 'quartier résidentiel', là où il y avait toutes les caravanes pour les acteurs et le staff. Un peu plus loin, une immense tente était dressée et apparemment, c'était la cantine. Jackson me montra le reste du plateau.

Doucement on arriva sur le lieu de tournage à proprement parler. Là, il y avait des tas de câbles, de caméras, de toiles vertes et autres…. Et enfin, le décor ! C'était impressionnant ! Je n'en revenais pas, c'était immense en fait. Des dizaines de gens couraient dans tous les sens, hurlant des choses, d'autres intimaient le silence… C'était l'agitation la plus complète ! Puis soudain, plus un bruit, le calme le plus total !

Rob apparut dans le décor suivi par Kristen et une petite fille. OMG ! Alors, c'était ça… Un tournage grandeur nature. J'observais le tout dans le silence, la main de Jackson toujours dans la mienne. Soudain, je sentis quelqu'un s'agripper à mon bras. Je tournais la tête vers Nolwenn qui avait la bouche grande ouverte et les yeux ébahis. Elle ne disait pas un mot, mais elle n'avait pas besoin de le faire pour comprendre ce qu'elle pensait. Un vraie gamine ! J'adorais ! Je retournais mon attention vers la scène qui se déroulait devant mes yeux et je n'en revenais toujours pas ! Puis, dix minutes plus tard, le brouhaha reprit sans prévenir, tout le monde recommença à courir.

Jackson m'observa un instant avant de me serrer dans ses bras, Nolwenn me lâchant par la même occasion. Ok ! Stop ! Trop rapide ! Plus le temps de penser normalement…. Mon cerveau avait arrêté de fonctionner ! Jackson me libéra de son étreinte et m'embrassa furtivement avant de demander :

« Alors tu en penses quoi ? Attention, tu es maintenant dans le secret des dieux ! »

« Hum… »

« Livia ! Nolwenn ! Enfin vous êtes là ! » Coupa une voix féminine.

Ashley se tenait derrière nous, un immense sourire aux lèvres. Elle nous salua joyeusement et nous enlaça par la même occasion. Puis elle ajouta mesquinement :

« Il était temps que vous arriviez, on ne le tenait plus en place, ces deux là. Toute la matinée, on a eu le droit à des commentaires ! Je vous préviens, vous allez découvrir le plateau en long, en large et en travers… »

« Ah bon ? » Demanda Nolwenn en fixant Charlie.

« Mon dieu ! Tu n'imagines même pas les trois quarts… On a même pensé les enfermer dans un coin pour qu'ils se calment. De vrais gosses la veille de Noël ! »

« Ok, merci, maintenant, on sait à quoi s'en tenir… » Plaisantai-je.

Jackson et Charlie se fixèrent un instant avant de sourire bêtement. Ouais, je commençais à comprendre ce qu'Ashley voulait dire … Je riais de bon cœur tout en me serrant contre Jackson. Il était trop mignon ! Ashley nous avoua qu'elle n'avait pas beaucoup de temps, elle devait aller se préparer. Puis ce fut au tour de Nikki d'apparaître. Elle nous salua à son tour avant de se remettre à courir. Décidemment, ils étaient toujours en train de se presser. Je comprenais mieux maintenant !

Jackson exerça une pression sur ma main pour me faire tourner la tête vers lui. Je le fixais en souriant… C'était un truc de malade. Il m'observa un instant avant de dire qu'il avait encore vingt minutes avant la prochaine scène et qu'il aimerait bien me présenter aux autres acteurs. J'acquiesçai et le suivais alors que Charlie entraînait Nolwenn de l'autre côté. Moi, je me laissais faire par Jackson qui m'emmena encore plus loin, souriant comme un gosse ! Ouais, Ashley avait raison ! Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça, mais ça m'amusait vraiment ! Et en plus, je me laissais faire … C'était le pied !

Quelques mètres plus loin, on tomba sur Kellan avec un autre acteur. Jackson m'indiqua qu'il s'agissait de Peter. J'acquiesçai et saluai la nouvelle personne que je ne connaissais qu'à travers le film. Apparemment, je ne devais pas lui être inconnue car il lâcha une phrase du genre :

« Alors, c'est toi ! Enfin, je te rencontre… »

Mon dieu ! Jackson avait autant parlé de moi…. J'étais sur le cul ! Je ne pensais pas ça…. Je l'observais un instant le temps de le voir baisser la tête en rougissant. OMG ! Je ne le connaissais pas comme ça… J'ADORAIS ! Je pressais sa main et lui souriais quand il leva la tête… Je n'y croyais pas ! Puis, ce fut le tour de la femme de Carlisle ? d'arriver. Elle me salua à son tour. Elle avait l'air ravie de me rencontrer aussi. Et là… Je me demandais bien ce que Jackson leur avait raconté sur mon compte… Mais ça avait l'air assez compromettant, selon la couleur rosée qui prenait forme sur ses joues en dessous de son maquillage…

Je discutais un peu avec Elizabeth. Je l'appréciais déjà ! Je sentais qu'elle avait un rôle important sur le tournage. Un peu comme son rôle dans les films : celui d'une mère… J'aimais bien ! Jackson serrait ma main de plus en plus fort au fur et à mesure, gêné au possible…

Puis sans prévenir, il stipula à ces amis qu'on devait continuer notre tour… OMG ! Jackson gêné, c'était mythique ! Jackson ou comment faire face à la réalité ! J'étais fan… Je rigolais malgré moi, prise dans le feu de l'action… Ce qui fit qu'il se plaignit :

« Roh, ça va…. C'est vraiment pas drôle ! Je ne pensais qu'ils diraient ça… »

« Ah oui ! Et tu croyais qu'ils diraient quoi ? » Répliquai-je, mutine.

« Ne commence pas ! » Blagua-t-il.

« Mais que je commence quoi, Jake ? Je ne fais que constater des choses… »

Jackson s'arrêta net et me fixa, les joues rouges avant de polémiquer :

« Et tu constates quoi au juste ? »

« Beaucoup de choses en fait… » Ripostai-je, un sourire mesquin aux lèvres. « Alors comme ça tu parles de moi à tes collègues ? »

« Oh, tu sais, si peu…. Juste les basiques ! Genre ton nom et tout, enfin, tu vois quoi ? »

« Si peu… Merde, et moi qui croyais que tu vantais mes qualités de déesse après des autres acteurs… Je suis déçue… » Narguais-je.

« Tes qualités de déesse ? Rien que ça ? » Lâcha-t-il en se rapprochant de moi.

J'acquiesçai faiblement à cause de cette proximité. Il venait de poser ses mains sur ma taille et rien que ça me faisait complètement fondre… Je reprenais, avec un effort :

« Ah non, parce que tu croyais que la pôv' fille française, c'était pour de vrai… Nan, mais faut pas croire… Je suis assez superfi…. »

Ok ! Ma phrase ne connaîtra pas de fin. Jackson venait de s'emparer de mes lèvres sans prévenir et honnêtement, je ne voulais même pas avoir d'autre réaction que de l'embrasser en retour… Je savourais ce baiser de tout mon être et y m'étais toute mon âme… OMG ! Ce type me rendait dingue ! Après plusieurs minutes, on se sépara, un sourire niais sur les lèvres ! Soudain, on entendit une sorte d'annonce au micro et Jackson sourit de manière désolée avant de dire :

« Faut que j'aille sur le plateau. C'est à mon tour de tourner… Essaye de ne pas te perdre… »

J'acquiesçai en souriant et après un dernier baiser, je le regardais disparaître dans la foule, non sans qu'il me jette un dernier regard… Je faisais quoi moi, maintenant ? Je ne savais même pas où aller… Pfff ! Avec ma chance, j'allais me perdre ! Bon, je tentais de revenir sur mes pas. Ce n'était pas vraiment évident. C'était immense ici ! Et si j'essayais de retrouver la caravane où j'avais déposé mes affaires. Ah non ! Ce n'était pas par là… Bon de ce côté alors ? Ah ben non ! Purée, pourquoi tout se ressemblait comme ça ? C'était un véritable labyrinthe en fait !

Eh merde ! Je ne savais plus où j'étais. J'aurais bien demandé à quelqu'un s'ils arrêtaient un moment de courir. Roh ! Purée, ça recommençait ! Jackson était bien gentil, mais il avait le don pour me laisser dans des situations difficiles. Je tournais en rond et je le sentais et je n'aimais pas ça …Bon… Je faisais quoi maintenant ? Je n'arrivais pas à demander à quelqu'un… Et en plus, j'avais l'air stupide… Roh !

Soudain, j'entendis une voix s'élever parmi les autres, à limite du cri hystérique. Je ne distinguais pas vraiment ce qu'elle disait, mais je pus dire assez rapidement que les commentaires me concernaient. Je me retournais et tentais de voir d'où provenait cette voix qui disait :

« Oh mon dieu, je n'y crois, c'est pas possible ! Y'a une fan sur le plateau ! Sécurité ! SECURITE ! »

Je cherchais la provenance de cette voix et une seule personne me fixait parmi tous ces employés. Etonnament, ça ne me surprenait pas plus que ça, mais quand même ! Ca aurait pu se passer mieux que …

Je venais de vivre ma première rencontre avec Kristen Stewart ….

* * *

_**Notes de l'auteur: Eh oui, je voulais que ça soit un passage obligé: le plateau tournage. J'ai décidé de couper la première fois sur le tournage en deux, donc la suite la prochaine fois ... **_

_**Review? **_

_**A bientôt**_

_**Firefly**_


	31. Chapter 29

_**Tout d'abord : Bonne année à tout le monde! Plein de bonheur et surtout la santé! **_

_**CA Y EST!**_

_** Je l'ai fait, nouveau chapitre ! Ce ne fut pas facile (fêtes de fin d'années, tonnes de dossiers à faire...)! J'espère que ça aura valu le temps d'attendre... **_

_**Comme toujours, un grand merci à Butterfly971, ely142, patoun ... HardySabrina et Naouko... You rock, girls!**_

* * *

**Chapitre 29 : On set (partie 2).**

_« Oh mon dieu, je n'y crois, c'est pas possible ! Y'a une fan sur le plateau ! Sécurité ! SECURITE ! »_

_Je cherchais la provenance de cette voix et une seule personne me fixait parmi tous ces employés. Etonnamment, ça ne me surprenait pas plus que ça, mais quand même ! Ca aurait pu se passer mieux que ça… _

_Je venais de vivre ma première rencontre avec Kristen Stewart …._

Sauf que maintenant, je ne savais pas quoi faire. Je disais quoi moi, dans ces situations là ? Je tentais de paraître naturelle alors qu'à l'intérieur, je commençais à paniquer. Je devais vraiment avoir le don pour attirer des situations improbables. Je souriais gentiment alors que Kristen ne me quittait pas du regard, comme si j'allais m'enfuir dès elle aura le dos tourné. Mon dieu ! Elle était d'une méfiance impressionnante. Ca montrait bien un manque de sécurité de sa part. La pauvre ! Je n'aimerais pas être dans son esprit… Ses yeux me fusillaient et j'aurais presque pu mourir sur place.

Et moi, je ne bougeais pas. J'avais peur de sa réaction… C'est que ça pouvait être dangereux ! On ne sait jamais. Je souriais toujours, je ne savais absolument pas quoi faire d'autre. Les cris de Kristen avaient attiré quelques personnes qui me fixaient, surprises de me voir là… Je commençais à sérieusement paniquer. A part les membres du staff, il n'y avait personne que je connaissais autour de moi et je ne savais pas ce qu'il allait se passer. Je me voyais bien expliquer à Jackson que je m'étais faite virer du plateau par Kristen et ses cris hystériques.

Pourquoi est-ce que ça m'arrivait toujours ? C'était usant à la fin… Il fallait que je tente quelque chose :

« Bonjour, hum… Ecoute, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois … Regarde j'ai un … » Commençais-je avec un sourire timide. (Il ne fallait pas la contrarier !)

« Les fans sont interdits sur ce plateau, on a déjà eu assez de problème comme ça avec eux… » Me coupa-t-elle.

« Mais ce n'est pas ça du tout … » Essayais-je à nouveau.

« C'est ce que tout le monde dit … » Rétorqua-t-elle.

Alertés par Kristen, je vis deux gardes en mode armoire à glace débarquer en courant vers moi. Kristen sembla retrouvait son souffle mais son regard me fusillait toujours. Ok, c'était fichu ! Je rentrais comment moi à l'hôtel ? Et puis, Jake allait me chercher. Et voilà, encore une journée de merde ! Ok, c'était vendu, je ne l'aimais pas du tout…

Fière d'elle, elle me regardait maintenant de bas en haut… Ouh ! Je sens que je n'aillais pas réussir à rester calme. Non, pour qui elle se prenait ? Je voulais bien être gentille, je voulais bien faire un effort, mais alors qu'on me prenne de haut, je détestais ça…. Cependant, ne voulant pas vraiment me faire remarquer dès le premier jour, je me mordais la langue pour garder ma bouche fermée. En revanche, mon sourire s'évanouit et mon regard se durcit. Je la vis hausser un sourcil alors que les deux gardes étaient maintenant à mes côtés. Kristen pointa son doigt vulgairement vers moi et affirma :

« C'est elle … »

Mais quelle….. ! Ok, je ne dis rien… Et je tente d'expliquer mon cas aux gardes, eux, ils m'écouteraient peut-être. J'allais parler quand soudain, j'entendis une voix que je connaissais. En effet, quelques secondes plus tard, Rob apparut aux côtés de Kristen en lui demandant :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Je t'ai entendu crier … »

« Y'a une fan ! »

Rob tourna le regard vers moi, et ses yeux s'agrandirent en me voyant. Il me sourit légèrement avant de se retourner vers la brune et de lui affirmer :

« Ce n'est pas une fan, c'est Olivia, la petite amie de Jackson ! »

« Ah… C'est elle… »

OMG ! C'était hallucinant ! Ne pas répondre, ne pas foutre la merde avec mon sale caractère et sourire poliment, même si je n'en pensais pas moins… Gentiment, Rob fit signe aux gardes qu'il n'y avait pas de problème alors que Kristen tournait les talons sans un mot, la tête haute. Tant mieux ! Les deux gardes acquiescèrent et retournèrent à leur poste. Rob s'approcha de moi en souriant avant de me saluer :

« Salut ! Alors comme ça, dès le premier jour tu te fais remarquer ? »

« Roh, ça va… C'est vraiment pas drôle… Je cherchais la caravane de Jake pour prendre mes affaires … Mais c'est un vrai labyrinthe ici … »

« Et Jackson est en train de tourner, je parie ? »

« Gagné ! »

Rob rigola tout en disant que ça ne l'étonnait pas. Puis toujours aussi gentiment, il me proposa de me ramener à cette caravane et de me montrer comment se repérer sur le plateau. J'acceptais avec joie, au moins, j'avais un guide. En vrai gentleman, il m'offrit son bras que je pris avec plaisir alors que nous commencions à avancer. Avec un doute, je m'exclamais :

« Kristen ne va pas t'en vouloir ? »

« Advienne que pourra… »

Ok… Ca voulait tout dire ! En même temps, maintenant que je l'avais rencontrée, je comprenais encore mieux ce que Rob voulait dire et surtout ce qu'il devait supporter. Mais quelle garce ! Généralement, j'avais plutôt bon caractère, mais alors, qu'elle ne m'adresse même pas la parole. Sinon, je ne sais pas ce que j'allais faire, mais ça ne serait certainement pas beau à voir…

Rob me dirigea parmi les tentes et les caravanes. Enfin, je reconnus celle de Jackson. Heureusement, elle était ouverte. Je récupérais mes affaires et rejoignais Rob qui m'avait attendu. Avec un sourire, il me proposa :

« Tu veux que je t'emmène voir Jackson ? »

« Heu, ouais… Ca m'arrangerait en fait ! Merci ! »

Il m'offrit une nouvelle fois son bras et me guida parmi les employés. J'observais encore et toujours autour de moi. J'adorais cette ambiance. C'était la frénésie, mais on avait la sensation que tout avait un sens. Les gens couraient mais ils avaient un but. Il y en avait partout. Des tentes retouches de maquillage, des tentes costumes … Et toujours des fils électriques partout… Ce n'était pas dangereux ça….Bah, je suppose que ça devait être aux normes ! Après tout…

Puis, une nouvelle fois, le décor changea. Plus aucune tente, juste de la verdure, des arbres et un écran pour la lumière… Des dizaines de caméras et en plein centre, Jackson et Ashley en train de jouer une scène. Mon dieu, avec les projecteurs, il était encore plus blanc que blanc… Beurk, j'aimais pas ! J'aimais bien les joues rouges qu'il avait quand il était gêné… Enfin, je profitais du fait que je pouvais l'observer à mon aise… Il était quand même bien foutu ! Et ce look ! A fondre sur place ! C'était surtout ce T-shirt et cette veste… Mais l'ensemble était juste OUAH ! Je devais être en train de baver à ce moment précis …

Ce fut la main de Rob qui se posa sur la mienne qui me ramena sur Terre. Je tournais la tête vers lui et remarquais qu'il me fixait en souriant. Roh ! Oui, bon, ok, je craquais totalement pour Jackson et alors…. Putain, je réalisais, le sourire de Rob, c'était quand même quelque chose… Je comprenais un peu mieux pourquoi autant de personnes étaient fans de lui… Mais, je préférais le sourire de Jake. Bref, trop de divagations !

Mon guide m'indiqua une tente avec une table et des chaises. J'acquiesçais et on prit cette direction. Malgré tout, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de jeter un autre regard à mon petit ami. Il m'avait vu et on se fixa pendant quelques secondes. Pas bonne idée ! J'entendis un 'on la r'fait !' alors que Jackson s'excusait. Bon ok, je me cache ! Malgré tout, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de sourire. Et moi qui pensais qu'il était imperturbable…

Rob et moi, on posa nos fesses sur les chaises derrière une des caméras. Au moins, Jackson ne nous voyait pas et je ne le perturbais pas… Je demandais à Rob quand il reprenait le tournage et il m'avoua qu'il lui restait encore un petit de temps, en d'autres termes, c'était sa pause déjeuner. Alors on discuta tranquillement en attendant que Jackson termine sa scène. Jetant un coup d'œil à ma montre, je me rendais compte que ça faisait déjà une heure qu'il tournait. Ca passait vite ! Je continuais à bavarder avec Rob qui me raconta des secrets de tournages. Il y en avait des sacrés quand même. Je l'écoutais avec plaisir. Eh dire qu'au départ il ne parlait presque pas. Et là, je n'en revenais pas. C'était à peine si j'arrivais à en placer une. Ca m'amusait beaucoup. Il me faisait rire !

Soudain, au loin, on entendit 'coupé ! C'est bon, on a ce qu'il faut !' puis une agitation monstre se produisit. Tout le monde courut dans tous les sens pour éteindre et ranger les projecteurs, déplacer l'écran de lumière, … J'avais vraiment du mal à m'y faire. Ce n'était pas constant, un moment, c'était tout calme et le moment d'après, c'était la folie. Ca me faisait toujours bizarre ! Il me faudrait un temps d'adaptation. Je continuais à bavarder avec Rob tout en cherchant du regard mon petit ami qui ne tarda pas à arriver, d'ailleurs. Je l'observais venir vers nous tout en lui lançant un petit sourire, qu'il me rendit. Puis il posa les yeux sur Rob et quelque chose traversa son regard.

Sans un mot, Jackson prit une bouteille d'eau et vint s'asseoir à mes côtés, posant son bras sur le dossier de ma chaise. Puis sans prévenir, il m'embrassa dans le cou, juste à ce petit endroit derrière l'oreille, ce petit endroit que Jackson connaissait et qui m'envoyait des frissons dans tout le corps à chaque fois… Ce qui se produisit ! Un frisson irrépressible me traversa. Ce mec me rendait folle. Puis, il me demanda :

« Ca va ? Ca a été ? »

« Ouais, en quelque sorte… » Avouai-je à demi mots.

« Ouais, d'ailleurs, en parlant de ça, c'est pas très gentil, Jay, de laisser Livia se balader toute seule sur le plateau. Elle s'est perdue… Heureusement que je suis intervenu, sinon, c'était retour à la case départ… » Ajouta Rob.

Jackson le fixa sans ciller, le regard dur. Oula, c'était quoi le délire, là ? Jake reprit :

« Je sais, ce n'était pas une bonne idée… Pardon, Lily ! Il s'est passé quoi au juste ? »

« Disons, que j'ai juste rencontré ma future meilleure amie, qui porte le doux prénom de Kristen… » Plaisantai-je.

Rob rigola et je le suivais alors que je tentais de raconter à Jackson cette fameuse rencontre. Quand j'eus terminé, il rigola mais avait le regard désolé. Mais il n'y avait pas de raison ! Je m'en sortais plutôt bien… Et surtout, j'étais toujours là ! On continua à bavarder un petit peu, surtout à rigoler. J'avouais d'une manière sans équivoque que je n'avais même pas envie de faire d'effort pour m'entendre avec Kristen, après que Rob m'ait posé la question. Je n'aimais pas vraiment prendre les gens en grippe dès le premier regard, mais elle avait tout gâché. C'était même pas la peine d'essayer, ça finirait mal !

Rob rigola bien devant mon obstination et Jackson esquissa un sourire. C'est vrai que c'était quand même mémorable ! Le temps passa et il fut bientôt l'heure d'aller manger. Ils n'avaient pas toute l'après midi. Rob se leva le premier et nous attendit pour aller à la tente-cantine. Je l'observais un instant, avant de murmurer :

« On arrive ! »

Zut alors ! Je voulais être un peu seule avec Jackson, au calme et pas à courir sur tout le plateau. Rob acquiesça, comprenant ce que je voulais dire mais partit avec un regard un peu triste. Ca le minait vraiment cette affaire avec l'autre garce ! Je le regardais disparaître entre les tentes avant de me tourner vers Jackson qui m'observait en souriant. Oh, il était trop mignon avec son sourire (bon à part le maquillage, je ne m'y ferais pas…)! Je ne résistais pas et l'embrassais du bout des lèvres… Puis, il ne tint plus. Il me demanda une fois de plus si ça c'était vraiment passé comme ça avec l'autre. Je rigolais et confirmais une nouvelle fois la version. Puis soudain, il s'exclama :

« Tu sais quoi ? Ce soir, je finis vers 17h30. On pourrait se faire un resto / ciné, rien que tous les deux… »

« Vraiment ? » Demandais-je avec une voix enfantine.

« Oui ! En fait, je me suis rendu compte qu'on avait jamais vraiment eu de rendez vous officiel. Rien que toi et moi… Tous les deux, comme un vrai couple ? » Me taquina-t-il.

Et moi, je rentrais dans son jeu, forcément…

« C'est vrai que c'est important de se faire passer pour un vrai couple. Au moins, c'est de l'argent bien investi….S'ils découvrent la supercherie… »

« Tout à fait, il ne faut pas relâcher les efforts maintenant, ça serait vraiment dommage… » Continua-t-il en souriant.

« Alors, je suppose que cette soirée à deux serait la bienvenue pour corroborer notre histoire de couple… En d'autres termes, j'accepte cette invitation. En tout bien tout honneur, bien sûr… Par rapport au contrat… » Plaisantai-je.

« Parfait ! Oui, bien sûr, c'est pour le contrat, mais chut, parle pas si fort ! » Conclut Jackson tout en se levant.

Il attrapa ma main et me força à me relever. Je n'en revenais pas ! Ce n'était pas avec tout le monde que je pouvais entrer dans un délire pareil et qu'on me suive comme ça, sans le prendre mal. Mon dieu ! Que j'adorais ça… Une fois debout, j'entrelaçais mes doigts aux siens et on se mit en route. Cependant, en chemin, une envie me prit. Je m'arrêtais net ce qui fit que Jackson se stoppa aussi. Je le fixais un instant avant de m'emparer de ses lèvres avec passion. Il me rendit mon baiser avec la même intensité, alors que ses mains se plaçaient sur mes hanches, me rapprochant encore plus de lui. Je me laissais faire et profitais à fond. A bout de souffle, on se sépara tout en restant front contre front. Jackson murmura :

« Je devrais t'inviter à dîner plus souvent… »

« T'es bête… » Soupirais-je en souriant. On se remit en route, alors que je m'exclamais : « Tu sais ce qui me tente bien ? »

« Non ! »

« Je connais un petit resto sympa avec une piste de danse… Mais attention, c'est une piste de danses latino… Et j'avoue qu'une petite salsa me tente vraiment ! Enfin, si ça te va aussi ? »

« Si tu m'apprends à danser la salsa, ça peut se faire … »

« Alors vendu ! » M'exclamais-je comme une gosse.

Jackson me lança un sourire tout en serrant ma main plus fort. J'avais hâte et apparemment, je n'étais pas la seule. On prit doucement la direction de la cantine. J'avoue, je n'avais pas spécialement faim. Mais bon, au moins, ça serait l'occasion de voir les autres. Cependant, j'avais vraiment hâte de me retrouver en tête à tête avec Jake.

Comme prévu, on retrouva tous les autres à la cantine (eh oui, même Kristen qui ne m'adressa même pas un regard…). Et comme dans toute cantine, c'était un brouhaha monstre. Entre les bruits de couverts et les brides de conversations, il y avait de quoi choper une sacrée migraine.

Je mangeais un petit plat et discutais avec les autres. On se fit même un petit poker histoire de passer le temps en s'amusant. Puis il fut temps de reprendre le tournage. Jackson ne me quitta pas d'une semelle, jusqu'au moment d'aller devant la caméra. Même pendant le moment des retouches maquillage, il ne me lâcha pas la main. Je trouvais ça trop mignon !

Etonnamment, derrière mon PC, pour réviser un peu, à observer par moments Jackson, le temps passa relativement vite. Je ne me rendis même compte qu'il avait déjà fini de tourner sa scène. Quand Jackson vint me retrouver, on discuta un peu, le temps d'attendre la prochaine scène. J'avais plutôt bien avancé dans mes révisions. Le plus gros morceau arrivait jeudi après-midi : gestion. Purée, ça allait être une torture. C'était du chinois pour moi, j'avais beau réviser, apprendre, faire tout ce que je voulais, la théorie, je comprenais, mais en pratique, j'étais une quiche… Même Jackson n'arrivait pas à m'aider… Au final, j'abandonnais et me concentrer sur l'histoire du journalisme.

Le reste de l'après midi défila à une vitesse impressionnante. Je ne me rendis même pas compte que Jackson venait déjà de terminer sa dernière scène. J'étais tellement concentrée dans l'histoire de la création de la presse loisir que je ne l'entendis même pas arriver à mes côtés. Ce fut le baiser sur mes cheveux qui me ramena sur Terre. Jackson me dit qu'il allait se démaquiller grossièrement et qu'en suite, on pouvait y aller. J'acquiesçai et le suivais jusque sa caravane. Je n'avais pas envie de me perdre une nouvelle fois. Je devais reconnaitre que je me perdais très facilement en fin de compte ! Et dire que je pensais avoir le sens de l'orientation…

Jackson se démaquilla rapidement, comme il l'avait dit et se changea avant de me signaler qu'on pouvait se mettre en route. On ne fut pas les seuls à repartir maintenant, Ashley, Nolwenn et Charlie nous suivirent.

La route du retour fut moins longue qu'à l'aller. En même temps, j'avais mon petit ami avec moi ainsi que ma meilleure amie. Forcément, on discuta tout le temps du retour. Je pus leur dire qu'on ne serait pas là, le soir même car on sortait en couple. Je préférais les prévenir… J'avais cru comprendre qu'ils aimaient s'incruster. Au moins, ils savaient qu'on était pas là !

Forcément, je me trouvais aux côtés de Nolwenn dans la voiture et sans nous en rendre compte, on partit même sur un débrief de la journée en français. On ne le faisait pas exprès, mais c'était venu naturellement. Elle avait rencontré tous les Volturis et Taylor Lautner. Quand je lui racontais mon expérience avec Kristen, elle explosa de rire… Sympa, la copine ! (je dis ça, mais je rigolais avec elle, alors…). En revanche, on apprit que le lendemain, ils commençaient tous un peu plus tard. Chouette, on pourra partir directement avec eux !

Moins d'une heure plus tard, on était enfin de retour dans la chambre. Je sautais sur Internet pour faire une réservation, on ne sait jamais…. Table réservée à 8h30 ! Ca, c'était fait ! Maintenant, il ne restait plus qu'à se préparer. OMG ! J'allais mettre quoi ? J'avais pensé à prendre des robes pour sortir ? Et des chaussures ? Ohlala ! J'étais perdue dans mes pensées quand je sentis le torse de Jackson se coller contre mon dos et ses deux bras enlacer ma taille. Il posa sa tête dans mon cou tout en murmurant :

« Je vais prendre une douche… »

Purée, je sais, je me répétais, mais il me faisait fondre, surtout quand il s'approchait de ma nuque… Il déposa un petit baiser dans le cou et me relâcha. Et là, comme d'habitude, je le rattrapais pour l'embrasser passionnément. Soudain, on perdit tous les deux le contrôle en même temps. Un simple baiser se transforma en quelque chose de plus fort. Même pas besoin de mot. J'enroulais mes jambes autour de sa taille. On atterrit rapidement dans la salle de bain tout en déshabillant mutuellement et on se retrouva sous la douche, pour une petite séance coquine. Il fallait dire que ça commençait à faire un bail. J'avais envie de sentir son corps contre le mien, et de toute évidence, Jackson aussi.

Une demi-heure plus tard, on était sortis de la douche et on continua à se préparer. Il était déjà 19h15. En sachant qu'il fallait encore se rendre au restaurant, qui devait se trouver à une bonne demi heure de l'hôtel, OMG, il ne restait plus que trois quarts d'heure pour se préparer, pour me préparer. Je devais encore sécher mes cheveux, me maquiller et m'habiller. Et je n'aimais pas être en retard. Et je n'aimais pas me presser aussi. Bon, fallait choisir, alors je speedais un peu. C'était facile pour les mecs. Un coup de peigne, une chemise et un jean et ils étaient prêts. Mais nous, les filles, c'était toujours galère !

Autant dire que je rentabilisais les ¾ d'heure. En faisant mon maximum, il me restait même encore cinq minutes, juste assez pour enfiler les chaussures, le manteau et prendre mon sac. Ca fit rire Jackson. Le méchant ! Il adorait se moquer de moi, je l'avais déjà remarqué ! Je lui tirais la langue alors qu'il plaisantait :

« C'est impressionnant ! Ca me dépassera toujours ! »

« Ecoute… c'est au moins un minimum pour un premier rendez-vous ! Ne te plains pas, je n'avais pas à faire la totale… Et au lieu de me charrier, tu pourrais au moins me dire un petit mot gentil… » Narguais-je en souriant hypocritement.

Il s'approcha de moi et m'enlaça avant de lancer :

« Tu es ravissante ! »

« Merci, tu n'es pas mal non plus ! On y va ? »

Jackson acquiesça et attrapa ma main. On descendit au parking et on monta dans sa voiture avant de se mettre en route. Et comme prévu, on mit une demi heure pour y aller. Et dix minutes de plus pour se garer… Je m'en doutais ! Enfin, je n'allais pas faire de commentaires, ça serait ridicule !

Comme un vrai gentleman, Jackson vint m'ouvrir la porte et me tendit son bras que j'acceptais avec plaisir. Puis, toujours aussi cordialement, il m'emmena jusque la porte d'entrée. Une fois à l'intérieur, je ne fus pas surprise de trouver une salle bondée. Il y avait toujours du peuple dans ce restaurant. La dernière fois que j'étais venue, c'était à peine si on avait réussi à trouver une table. Et pourtant, c'était un lundi soir. Heureusement, cette fois ci, j'avais réussi à réserver.

Une serveuse vint à notre rencontre pour nous installer à une table, dans un coin de la pièce. Nikel ! Comme ça en plus, on avait la paix. Une autre serveuse arriva et nous salua en espagnol, enfin, elle salua surtout Jackson :

« !Hola ! Bienvenidos a la Grenada ! » *

Elle ne me plaisait pas du tout celle là… Et elle s'agitait, là, sans vergogne devant mon petit ami. Purée, je n'étais pas d'un naturel jaloux, mais il ne fallait pas pousser. Je n'appelais même pas ça un décolleté, ça lui descendait jusqu'au nombril. Elle avait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, dirigé forcément vers Jackson. Nan, mais heureusement qu'il ne réagissait pas… Pour bien entrer dans le cliché, quand elle nous tendit le menu, elle se pencha en avant… Mais jusqu'au bout quoi ! Je m'adressais à elle sur un ton glacial:

« Gracias ! Vamos a mirar el menu ! » **

Elle sursauta, semblant se souvenir de ma présence et me lança enfin un regard, mais attention, un truc bien tueur ! Je souriais hypocritement et la regardais partir… Je retournais mon regard vers Jackson et haussais un sourcil. Il me dévisageait avec un rictus avant de dire :

« Je ne savais pas que tu parlais espagnol ? »

Je marmonnais un truc dans mon coin, le seul mot compréhensible étant le nom de Teresa, toujours avec cette horrible envie d'étriper saleté de serveuse sur place…

« Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu étais du genre jalouse ? »

« Nan, mais tu as vu comment elle s'agitait devant toi ! Elle aurait pu te sauter dessus, elle l'aurait fait ! » Râlais-je.

« Je ne te connaissais pas ce côté-là…. » Nargua-t-il.

« Tu peux parler ! »

Je lui souriais en tentant de me calmer un minimum. Jackson haussa un sourcil interrogatif devant mon affirmation. Je peaufinais :

« Tu crois que je n'ai pas vu ton regard envers Rob ? Quoique, j'ai eu un peu de mal à comprendre au départ, mais reconnais le ! »

« Touché ! Je l'avoue… »

Après ça, il m'expliqua que c'était surtout la phrase de Rob qu'il l'avait fait tilté. Ca plus le fait qu'il me parlait facilement en face en face. On partit à discuter un peu de la jalousie et de notre conception du concept ! Au final, on était assez d'accord sur le sujet. Ni trop ni pas assez, juste le bon dosage.

Enfin, ce soir, j'étais plutôt en mode trop ! La serveuse, le retour ! Jackson n'avait pas intérêt à bouger ne serait-ce que le petit doigt… Je pouvais devenir méchante ! En général, je n'aimais pas, mais il ne fallait pas pousser mémé dans les orties quand même. Elle demanda, s'adressant forcément à Jackson :

« Vous avez choisi ? »

_« Non, pas encore… »_ Répondis-je, en français. (j'avais repéré que leurs menus étaient aussi en français !)

Et hop, un autre échange de sourires hypocrites et elle se casse ! Merci, au revoir ! Et hop, un autre rire de la part de Jackson ! Rah celui là !

Bon allez, il fallait quand même choisir les plats. On regarda le menu avant de faire un choix. J'adorais les restaurants mexicains, même si parfois c'était trop épicé. Je me décidais pour des enchiladas et une bière… Etonnamment, Jackson me suivit ! Apéro : of course, pina colada por favor !

Je fis un petit signe à la serveuse, toujours avec le même sourire aux lèvres ! Bien sûr, elle accourut aussitôt…. Ok, j'allais jouer un peu… Je la regardais s'approcher tout en posant ma main sur celle de Jackson, un peu charmeuse ! Puis, la serveuse arriva, son regard se posant sur nos deux mains et toujours en bon français, je lui dis :

_« Mon chéri et moi avons choisi ! » _

Je lui énonçai les plats choisis ainsi que les boissons tout en gardant ma main sur celle de Jackson. Elle me lança un regard sournois et lâcha d'une voix doucereuse :

« Je vous apporte ça ! »

Puis elle s'en alla à nouveau. Jackson rigola une nouvelle fois avant de constater :

« En fait, tu peux être peste quand tu veux ! »

« Oui, je sais… » Répliquais-je. « Et encore tu as rien vu … »

« Je te rassure, je suis un peu pareil aussi, il ne faut pas trop me chercher ! »

On rigola tous les deux puis on discuta. J'aimais vraiment l'ambiance de ce restaurant. La musique était en sourdine, juste bien pour pouvoir discuter en paix. L'éclairage n'était pas trop fort et un petit brouhaha nous parvenait aux oreilles. C'était juste parfait et j'adorais ça. Pour un premier rendez vous officiel, que demander de plus ?

Jackson et moi, on parla de tout et de rien, alors que les apéritifs arrivaient. Tiens, c'était un serveur maintenant ! L'autre aguicheuse avait abandonné ou quoi ? Bref ! On trinqua et on reprit notre conversation qui dériva sur un sujet délicat : et après ? On évoqua plein de possibilités, parfois complètement loufoques. J'eus la sensation que Jackson cherchait aussi des solutions et que surtout, il envisageait toutes les possibilités, même celle de quitter Los Angeles. Mais pour l'instant :

« De toutes les façons, à partir de fin juin, je suis bloqué aussi, je pars en tournée avec le groupe…. J'en ai pour jusque fin juillet ! Je ne serais même pas chez moi… »

« Et moi, c'est pareil ! Fin juin, je pars à Londres pour mon stage et je suis là bas pour 6 semaines, minimum… Donc, jusque début août ! »

« Bon en gros, on est tous les deux pris pendant l'été… » Résuma Jackson.

« Ouais, c'est ça ! Tu sais quoi ? J'ai une idée ! On a qu'à se dire que ces deux mois sont une sorte de période d'essai. Voir si notre relation tient le coup malgré la distance ! »

« On peut essayer… » Soupira Jackson. « De toutes les manières, ce n'est pas comme si on avait vraiment le choix ! Et après, on verra ce qu'on fait … »

J'avoue que la perspective d'une relation longue distance ne m'enchantait pas, mais j'avais vraiment envie de me battre pour que ça marche ! Je n'aimais pas non plus le 'on verra', mais pour l'instant, c'est ce qu'on pouvait faire de mieux… Les plats arrivèrent alors qu'une autre pensée me traversa l'esprit :

« Au fait, début juin, je fais mon anniversaire chez moi… Avec l'équipe de Twilight, vous pourriez venir ! »

« A voir et à organiser, mais sinon, ça serait avec plaisir ! »

Etrangement, avec cette discussion, je me sentais plus légère ! Non pas que tout soit résolu, mais on avançait doucement vers une solution…

Le diner continua, bercé de discussions diverses, toujours dans la même ambiance. C'était tellement agréable ! On était bien ! Mais je commençais à avoir envie de danser. Heureusement, ils étaient déjà en train de préparer la piste de danse…

Une demi-heure après, la musique emplissait la salle et des couples dansaient sur la piste sur des rythmes latinos. J'essayais de convaincre Jackson d'y aller, mais il était encore réticent, surtout quand on voyait que les couples déjà sur la piste semblaient avoir l'habitude…

Pour bien faire, ça me prit une autre demi-heure pour l'emmener au centre. Quand ce fut fait, il me restait encore à lui apprendre les pas de base, vu qu'apparemment, il n'avait jamais réellement dansé de salsa. J'essayais de lui expliquer, mais j'avoue qu'il fallait pas mal de feeling et un bon déhanché. Comment lui faire comprendre ça ? Je lui montrais une ou deux fois les pas et il m'imita tant bien que mal… Ce n'était pas gagné ! Pour bien lui expliquer, je me collais contre lui et lui demandais de me suivre pour le moment.

On dansa sur une chanson et Jackson commençait à piger le truc, mais …. Parce qu'il y a toujours un 'mais', quelque chose vint nous perturbait, si bien que je n'eus même pas le temps de réagir. Vous vous souvenez de cette satanée serveuse ? Eh bien, il se trouve qu'elle était aussi une bonne danseuse… Vous savez le genre d'employés qui s'occupaient des clients pour leur apprendre la danse ? Et à qui avait-elle décidé d'enseigner les pas ce soir ? Ai-je vraiment besoin de le dire ?

Elle s'avança sans hésiter vers Jackson et tapa sur son épaule, ce qui nous coupa dans nos pas. Profitant de l'effet de surprise, elle s'empara de la main de mon petit ami et lui dit avec un sourire charmeur :

« Attendez, je vais vous montrer… »

Puis elle l'emmena de l'autre côté de la piste… Oh, la salope ! J'y croyais pas. J'étais tellement abasourdie que je ne réagissais même pas au départ… C'était une blague, en fait ! C'est ça ? Nan, mais oh ! Je n'allais pas me laisser faire ! Je me ressaisissais et prenais la direction de Jackson et de la pétasse mais je fus coupée dans mon élan par un jeune homme qui attrapa ma main et me tira vers lui…

Je me retrouvais collée contre son torse de latino parfaitement épilé en dessous de sa chemise entr'ouverte. Il murmura à mon oreille :

« Il semblerait que j'ai perdu ma partenaire et toi aussi ! On se fait une danse, ma jolie ? »

« Hum… en fait… »

Rah, pu**** ! Je n'avais même pas le choix qu'il me faisait déjà tournoyer. Ok, elle était où la caméra cachée ? J'arrivais même pas à me dégager ! La bonne blague ! Entre deux pas, je lançais un regard vers Jackson qui était lui aussi bloqué ! La garce ne le lâchait pas ! Ok, c'est quand que je pouvais commencer à m'énerver ?

Bon ok, j'avoue, mon partenaire improvisé était bon danseur, il savait mener sa cavalière… Malgré moi, je me laissais faire, à vrai dire, je n'avais pas réellement le choix. Et toujours malgré moi, je me retrouvais prise dans le rythme ! Je lançais toujours des regards vers Jackson, qui semblait galérer… Surtout, il faisait la même chose avec moi. Il me lançait des regards dès qu'il le pouvait !

Puis, soudain, la chanson s'arrêta enfin. Tout se passa vite. Mon partenaire murmura dans mon oreille :

« Tu danses très bien ! On s'en refait une ? »

Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre, que je vis le gars se tourner pour faire face à Jackson suivi de la serveuse/danseuse/garce qui ne le lâchait plus. Jackson n'en avait strictement rien à faire et demanda d'une voix dure :

« Je peux ? »

Puis sans attendre la réponse, il attrapa ma main et m'emmena loin de ces cinglés. Je me laissais, satisfaite. C'était un véritable gag ! Je n'en revenais toujours pas…. Se tenant à l'autre bout de la piste, très loin des deux malades, je fixais un instant Jackson avant d'éclater de rire ! Mon petit ami soupira et demanda :

« C'est toujours comme ça ici ? »

« Faut croire que t'as des fans partout… » Répliquai-je entre deux rires.

« Ouais, que veux-tu ? J'suis trop adulé… »

« Mouais, allez fais moi danser, tombeur… »

Il ne se fit pas prier… Bon, ok, j'avoue, point positif, l'autre peste lui avait appris quelques mouvements. Il arrivait au moins à faire les mouvements de base et me menait presque bien. Je le laissais faire. Bon, je devais reconnaître qu'il n'avait pas encore le bon déhanché, mais il y avait du progrès !

On passa le reste de la soirée à danser l'un contre l'autre et plus le temps passait, plus Jackson s'améliorait et plus ça devenait 'caliente' !

Le déhanché de Jackson allait de mieux en mieux et il commençait même à me faire tournoyer. On était en totale harmonie ! Je me sentais bien entre ses bras…

Un pas de côté, un pas de l'autre côté et hop, un petit tour.

Je sentais le regard de l'autre sur nous deux, mais honnêtement, j'en avais plus rien à faire… Elle était retournée avec son danseur et ça m'allait très bien !

On ne vit pas le temps passer, mais ça devenait sérieusement chaud entre nous… Vive les danses latinos ! Ca devenait même trop tendu entre nous… (Héhé, je savais déjà comment la soirée allait se terminer !)

Deux heures plus tard, on s'arrêta enfin de danser, en sueur…. On n'avait presque pas fait de pauses et je n'en pouvais plus. Heureusement que j'avais fait le choix de ne pas mettre des talons… Sinon, je crois que j'aurais été incapable de marcher !

« Alors, tu aimes la salsa ? » Questionnai-je.

« Avec toi, j'adore ! »

Je souriais, ravie de la réponse. Il répondit à mon sourire et enlaça ses doigts aux miens avant de me demander si ça me tentait de rentrer à l'hôtel. J'acquiesçai et on se mit en route. Galamment, Jackson paya l'addition et on sortit du restaurant …

Et là….

On fut assaillis de flashs et de cris. Une dizaine de paparazzis nous attendaient à l'extérieur et nous photographièrent sans gène. Je ne voyais presque plus rien, tellement j'étais aveuglée par les flashs… Jackson attrapa ma main et me murmura à l'oreille de garder le sourire tandis qu'on se dirigeait vers la voiture de manière qui se voulait normale et naturelle tout en marchant vite…

Mais ces gars là, c'étaient des parasites. On faisait un pas, ils en faisaient deux. On se retrouva rapidement encerclés, impossible de faire un pas de plus. Je ne voyais plus rien avec les flashs. Autant vous dire que sourire dans ces moments-là, ça n'était pas évident. Je baissais la tête, tout en essayant de ne pas faire de grimace. Jackson serra ma main un peu plus fort et me plaça derrière lui, de manière à me protéger tout en continuant d'avancer.

Malgré moi, je m'agrippais à sa chemise et me laissais conduire. Purée ! C'était dingue ça ! Quelqu'un avait dû les prévenir et voilà le résultat. Je sentais que demain, j'allais voir ma tête sur le net en tant que 'inconnue fréquentant Jackson Rathbone !' Youpi… J'étais ravie d'avance…

J'entendais les cris autour de moi, mais je ne voyais plus rien, le corps de Jackson devant moi, me protégeant un minimum. Et lui, il réagissait presque normalement (à part les petits jurons qu'il lâchait de temps en temps)… On voyait qu'il avait l'habitude. On réussit tout de même à avancer et on retrouva la voiture. Il m'ouvrit la porte et me laissa monter avant d'aller se placer derrière le volant et de se sauver de là rapidement !

La galère, je vous dis !

« Je suis désolé pour ça… » Murmura Jackson après un petit moment.

« Aucun souci… Ca devait bien arriver un jour, nan ? … » Assurai-je. « Et puis, on a quand même passé une bonne soirée ! Merci pour ce premier rendez-vous officiel, Jake ! »

Jackson me jeta un regard de côté, avec son petit sourire en coin avant de regarder à nouveau la route. Ben quoi ? Je n'avais pas dit de bêtises ! Et puis, j'avais un peu l'habitude. Moi, ça me faisait plutôt rire ! Je sentis la main de Jackson se poser sur ma cuisse, à un feu rouge… Il était vraiment trop mignon !

On arriva rapidement à l'hôtel où on gara la voiture au parking avant de prendre l'ascenseur. Vous connaissez le vieux fantasme de l'ascenseur ? Ben, à peine les portes fermées, je le vivais en direct. Jackson m'attrapa par la taille et me serra contre lui avant de m'embrasser à pleine bouche. J'eus à peine le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait qu'il m'assaillait de ses baisers passionnés. Ouah ! Vive la salsa !

Bip !

Purée ! Pourquoi fallait-il que cet ascenseur s'arrête au rez-de-chaussée ? Qui c'est qui prenait encore l'ascenseur à cette heure ? Merde quoi ! Un petit vieux monta et appuya sur le bouton du 2ème étage ! Putain ! Deux étages ! Jackson et moi, on se mit dans le fond de la cabine alors que les portes se refermaient.

Honnêtement, Jackson était taquin, mais c'était incroyable ! Le petit vieux faisait face aux portes et Jackson et moi, on était au fond. Il avait sa main dans le bas de mon dos et faisait des cercles du bout des doigts, le plus naturellement possible avec un sourire en coin. Et moi, je frissonnais d'impatience. Rah, le salaud ! Putain, il était loin ce deuxième étage !

Bip !

Ah enfin ! Les portes s'ouvrirent ! Le vieux monsieur sortit et… Je n'attendais même pas que les portes se refermèrent pour me jeter sur Jackson qui me réceptionna plutôt pas mal. Je l'embrassai à mon tour passionnément. Il ne se fit pas prier pour me répondre. Il me serra dans ses bras et ses mains commencèrent à se balader dans mon dos. Et, là, franchement deux étages au final, c'est pas beaucoup !

Bip !

Le son nous stoppa net ! Enfin, le quatrième étage ! Jackson attrapa ma main et me guida dans le couloir. C'est moi, ou la chambre était loin. Ok ! J'étais plus dans un état normal !

Une fois devant la porte, Jackson passa la carte et on put enfin rentrés dans le salon.

Comment expliquer ?

Vous connaissez cette expression qui dit que le bon vin se bonifie avec le temps ? Non, je ne compare Jackson avec une bouteille, mais franchement, avec le temps, les câlins coquins devenaient non seulement plus intimes, mais surtout plus intenses… Pourtant, ça ne faisait pas longtemps.

Nos mains se baladaient sur le corps de l'autre trouvant automatiquement les endroits sensibles. On venait à peine de rentrer qu'on s'embrassait à perdre raison dans le salon. Jackson me serrait contre lui et j'avais mon cœur qui battait à cent à l'heure.

Ses lèvres retrouvèrent le point sensible derrière mon oreille, et ne contrôlant plus mes paroles, je murmurais un 'Je t'aime' à peine audible. Je ne sais pas s'il l'avait entendu ou non, mais étonnamment, l'avouer en sa présence, même dans un murmure me soulageait. Je me lâchais encore plus et ça surprit même Jackson qui se laissa faire.

Profitant de la situation, je déboutonnais sa chemise tout en le poussant dans la chambre. Je l'embrassais sans cesse, tout en faisant attention aux meubles ! Je n'avais pas envie qu'on se fasse mal. Heureusement, on trouva rapidement le lit…

…

…

…

Quand je vous disais qu'on avait encore passé un stade ! Alors là, cette fois-ci, comment expliquer ça ? On parle de septième ciel, … je n'aimais pas trop cette expression, mais par contre, les étoiles, je les avais vues… Je les ai même touchées, ces étoiles. J'avais même eu l'impression de flotter au moment M…

1h du matin ! Woh ! Ca allait être dur demain !

Mais pour l'instant, juste le bonheur ! Jackson me serra contre lui, sa tête dans mon cou, sa respiration me chatouillant l'oreille. Je fermais les yeux, heureuse ! Je sentais que Jackson commençait à s'endormir et moi aussi d'ailleurs. Cependant, juste avant de sombrer, j'entendis Jackson murmurer à demi-mot, à peine audible :

« Je t'aime aussi, ma belle ! »

C'était si lointain et si bas que je crus rêver. L'avait-il dit ou pas ? Je penchais pour la première solution. J'ouvris les yeux en grand, un immense sourire aux lèvres, mais je ne bougeais presque pas. Je me lovais un peu plus contre lui et essayais de m'endormir malgré tout. Je tournais la phrase encore et encore dans ma tête. Puis, sans prévenir, je tombais de sommeil !

* * *

**Notes de l'auteur : Pour que Jackson et Olivia continuent leur relation tapez 'Review'! **

**A bientôt ! **

**Fire**


	32. JE SUIS DE RETOUR

Bonjour,

Je sais que ça fait un bail que je n'ai pas ajouté de nouveau chapitre à cette fic, mais je pense que cela devrait bientôt changer. Après une longue pause et des vacances méritées, je pense avoir retrouvé ma motivation pour cette histoire. Il y a juste un chapitre que j'ai du mal à passer mais j'ai des idées pour la suite... Alors MOTIVATION pour ce chapitre et la suite devrait arriver...

Si vous voulez encourager ma motivation et inspiration retrouvées, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire, ça ne peut qu'améliorer le tout...

A très vite,

Fire


	33. Chapter 30

**Pfff, c'est que j'aurais pris mon temps pour ce chapitre... Je suis vraiment désolée, mais j'ai vraiment eu un panne sèche sur ce coup là... **

**Un petit disclaimer : les personnes célèbres ne m'appartiennent pas... (dommage, je voudrais un Jackson pour Noël...)**

**Par contre, j'aimerais faire un petit sondage : malgré tout, cette fiction est presque finie, et donc, je penche déjà un peu sur la prochaine fiction. J'avais dans l'idée de faire une fic sur le Capitaine Jack Sparrow / oc. Vous en pensez quoi ? **

**En tout cas, je vous remercie d'avoir patienter et je vais essayer de ne pas mettre autant de temps pour publier le prochain chapitre. **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 30 : Quand la famille débarque…**

Jackson gara la voiture dans le parking de l'aéroport. Il enfila ses lunettes de soleil et son chapeau et me conseilla de faire de même. Mais je n'avais pas envie de me cacher… Mais, avec la dernière fois, c'était à croire qu'ils suivaient tous nos mouvements, ces saletés de paparazzis. Heureusement, ils ne savaient pas où était l'hôtel. Sinon, ça aurait été l'enfer pour tous les acteurs… Je ne connaissais pas cette frénésie ! Et j'avoue, il y avait de quoi péter un câble !

Enfin, on avait trouvé une bonne place et maintenant, le pire arrivait. Jackson allait rencontrer mes frères et ma sœur. Je n'avais pas dormi de la nuit tellement j'angoissais. Je les connaissais et je savais parfaitement bien comment ils allaient se comporter et j'avais une trouille monstre qu'ils fassent fuir Jackson. Ils l'avaient déjà fait avec mes exs et je ne voulais pas que ça recommence, mais ils étaient assez durs quand ils s'y mettaient.

Jackson sortit de la voiture et vint ouvrir ma portière. Puis main dans la main, on prit la direction du tableau d'arrivées. Pourvu que l'avion n'ait pas de retard… En toute logique, dans moins d'une heure, la rencontre entre Jackson et mes frères sera faite, mais pour l'instant j'angoissais !

La semaine avait été longue. Avec le tournage dans la journée, on rentrait toujours complètement claqués. Non pas que je me sois retrouvée devant la caméra mais comme je voulais passer le plus de temps avec Jackson, je partais tous les matins avec lui. Ca le faisait d'ailleurs râler, mais avec Nolwenn on avait tenu le coup. Même si on avait sérieusement besoin de dormir. Heureusement le tournage était enfin fini !

Avec Jackson, on avait enfin réussi à passer outre nos problèmes. On vivait au jour le jour mais on réfléchissait toujours à une solution. Il ne me restait plus qu'une semaine au Canada en fin de compte. C'était assez difficile de le réaliser. C'était passé tellement vite et j'avais vécu tellement de choses. D'ailleurs, je devrais certainement en taire quelques-unes face à mes frères.

Mon dieu ! J'étais tellement stressée que je n'entendais même pas Jackson qui me parlait. Ce fut une pression de la main qui me ramena sur Terre. Je l'observais avec un sourire figé alors qu'il réitérait :

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, ça va aller… »

« Tu ne connais pas mes frères, crois moi. Surtout, surtout, ne les énerve pas. Sinon, tu es fichu ! » Précisai-je.

« Ils ne peuvent pas être si terribles que ça, quand même ? » Plaisanta mon petit ami pour essayer de détendre l'atmosphère.

« Honnêtement, ils sont pires… »

Je soupirais de consternation. Jackson m'attira contre lui et tenta de me rassurer. Il n'avait pas tort, je devais m'inquiéter pour rien, … ou pas !

Avec toute cette angoisse, je ne vis même pas l'heure passer. On se trouvait assis sur le banc avec Jake, quand soudain, je vis enfin au tableau que l'avion venait d'atterrir. Nous y voilà !

Les pieds un peu lourds, je me dirigeais doucement vers la porte d'arrivée, Jackson me tenant par la taille. On trouva assez rapidement la porte et on attendit comme des idiots, Jackson tentant de se cacher un maximum. Certaines personnes le dévisageaient mais elles ne bougeaient pas. Tant mieux ! Je ne voulais pas ça en plus.

D'un seul coup, les portes s'ouvrirent et les passagers sortirent en masse. Je cherchais du regarder ma famille, mais je les connaissais, ils devaient prendre leur temps pour bien me faire mariner. Mon dieu, je voyais tout le monde défiler et pas une tête que je reconnaissais, mais quelle bande de gosses !

Soudain, je repérais une tignasse rousse qui sortit en trombe du terminal pour se jeter directement dans mes bras. Surprise, je la serrais en retour. Elle m'avait tellement manquée. Quand elle se recula, elle déposa un gros baiser sonore sur ma joue. Je regardais autour pour essayer de voir mes deux frères, mais je ne les trouvai nulle part. Liz lâcha :

_« Ils m'ont dit de te faire croire qu'ils n'avaient pas pu venir… » _

_« Ok, dans ce cas, on part sans eux… »_ Rétorquai-je, un sourire aux lèvres. « _Et en plus, ils vont louper ma petite surprise… »_

« _Surprise_ ?! » Trépigna ma sœur.

Sans plus attendre et avec un immense sourire, je me tournais vers Jackson et attrapais sa main. Les doigts entrelacés, je retournais mon attention vers ma sœur tout en disant :

« Liz, je te présente Jackson. Jake voici ma petite sœur. »

Les deux se saluèrent en souriant. Bon au moins avec Lizzie, c'était facile ! Même si elle ne souriait pas facilement, elle ne mordait pas … Enfin, mes frères non plus, mais ils pouvaient être crus dans leur discours ! Et ces crétins qui voulaient me faire croire qu'ils n'étaient pas là…. Ca ne m'étonnait pas d'eux en un sens. Nonchalamment, je demandais :

_« Ils sont de quelle humeur ? »_

_« Les frangins ? J'en sais rien… »_ Avoua ma sœur, puis soudain : _« Tu es en stress ?! »_

_« Oh, je t'en prie, tu sais très bien comment ils sont avec les petits amis… »_

_« M'en parle pas, il est grand temps que tu reviennes ! »_ Puis lançant un regard désolé à Jackson : « Enfin, sans mauvais esprit. »

Jackson acquiesça simplement alors que je serrais sa main. Il me fixa en souriant, un vrai sourire confiant. Si seulement il savait ce qu'il l'attendait ! En ayant déjà marre des idioties de mes frères, je proposais à tout le monde de repartir vers la voiture et de les attendre au parking. Solution approuvée, Jackson en gentleman s'occupa de la valise de Lizzie sans en demander plus ! Merci mon parfait petit ami !

Dix minutes plus tard, une fesse dans le coffre adossé à Jackson et Lizzie qui s'impatientait, je reçus un message :

_Z'êtes où ?_

Une réponse me venait bien à l'esprit mais bon, on ne va pas les mettre en rogne dès maintenant. Je leur indiquais la place de parking et on patienta encore. Purée, les frères Delcroix ! Pourquoi y'avait pas que ma sœur et moi ?

Dix minutes de plus et je vis enfin la grande tête de Tom apparaître entre les voitures suivi de Sam. Pfiou j'avais les mains moites d'un coup ! Jackson m'attrapa par la taille et me serra de manière encourageante afin que je ne fasse enfin face à mes deux frères. Pas de changement chez eux non plus ! Sam toujours aussi blond que moi et Tom, le grand brun au regard de braise, le tombeur de la famille. Je les embrassai sur la joue l'un après l'autre et première réplique de Sam :

« T'as grossi, non ? »

« Bonjour Tom… Sam ! »

« Quel engouement ! » S'écria Tom.

Soudain, son regard tourna vers Jackson qui avait encore une main sur ma taille. Ne dis rien ! Ne dis rien ! Manqué, Tom ne lisait pas dans les pensées et de toutes les manières, mon regard suppliant avait dû le convaincre de demander:

« Tu nous présentes ? »

Je faisais vaguement les présentations avant d'intimer notre retour à l'hôtel. Il fallait encore qu'ils prennent leur chambre et je ne savais même pas où on devait aller. Fort heureusement, la voiture de Jackson avait un GPS. Comme à leur habitude, mes deux frères encadrèrent Lizzie dans la voiture et ne se gênaient pour faire des commentaires à voix basse et surtout en français.

J'essayais de ne pas les écouter, mais j'avoue, ce n'était pas évident. Roh ! Allez, ce n'était qu'un mauvais quart d'heure à passer. J'étais tellement tendue que je tapais du pied dans la voiture. Ma réaction était démesurée, je le savais, mais je ne voulais pas que Jackson s'en prenne plein la figure. Par un quelconque miracle on trouva l'hôtel pour ma famille. L'enregistrement fut assez rapide et on repartit assez rapidement vers notre hôtel à Jackson et moi.

Le silence était pesant dans la voiture et je fus plus que soulagée de me trouver dans le hall de l'hôtel. Sans attendre, j'allais ranger mon sac dans la chambre et en profitais pour souffler un peu. Ne voulant pas les faire patienter trop longtemps, je partis les rejoindre dans le salon. Tom discutait tranquillement avec Jackson alors que Sam observait le paysage et Lizzie attendait patiemment. Quel beau tableau ! J'avais mal aux épaules tellement j'étais stressée. C'était une réaction complètement débile !

Pour me changer les idées, je jetais un coup d'œil à l'heure. 4h de l'après-midi ! Le temps passait lentement quand même. En même temps, ça dépendait de ce qu'il se passait pendant le temps donné. C'était plus rapide quand on s'amusait …

« On fait quoi ? » Demanda Tom, me coupant dans ma tentative de diversion interne.

« Ce que vous voulez… » Soupirai-je. « Ce n'est pas comme si c'était votre première fois à Vancouver ! »

« J'aimerais bien voir l'océan, on pourrait aller faire un tour et se poser dans un bar. J'avoue que si je reste ici, je vais m'endormir… » Lança Lizzie.

Ce fut décidé, c'était l'océan. Jackson s'arma à nouveau de son chapeau et de ses lunettes de soleil sous le regard amusé de Sam :

« C'est à ce point là ? »

Jackson le fixa un instant, ne sachant pas quoi répondre. J'observais mon frère, le regard tendu. Il le remarqua mais attendit tout de même la réponse de mon petit ami qui souffla :

« On sait jamais… »

Ne voulant pas patienter plus longtemps, j'attrapais la main de Jackson et invitais tout le monde à nous suivre. Etonnamment, la balade me fit le plus grand bien. L'air de l'océan avait ce drôle de pouvoir sur moi, il pouvait me calmer. Enfin, je ne pensais plus à rien, juste à la main de Jackson posée sur ma taille et ma tête sur son épaule.

Au final, on s'arrêta enfin dans un bar pour boire un verre qui se termina par un diner au même endroit. L'appréhension du départ se changea enfin en quelque chose de plus sain. Tom était agréable avec Jackson et lui posait des dizaines de questions. Lizzie écoutait et intervenait de temps en temps. Seul Sam se taisait. Il m'observait tout le temps et malgré moi, je sentais que ce n'était pas bon signe. Cette impression se confirma plus tard dans la soirée.

On venait de rentrer du restaurant et on buvait un verre tranquillement. J'étais vraiment contente que Tom s'entende bien avec Jackson. En même temps, de tous mes frères, c'était celui qui s'adaptait le mieux aux situations, même si il était très protecteur envers Lizzie et moi, il prenait le temps d'analyser. En revanche, je sentais le regard de Sam sur moi et ça commençait à vraiment me souler. Mais alors vraiment !

« Ca fait combien de temps que vous êtes ensemble en fait ? Parce qu'on a suivi tout ça de loin en fait... » Parla enfin Sam.

« Un mois et demi … » Avouai-je en souriant, afin de paraître détendue.

« Cool… »

Et voilà, c'était parti. Je le savais et ça arrivait. Je connaissais mon frère. Pour lui, c'était un genre de test pour savoir si mon petit ami était à la hauteur. Eh oui ! Avec mon autre frère Nick, ils avaient le don de faire fuir tous les petits amis qu'on avait ma sœur et moi.

Le test était lancé, les questions fusaient, j'essayais de répondre au maximum d'entre elles, mais certaines étaient directement posées à Jake. Je l'observais faire en sentant mon sang se mettre à bouillonner. J'avais passé l'âge d'être surveillée par mes frangins. Jackson gardait son calme, comme à son habitude et répondait posément à toutes les questions.

« Mais en fait, vous vous êtes rencontrés comment ? »

« Un accident de voiture … » Répondit Jake. « Et après, de fil en aiguille, on s'est revus plusieurs fois… »

« Donc, tu es un fou du volant ? »

« Sam… ! » Râlais-je.

« Non, j'ai eu un moment d'inattention, je cherchais ma route… »

« Tu te perds facilement ? » Continua mon frère.

« Parce que ça ne t'arrive jamais à toi, Mr GPS ? »Intervenais-je.

Le regard que me lança Sam en disait long. Ce n'était pas fini… Entre deux, j'entendis Tom et Lizzie lancer le premier pari, à avoir quand Sam et moi allions nous disputer pour de vrai. Parce qu'en plus sadique comme il était, ce n'était plus simplement dirigé contre Jackson mais également contre moi. Rah ! Ras le bol, de ce 'Je t'aime moi non plus' avec lui. Est-ce qu'une fois dans notre vie on arrivera à se faire des retrouvailles sans s'engueuler mutuellement ? Je l'entendis reprendre :

« Peut-être que je me suis déjà perdu, mais je n'ai pas eu l'accident de voiture qui va avec… »

« Genre tu n'as jamais explosé une voiture contre un mur ? » Rétorquai-je.

« J'vois pas le rapport… »

« Vraiment ?! » M'énervais-je.

La tension commençait à vraiment se sentir dans la pièce tellement bien que Jackson se tortilla légèrement sur le canapé mal à l'aise. Je pouvais le comprendre mais ça ne m'empêchait pas de sentir la colère monter en moi. Sans tenir compte de ma dernière remarque, Sam reprit :

« Je suppose que tu devais être stressé de nous rencontrer, Elle a dû te parler de nous, non ? C'est pas évident de rencontrer la famille de sa copine ? »

« Sam, tu arrêtes tout de suite ! » Criai-je.

Il me fixa avec un regard noir et un sourire en coin avant de lâcher :

« Franchement, je comprends pas pourquoi tu sors avec elle… Je suppose que tu ne connaissais pas ce côté de sa personnalité… C'est con, alors que tu pourrais avoir tellement mieux, je sais pas… Genre Ashley Greene ! »

STOP ! La phrase de trop ! Mais il se prenait pour qui ce petit con ? Je sentis Jackson se tendre à côté de moi et relever la tête violemment vers Sam. Il fixa mon frère, les yeux grands ouverts, ne sachant pas quoi répondre. Lentement, il se leva, me regarda un instant avant de dire :

« Je sors avec Livia, parce que j'en ai envie, parce que je tiens à elle… Bien, je crois que je vais vous laisser un peu en famille, je serais au bar de l'hôtel… »

« Jake… Attends ! »

Il me lança un dernier regard entendu, n'ayant pas envie de tergiverser. Je compris avec un seul coup d'œil qu'il voulait nous laisser le temps de nous calmer et de ne surtout pas être une raison de plus de me disputer avec Sam. Il ferma la porte et j'explosais :

_« Non, mais ça va pas la tête… Tu te prends pour qui ? Merde, attends, toi t'arrives et tu fous la merde avec mon mec ! Mais en fait, t'es vraiment qu'un connard ! »_

_« Parce que tu crois que t'es mieux ? »_ Rétorqua Sam.

_« C'est quoi ton problème au juste, hein ? »_

_« Mon problème ?! C'est toi… Quatre mois qu'on s'est pas vu et voilà l'accueil qu'on a… »_

Je le dévisageai un regard ahuri. Mais ce n'était pas possible ?

_« Attends, tu te venges ? »_

_« Œil pour œil, dent pour dent, sœurette… »_

_« Mais tu n'es qu'un salaud… Mais tu sais quoi, je te connais, je savais que de toutes les manières, tu foutrais la merde…. »_

_« Mais tu me prends pour qui ? Ca m'arrive de pas jouer au con… »_

J'explosais encore plus :

_« Tu m'emmerdes ! »_

Avant de disparaitre dans la chambre en prenant bien soin de claquer la porte. Je me jetais sur le lit. Putain le con ! Je le détestais, parce qu'au fond, il avait raison, mais comme toujours au lieu d'en parler, il n'en avait fait qu'à sa tête.

Je criais dans mon oreiller alors que je les entendais encore dans l'autre pièce. Tom n'était pas content et râlait après Sam. Soudain, une nouvelle voix se joignit aux deux autres. Nolwenn venait d'arriver dans le salon. Lizzie lui expliqua rapidement la situation et sans même avoir eu le temps de m'en rendre compte, elle débarqua dans la chambre et s'assit brutalement sur le lit, pour bien signaler sa présence. Je levais la tête et la fixais.

_« Ca a l'air d'être la joie ici… »_ Affirma-t-elle.

_« Pas envie d'en parler… Mon frère est con et je suis conne, fin de l'histoire. »_

_« Ca, y'a pas de doute, vous êtes aussi cons l'un que l'autre… »_ Intervint Lizzie qui venait de nous rejoindre.

_« Merci de m'enfoncer ! »_

_« Avec plaisir… »_

Je lui lançais un sourire avant de me redresser. Mon dieu ! Qu'elle m'avait manqué, la petite rousse ! Je me calmais un peu et repartis dans le salon en attendant que mes frangins reviennent avec Jackson. Je savais que Tom était un bon médiateur. Quelques minutes plus tard, ce fut Charlie qui vint nous rejoindre dans la chambre. Il observa la scène, haussa les épaules et alla rejoindre Nolwenn sur le canapé.

Mes frères prenaient du temps, mais en attendant, avec Nolwenn, on raconta à Lizzie toutes nos aventures… Charlie nous coupait parfois, ajoutant son petit commentaire. Enfin, j'entendis la voix des mes frères dans le couloir, parlant en anglais avec Jackson. On les observa passer la porte. Jake me lança un sourire rassurant et me rejoignit sur le canapé. Tout était arrangé… Enfin, presque… Tom ordonna :

« Bien, maintenant, Sam, Olive, c'est le temps des excuses… »

J'observais mon frère et lâchais d'une voix monotone :

« Je suis désolée de l'accueil à l'aéroport… »

« Et je suis désolé de foutre la merde… » Répondit-il avec le même ton.

« Bon, on repassera pour la sincérité, mais on avance… » Souffla Tom.

Et comme deux gosses, avec Sam, on rigola. Première phase de retrouvaille passée ! Maintenant, on s'amuse. Et comme à chaque fois, ça repartait de plus belle avec Sam. Je ne savais pas dire pourquoi, mais avec lui, c'était toujours la même chose. On ne pouvait pas vivre l'un sans l'autre mais alors, on passait la moitié de notre temps à se chamailler.

Inconsciemment, je me serrais contre Jackson qui passa un bras sur mon épaule. Et c'était toujours aussi agréable. Par contre, je n'osais pas encore l'embrasser devant la famille. Etonnamment, l'ambiance de la soirée changea aussitôt. On passa notre temps à discuter. J'apprenais les nouvelles rumeurs de mon coin en France, je racontais mon histoire avec Jackson, toutes les aventures que j'avais vécues avec Nolwenn au cours de ces derniers mois.

Le temps passait vite, mais je voyais bien que ma famille commençait à ressentir les effets du décalage horaire. Il fallait encore les ramener à l'hôtel. Je me proposais pour le faire, laissant le soin à Jackson de ranger la vaisselle. Après un petit bisou sur les lèvres de mon petit ami, je me mis en route avec ses frères et sa sœur.

Forcément, en voiture, les commentaires fusaient de toute part. La plupart portait sur Jackson et la relation que j'avais avec lui. Et forcément, les questions sur le 'après' arrivèrent. Je ne les éludais pas comme j'aurais dû le faire. Mais je ne voulais pas leur mentir, alors je leur disais tout ce qu'on avait décidé avec Jackson. Et forcément, Tom remarqua :

_« C'est pas facile, une relation longue distance… »_

Je baissais un instant les yeux avant de le fixer et de reporter mon attention sur la route. D'une voix déterminée, j'affirmais :

_« Je sais ! Mais je ne veux pas le perdre, et pour l'instant, c'est la seule solution qu'on a avec tous nos engagements personnels. »_

_« Tu es confiante ? »_ Insista mon grand frère.

_« Je l'aime… »_

Je sentis le regard perçant de Tom sur moi. Je n'avais pas l'habitude de crier mes sentiments sur tous les toits. D'ailleurs, ça faisait des années que je n'avais pas confessé ce genre de chose à haute voix devant ma famille. Ils en restèrent bouche bée et ne surent quoi répondre.

Etonnamment, cette confession me fit un bien fou et me rendit plus forte. J'avais envie de me battre pour cette relation et mes frères et ma sœur en avaient conscience maintenant. Ils me soutiendraient. On arriva à l'hôtel et je descendis de la voiture avec eux pour les embrasser. Je les regardais entrer dans le hall avec une confiance grandissante. Tout allait bien se passer !

* * *

**J'espère que ça vous aura plu ! **

**Une review pour le fun ! Hihihi**

**A très vite,**

**Fire**


End file.
